Stari Chronicles
by 4ever Knight
Summary: Peace in the galaxy is a lie, which is a truth Danis Stari, a Jedi of the new Jedi Order, is about to find out. As he continues with his travels as a Jedi, a plot to destroy the Republic and the Jedi are unraveling.
1. Betrayal

Author's Note

If you want to see pictures of the characters, then go to Deviantart and check out the pictures in the author's comment. That is all!

Stari Chronicles

# 1

Betrayal

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

"( )" = talking in different language

'()' = thinking in different language

16-year-old Danis Stari walked on a empty street on Coruscant, his Apprentice robe keeping him warm. This street is always abandoned at this time, and Danis never knew why.

Danis was part of the greatest family ever, the Stari family. The Stari family is strong in the force, and every member is a Jedi. Most families would love to be like the Stari family, and have one as large as the Stari Family, for there is two dozen humans and ten Twilek's.

In the family there is a Stari council consisting of the top five member's of the Stari family. In the council, they decide whether or not who will replace who if needed to, or who should marry who.

Danis's father, Aerex Stari, was the leader of the entire Stari family, but disappeared a year ago. Now his brother, Ozan Stari, is the leader of the Stari family. There were many things that Danis liked about his family except that his father, sister, and stepbrother hate him for some reason, and his mother dissapeared almost after he was born(Yes, he is the youngest, before anyone ask's), but everyone said that, before she dissapeared, she was scared of something.

Danis walked passed a alleyway, but stopped when he heard a loud roar that sounded like a Wookie's. Danis looked down the alleyway, and saw a giant Wookie with five Rodians, two Ithorians, and three human's trying to keep the Wookie under control and try to capture it with some rope.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Yelled Danis as he ran towards the Wookie. The five Rodians, two Ithorians, and three Humans turned toward Danis, and didn't even think he was a threat.

One took out a blaster, and shot at Danis, but Danis brought his Lightsaber out, and blocked it with a orange blade. "Oh gosh! A Jedi! Let's get out of here!" Yelled a Human, and they all ran away like scared Jawa's seeing a clan of Tusken Raider's running their way ready for bloodshed.

When Danis reached the Wookie, he put his deactivated Lightsaber away, and said, "Are you okay?" The Wookie made some growls and Danis knew some Wookie language. He said something that sounded like, 'Thank you... Jedi... Cron Bane...' and then something about a debt.

"I don't speak much of your language, Cron, is it? But my master does, and you are strong in the force. If you want to, I could take you to the Jedi academy and you could become a Jedi.

After a few minutes of walking back, Danis stopped when they were inside and was at the door to the Jedi council room. 'I can't interrupt them now. They're in the middle of a meeting. If I do, then who knows what will happen to me.'

Danis turned around, and said, "We can't interrupt them right now. Don't worry though, the meeting will only last ten more minutes." Cron made a growling noise, and then sat down.

The next ten minutes were really awkward, and Danis and Cron barely spoke a word, and Danis didn't know what to talk about with a Wookie. When the ten minutes were up, all the council member's walked out, and Danis brought Cron up to his Jedi Master, a great council member. Keenan Sunfall.

Keenan walked out, and his long neck allowing him to stick out along with his green skin. He walked up to Danis, and said, "Danis, who is this with you?" Said Keenan gesturing towards Cron.

Danis quickly explained what happened, and Keenan smiled. "Danis, you are a great Jedi, and I sense you will become a greater Jedi, but right now the meeting is over, and we must talk about him tomorrow. Go to the training room, and get ready."

Danis knew exactly what he meant, and nodded. Danis started to walk away when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. Danis stopped, looked behind him, and saw Cron was behind him, following him.

"Stay with Keenan, he'll show you your room." As Danis started walking away again, he could still hear footsteps behind him. Danis turned around again, but before he could say anything, he heard Keenan chuckling.

"Master, what's so funny?" "Don't you get it? He gave a Life Debt to you." Danis had a confused look on his face, and then said, "A Life Debt? What's that?" Keenan walked up to Danis, and said, "A Life Debt is the greatest honor you can get from a Wookie. Once a Wookie gives you a Life debt, then it can never be broken or taken back."

Danis looked at Cron, and then said, "I am honored to have this honor." Keenan smiled at Danis, and then told Danis to go to the training room again. As Danis walked away, Keenan motioned for Cron to follow him.

Keenan started walking towards Cron's new room, and was holding back tears. Keenan has had a terrible vision last night, and told the council about it. The reason he told the council about a dream is because he fears that dream isn't a dream, but possibly a vision.

In the dream, he see's much death, sadness, and many choices between the life of Danis and the entire galaxy will be put upon Danis. Keenan has had this dream ten times, and seven times he saw Danis make the wrong choice.

The council wonders what the decision could be, but Keenan couldn't see what it was. The council said that they will keep a close eye on Danis, and will also look in the Jedi Archives for any answer's that could be in them.

Danis stopped in the middle of the training room, anxious to begin. He has been doing this training with his master ever since he became his apprentice, and so far he has never succeeded.

Danis took a deep breath, and concentrated. 'Try to find him, try to see if he's even in the same room.' Danis could sense him. He was trying to sneak into the room a different way than previous times.

Danis took a small breath, and then closed his eyes as the words of his master enter his mind. 'A true Jedi does not rely on sight, smell, or hearing, but the force.' Danis waited patiently for ten seconds, waiting for him to make his move.

The man leapt, Danis opened his eyes, and then Danis pulled his Lightsaber out. Danis turned around, activated his Lightsaber, a orange blade coming out, and it blocked a blue Lightsaber blade.

Danis looked into the face of Keenan Sunfall, and then jumped back. Keenan leaped forward, and slashed at Danis's legs, but was blocked by Danis's Lightsaber. Danis started to drive Keenan back, and then saw a opening.

Danis ducked, and then kicked Keenan in the stomach. Keenan fell back, and landed on his back, his Lightsaber landing a few feet away. Keenan was about to reach out with the force to grab his Lightsaber, but stopped when Danis's orange Lightsaber blade was inches from his neck.

Keenan smiled, and then said, "Good job, Danis. You finally managed to beat me." Danis smirked as he deactivated his Lightsaber, and held out his free hand. Keenan accepted it, and Danis helped him up.

"You finally beat me, Danis. I am impressed. Your fighting skills have improved, and your force sense's are much stronger. You will surpass me in every way soon. I can feel it."

Fifteen years later

Danis is now a Jedi Master, and is part of the Jedi Council. He is part of the Stari Council, but never goes to any meetings since he can't bring his apprentice along. Edor Sonter.

Edor Sonter is eighteen-years old, is bald because of a virus that he has had since childbirth, and has a blue Lightsaber. Danis and Edor have been known as possibly the greatest two-man team ever.

A mission has come up on Zaloris,a dessert planet. There is a small band of Mercenaries that have taken over a village, and using the citizen's as hostages. If the Zalorian Government doesn't pay them 5,000,000 credits, then they would kill the hostages and attack another village.

Danis's and Edor's ship came out of hyperspace above the desert planet, and headed towards the desert planet. "Master, this is Edor. After this mission, let's continue that training. I can almost defeat you."

Danis grinned to himself, and then said, "You're on, Edor. Besides, it is always fun to wipe the floor with you." Their ships landed a mile away from the town to avoid detection, and then exited their fighter's.

They started to walk towards the town, using the force to see if they could see what was waiting for them. 'At least 100 Mercenaries. The Zaloris's military force can easily handle this much once we save the hostage's.' thought Danis.

In a few minutes, they could see the town. The Mercenaries had it fortified as best as they could. Sniper's up in the buildings, patrols coming to check each other every few minutes, and armed vehicles moving around the city.

Danis and Edor stayed behind cover up on a hill for ten minutes to see any way in, and eventually Danis pulled out some binoculars. "What do you see?" Danis zoomed in, and then sighed.

"There's a way in, but we're gonna have to be fast. In two minutes there's a small hole in their defences. A blind spot where we can get into the city, but it will only be like that for twenty seconds. Let's move closer to improve our odds."

In 1 minute, they got as close as they dared to the city, and stayed hidden behind a rock. When the time was right, Danis and Edor came out from behind the rock, and used force speed.

They got into the town with 2 seconds left to spare, and immediately hid behind some trashcan's. A armored vehicle passed by, and Danis smiled. In without anyone noticing, and then leaving.

"What's the plan, Master? We can't just walk in, free the prisoners, and just walk out." Danis smirked, and then said, "Edor, I have that covered with already." Edor was about to say something, but stopped when he heard, "All right men, lets move it!"

Edor looked out of the alleyway, and saw what looked like half of the Mercenaries moving out. "I hope you don't like your Starfighter too much because I set up a beacon, and the beacon is attracting a lot of the Mercenaries, including the sniper's."

Edor grinned, and then the two started to sneak further into to the town. Danis and Edor stopped when they were about to enter a park, and looked out. It really wasn't much of a park, but besides from the grass it looked like a park.

"Edor," Whispered Danis quietly," I'm going to go to the far side and we're going to try to get their attention away from the citizen's." Edor nodded, and Danis started to sneak around the buildings.

Edor couldn't see his master, but he could still sense him. Their bond isn't very strong, but they can still contact with each other. Edor sensed his master in place, and waited for his master to make the first move.

The mercenaries' gun's were pulled away by some invisible force, and then snapped in two. Danis and Edor leaped out, and Edor extended his hand. The men went for their communicators, but they were all crushed.

Danis and Edor quickly dispatched the Mercenaries quickly before they could call for help, and went over to the prisoner's. After setting them free from the rope that tied their hands together. "Thank you, Master Jedi's, but there's still one more group of civilians deeper in the city. They're all children. Please, help them."

Danis and Edor looked at each other, and then Danis said, "Edor, you get these people to safety. I'll go and rescue the kid's." Edor nodded, and then ran off, yelling for the civilians to follow him.

Danis grinned, and then started to sneak towards the other hostages. Soon Danis saw them. All the children were tied to poles, and were blindfolded. Four Mercenaries were guarding them, and three Mercenaries in a heavily armed vehicle. One of the three mercenaries was driving it, another controlled the rocket launcher, and the last one was in the passenger seat with as machine gun.

Danis knew this one was going to be tougher than the last group, and had a idea. He looked into a alleyway, and concentrated. A Trashcan fell over, and three of the four Mercenaries that weren't in the armored vehicles went over to check it out.

Now they were separated. Danis looked at the Armored Vehicle, and started going from cover to cover, occasionally having a trashcan or something else fall over to keep them separated.

When he was close to the armored vehicle, he extended his hand slightly, and the rocket launcher's barrel's were crushed together. The Machine gun the passenger had was thrown unto the top of a building, and Danis leaped out.

Danis activated his Lightsaber, and cut the driver in half. The Mercenary in the passenger seat was about to pull out a gun, but Danis's Lightsaber cut off his head.

The man in the turret jumped out as the other four mercenaries pulled out their guns, and was getting ready to fire. Danis leaped up, and blocked all blaster fire that could hit him.

He deflected two blaster bolts back at two of the Mercenaries, and then landed. He lunged forward, and deflected one more blast, killing another mercenary. He stopped next to the mercenary, chopped one arm off, and then stabbed him in the stomach.

Danis turned around, and deflected the Mercenary that was in the passenger seat's blaster fire back at him. The last Mercenary fell, all life leaving him. Danis freed the children, and then snuck out of the town with them.

Danis soon saw Edor and the other civilians after escaping the city, and smiled. "Edor! Over here!" Edor looked back, and waved at his master. All the children ran over to their parents, and Danis and Edor walked to each other.

"The Zalorian government has been told of the civilian's rescue, and are now bringing their military back in." "So what happened to the Mercenaries that went to our Fighter's? Do you know?" "Yeah, they came back. I went to see what happened to our ships also. We better start looking for a new way back to Coruscant."

One hour later, Danis and Edor was in a refugee ship heading towards Coruscant. They both were hiding their Lightsaber's underneath their clothing, and Danis looked around.

'All these people... they are refugees from the last war between the Republic and the people of Rishi. If it wasn't for the fact that Rishi had all those canyons where they had the home advantage for ambush's and what not, then it wouldn't have been as bad.'

Quick history Lesson about the Rishi rebellion(Timeline: 1 year ago)

Rishi is a planet full of windy valleys, and the government officials hated one thing out of everything else in the galaxy. The Jedi. No one knew why they hated the Jedi, maybe it was because they were jealous or because they thought they were growing too powerful, but whatever reason, they went to war.

Rishi secretly called in help from Emerido, a planet thriving with ton's of technology, to help them. Emerido is a lot like Coruscant, but it was covered with factories and had many scientific breakthroughs.

They tried to take the planet Froz, but were pushed back by the Republic. Not a single Jedi was in that battle. The war soon started spreading, and the two planets managed to destroy many city's and towns on different planets, killing many civilians and many bases, but only gained control of one planet, and that was during the fifth week of war.

The planet that was taken was Taloraan. The planet was a gas giant like Bespin, where the rebellion got tibanna gas, which they used to make smoke bombs that could enter a person's body through the skin, and destroy their internal organs.

After three months, the only planet left under control by the rebellion was Rishi. The Jedi council sent their best Jedi there to help the Republic in their fight on the planet Rishi.

Danis and Edor were sent there and were given command of a single squadron of troops. They never got any more men to join their squadron, and they only lost three men during the fight on Rishi.

Danis and Edor managed to take ten city's, destroyed five Rishi army base's, and capture the leader of the Rishi resistance. They had help with capturing the leader form Jedi Master Cron Bane, who has two Yellow Lightsaber's.

Cron Bane never got a squadron because he asked to never have one. Alone he managed to take five city's and two military base's. Now many Crime lords, even Hutt crime lords, fear Cron Bane's strength.

After three days of 'negotiations', Danis and Edor managed to get the leader to stop the resistance, and Rishi and Emerido have been under Republic surveillance ever since then.

Many people became Refugee's since their home's were destroyed, and some are trying to find a safe place to stay where they can get a new home and money to start a brand new life.

End of History lesson(Time line: present)

Danis and Edor try not to think about the war, but when they see Refugee's like this, they remember everything that has happened.

Three hours later, the Refugee ship exited from Hyperspace, and went towards Coruscant. The ship landed, and everyone got out. "Master, I'll be right back. I need to check on something." Said Edor, and then ran off.

Edor entered his room in the Jedi Temple, and then looked at the food and water bowl behind his bed. They were almost empty. "Come on out, you guys. It's safe to come out." Said Edor as he walked over to his closet.

As Edor opened his closet, two Gizka came out from underneath his bed. Edor put more food and water in the bowls, and the two Gizka started slurping having their dinner.

"So Edor, this is your secret." Edor couldn't believe the voice. He knew this voice, and who it belonged to, but couldn't believe he was back. He turned around, and saw the face of Galen Falco.

Galen had no hair even though he originally had ginger hair, had a blindfold on over his eyes, and was wearing dark clothing. "Galen... is that really you? Where have you been for all these years? Do you know how much you made your little brother worry?"

"Yes, I know. I 'disappeared' five years ago, and no one knew what happened to me. Also, do not call me Galen. I have a new name I want you to call me by." Something wasn't right. Edor couldn't sense him, even though he was right in front of him.

Somehow Gelan managed to completely hide himself from the force. "What's that?" Asked Edor as he stepped in front of the Gizka, to protect them. Edor was slammed against a wall by an invisible force, and was then brought down unto the bed.

"Call me Darth Whym." Edor couldn't believe what he just heard. Did he just say Darth Whym? Has Gelan truly turned to the Dark Side? "What? Is this a cruel, sick joke?"

Darth Whym walked up to Edor, and looked down at him. "And what's with the blindfold? Are you too scared to look me in the eye?" Said Edor, and Darth Whym chuckled. "No, my old friend. I have gained unlimited power. You see, I was at an old Sith temple with my Master, and guess what? I found an ancient Holocron. It told gave me immortality and power I could only dream of at the cost of my eye sight."

Master? There were two Sith now? How is it that the Sith are back, and none of the Jedi know about it? Edor struggled to stand up, but Darth Whym added extra pressure to keep Edor there.

"I also have gained the power to see farther into the future than any Jedi or Sith ever could. There is only one reason why I am here tonight. I have seen into the future, and you have a great destiny before you, Edor."

Edor has been trying to use the force to get his Lightsaber since his arms were useless, and the two Gizka's hid under the bed. "Your destiny is with the Sith." Edor struggled some more, and then said, "I will never join the Sith!"

"Really? So you would rather be with the weak Jedi than with the strong Sith?" "The Jedi are not weak!" Darth Whym chuckled, and then sat down on the bed. "So then answer these questions for me. How come the Jedi took so long to end the Rishi rebellion? How come the Jedi don't know that the Sith are back? How come I managed to sneak in without alerting a single Jedi where as my true Master would've known where I was when I was in the planet's atmosphere?"

Edor couldn't argue with that. Have the Jedi really become so weak where as the Rishi rebellion shouldn't have lasted so long if the Jedi didn't take so long in attacking Rishi.

"I know the reason why you joined the Jedi. You joined them because you wanted the power to protect people, to protect the ones you love, but how will you gain that power by meditating in a temple while so many things go on out there. The Sith gain so much power in a short amount of time."

"True, but the Sith do not know peace, serenity, or pa..." "Patience? We know Patience. Do you know how long the Sith have been in hiding? For over 2000 years." Edor's mouth hung open, and then said, "So the Sith have been hiding for 2000 years. Who's your new leader? There is no way that anything can live that long except for planets."

Darth Whym grinned, and said, "That's the amazing thing about our Master. He is part of a 'extinct' species that is truly Sith. How do you think we got our name's? Jedi and Sith? My master's species is Sith, and his species enemy is the Jedi. The Jedi and Sith were alive long before the Republic appeared, but his specie's home planet is well known. It is called the planet Traath, or what you people call Korriban."

"And what about the Jedi?" "Their home planet was Mustafar. You see, Mustafar wasn't always a Lava planet. It use to be a giant forest planet like Kashyyk, but then the Sith and Jedi had a bloody war on Mustafar, which ended as the result of the planet being as it is today with both sides gone, leaving behind only their name's and nothing more."

"So how did your master survive?" "You know how these things go. There's always a survivor. That one survivor of that great genocide was my master's great, great grandfather. Another amazing thing about the true Sith is that they have a much longer life span than any one else. Even Yoda. My Master is 2068 years old."

"What? But that would mean he was born around he same time that Darth Krayt came to power over the Galaxy." Darth Whym nodded, and then said, "He has shown us the amazing power of not dying from old age, a death that got to Master Yoda. Won't you want to live longer to protect this Galaxy?"

Erod thought about it for a moment, and then said, "I want to join the Sith." Darth Whym smiled, and released Erod of his bond. They both stood up, and then Erod said, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

Darth Whym looked at Erod, and responded, "First of, I am not your master. Your true master, the Sith Master, will decide who your mentor will be, but you must prove yourself worthy."

"How shall I prove myself?" Darth Whym walked over to the door, but then stopped when he was about to exit touch the button to open the door. "Kill your Master on your next mission, and make sure that there is no body." The door opened, and Darth Whym left.

Two days have passed, and Edor and Danis have not been given a mission. Edor has waited long enough, and was going to go in and demand a mission, but his patience paid off.

They were given a mission on the planet Cathar. The planet is home to the Cathar species(The same species as Juhani from Knights of the Old Republic), and the planet is in danger.

A Bounty Hunter is in the forest, and is killing all Cathar that pass by. The Cathar military have tried to get to him, but he is too heavily fortified, so they have called in for the Jedi to help.

Edor knew this was the best situation, and thanked the force for this. With all the traps around that Mercenary, he could blame the mercenary and the traps for his master's death.

Both Edor's and Danis's star fighter's exited from Hyperspace, and headed towards Cathar. "Edor, is there a problem? I sense you're uneasy." Said Danis over the comm.. "It's nothing, Master. I'm just happy, that's all." "Okay, if you say so."

In twenty minutes, they were traveling tree-to-tree while using the Force to see which branch's have traps or not. They landed next to the house, and while Danis walked up to the front door, Edor went to the back of the house.

Danis pulled his Lightsaber out, and then slowly opened the door. Danis peeked inside, and saw no one inside. Danis could feel him, but he couldn't pin point him. He looked on the walls, and saw different pelts of animals. One, or all, of those animals are messing with his force sense.

He slowly started to go through the house, and then stopped before going through a door, hearing a man's voice. "I want double the pay! I am risking my life for you and your cause, let's not forget about your master. If I am going to continue doing this, then I want to be paid more than what I am already being paid."

Danis started to listen keenly, and then heard, "You will get paid extra if the two Jedi are killed." "Two Jedi? What Jedi?" Danis heard the sound of the man turning around quickly.

Danis opened the door as the transmission with whomever the man was talking to was cut off, and activated his Lightsaber. The man was a bit taller than Danis, had short, black hair, wore Republic soldier armor, and on his side was a holster with a blaster pistol in it.

The man pulled his blaster pistol out, and fired three shot's. Danis blocked two of the blast's, and then deflected the last blast right back at him. The shot hit the man's blaster, and knocked it out of his hand.

The man was trying to obviously go for a secret weapon that he had, but Danis was not going to let that happen. He cut off both of the man's arms, and then kicked him down unto the ground.

Danis put the edge of his Light saber blade a few inch's from the man's neck, and then whistled. Edor entered the room, and looked down unto the Bounty Hunter. "I want to know who that man on the com. link was."

The Bounty Hunter chuckled, and then responded, "There is no way I will ever tell you, Jedi scum. I would rather die, than face the consequences of my Master's." "Master's? You mean more than one? Who are they?"

The Bounty looked up at Edor, and said, "One of them are good friends with him. They even met recently after being separated for so long." Edor gasped. 'Darth Whym? How? Why? What was the point of this unless he set this up for me. It would make sense. This as too convenient to be a coincidence.'

Danis looked at Edor, and asked, "Edor, what does he mean?" Edor knew that he couldn't keep it a secret, and had to make his move now. Edor brought his Light saber out, but instead of striking Danis, he killed the Bounty Hunter.

"Edor, what are you doing?" Edor immediately tried to cut Danis in half, but Danis blocked his attack swiftly. Edor kept up the assault as Danis blocked every attack, who kept on asking Edor what he was doing.

Edor ignored his old master's questions, and kept up the assault. Danis has had enough, and decided to strike. After blocking one more attack, he used Force Push to send Edor through a nearby window.

As Edor stood up, Danis came through the window. "Edor, what are you doing?" "I am doing what I should've done a long time ago. The Jedi are weak, slow to respond, and have grown stupid. They will soon fall to some enemy, Danis, and I will make sure of that."

Danis couldn't believe what he was hearing, and then he tightened his hold around the hilt of his Lightsaber. "I'll stop you, Edor. I know that, you alone, cannot defeat the Jedi, so even if you defeat me, then you still have the rest of the Jedi Order to face."

Edor grinned, and then said, "We'll see about that." Edor lunged at Danis again, and slashed his Blue Lighstaber blade at Danis's head. Danis brought his Orange Lighstaber blade up, blocking the attack.

Danis and Edor continued to strike and defend against each other, and neither one was giving up any ground. Danis was only going easy on Edor because he wanted to believe that there was still some good left in Edor, even though he was trying to find some. He could sense some light in Edor, but it was dim and small, and getting smaller and smaller.

If Danis was going to save Edor from the dark side, he was going to have to work fast. Danis blocked yet another attack, and then he elbow Edor in the face. Edor fell unto the ground with a bone-cracking sound coming from his noise.

Danis took this opportunity, and cut off his right hand. Edor screamed out in pain, and then he held where his arm use to be. Danis brought his Lightsaber down, cutting Edor's Lightsaber in half.

"Edor, I am so sorry." Edor looked up at Danis with hate in his eyes, and then yelled, "I HATE YOU!" Danis felt a sharp pain in his heart. He felt like someone thrust a Vibro blade into his heart when he heard his old Padawan say those words.

Edor tried to kick at Danis, but Danis jumped back, Edor's foot missing him by inches. Edor struggled to get up while holding his hand, and then mumbled something.

"Edor, you can still come back to the light. You can still become a Jedi Master, and become something so amazing." Edor looked directly into Danis's eyes, and responded, "I WILL NEVER JOIN THE JEDI! THEY ARE WEAK, FOOLISH, AND HAVE BEEN IN POWER FOR TOO LONG! I WILL RID THE GALAXY OF THE WEAKLING'S!"

Danis looked down at the ground, and then said, "Then I have no choice." Danis extended his hand, and Edor was lifted up in the air. Danis threw Edor back into the through the broken window, and then extended his other hand.

"Edor," Whispered Danis as the house started to shake. "I'm sorry." The house collapsed n itself, and Danis lowered his arms. 'So this is the burial site of my first apprentice. I hoped that I would never see him dead.'

Danis pulled out his Com. Link, activated it, and then spoke into it, "This is Jedi Master Danis Stari. My apprentice turned against me and I had no choice but to kill him."

Danis wondered if he would be able to say these final few words, but he knew that it was necessary. "Edor is K.I.A."

A Green and Purple Light saber blade met, and then striked again and again. "Sarli, come on. Be more offensive." Sarli's brown hair twirled in the air as she blocked the green blade yet again.

"O-Okay, Horuck." Horuck brought his green Lightsaber blade down unto Sarli's purple blade, and then grinned. He tried to kick her legs, but she jumped up, and then kicked Horuck in the face. Horuck's red hair almost matched the small amount of blood that came out of his nose, and then he fell unto the ground.

Horuck rolled to the side, and then quickly stood up. Sarli landed on the ground, and then took up a defensive position. "Nice move, Sarli. I didn't see that one coming."

Sarli's cheek's got a faint shade of red, and then gulped. Horuck lunged forward again, and then he attacked from the bottom left. Sarli blocked the attack easily, and then took one step back.

Horuck was good on offense, but when it came to defense, he wasn't too good at it. Sarli was amazing in defense, but she stunk in offense. They were both quite young, about the age of ten, and were about to enter the Padawan test.

The Padawan test was when younglings went through three different tests were they show how much they have grown stronger. If they succeed or not, they can still be chosen by a master for training.

Sometimes, even if they pass the tests, they don't always get chosen. Horuck and Sarli have entered the Padawan test every year, even when they knew they couldn't pass, but wanted to show everyone every year how much they progress.

They wanted to pass this year, but in order to do so, they had to become stronger in everything. They had amazing mastery in the force and diplomacy, but their diplomacy still needed a little work.

Their Lightsaber skills were good, but Horuck needed to improve on defense while Sarli improved on offense. After a hour or two of training, Horuck and Sarli stopped training for a quick break.

They both sat on a nearby bench, and Horuck looked up. "Just two more weeks, and the Padawan test will begin. I can't wait. I know that this time a master will choose me. What do you think, Sarli?"

When Horuck looked at Sarli, she quickly looked away from her staring, and then said, "I believe so too, and I hope I'll get chosen as well." Horuck stood up, and then extended his hand to Sarli.

"Come on, Sarli. Let's go outside. I wanna see Coruscant during night time." Sarli hesitated at first, but then took Horuck's hand. As she and Horuck went up the stair's that led to the top of the Jedi Academy, Sarli couldn't help but wonder one thing.

During her training, she felt something. It was that of great sadness and great anger, but it came from two different people. She knew Horuck could sense it as well, but she didn't want to talk about it, and neither did Horuck. After all, there was much sadness and anger in the galaxy.

When they reached the top, they both looked up at the stars. Horuck loved to see the stars, loved to think that, one day, he will be with a master, traveling to all those planet's.

He sat down at the edge of the building, his leg's dangling off the edge. Sarli joined him, and then she looked up at the stars. Horuck looked at Sarli, and blushed. She looked absolutely beautiful under the moonlight.

"So Horuck," Said Sarli as she looked over at Horuck, who quickly looked away. "Who do you think is gonna choose us?" Horuck started thinking, and then he said, "No one but the best. After all, we trained very hard to get to where we are today."

Sarli rested her head on Horuck's shoulder as redness rose to both of their cheek's, and they stayed like that for almost the entire night.

Darth Whym looked at the destroyed house, and tapped his foot patiently. "You can come out now, Edor. You can't hide from me." Some rubble started to move, and was then moved to the side as Edor came out. Whatever blood that was possibly coming out of Edor's hand stopped.

It was either natural or Edor used the force to heal it. "So I failed the test, huh?" Darth Whym walked up to him, and then responded, "We knew you could not succeed this test, Edor."

"Then why..." "We made you go through this test so then the Jedi will believe you are dead. You see, I had a vision of this, and I followed it to the letter. In order for the Jedi to not try to do a search for you, we had to make them believe you were dead."

Edor looked down at his destroyed Light saber, his baldhead gleaming in the moonlight. "So am I finally going to see your master now?" Darth Whym grinned, and then said, "I think you deserve it. Come on, let's go."

Edor and Darth Whym entered a star fighter that was in the forest, and then, when it entered space, went into lightspeed. "Here, put this on." Said Darth Whym as he handed Edor a blindfold.

"Why should I put this on?" "Do you think that we can trust you with the location of the Sith base? No, we want you as blind as me before we leave Hyperspace. " Edor obeyed without any comment's, and then finished putting it on by tying it in the knot. He could not see a thing. He honestly thought he was blind, and then he heard the sound of the ship leaving Hyperspace.

Soon they landed somewhere, and then he heard it sinking. He could sense water enveloping them, but then he couldn't sense a thing. Darth Whym was blocking Edor's senses, and he hated it.

He lost his hand, and he doesn't trust him yet. After two minutes, the pad stopped moving, and the cockpit opened. "You can take it off now." Edor untied the knot, and then took it off. He looked up, and saw that the roof just closed. They went through some sort of tunnel, and, from what he could tell, was under water.

He looked around, and the walls were a bright white. "What planet are we on?" Asked Edor as he and Darth Whym exited the ship. "In the Sith base." "I meant the planet."

Darth Whym turned to look at Edor, and then said, "That is none of your business. Yet. Once we can fully trust you, then we will tell you. Now, follow me. My Master is excited to see you."

They went through multiple hallway's that looked completely the same. "This look's like the old hallway's of the Kaminoan cloning facilities. SO are we on Kamino?"

Darth Whym didn't say a thing, he just continued to walk through the hallway. Edor tried to keep his patience, he knew that all his answers will be answered soon, but he wanted answers right now.

"You need to learn more patience, Edor. You also need to learn how to hide your feelings and thoughts better if you want any privacy around here. I get all the privacy I want from everyone here except from my master."

It took Edor a few seconds, but then he stopped. Darth Whym stopped, looked back at Edor, and said, "Is there a problem?" "Yeah, you said to everyone except for your master."

"And? What about it?" Edor looked at Darth Whym, and couldn't believe that he, yet again, kept a secret from him. Was he really his best friend at one point? "How many of you are there?"

They both just looked at each other, both of them not saying a word to break the silence. "More importantly, how come I can't sense anything? I can't even sense you. I can barely sense myself."

Darth Whym grinned. "So, you've noticed. This base is made from ancient structures of old Sith buildings. The structures were made with a sort of material that can weaken fore senses. This is how we have been able to hide from the Jedi for so long."

"Okay, so is it that these ancient Sith are stronger than the newer Sith, like Darth Sidious and Darth Vader?" "Yes, they are." "Okay, so a few other question's. How did you join the Sith, and what have you been doing for all these years?"

Darth Whym walked up to a wall, and then motioned for Edor to come closer. "I won't tell you how I've joined the Sith, but I will show you what I've been doing for all these years."

When Edor stepped next to Darth Whym, Darth Whym pressed a red button on the wall. Part of the wall started moving, showing a window, and Edor gasped at what was in the other side of the window.

"They are still training, and are nothing but spawns, but that will not be you. You will be something much more. You will be a general." Said Darth Whym as he pointed at what was on the other side of the window.

What was on the other side was what looked like a army worth of Sith, all with Lightsaber's and were training. They had on weird helmets, and wore old Sith military uniform.

"Behold, for this is the army that will over throw the Republic. This is the army that will over throw the Jedi. This is the Sith army."

Danis woke up to a beeping sound. It was the sound that told the pilot that they were coming out of Hyperspace. He looked to his left, hoping to see Edor's ship, hoping that it was all a bad dream.

He didn't see anything. He went to Kashyyk to calm himself. Kashyyk was strong in the force, and helped him meditate and concentrate. He couldn't feel Edor at all. He went there to see if he could sense Edor, but he didn't sense a thing. He really was dead.

Danis was told he could take a small break, so he went to Kashyyk. He went not only to help center himself in the force, but also to hopefully find Cron Bane. Cron became the way he was because of the discrimination towards Wookie's as nothing but salvage's. So Cron made a vow to become a great Jedi in both power and diplomacy to show them that Wookie's were more than just salvage's to everyone.

Danis, unfortunately, didn't find him there. He wanted to talk to a close friend of his, now the only close friend he has left is Keenan Sunfall, who is on a mission that is of the top priority.

But now Danis has a top priority now. He wants to tell the Jedi Council everything about his hypothesis. Danis's theory is that Edor had a Sith Master, which Danis believes was the man on the communicator that the man was talking to before Edor killed him.

He suspected that Edor killed the bounty hunter before he released any more information, and then attacked Danis before he started getting suspicious. Now that Edor has failed and is dead under a house, along with the man and the communicator, Danis can't find out who his Sith Master is.

He didn't tell the Jedi Council about this over the comm. Unit incase some one bugged his comm. unit, especially since Edor had access to his Comm. link multiple times.

Who knows who has access to his Com. Link now, or if Edor actually did bug it, but Danis was smart. He wasn't dumb enough to take that chance, especially in this situation.

'The Sith... have they really returned? Have their influence got into other Jedi? How many are there? The last time there were Sith in the galaxy was during Darth Krayt's time.'

Danis never lived through that time, and was glad of it. He just hoped that there wouldn't be a second case like that. The Jedi were still rebuilding, and even though they were getting more and more Jedi, they all were mostly Padawan's and apprentice's.

Danis put his hands on the control's as the ship exited lightspeed, and Coruscant came in sight. 'What I do next will all be decided by whatever the council thinks will happen. I must tell them this.'

A few minutes after Danis has landed, Danis was waiting in the chancellor's office. The chancellor was a Kel Dor named Tyro Taa. This Chancellor was famous for not only being the first Kel Dor chancellor, but also the first Jedi Chancellor.

Danis tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Tyro Taa. He may be famous for those two things, but he is never famous for being on time all the time. The door opened up, and Tyro Taa stepped in.

"Master Stari." "Master Taa." They both bowed as they said each other's name. "I am a very busy Chancellor, Danis, so I hope this is good." "Yes sir, it is. It involves Edor."

"Ah, yes. Terrible business, that is. I wish I could just forget about it, and never deal with it again, but already I've had to deal with this with the Senate. They want to talk with you tomorrow, to hopefully understand how he might've turned to the dark side."

"Master Taa, I believe that Edor had a Sith Master." Danis could feel Tyro's disbelief at his words. When Danis told Tyro Taa about his theory, and how he has possibly no way to find out if his theory is right or not, but he wanted to look into it.

Tyro Taa sat in his chair, and started thinking. "Well we don't have any leads, but I guess that we can try to look for something that would show why he joined the Dark Side, but I need to discuss this with the Senate and the Jedi Council."

Danis bowed, saying, "Of course, Master Taa." Tyro motioned towards the door, and then said, "Now leave, Danis. I have to make a important call." Danis bowed in respect, and then left.

Tyro Taa sensed Danis get out of ear shot, and then pulled a Com. Link out. He activated it, and a image of Keenan Sunfall appeared. "Keenan, it seemed your vision is coming closer. There has been a betrayal, and the person was close to Danis."

Keenan looked trouble, and then he looked down at the ground. "I see. Then we must be ready for the future, for whatever is to happen. Master Taa, it is also almost ready."

Master Taa was happy and almost sad for this. "I don't know how the Senate and the rest of the Jedi will do if they discover what we are doing." Said Tyro as he looked into Keenan's eyes.

"They will probably hate us if they find out before the vision comes true. Oh, how I wish I could tell them." Said Keenan with sadness in his voice. Tyro stood up, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"How many, and what planet?" Keenan turned around, and it looked like he was accessing something on a computer. He turned back around, and then said, "10,056, and the planet is Hefi. The planet has many extensive caverns and rocky alleys, which allow for great hiding spots. More are still coming."

"So, our army is ready?" "We may have many soldiers, but we do not have them all trained." "So the grand army of the republic will be alive again." "But we already have a army, so this is not the grand army."

"No, you're wrong. We may have a army, but look at how long it took us to stop the Rishi rebellion. If there is another greater army, then our current army will not stand a chance."

Keenan nodded, and then looked to his right. "I have to go. The commander is coming." Tyro nodded in understanding, and then cut the transmission. Tyro looked out a window, unto the passing speeder's and unto the innocent people driving them.

'All these innocent people are unaware of what is to happen. I wish that Keenan's visions allowed everyone to know of the upcoming rebellion. What the Senate and the Jedi council will do, I do not know, but I do know one thing.' He looked up into the sky, and felt like screaming.

'War is coming.'

To Be Continued In Stari Chronicles # 2 Horuck Falco


	2. Horuck Falco

Stari Chronicles

# 2

Horuck Falco

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

"( )" Talking in different language

'( )' = Thinking in different language

Horuck paced back and forth, waiting patiently for the Padawan test to start. Sarli was sitting on a bench, watching Horuck pace back and forth. She wished she could calm Horuck down, but she didn't know how. This was a good time to be worried.

"Come on, start the darn test's already." Said Horuck. Horuck and Sarli have a waiting room for the tests all to themselves because there wasn't enough room in the other waiting rooms.

Sarli and Horuck didn't mind sharing a room with each other. In fact they enjoyed being together all by themselves, more than anyone else knows. "T-They could just be b-busy trying to find out w-who will go first."

Horuck sat down next to Sarli, and said, "I know, but still. They could hurry up." "T-There are more Jedi than there have ever been before, so it will take a while longer to s-sort out all the match's."

Horuck sighed, and then put his hand down unto the bench. Horuck was obviously too busy thinking about what was taking so long, otherwise he would've realized his hand went on top of Sarli's.

Sarli felt heat rise to her cheeks, and then she gulped. 'H-He's touching my hand... H-Horuck's actually touching my hand. C-Calm down, Sarli. You can do this. After a-all, it was only t-two week's a-ago you found yourself s-sleeping on his s-shoulder.'

"Hey Sarli, do you think we will get chosen this year?" Said Horuck, still oblivious to the fact that his hand was still on Sarli's hand. "C-Could you take your hand off of mine?" Horuck looked down, puzzled, and then took his hand off, saying, "Oh! Sorry, Sarli. I-I didn't realize my hand was there."

'Oh man, her hand felt so nice. Why didn't I realize it earlier and start enjoying it then?' thought Horuck, and then put his hands behind his head. Sarli put her hands on her lap, and then looked away from Horuck. "So Sarli, what do you think? Will we be chosen? Maybe, if I'm really lucky, I'll find my brother."

Horuck's older brother, Galen Falco, disappeared a few years ago during a mission. Horuck, Galen, and Sarli use to live on the streets together until they were accepted into the academy. They never knew who their parents were, or if they're even alive, but they did know their last names.

When Galen was just about to become a Jedi Master, he disappeared during a mission without a trace. Horuck and Sarli looked up to Galen because he kept them all alive, and he was also an amazing Jedi.

He had an purple Lightsaber, and Horuck wanted to be just like him. His master was Volcano Stari. "I wonder if a Stari will choose me like my brother." Said Horuck as Sarli looked up at a screen that was suppose to show the people doing the test's.

It was still blank. She could sense Horuck was looking in the general area of the screen, she didn't need the force for that. It was obvious that he was, but Horuck wasn't looking at the screen, he was looking at the beauty right in front of him.

Sarli was only a few inch's away fro Horuck, she was close enough to touch, but Horuck knew that he could never grasp her.

Danis looked up unto the screen, and still didn't see anything. He was sitting in the front row of the bleacher's of the arena where everyone was going to watch the Padawan test.

"(Danis, is this seat taken?)" Danis looked up, and saw Cron Bane looking down at him. "Go ahead, Cron. I'm not expecting anyone else." Cron sat down, and looked down unto the arena.

"(How long has everyone been waiting?)" "Almost two hours, now. I feel like they're keeping us waiting on purpose just to get us mad." Cron looked at Danis, and the thought of everything that has happened to him after he talked with Tyro Taa.

The Senate has bombarded Danis with question's on how Edor might've turned to the dark side, they never left him alone, always keeping their best guard's guarding him incase he was the reason for this.

Danis was being left alone right now because he was in the middle of the Jedi Temple, and no one would be stupid enough to do something against the Jedi in their own home when he is all by himself.

"(So the Senate has finally left you alone without any guards, huh?") "No. They actually have several Jedi keeping a eye on me. They are hiding somewhere here, and they only told me of one of them. It's my sister."

Cron looked at Danis, surprised, and then said, "(Kim? I thought she hated you.)" "Yeah, she does. Of course she didn't tell the council that she was suppose to be guarding me, and was then sent to a top priority mission. By the time that the Jedi Council found out about her job to guard me, she was already in the middle of her mission, and couldn't be forced out. They sent me to watch these test's while they decide with the Senate who Kim's replacement is."

"(You're all just one big happy family, aren't you?)" "Yeah, I guess you can call us that. I wonder who the new guard will be. I sure hope it's not Master Maxon Mola..." "Hello Danis, long time no see."

Danis's heart skipped a beat at the voice as a small blush rose to his cheeks, Cron chuckled. '(Will this sure will become interesting.)' Danis looked to his right, and saw the most beautiful person in the galaxy to Danis. Maryna Caballa.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Asked Maryna, as she motioned to he open seat next to Danis. Danis gulped, and then responded, "Sure, go ahead." Cron looked at Maryna as she sat down next to a blushing Danis.

Danis has had a crush on Maryna since they first met, which was when they were 12-years old. Danis kept on stealing glance's at Maryna, and then back at the screen. "So how long have you been waiting for this to start?" Danis barely heard her.

He was still trying to find out what Maryna was doing here, of all place's. She NEVER came here, and she NEVER wanted a apprentice, so what's she doing here? 'Is it possible that she's my new guard?'

"Yeah, I'm your new guard." Said Maryna, almost as if she could read Danis's mind. A normal person would ask how she knew what they were thinking, but Danis knew better than that. Somehow Maryna always knew what other people were thinking, and no one knew how. She always kept calm, and she didn't even have to look at you to know this as well.

Some people say that she use's the force, but Danis sense's that she doesn't use the force. Danis, Cron, and Keenan call it a woman's intuition. Cron looked up at the screen as Danis looked at Maryna, and Maryna looked at a nearby snack bar.

Cron then grinned. The screen showed who was going first. "(Danis, look at the screen.)" Danis looked up, and then grinned. "All right! It's finally started!" Said Danis as he shot up in his seat, and pumped his fist in the air. He looked up to see who would go first.

It was a girl named Sarli Kennison and a girl named Luhon Fynn.

Edor looked around his apartment, and grunted. He's been in the Sith base for two weeks now, and so far he has no Sith name, doesn't even have a new Lightsaber, and he has been in the dark.

He went into the same room as the Sith Master, and was surprised to see that he was wearing a red cloak that hid his appearance. He looked at Edor, and then motioned for them to leave.

It was almost like he only needed to look at Edor to know everything he needed to know about him. Galen didn't even tell him anything, just kept quite, saying, "My Master is pondering on what to do."

Edor hated how long it's been since then, and ever since then, five Sith have been giving him his meals, and the five Sith were obviously Elite's since they were dressed like the old Imperial Guard's, but instead of Red or Black, it was green, and they had double-sided Lightsaber's.

Edor looked down at the polished, white floor that seemed to sparkle from the white light from the ceiling, and then around the room. He had a bed that was comfortable, a small sort of refrigerator to store any left over's for snacks, a toilet with a sink, and a small screen where he got to play Pazaak with a computer that didn't play fair.

As Edor sat down on his bed, he heard the door opened up. "Why are you here?" "Just thought I'd wonder how my old friend is doing." Said Darth Whym as he entered the room, his arm's crossed against his chest.

"So you actually decided to visit me. I was wondering if you all just wanted to capture me and use me as a bargaining chip." Darth Whym walked up to Edor, and said, "Listen. Even though we have kept you here, will you still join us? We have given you no reason to trust us, we've kept you here leaving you in the dark, and have not given you any training. Will you still trust and follow us, or will you leave us, and either try to plead forgiveness from the Jedi or go into hiding under a false name."

Edor stood up, and then said, "I just betrayed the Jedi, and tried to kill my Master. What make's you think I don't trust you? You are an old friend of mine, and I trust you with every fiber of my body."

Darth Whym grinned, and then said, "Good. Now, Darth Zyloon, you will come with me to the training grounds where you will begin your Sith Training." The both of them left the room, Edor finally happy that he will begin his training.

Sarli and Horuck just stared at the screen, both almost too happy to speak. "Well, Sarli, I guess it's your time to shine. Go show them what you're made of." Sarli blushed slightly at Horuck's words, and then nodded.

"All right, here I go." Sarli stood up, and then went towards a door that led to the first testing chamber. She entered it, and looked to her right. She saw a yellow Twilek girl who Sarli guessed was Luhon Fynn.

An older Rodian entered the room, and said, "Hello there, Jedi Youngling's. I am the test supervisor of this arena. In this test, you will do what all Jedi must do. Keep peace. Two senator's are in the heat of an argument, and the argument will lead to war if it isn't ended peacefully. Sarli will go first, and then Luhon. Both situation's and solution's are different. Sarli, come on up."

The Rodian stepped next to Luhon, and Sarli walked into a room. In the room was a table with two chairs, and in those chair's sat an Ithorian and a Human. "(I want YOUR fleet away from MY planet! This is a act of war!)" Said the Ithorian.

"Not until you give me back MY son!" Yelled the human as he pounded his fist unto the table. "(For the last time, I do not have your son!)" The Ithorian and Human looked at Sarli, and then the Ithorian said, "(How about we let the Jedi decide? What do you think? This human has set his fleet above my planet without my or the senate's authorization, and claim's I stole his son. What do you think we shall do?)"

Sarli started thinking, and then said, "How about you let him send a few squad's to search the planet for his son, and if not his squad's, then Republic Squad's. If they don't find anything, then someone else has his son, and he would have to draw his force's back from your planet."

"(No! I will not have is squadron's on my planet, and what if he bribe's the Republic? I will not let him get a chance to put his men on my planet, and have the perfect opportunity to strike!)"

"Well then... send the Jedi. You can trust them, right?" The Ithorian and Human looked at each other, and the Ithorian responded, "(Well they don't take bribe's, so I guess that will work, and show him that he is wrong.)"

"Then I shall call upon the Jedi to search for my son. Thank you, Jedi, for you have saved many lives." Sarli smiled, and then the Rodian entered. "(Good, good. You have shown your skills in diplomacy, a skill all Jedi must have, no matter how strong they are in the force. Move on to the next stage while Luhon does this step.)"

Sarli bowed, and then walked to the next room. In the room stood different blocks of different size's and weight, and a Sullustan stood in front of Sarli. "(Congratulations on passing the first step, Youngling, but in order to be a Jedi, you must be a master of the force. Push, pull, throw, and lift these objects within the time limit. They all go to a certain spot which is highlighted, and now let's begin.)"

A timer that was hanging above the Sullustan started, and Sarli looked at the time. '1 minute to do all this. I gotta hurry.' Sarli immediately started to push, pull, and throw object's wherever they had to be, and some of them where on platform's one floor up.

Sarli finished it with only ten seconds left. "(Good. You have passed the second test. Now, I need you to go into the elevator, and wait for the third test to begin.)" Sarli nodded, and then entered the elevator.

The Elevator took Sarli up to an arena, and she looked around. She could see the crowd watching, waiting for the match to begin. There were three people that caught Sarli's eyes. Two of them were Cron Bane and Danis Stari, and the third one was the one that saved Horuck, Galen, and herself from kidnapper's after they joined the Jedi Academy. Maryna Caballa.

She was amazingly strong, and while Horuck hopes that a Stari will pick him, Sarli wishes that Maryna would choose her. She had to wait for 1 minute, and then she heard, "The contestant, Luhon Fynn, failed to pass the second test. A new contestant will be chosen."

Sarli listened to the man on the speaker's, and Sarli took a deep breath. After waiting a few minutes, she heard the elevator coming up. She looked to her right to see the elevator door's open, and a male Zabrak walked out, two Lightsaber's on his belt.

"The match between Sarli Kennison and Berloc Sato will begin! Remember everyone, these are practice sabers and cannot hurt anyone, let alone kill. The first one to 'kill', or unarm, their opponent wins. BEGIN!"

Sarli activated her Lightsaber, a purple blade coming out, and Berloc activated his two Lightsaber's, two green blade's coming out. Sarli and Berloc charged at each other, ignoring the applause that the crowd was making, and then they clashed Lightsaber's.

Sarli blocked more and more of Berloc's attacks, unable to make even an single move against Berloc. Sarli jumped back, getting some distance between her and Berloc. She wasn't going to win this just by defending, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to survive two seconds in an full out attack unless... 'Wait! I know what to do!'

Sarli got ready for another attack as Berloc charged, and then she raised her hand out. One of Berloc's Lightsaber's came out of his grasp, and then Sarli grabbed it. She started to attack now, and Berloc could only defend.

It seemed like everyone was intrigued with this duel, especially Maryna. Sarli ducked at one of Berloc's attacks, and then she stabbed Berloc. "The match is over! Sarli Kennison is the victor! She is now legible to be chosen by a master. Sarli will go back to the waiting room."

Sarli walked back to the waiting room, eager to find Horuck. Unfortunately, when she entered the waiting room, she was sad to see that he was not in there. She looked up at the screen, and saw that Horuck just exited the elevator into the arena.

Soon, another Jedi entered. This Jedi was a Mon Calamari Jedi, and had one Lightsaber, just like Horuck. "Now the match between Horuck Falco and Roy Spar will begin!"

Horuck activated his Lightsaber, a green blade coming out, and an yellow blade came out of Roy's Lightsaber. Horuck charged at Roy, and Roy did the same. Soon Horuck and Roy clashed their Lightsaber's together, the crowd cheering.

Horuck did a flurry of attacks that Roy had a hard time blocking, and then Horuck and Roy's Lightsaber's met one last time, their Lightsaber's pushing against each other.

"You're pretty good, Horuck. I am glad that I am your opponent, and not a weak one that will prove too easy." "You are too easy." Horuck ducked as he deactivated his Lightsaber, causing Roy to almost fall on Horuck. Horuck activated his Lightsaber, the blade going through Roy's stomach.

"The winner is Horuck Falco!" Roy grinned, and then said, "That is an excellent match, Horuck. Next year, I will win, and we'll both be out there fighting alongside our master's." Horuck nodded, and then went to the waiting room.

"(So Danis, what do you think? For the both of them being only ten, I think they have potential.)" Danis stood up, and started to walk away. "(Where's he going?)" Said Cron, and then Maryna stood up, and followed him.

"(How come everyone ignore me?)" Said Cron as he crossed his arms.

Horuck and Sarli was finally happy that they passed the Padawan test's. They have been trying for so long, and now they finally get to be able to get chosen. "So Sarli, what did you think of my match?" "I-It was good. Your s-strategy was better than mine. Taking the Enemy's Lightsaber." "Oh man, that is a good strategy. I wish I thought of that."

Sarli blushed at Horuck's praise, and then they looked at the door as it opened up. They couldn't believe the two Jedi that entered the room. The two Jedi were Danis Stari and Maryna Caballa.

"Horuck Falco, I am Danis Stari. How will you like to be my Padawan?" Horuck felt joy wash over him at those words. "Sarli, my name is Maryna Caballa. Will you like to be my Padawan?"

Horuck and Sarli said in the same instance, "Yes!" Danis and Maryna grinned, and then Danis said, "Good. Go and get your belongings from your room, and meet us at the front entrance of the Academy. We'll take you to the Temple where you will begin your mission's, and will have your new room."

Danis and Maryna left the room, and then Sarli blushed with what happened next. Horuck hugged her. "ALL RIGHT! WE FINALLY BECAME PADAWAN'S, AND TO DANIS AND MARYNA! THIS IS LIKE A DREAMCOME TRUE!"

Sarli's heartbeat quickened, and she looked into Horuck's eye's. 'H-Horuck's hugging me... I can f-feel his body heat. H-Horuck's right, t-this is a dream come true.' Thought Sarli.

In just a hour, Sarli and Horuck was in their new separate room's, putting their stuff away. Horuck put the last of his belonging's away, and then sat down on his bed.

He couldn't wait for his first mission, and couldn't wait to show Danis how strong he is.

Three week's later

Horuck picked up the Lightsaber that was thrown out of his hand, and then looked at his master. "I still don't see the point of me trying to be able to stop these sneak attack of yours." Said Horuck, as he looked at his master.

"My master did this with me to help train me against sneak attack's, and this training has saved my life more times than you know. I put Edor through it, and I'm going to put you through it." Said Danis as he put his Lightsaber away.

Horuck put his Lightsaber away, and then looked at the opening door. He smiled when he saw Sarli walk through the door with Maryna Caballa walking right behind her.

Danis blushed when he saw Maryna, and then Maryna said, "Danis, I need your and Horuck's help with something." "What do you need?" Maryna motioned for Danis to come closer, and Sarli's blush seemed to grow bigger. Danis walked up to Maryna, who whispered, "Sarli has a crush on Horuck, and since she hasn't been able to see him for a while, she's been thinking about nothing but him. This isn't good for her training."

Danis grinned, and whispered back, "So does Horuck. It seem's like we both have chosen two lovebird's. I say we teach them about the magical number 10." "Why would we do that? Won't that make it worse?" "Maybe, but it sure will make it more interesting."

Maryna grinned, and then said, "I'll take Sarli out of the room to teach her the wonderful number ten, while you stay in here to teach Horuck." "Sure, I don't mind." "Sarli, follow me. I need to tell you something VERY important."

Sarli left with Maryna outside the room, and Danis turned to look at Horuck. "Okay Horuck, do you know how baby's are made?" "No. I was never told. Are you going to tell me?" "Yes, I am the same way my master told me. The magical number 10. You see, the guy's penis is the 1, and the girl's vagina is the 0. Now here's how it works."

Danis held up one finger, and then formed a circle with the other. He then put the 1 into the 0. "Behold, baby making." Horuck blushed, and Danis sensed what he was thinking about "Horuck, control your hormone's. A Jedi shouldn't be thinking about that stuff before they're married, and you shouldn't be thinking about Sarli in that manner as well."

Horuck blushed brighter, and then said, "I-I did not think about that with Sarli!" Well just remember one thing Horuck, Hormone's are like a Ninja. Before you even know it, they are upon you, and are threatening to take over to do whatever naughty desire's you want to do with Sarli." "MASTER! I DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT, AND I DO NOT WANT TO DO THAT UNTIL I'M MARRIED! ESPECIALLY WITH SARLI!" "Good, but just remember that Hormone's are sneaky, and you will be seeing Sarli in a whole new light." Sarli and Maryna entered the room, Sarli blushing a bright red.

"Okay, so since you two just learned about the wonderful thing about baby making(Horuck and Sarli's blush grew brighter), I think it's time we set down some rules. First of, you two will be given time to see each other at least once a week, that way the both of you will be happier and can concentrate better on your training. Also, if you two are going out anywhere, if you are under 18 years old and we are still your master's, then we must go along as well. Maryna, is there anything else?" Said Danis as he looked over at Maryna.

Maryna nodded, saying, "Nothing I can think of, but we can still add rules. Now Sarli, let's go on back to our training." "Y-Yes, Master." As Sarli and Maryna left, Danis caught Horuck checking Sarli out. "You player."

7 years later

Horuck and Sarli haven't been able to see each other for two years now because they've been busy with many missions and training. Horuck and Danis are now on a mission heading towards Mechis III, an industrial planet like Coruscant where there are at most 73 sentient beings, and the main work force for the planet are droid's.

Danis's and Horuck's Star fighter's exit hyperspace, and then headed towards Mechis III. They landed at a docking bay where there was a human with two war droids beside him, and one of them had a DXR-6 Disruptor Rifle while the other one had a Flame Projector.

"Jedi, I am glad you two have managed to get here. I am sorry about not being able to tell you about what the mission is about, but it is very important and secretive." "Don't worry about a thing, Senator Arcaina. What is the mission?"

Arcaina looked around, and said, "Well, more and more droid's have been disappearing, and I can't find them. Their tracking device's have been disabled, and no one knows why."

"Well, we'll look into it. Anything else?" "No, that's about it." Danis and Horuck nodded, and then walked past Arcaina. That was when ten Droid's with DXR-6 Disruptor Rifle's stood up from surrounding buildings, and then walked away.

"He sure does know how to play thing's safe, huh?" "Well he is known for not doing anything without having a few trump cards up his sleeve." Said Horuck, his Lightsaber dangling on his belt.

Danis and Horuck entered a factory, and looked around. "According to the information we got from him before we left Coruscant, this is where we have t start our mission. This must be where the missing droid's worked."

"(That's right, Jedi.)" Danis and Horuck turned around, and saw five Rodian's. One of them had a Force Pike, the other had a Vibro sword, another had a E-11 blaster Rifle, and the other two had Wookie Bowcaster's.

"(You two Jedi are not very smart if you let us sneak up on you, but it seem's like we overestimated the Jedi. Now, before you die, I bet you're wondering where the droid's are. Well, what do you think these weapon's are made of?)"

"You know, this was too easy." Danis and Horuck brought their Lightsaber's out, activated them, and a green and orange blade came out of their hilts. Danis brought his blade down, and killed 1 Rodian while cutting the arms off of the other Rodian.

Horuck killed the 1 with the Vibro Sword, and then killed the other 1 with the E-11 Blaster Rifle. Danis and Horuck killed the last Rodian with the Force Pike. Danis looked at the Rodian who's arm's he cut off, and sat down next to him.

"Why did you steal these droid's?" The Rodian looked at Danis's Lightsaber, and then said, "(We wanted to sell hand-made weapon's to Bounty Hunter's and local crime lords to make a lot of credit's, but we didn't have the resource's, only the skill's, so we came here where there was more than enough droid's to make weapon's. Please don't kill me, Jedi.)"

Danis forced the Ithorian up on it's knee's, and forced him to walk. "Horuck, call Arcaina and tell him we have the culprit's." Horuck nodded, and then pulled a Com. Link out. ! hour later, Danis and Horuck was traveling through Light speed back to Coruscant.

"Master, this is Horuck. When are we going to be getting any challenging mission's?" "I don't know, Horuck, but let's just be glad that this mission didn't take too long. I hate having to do long mission's." "I know that, Master, but I just want a mission that is actually tough, and not easy, like this one."

"We haven't had a mission like that for almost a year, Horuck, which mean's we're doing our job right." "Well, I wish that there was more interesting thing's to do." Danis sighed, and said, "If you want, you can go to another planet. We have three more hour's left before we have to return back to the academy."

D=Horuck grinned, but then his grin disappeared when he saw a hologram of Tyro Taa appeared, which always meant a new mission. "Horuck, Danis, I am gad to hear that you two managed to complete your mission so fast, but now we have a second mission. There is a man on Naboo that has planted a bomb only ten minute's ago, and has killed every Naboo soldier's sent there. It is to go off in 1 hour, and it will take you thirty minute's to get to Naboo. May the force be with you two, this sound's like a tough one."

The transmission was cut, and Horuck grinned. "So Master, we finally get a tough mission." "Don't count on it, Horuck. Remember how he told us that the last mission was going to be tough?" "True, but this certainly sound's challenging, especially since the Naboo military has had a hard time dealing with this one man."

This seemed very familiar, like the time when Edor betrayed him on Cathar nine years ago. It was a lot alike too, with the Bounty Hunter all by himself and was able to kill so many of Cathar's citizen's.

What Danis didn't know was that he was going to meet a old friend here. "Changing course to Naboo. Horuck, I believe we are about to get a tough mission indeed."

To Be Continued In Stari Chronicles # 3 Defense of Naboo


	3. Defense of Naboo

Stari Chronicles

# 3

Defense of Naboo

Horuck's and Danis's Starship's landed in a hangar bay where Queen Anna Daggoth was waiting with six Naboo guard's. Horuck and Danis exited their fighter's, and approached the Queen of Naboo.

"Jedi, I am glad you have come to our assistance." "Jedi never ignore a cry for help. We heard the problem, now where is he?" "He's in the barrack's. If he does destroy that, then we will be vulnerable to any land force's from... well, anyone. Even three bounty Hunter's could beat us. He also took our General, our commander in chief, and ten high-ranking officer's. He's pretty much trying to leave our military force uncoordinated."

Horuck nodded, and then said, "We'll take care of him, your majesty. Don't you worry." "With two Jedi here to help me, I don't have any worry's at all." After giving Danis direction's to the barrack's, she turned, and left with her royal guard's.

"Master, do you sense that?" "Yeah, I do. A small tremor in he force, but it is dark. We must be careful." Danis and Horuck used Force speed to quickly get to the barrack's, and when they got there, they only had 25 minute's left to disarm the bomb.

Horuck inserted a pass code that the Queen also gave them, and the door to the Barrack's opened. The Barrack's were indeed big, big enough to hold a Republic Cruiser, but luckily they knew where to go, and it was close. When they got to where the bomb was, they had 23 minute's left.

"Master, I see the bomb, but where's the man that planted it here. He wouldn't be so dumb as to leave it, would he?" "He probably heard we were on the way, and got scared." "On the contrary," A man wearing a dark robe with it's hood up came out from behind a box and his voice was deep, but sounded familiar to Danis.

"I was overjoyed to hear that you were coming, Danis Stari. This must be your new apprentice. What's his name?" Danis looked at Horuck, and then back at the man. "His name's Horuck Falco."

"Horuck Falco? Like the brother to Galen Falco? Oh man, this is too good." "What do you mean?" "Oh, you'll see, but first of all, do you remember me?" Danis shook his head, saying, "No. Should I?" The man put his hand on his heart, like he was offended, and said, "That really hurt's. You don't really remember me? Well, does this help you remember?"

The man took his hood, and Danis and Horuck's jaw's dropped. They couldn't believe who it was. "Edor? Is that really you?" "I am not Edor anymore, Danis. I am Darth Zyloon. Now, prepare to die."

A Lightsaber flew out of his robe, and then activated when Darth Zyloon grabbed it, a red blade coming out. Horuck and Danis activated their Lightsaber's as well, a green blade coming out of Horuck's and a orange blade coming out of Danis's.

Darth Zyloon watched patiently as Horuck and Danis just stood there. Whoever went first will start something big. Darth Zyloon twirled his Lightsaber, and then took one step forward.

Horuck charged at him, yelling. "Horuck! Wait!" Yelled Danis, but it was too late. Horuck unleashed a flurry of attack's that Darth Zyloon easily parried. Darth Zyloon extended his hand, and Horuck was sent flying back, dropping his Lightsaber near Darth Zyloon.

"You are an pathetic, Jedi. You don't even deserve your Lightsaber." Darth Zyloon cut the Lightsaber in half, a grin on his face. "Master, I'm sorry. I let my emotion's get the better of me." "Don't worry about that, Horuck. You can't fight him without a Lightsaber, so I need you to disarm the bomb. I'll handle Edor."

Horuck nodded, saying, "Yes, Master." "HEY, DANIS, I TOLD YOU ALLREADY! I AM NOT EDOR, MY NAME IS DARTH ZYLOON!" Horuck started to move around Darth Zyloon, staying as far as possible as Danis slowly walked toward Darth Zyloon.

"So, my old master, how long has it been? 9 year's since you thought you killed me? Oh, how I have looked forward to the day when we can meet and end what we should've ended back on Cathar."

"I agree. Darth Zyloon, there's still a chance for you to turn back to the Light side, and you can still become a..." "A what? Slave to the Jedi Order? Blind to what is going on around them? Sorry, but I have already made my choice. Now, Danis, prepare to die."

Darth Zyloon lunged himself at Danis, who side stepped to avoid being stabbed by Darth Zyloon's Lightsaber. Darth Zyloon landed, spun around, and blocked Danis's Lightsaber's. The both of them continued to strike and defend, neither of them gaining or losing any ground.

Horuck reached the bomb, and then looked back to see Danis's fight. The both of them were not holding back, using Lightsaber form's that Horuck has never seen before.

Horuck snapped back to the bomb, and looked at a console on the bomb. It had the number's 1 - 9 on it, and Horuck gulped. He didn't know the code, and this thing has who knows how many different combination's in it. He looked at how much time was left. 17 minute's were left.

Horuck inserted a few codes, but none of them were correct. He looked at the time again, and saw he had 15 minute's left. 'This isn't going to get me anywhere! I need a bomb squad down here, but will they be able to get here in time?' Horuck took out a Com. Link, activated it, and said into the com. link, "This is Jedi Knight Horuck Falco, contacting Queen Daggoth. I need a bomb squadron down here right away." "Roger that, Horuck. I can get a bomb squadron down there in seventeen minute's."

"Can it be any sooner? This bomb's going to go off in 15 minute's." "Sorry, but I can't. It's going to take at least ten minute's to get the bomb squad together, and then seven minute's at least to get them, the proper gear, and get them inside, and actually get into the room where the bomb is."

Horuck swore underneath his breath, and then responded, "I see, well I'll try to disarm this myself. Try to get everyone as far away from here as possible." "Don't worry, I'm already working on it. Queen Daggoth out." With that the transmission was cut, and Horuck checked the time once more.

'Darn it! Thirteen minute's left! I hope I learned a thing or two from my Master.' Thought Horuck, and then started trying more password's.

Danis couldn't believe how much stronger his old apprentice has gotten. Danis and his skill's were equally match, and Danis couldn't see a flaw in his form. If he was going to beat him, he had to think of a different strategy.

Danis ducked, dodging one of Darth Zyloon's attack's, and then tried to cut Darth Zyloon in half. Darth Zyloon did a back flip, dodging Danis's attack. When he landed, he chuckled.

"You have improved a little, master, unlike me who has grown a lot stronger." "I have to admit, you have grown much stronger, but you use your hate, your anger, and while you use that to fight with, you can never win."

"Is that so? Well then, shall we test that theory?" Darth Zyloon lunged forward, and then striked when he was in range, but was blocked by Danis's Lightsaber. Darth Zyloon landed behind Danis, turned around, and then blocked Danis's Lightsaber.

They unleashed more and more attack's on each other, blocking and attacking, both of them looking for a single opening, but can never find one. Danis jumped up, and landed behind a box almost as tall as he was.

Extending his hand, he sent the box towards Darth Zyloon, who sliced the box in half, causing it to miss him. Danis and Darth Zyloon stood their ground, staring at each other.

Horuck looked at the time that was left, and didn't like it. He had only fifty-three seconds left, and so far Horuck still doesn't have any clue as to what the code might be.

'Come on, Horuck. Think! What could the code possibly be?' Horuck tried another code, and grunted when it wasn't the right code. There were now only 26 second's left.

Horuck tried more and more code's, but none of them worked. Now only seven seconds left. Horuck tried one more code. It wasn't the right code. Now only three second's left.

"Master, Sarli, Galen," Two seconds left. "I'm so sorry for failing you. I guess I wasn't ready for such a mission as this.' One second left. 'I have failed you.' Zero seconds. The top opened up, and confetti popped out, along with a sign that said, "Jedi are bantha poo doo."

Horuck's jaw dropped to the ground, and then gritted his teeth. He kicked the box, sending it flying, saying, "THIS WAS A FAKE!" Horuck then realized what was wrong here.

'If this was a fake, then what was the purpose here? It obviously had something to do with...' "MASTER!" Horuck turned around, and saw Danis and Darth Zyloon locked in combat again.

'I have to find some sort of weapon in order to help my master out, but where can I get some weapon's?' Horuck slapped his forehead, thinking, 'Duh! I'm in a barrack's, which would more than likely have a few weapon's I can use.'

Horuck opened up one door, and smiled. 'This is heaven.' Inside the room was twenty Imperial blaster's, fifty E-11 blaster rifle's, a few Yuuzhan Vong stun bug's, Missile tube's, Wookie bow caster's, thirty vibro swords, and many explosives.

Horuck picked up a Imperial heavy blaster, Missile tube, four Thermal detonators, two concussion grenade's, and a vibro sword. Horuck exited, and brought out a Imperial Heavy blaster. He aimed it, and then started to wait patiently.

Danis and Darth Zyloon locked their Lightsaber's, and then they looked into each other's eyes. "Darth Zyloon, what is the purpose of this attack? The bomb is a fake, and there is no escape. What possible reason could you have for doing this?" "Tell me your hypothesis, and I'll tell you if you're correct or not."

"Is it to get revenge on me?" "No, it's not. It is to reveal the Sith are still alive, and the Jedi cannot stop it. This is to show how the Jedi are as blind as the old Jedi Knight Visas."

"Visas see's through the force, so we are as blind as Visas, but we are also as strong as her." Darth Zyloon jumped back, and then sensed danger. When Darth Zyloon landed on the ground, and then jumped up again, dodging Imperial Heavy blaster fire.

Darth Zyloon looked to see who fired, and saw Danis's apprentice. "I should've finished you off from the start. I don't like tidying up my mistakes, but I guess I'll tidy up this mistake as well."

Danis appeared next to Horuck, his Lightsaber active. Darth Zyloon landed near a weird ship, and said, "It seem's like I won't be able to beat you two as long as Danis is there to block any attack's I reflect back, and with Horuck having long range weapon's. Don't worry, I will meet you again, and sooner than you think, and hope."

Darth Zyloon jumped up into the cockpit, and the ship went off through a hole in the wall that he made, and before he even exited the atmosphere, he jumped into Hyperspace. "So, his ship can enter Hyper space even before he exit's atmosphere. He must have a Bothan spy ship, then."

"Master, should we give chase?" "No, we can't. Bothan spy ship's are untraceable, and are tough to catch once in hyperspace. It is also almost impossible to do such an task, even if you are already giving chase since Bothan spy ship's are the fastest ship's today, and we can't forget the fact that we don't know how to pilot Naboo fighter's, and our ship's are a few minute's away, so by the time we, or anyone else, can even enter space, he could probably be on the other side of the galaxy."

Horuck put the weapons away, and then walked up to Danis. "So now what do we do?" "We can't do anything but go back to Coruscant." Danis and Horuck exited the barrack's to find Queen Daggoth with twenty Naboo officer's behind her.

"I am glad to see that the bomb has been disarmed, Jedi." "The bomb was a fake. The man was a Sith, and his true intention was to reveal the Sith were back. What worry's me is why he would want that to happen? Either way, everyone is safe now."

"I thank you, Master Danis. Once again, our people owe you a great debt of gratitude, especially since you stopped the Cathar Assassin's from assassinating me."

Danis nodded, and then responded, "I do not need such a debt of gratitude, like I said the last time. I am only doing my job, and I wish you a good, happy long life." The Queen smiled, and said, "The same to you, Master Stari."

In a few minute's, Danis and Horuck were in their star fighter's, and have just entered hyperspace. Horuck could sense Danis's discomfort, and then activated his Com. link, opening up a channel to Danis's fighter.

"Master, this is Horuck. I sense you are troubled. What's wrong?" "Nothing much, but none of this makes any sense. Why would he reveal he was still alive, even though we all thought he was dead? He could've done some serious damage to us without us even realizing it was him. He had the element of surprise, and he attacked us with a fake bomb just to reveal himself? This wasn't just to reveal himself, this was a test of how strong the Jedi were. I think he got the general idea, which troubles me."

"Well, don't worry, master. Soon this will all make sense, and we will find out his plan when he reveal's it." "I know, Horuck." As Danis laid back to rest and extended his hand to deactivate the Com. Link, he said, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Tyro Taa looked at the report that Danis sent him, Keenan Sunfall on the chair on the opposite side of his desk. "He has revealed the Sith's existence, Master Sunfall. Just like your vision."

Keenan seemed troubled by this, and then stood up. "Then I will go and tell the army their time of practice and waiting will end soon, unfortunately." Tyro crossed his arms, and then turned his chair around to look out the window.

"Master Sunfall, I hope that you know what you're doing." "I do, Chancellor Taa. Also, I am giving you command of the army, not me." Tyro turned back to look at the Jedi Master, and said, "Why? I thought that we agreed you would be the main general."

"That is true, but you do not leave for mission's anymore, so the main general should stay here close to the council to make decision's, and not out in the field." "You are fearing you will die soon, aren't you?"

Keenan stood up, and said, "I do have that fear, yes, for in all my vision's of the upcoming war, I have not seen me in any of them. I want you to be in charge in case something happens to me."

As Keenan turned to leave, he stopped when Tyro said, "It was Edor that was the Sith." Keenan turned back, and said, "Now we know the identity of one of the Sith, but now we need to know the identity of the other's." Keenan left the Chancellor's building, got in a speeder, and headed towards the Jedi Temple.

After a few minute's, when he was in his room, Keenan started to meditate, and that was when he had his vision. Keenan opened his eye's to find himself in a dark room that was black and red.

"Who's there!" Yelled Keenan, and then turned around. He saw a man wearing a weird mask with a weird clothing. In his hand was a double-sided Lightsaber. Keenan pulled his Lightsaber out, and activated it, a blue beam coming out. "Who are you?" Yelled Keenan, but the man didn't say anything.

Two red beam's came out, and then he charged at Keenan. Keenan blocked three attacks, but was then stabbed by the Lightsaber. "You are weak, Sunfall." The man's voice sounded mechanical, and cold.

"Who are you?" "You will not tell anyone that I exists. I lay a great role in what is to come, and you must not tell anyone." "So why am I having this vision?" The man leaned forward, and whispered into Keenan's ear, "Because the Force wants you to. Now, Keenan, be gone."

Keenan awoke from his vision, sweat rolling down his face. He put his hand where he was stabbed in the vision, and felt relieved. Nothing was there. No hole, no scratch, nothing.

Keenan stood up, and thought of the man. Who was he? How come this was his first vision of him? Whatever the case, Keenan knew one thing. Even though there was to be a war, the war is nothing to be afraid of, for this man was holding back more than ninety percent of his strength, and was still a skilled enough swordsman to defeat him with only his fourth blow.

Keenan feared the worst for the future, and there was something strange about the man that made Keenan scared, and that was that the man wreaked of Death.

To Be continued In Stari Chronicles # 4 prophecy part 1


	4. Prophecy part 1

Stari Chronicle

# 4

Prophecy # 1

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

(" ") + talking in another language

(' ') thinking in another language

Keenan tried to cut the man in half with his Lightsaber again, but he caught the blue blade with his right hand. Rain came pouring down unto Keenan and the cloaked man, Keenan's Lightsaber making hissing noise's as the rain hit it.

The man, with his right hand, yanked the Lightsaber away, and then quickly grabbed the hilt of it with his Left hand. The man made one quick motion, and Keenan's head came clean off.

Keenan's body fell unto the ground, his beheaded head next to his body. The man pulled out a holocron, and then whispered something into it. When he was done recording, he picked up Keenan's head, and then said to himself, "I have a package for you, Danis. I hope you enjoy it."

Tyro waited patiently or Danis and Horuck to enter the room, his right foot tapping. It's been three week's since Darth Zyloon's 'attack' on Naboo, and Danis and Horuck have been training vigorously to get better. In the last three weeks, both of them have improved greatly, mostly Horuck out of the two of them.

Every Jedi has been alerted about Darth Zyloon's existence, and he is still at large out there. Tyro looked at the door as Danis and Horuck came into the room. Two Jedi were already in the room next to Tyro with a wrapped up box on a table, one of them a man and the other was a male Twilek.

"Danis, Horuck, I have terrible news. As you may already know, Keenan was sent on a mission to Dantooine to stop a man terrorizing the settler's there, and we have confirmation that it is not Darth Zyloon, but someone new. Also, Keenan is back."

"So he completed his mission?" No, he came back here without having a saying in the matter." Danis didn't like where this was going, but his thought's of something bad happening to Keenan couldn't be true, especially since Keenan was a strong Jedi that couldn't possibly be beaten so easily.

"Jedi Master Trent Fenn and Jedi Master Daska Annix, please open up the 'present' that the man sent us. Now, I warn you Danis, You may not like what you are about to see."

Trent and Daska put the box on Tyro's desk, unwrapped it, and then the side's of the box fell to the ground, causing Danis and Horuck to gasp. What was inside the box was Keenan's head and a Holocron.

"Master..." That was all that Danis could say as he looked at his Master's head. "The holocron has a message for you, Danis. I think you should listen to it." Tyro activated the holocron, and at first, Danis didn't hear anything, but then they heard, "Danis Stari, I need you to come to Dantooine. I have something to tell you, and I do not care if you bring any other Jedi or not. I hope you enjoy my little present. I am in league with Darth Zyloon, and my name is Darth Karklon."

With that, the Holocron message ended, and Danis tightened his grip. "I will send you. Horuck, and two other Jedi to face this Sith. You will go and for them in Hangar 5. Is that clear?" "Yes, Master Taa." Said Danis, and then Horuck and Danis left.

Danis and Horuck entered the hangar, and they took twenty step's into the room. "I can't believe my master is dead. How could this have happened?" Horuck put his hand on his master's shoulder, and said, "Don't worry, Master. I know this is tough, but remember the Jedi Code: There is no death, there is the force."

Danis smiled, and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Horuck smiled, and then heard after the door opened, "H-Horuck!" Horuck turned around, and blushed when he saw Sarli Kennison with Maryna Caballa right behind her.

She looked absolutely beautiful, even more beautiful than she was two years ago, and has developed quite nicely. Horuck smiled, and then Sarli smiled. They both ran to each other happy to see each other, but then Horuck tripped and landed on Sarli, their lip's meeting.

"Horuck, you player." Said Danis, smiling the biggest smile Horuck has ever seen him smile. Horuck brought his head up, and as he turned around, he place his hand down on something nice, round, smooth, and squishy as he yelled, "SHUT UP, MASTER!" with a big blush on his face.

Horuck then realized that Sarli just made an, "Eek!" sound. Horuck looked down to see what could have make Sarli make that sound, and his blush grew even bigger and brighter. His hand was on her breast!

He immediately took his hand off saying, "OH GOSH! I-I'M SO SORRY, SARLI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" Danis chuckled, and then walked up to Horuck and Sarli as they both stood up.

"Okay, now that that interesting moment is done with, let's get down to business. Sarli, Maryna, do the both of you know what the mission is?" "Yeah, we do. We are to help you kill or capture the man that killed Master Sunfall. Am I right?" "You're right, but we're not going to take a Jedi star fighter there." "Why not?" Asked Sarli as she looked at Danis with a confused look on her face.

"We want to have the element of surprise, so if we take another mode of transport, then we might hopefully take him by surprise. Now, there is a transport ship that can take us to Dantooine, and it will land at a docking bay that is close to where we have to go. Any more question's?"

Nobody had any more questions, and soon they were boarding the ship. "All right, it will take us until evening tomorrow to get there, and there are bed's for us in the back of the ship."

Since it was almost nighttime, they all went to the back, and saw only three bed's were available. "So, who's going to sleep with who? We all need our sleep for our mission tomorrow is not going to be an easy one."

No one spoke up at first, but Sarli spoke up, saying, "I-I won't mind s-sleeping with H-Horuck." Horuck blushed, and then said, "I don't mind a-also." "Okay then, it's decided. You two will sleep in the same bed. Have a good night's sleep, you two." With that, everyone went to bed, Horuck and Sarli smiling at how close they are together right now.

At around midnight, Sarli woke up, cursing whatever woke Sarli up from the best sleep that she has ever had, and then blushed. The position that she was in was absolutely embarrassing.

Sarli had her head on Horuck's chest along with her right arm, her right leg was over Horuck's, and Horuck's arm was around her waist, pulling her in closer. Sarli could've sworn that her face now resembled the sun's of Tatooine.

She quickly took her head, arm, and leg off of Horuck, and turned her body around. She also took Horuck's arm off from around her, but was then surprised when his other arm wrapped itself around her, and felt Horuck move his body closer to her.

She slowly turned her head around, and saw that Horuck was still asleep, and she stared at his face. She could've sworn that his body was attracted to her body, and that thought caused Sarli to somehow blush even brighter.

She then had a thought that made her heart beat faster, and then she gulped. She slowly turned herself towards Horuck, and then she laid her head against Horuck's chest.

She could feel Horuck's body heat warm her up, his strong, masculant chest that was better than any pillow to Sarli, and his arm was bringing her closer to Horuck's body.

She felt like, for the first time in two long years, she was finally at peace, and happy. She smiled as she rubbed her head against his chest, and fell into the best sleep of her life.

Danis couldn't get to sleep. The memory of his master's head in Master Taa's office was hunting his dream's. He got out of bed, and when he passed Horuck's bed, he smiled.

He saw Sarli was fast asleep in Horuck's arm, her head up against his chest, and knew that they sure were happy together. He then left the bedroom area, and went through a few area's before he entered a small area where he saw Maryna sipping a drink.

"Maryna, you can't sleep either?" Asked Danis as he pulled out a cup, and then he put t in a machine, and then pressed a button. "Yeah, I wonder what we can do against the man that could defeat Keenan Sunfall. I'm not worried about my own safety, but I am worried about Sarli's and Horuck's safety."

Some juice started to go into Danis's cup as Danis replied, "I know how you feel, but we just have to trust in our padawan's abilities to fight and survive. Remember, they are Jedi Knight's, and can handle themselves."

The cup was full, and the juice stopped flowing. Danis took a few sip's along with Maryna, and soon Maryna sighed. "It seem's like Horuck and Sarli don't have a worry in the world, even though they are going to fight a tough opponent."

Danis grinned, and then said, "Well, they do have us, so they must think that everything will be okay." Maryna nodded, and then took another small sip. Danis could still feel that Maryna was still scared, and wished that he could cheer her up and help her get more confidence in their padawan's, but he was tired, and wanted to go back to sleep without staying up longer than he has to.

When both Danis and Maryna finished their drinks, they went back to their bed's, getting the rest that they deserve.

Darth Whym looked at the lord of the Sith, with Darth Byloon, a Mandalorian in white Mandalorian armor with two Lightsaber's on his belt, and beside Darth Whym was his teacher, Darth Dool, a Ithorian Sith.

"Dool, how is Darth Whym's teaching's going?" "Good. Even though he has succeeded in every mission he has been sent on so far, and is unstoppable, he does not have the hatred required to become a Sith Lord. Perhaps we should feed the anger of his with the Embrace of pain."

The Sith Lord raised one hand, and Darth Byloon pulled both of his Lightsaber's out, but didn't activate them. "You better have a good reason for thinking of using our ONLY embrace of pain on Darth Whym, for if you don't, then Darth Byloon will personally put you in the Embrace of pain until you beg us to kill you, but even then I will make sure Darth Byloon won't stop."

Darth Whym enjoyed how his master was enjoying the thought of punishing his master, and he, too, wished that he could add something to the list as well. "You will stay in there until you are nearly dead, and then Darth Byloon will kill you."

Darth Dool was about to speak, but was interrupted by the Sith lord who said, "Or maybe the Sith Executioner could deal with you. I like the sound of that." Darth Dool seemed to pale at the sound of that if he was human, and not an Ithorian who only has one color.

"Sith Master, I believe that the Embrace of pain will be the quickest way for him to get to the anger he need's." The Sith Master looked at Darth Byloon, and then nodded.

Darth Dool pulled out his Lightsaber, activated it, a red blade coming out, and was scared out of his mind when Darth Byloon charged at him, Lightsaber's active, both of the beam's red.

Darth Dool couldn't even block one of Darth Byloon's Lightsaber's, and was then cut in half, and decapitated. "That is a good idea, Dool. I hope you don't mind if I take the credit for it."

Darth Byloon walked back to the Sith Master's side, and turned back to face Darth Whym. "You are now to be trained by Darth Yogle, and tell him that I order him to put you in the embrace of pain." Darth Whym nodded, and then left the two Sith Lord's alone.

"Master, is it truly wise to let HIM become a Sith Lord? It is already dangerous to train him, even with that chip inside his head that will kill him if he try's anything to harm you, but if he start's getting idea's that he can defeat you, he will challenge you to a Sith duel, where you can't deny his challenge and can't use the chip."

The Sith Master looked at his personal bodyguard, and said, "You know of my power. I will kill without even flinching. Not even Darth Whym would dare to challenge me by himself, if he does ever think to try and fight me."

Darth Byloon simply looked at the door, and put his Lightsaber's away, but didn't take his hand's off of them. This is the position he stay's in so then he will be able to protect his master.

Danis, Horuck, Sarli, Maryna, and everyone else on the cruiser was woken up by the sound of someone on the overhead saying, "We are nearing Dantooine. Arrival to Dantooine is in twenty minutes."

Sarli and Horuck wasn't in the same position when Sarli last went to sleep, which saddened Sarli a lot, but she was glad that Horuck didn't see that she was in that position.

Soon, the ship landed at a docking bay, and Danis, Maryna, and their two apprentice's left the ship. They were trying to hide their presence in the force from anyone, and they were doing an amazing job. Danis was also proud of how well Horuck and Sarli were at hiding their presence.

"Master, I can fell him. He's pretty close by, but it will still take a while to get to him." "I know, and we won't go on speeder because they're too loud, and we need to try to get there without him realizing we're here yet. I'll go through the cave's, it's the quickest, but most dangerous way there, and I don't want any of us dying, so I'll move in first, and clear the way. Understood?" Said Danis, and the three other Jedi nodded.

Soon, they were at the entrance of the cave, and inside the cave was Kinrath. "Master, should we do something about all the Kinrath?" "No, only the one's in our way. I'll go first, and I'll contact you on the com. When everything is clear, but still be careful of any straggler's."

They nodded, and Danis entered the cave. After five minute's, Danis was almost out of the cave, and sliced another Kinrath in half. He lowered his Lightsaber, and then started to walk forward. "Danis…"

Danis stopped walking, immediately recognizing the voice. He turned around, and couldn't believe his eye's. "Mom? Is that you?" In front of Danis was, indeed, his mom, but he could see straight through her. She was blue, and emanating a blue aura around her.

"Yes, it is me. Danis, I am so sorry for leaving you and your father when you were still so young, but I had no choice. My family was being threaten, and they sent pictures of us to me. I don't know how they could've taken the picture's, but I knew that my Family was in danger, so I went with them. Danis, I am terribly sorry for everything I have done."

Danis walked up to his mother, and tried to put his hand on her face, but it just went through. "Mom... they killed you." "No, Danis. I killed myself. Danis, please listen to me, I don't have much time left. I killed myself because I knew I would become one with the force, and I could protect you better that way, and I couldn't stand the torture the Sith were doing to me."

"The Sith! You mean to tell me they've been around for that long?" "Even longer than that, Danis, but I have to tell you something, Danis. I know where your father is."

Danis couldn't believe what he was hearing, and then he asked, "Where is he?" Selona Stari started to disappear, and then said, "I am out of time, Danis. I only have one thing to say, right now, and that is to stay away from Darth Karklon. He's..." Serona disappeared, and Danis was left alone in the cave.

Danis turned around, and started walking through the cave, and he didn't bother to try and wipe the tear away that formed on his face.

Sarli and Horuck was on a rock at the entrance of the cave, chatting about the past two years, and just catching up with each other. Sarli giggled at a joke that Horuck made, and Horuck blushed at her giggle. It was so cute to him.

Maryna loved watching the two Jedi Knight's spend time with each other, she loved the way they were completely oblivious to the other's feelings, but how they have feeling's for the other.

She wished that her lover had the same feeling's as well, but he doesn't like her. Volcano Stari isn't like that. She started grinning as she thought of her love, and after thirty second's of thinking of Volcano, she was broken out of her concentration by the sound of the Com. Link beeping.

Maryna pulled it out, activated it, and said, "This is Maryna Caballa, what is it?" "Maryna, it's Danis. I'm at the other end of the cave, and I see the man who killed my father." "Roger that, Danis. Me, Sarli, and Horuck will begin to go to your location right now."

"Just get here, fast. I don't like this cave." Maryna cut the transmission, and said to Horuck and Sarli, "All right, it's time to go, you two. Danis is obviously scared of the big, bad cave, so let's go there fast to help the poor baby."

Sarli giggled, but Horuck didn't. If something was bothering his master, it had to be something serious, and he knew it wasn't the man that killed Keenan, he knows that it is worse.

Soon, the four Jedi were back with each other, and they looked out to see the cloaked man was meditating in the middle of a field with Keenan's body next to him. Horuck could barely feel Danis's anger, and then Horuck pulled his Lightsaber out, soon followed by Sarli.

Maryna put her hand on her Lightsaber, but didn't pull it out., along with Danis. They sneaked out of the cave, and then went behind some boulder's that were just barely taller than them.

"All right, me and Horuck will move in first, and will test his strength, and then you two will sneak up on him, and finish him. I don't want to take any chance's of losing anyone else."

The man stood up, and then yelled, "You might as well come out, Sarli, Horuck, Maryna, and Danis. I already knew the four of you will be here before I even killed Keenan."

Soon, Danis, Maryna, Sarli, and Horuck came out from behind the rock's, their Lightsaber's in hand, but they were not activated. 'How did he knew we were going to be here? I could understand Horuck and me, but how did he knew that Maryna and Sarli were going to be here? These Sith seem to always be one step ahead of us all the time.'

"Hello there, Danis. I am sure that you know my name already. I am Darth…" "Let me guess, Karklon?" 'Good, so you do know my name." "Yeah, and I have just verified that you are Keenan's murderer."

Horuck and Sarli charged at the man, Lightsaber's active, a purple blade coming out of Sarli's Lightsaber and a green one coming out of Horuck's. As they came closer and closer to Darth Karklon, Danis realized something.

Even though two Jedi were armed, and approaching the Sith at full speed, he wasn't making a move to pull out a weapon to stop their attack's. Horuck and Sarli slashed their Lightsaber's from both sides, and Darth Karklon managed to grab their Lightsaber's with both of his hand's.

Sarli, Horuck, Maryna, and Danis gasped at this. "Is this all you Jedi have? Pathetic." He then jumped up, and kicked both Sarli and Horuck in the face. They landed on the ground, their deactivated Lightsaber's landing next to them.

Darth Karklon looked as Horuck and Sarli grabbed their Lightsaber's, and scurried away. "Well, you Jedi sure do know how to retreat and hide like the animal's that you are. Now, why don't you all come to get me?"

Danis and Maryna activated their Lightsaber's, a orange blade coming out of Danis's and a blue blade coming out of Maryna's. Danis, Horuck, Sarli, and Maryna all charged at Darth Karklon, and he got into a defensive position.

He started to block more and more of their attack's, but Horuck saw a opening, and took it. He aimed for the leg's. His Lightsaber hit the leg, but it didn't go through like the hand's.

'What? Even the leg's?' Thought Horuck. Darth Karklon brought his leg up, and his Horuck in the chin, causing him to take a few step's backward. Sarli did the same with the other leg, and Maryna and Danis tried to cut his arm's off at the shoulder's, but they didn't go through as well. They all took ten step's back, forming a square perimeter around Karklon.

'Both of his arm's and leg's can stop or Lightsaber's, so we have to try to get past them. I'm also going to make a guess that his arm's are made out of an metal that is somehow able to block and deflect Lightsaber's, but it still has a side effect.'

Danis looked at the man's arm's, and thought, It must be pretty heavy to have those type's of metal on, so his reaction time might be slower than usual, so if we manage to put enough pressure on the arm's or leg's, then it may cause a malfunction, or something that could help.' Danis started thinking of a plan, and then grinned.

Danis ran over to Maryna, and whispered into Maryna's ear his plan. "It's risky, but it's better than just attacking and retreating. I'll give it a try." Whispered Maryna, and then she yelled, "Sarli, Horuck, stay out of this. Don't worry about a thing, and don't do a thing."

They nodded, and then stood in a defensive position. Maryna charged at Karklon, and then started to unleash more and more attack's on him. Danis extended his hand, and tried to pick him up, and then make him an open target for Maryna, but something wasn't right.

The force wasn't affecting him. 'How is this possible? Is it possible that the metal his arm's are made of is somehow force proof as well, and with so much on him, it must be able to defend his entire body.'

Danis used force speed, and managed to get behind him. Darth Karklon brought one hand back, but it couldn't reach back far enough to block Danis. Danis had him now. A silver Lightsaber blade came out of the Karklon's arm that he was using to try and stop Danis's blade, and it blocked Danis's Lightsaber.

Everyone gasped at the Karklon's Lightsaber, and then he pushed Danis back. The man then punched Maryna in the side with his other hand, and she was sent flying into a tree. The man's Lightsaber blade was twice as long than an normal Lightsaber blade.

The man grinned, and then said, "You Jedi sure are sneaky, but now I grow bored with this." A silver Lightsaber blade of the same length came out of the man's other hand, and then he separated his finger's, causing Lightsaber blade's to come out of all of his finger's.

"Now, I will finish you all," The man grinned, and then said, "and then send your head's to Senator Taa."

To Be Continued in # 5 Prophecy part 2


	5. Prophecy part 2

Stari Chronicles

# 5

Prophecy Part 2

" " = talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = thinking in different language

Darth Whym fell to the ground, pain still vibrating throughout his body. Sith Master and Darth Byloon looked at him as he struggled to stand up. Sith Master looked at Darth Yogle, a male Twilek who had two Lightsaber's on his belt.

"Darth Yogle, what do you think? Is his training complete?" Darth Yogle nodded, and then said, "His anger almost match's your anger for the would-be Jedi that now run the Republic."

Sith Master looked at Darth Whym as he struggled to stay standing. "Darth Whym, I can sense your anger. It is a powerful emotion. Now, how will you unleash your anger?"

Darth Whym looked at Yogle, and said, "I challenge my master to a Sith Duel." Sith Master chuckled, and said, "Then the match will be in ten minutes. Darth Yogle, prepare yourself. After all, you're about to face the unbeatable Sith."

Horuck dodged another swing made by Darth Karklon. He move's his finger's around, and it make's it tougher to block just the five Lightsaber's on that hand. Horuck landed out of reach, and then brought his Lightsaber up in an defensive position.

Danis and Maryna stayed just on the edge of Karklon's reach, blocking as many of his Lightsaber's as they could. He was only using one of his hand's to attack Maryna and Danis while he used the other hand to attack Sarli and Horuck.

As Danis blocked more attack's, he thought, 'The Sith seem to be getting stronger all the time. First there was Darth Zyloon, which I didn't know if I would've been able to survive or not, and now there's Darth Karklon. I have a bad feeling about any other Sith I might face.'

Darth Karklon had them at his will. If he wanted to kill one of them, he could do so easily. Danis ducked, blocked, and then jumped up to avoid Darth Karklon's Lightsaber.

He landed, and then took three step's back to get out of Darth Karklon's reach. He stopped waving his Lightsaber's around when everyone stepped out of his range, and they all stood there, waiting for someone to make a move.

"You Jedi are more pathetic than I thought. How do you expect to beat me if you don't go on the offensive?" Danis twirled his Lightsaber, and then he took one step forward. "Tell me, Karklon, are you Darth Zyloon's master?"

Darth Karklon clenched his teeth, and then said, "I will never be that weakling's master! He is far too weak in order to even be a Sith! What my master see's in him I don't know." Then Karklon grinned.

"I have an idea! How about I make it a little more interesting? If you four can't beat me in the next ten minute's, then how about I set retreat, and then kill the closest family nearby."

"What? Why are you bringing innocent's into this?" Darth Karklon grinned, and then said, "Because it's fun." Maryna, Danis, Horuck, and Sarli all charged at Darth Karklon, and he only grinned bigger as he started to attack the four of them again.

The closer the four of them got, the tougher it was to bock his attack's. Danis jumped up, and then came down toward Karklon. Karklon used his second hand to block Danis while he used the other to block Maryna.

He turned around, hopeful to somehow block Sarli and Horuck, but they were too close. Horuck lunged his Lightsaber into the lower part of Karklon's stomach while Sarli tried to cut Karklon's head off, but he lowered his head, Sarli's Lightsaber missing him.

He kicked Horuck in the stomach, and then he jumped up unto a nearby cliff. He pulled something out, and said, "You're lucky that I let my guard down, because the next time we meet, I will destroy you all."

He pressed a button on whatever he pulled out, and a small Bothan spy ship flew next to him. The cockpit opened, and Karklon entered the ship. "GET BACK HERE" Yelled Horuck as he used the force to jump up to try to get to Karklon.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TRHEATEN INNOCENT'S, KILL MASTER SUNFALL, AND THEN TRY TO KILL US? YOU ARE TERRBLY MISTAKEN, AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU PAY FOR THAT!" Yelled Horuck.

Karklon extended his arm, and then yelled, "GET AWAY FROM ME, JEDI SCUM!" Horuck was sent flying back, and landed with a thud. "HORUCK!" Yelled Sarli as she ran up to her crush's side.

The cockpit closed, and then the ship went up into atmosphere. When it entered space, it jumped into Light speed. Horuck muttered underneath his breath as he looked up at the sky. 'He got away.' Thought Horuck.

Darth Karklon pulled his hand away, and looked at his wound. It went completely through, and some blood was dripping from it. It wasn't that bad, but he still would have to go to the Sith medical bay. He closed his eyes, and went into a healing meditation.

Danis was the first one to leave the cave, then followed by Sarli, then Maryna, and then Horuck. Danis looked down at his hand's, thinking, 'How can I stop the Sith if I can't stop even one of them? I couldn't beat Edor, and now Karklon.'

Danis thought of his mother's warning, and then thought, 'What was she going to say? Who or what is Karklon? My mother knows something, but whatever that is I guess it can wait. I also can't just wait here for her to reappear since I don't want any one to think of what is happening.'

Danis was brought out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look to see who it was, and saw that the hand belonged to Maryna. "Danis, I am so sorry. I know how much it meant for you to defeat Karklon, but we will see him again, or he will die from the wound that Horuck managed to inflict on him."

Danis blushed at Maryna's touch, and then smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Beside's, mourning about it is not going to get us anywhere, so I guess we can just move on, and hope for the best."

Soon, the four Jedi were back at the shuttle they used to get back here, and they entered the shuttle. Danis sat down on the bed that he used last time as Horuck went on the bed across from him.

Maryna got the bunk above him while Sarli got the bunk above Horuck. "Master, what should we tell Master Taa?" "That we failed the mission, and Karklon is still out there. We're also going to have to tell him all about Darth Karklon's special techniques, meaning his arm's and leg's."

"Master, I know that, but what can we do that can help us prepare for the next encounter? We trained hard to improve our skill's, Master, for the next Sith. At first we were just expecting two Sith, and the both of them being like Zyloon, but do you remember what Karklon said?"

Danis tried to remember what Karklon said, and then remembered him saying, "I will never be that weakling's master! He is far too weak in order to even be a Sith! What my master see's in him I don't know."

"Master, he just told us that there are more Sith out there, and he said something about a master, which mean's that there's someone more powerful out there other than him."

Danis didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Whoever this Master is, they would also have to tell Master Taa about him. With so little information about him, not even knowing the Sith's name, then the information about this Sith Master is practically useless.

Except for telling other Jedi of the danger's everyone is in right now. "We just have to wait until we get back to Coruscant, and then relay the information to the council and then Chancellor Taa. Not much else we can do. I suggest we get some rest while it's still some peace and quite here."

They all laid down, and started to rest. But Danis couldn't. He just looked up at the bunk bed above him, and then put his hand on his stomach. All he could think of was about how dangerous everything was getting, and how his entire world is turning upside down.

'Why? Why can't this happen to someone else? I just want to do my duty as a Jedi, and have a normal Jedi's life. Okay, that doesn't sound right, but still, just going on mission's without Sith and what else could be going on, but I know that I've been chosen to do this for a reason.'

Danis closed his eye's, and meditated. If Danis could find something that could help him make sense of what was going on here. What really didn't make any sense to Danis was how Edor managed to get off Cathar without anyone realizing, and there was only two conclusion's he could think of.

He obviously had a hidden ship nearby somehow, or he had someone help him to escape Cathar. But who? Who helped him out? Was it a Sith? In that case, was the Sith Karklon? No, he wouldn't help him out, so it had to be another Sith, possibly the one that recruited him, but who is that?

Danis couldn't sense anything, so he decided to try to find his mother. He concentrated as hard as he could, but could not sense her. 'Mother, please, talk to me again. Tell me where Dad is.' Thought Danis, reaching out with the force to hopefully find his mother, but couldn't find a trace of her ghost.

He slowed his breathing, and then rolled to his right. He stopped meditating, and then started to go to sleep.

Darth Whym and Darth Yogle stood in the middle of an arena with Sith in the bleacher's all around them, and in a throne sat the Sith Master(It's like the old coliseum where they had Gladiator's fight each other and sometime's other animal's).

Beside the Sith Master stood Darth Byloon, standing guard with his hand's on his Lightsaber's. The Sith Master stood, and then yelled, "The Sith duel is between Darth Whym and his master Darth Yogle! Now here is a twist that I will add. If Darth Whym win's this without getting a scratch, then he will be second in command, and if he also does this under two minute's. The loser will die. Now, let the match begin!"

Darth Whym and Darth Yogle lunged at each other, Darth Whym's Lightsaber active and Darth Yogle's two Lightsaber's active. Darth Whym went in the defensive, and blocked some of his Master's attack's easily with one hand. Darth Yogle tried to use his two Lightsaber's to his advantage, but couldn't hit Darth Whym at all.

Darth Whym jumped back, dodging a Lightsaber slash, and then he lunged forward to strike down his master, but Yogle's other Lightsaber blocked him. Darth Yogle lunged his Lightsaber into Darth Whym's leg, and Darth Whym didn't even flinch from the pain, but he was obviously angry. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Darth Whym kicked Yogle in the head, and he took a few step's back. Darth Whym charged at Yogle, the injury on his leg not even bothering him. He unleashed strike after strike, Darth Yogle having trouble to block Whym's attack's.

"YOU DESTROYED MY ONLY CHANCE TO BECOME SECOND IN COMMAND, AND NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Darth Whym's anger was extraordinary, along with his Lightsaber skill.

Darth Whym cut Yogle's right hand off, and Yogle screamed out in pain. Darth Whym brought his hand up, and punched Yogle in the jaw, a bone crunching noise being heard through the stadium.

The stadium of Sith yelled out in delight, and the Sith Master started to tap his foot. Since no one could see his face, they knew that, when the Sith Master was happy, he would always tap his foot.

Darth Byloon was pleased that his master was happy, and knew that he would never let Whym become his second in command. He was too ruthless, but he also knew that he would get hurt, and just go crazy, unleashing his anger.

That is what the Master wanted. He wanted to see Darth Whym's full power, and how powerful his anger is. Darth Whym ducked, avoiding one of Yogle's Lightsaber's, and then cut his arm off, starting from the shoulder.

Yogle screamed in pain, and was then kicked in the stomach. Yogle landed on the ground with a thud, and then tried to stand up, but stopped when he saw Darth Whym's Lightsaber inch's from his neck.

"YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY ONLY CHANCE TO BECOME THE SECOND IN COMMAND, AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!" Darth Whym pointed one finger at Yogle, and then Lightning came from his finger, and then Yogle screamed in pain. For a few minute's, Yogle screamed out in pain as lightning went through his vein's.

Darth Whym brought his Lightsaber up, and then sliced Yogle's head right off. The Sith Master stood up, and then yelled, "Darth Whym, even though you have won this battle, you are not second in command, but you are now a Sith Lord!"

Darth Whym bowed, and then said, "Thank you, Master." "Now, everyone, go back to your training!" The Sith Master left with Darth Byloon right behind him, and everyone else left the arena.

When the Sith Master entered his room, he quickly grabbed unto a bookcase to sustain himself when Darth Byloon closed the door. When Darth Byloon saw what state his master was in, he quickly ran to his master's side.

"Master, are you okay?" The Sith Master was gasping for breath, and then said, "Yes.. I just... have to meditate for... a while..." "Master, maybe we should put you into stasis. Your sickness is going to kill you if you don't."

The Sith master removed his hood, revealing his gray, old wrinkled face, his bald head, and a tube that was attached to his neck came up from his back. "I can't be in stasis for too long, Byloon. Everything will be set in place, but right now, I have a job for Darth Whym. If I am to go into stasis, then you are to guard me, and can't go get what I want you to. I must communicate with Darth Whym first to tell him what to get, and then go into stasis."

The Sith Master put his hood back on, and then he took out a communicator. He pressed a button, and in just a few second's, a hologram of Darth Whym appeared. "Darth Whym, you are to o to Darthka Graush's temple. This Sith Lord was known for making corpse's come to life and control them, and he also replaced his heart with a diamond. You must go there, and you MUST get his holocron. It has all his knowledge."

Darth Whym nodded, saying, "Sir, I understand how this could be important, but I don't see how." Darth Byloon saw what the Sith Master was doing. He is infected with a disease that isn't contagious, but could kill him soon. It will start by infecting his heart, so in order to hopefully stop or slow down this disease, he is going to replace his heart. This disease is brand new, and seem's to only affect him, none of the other Sith, so they have no idea what to do to stop this disease. Obviously the Sith Master is improvising.

"Think about it, Whym. If we learn how to make the corpse's of our fallen allies come back to life, then we will surely win. We are not ready yet, we still have a few tomb's left to visit, but once that is done, and our knowledge is far superior tan any other Sith that has ever visited, then we will be ready."

Darth Whym nodded, and then the Sith Master added, "Also, beware the guardian of the Temple. The guardian will not be easy, and will truly be a test for you, Darth Whym."

With that said, he cut the transmission as Darth Byloon pressed a button on his wrist part of the armor. A door that was disguised opened behind the Sith Master, and in the room stood a stasis pod that was perfect for him. He took his entire cloak off, and was now only wearing some small, black pant's. His gray body barely had any fat on it, you could see his rib cage almost perfectly, his too thin stomach, and the Bacta machine on his back that had different tube's coming out of it, and going into different region's of his body.

He opened the Stasis pod, and then entered it. Darth Byloon closed the pod, and then watched as his master went off into a deep sleep.

Two hour's later

Darth Whym walked through the Sith Tomb, using his Lightsaber as a light in the dark tomb. He ignored all the etching's on the wall's, and all the skeleton's and recently ne dead bodies. The Republic has decided to search these tomb's to find al the Sith knowledge that they can use against Darth Zyloon and Darth Karklon.

They don't know anything about what is truly going on, and that only make's Darth Whym confident that this war will belong to the Sith. Darth Whym stopped when he saw a door. It was the only door in the tomb that Darth Whym has seen so far.

Darth Whym opened the door, and inside he could see a hallway full of statue's, and at the end was a holocron with a spotlight shining on it. Darth Whym walked down the hallway, looking at each of the statue's. Even though he was blind, and had a blindfold on, he use's the force as his eye's.

He stopped when he was now standing in front of the holocron. Darth Whym didn't like the fact that he is at the holocron, but still hasn't seen the guardian. Darth Whym raised his hand, but then brought it back when spike's came up, almost stabbing his hand.

The holocron sunk into the altar that it stood on, and then was covered up by spike's. Darth Whym turned around at the sound of footstep's, and saw nothing. He prepared himself for whatever was suppose to come.

Soon, out of the darkness came a male Human with pale white skin and black hair in beads wearing a breath mask holding unto two Lightsaber's came out, and Darth Whym grinned. "Are you the guardian?"

The man activated his Lightsaber's, two red blade's coming out. He got into a defensive position, and got ready for Darth Whym to strike. "I know all about you, guardian. Once you are beaten, then I can get the holocron. I also see that you won't make the first move. A wise choice indeed since you have no idea of what I am capable of. So then, shall we dance?" Darth Whym lunged at the Guardian, who managed to block Darth Whym's attack easily.

Darth Whym and the guardian exchanged blow after blow, defending, counter attacking, attacking, and eventually resorted to using dirty trick's. Darth Whym blocked one of the guardian's attack's, but then had his head cut off. As Darth Whym's head fell to the ground, and then his body kneeling on both leg's, the guardian deactivated his Lightsaber's. That was a terrible mistake.

Darth Whym's body, which was still holding unto the Lightsaber, activated the Lightsaber, and cut the guardian in half. Darth Whym's head chuckled, and then said, "That was suppose to be a challenge? I held back almost all my strength to make it a fair fight, and that idiot let his guard down?"

Darth Whym's body walked over to it's head, picked it up, and then put it back on it's neck. "I call that practice." Light shined from where the cut was from, and when Darth Whym let go of his head, the cut was completely healed.

Darth Whym went over to the holocron, thinking, 'I had to give up my eye sight in order to become immortal AND be able to see farther into the future than anyone else ever could and can. I think it is a fair deal, especially since I can use the force to see for me. Darth Krayt's spirit really must've been desperate to give me his and all his Sith follower's power's, and I don't blame him.'

Darth Whym grabbed the Holocron, thinking, 'Who wouldn't want all this power?' Darth Whym left the room, using his Lightsaber as a light again, and he grabbed the guardian's Lightsaber's, and hid them in a small bag that he had.

'Always nice to have a couple of extra Lightsaber's around.' With that, he continued down the Sith tomb, absolutely disappointed at how much of a waste of time that duel was.

2 day's later

Danis watched as Horuck, Sarli, and Maryna trained with each other from the stand's nearby while drinking some water. 'I wish that I could train with them, but I have a lot on my mind right now. My father couldn't be alive. If so, then he would've been able to avoid the Jedi and Republic for year's. Edor managed to do it, but he had the help of the Sith. Could my dad be one of the Sith? No, there's no way. Sure, he hated me with his entire soul and every fiber of my body, but that doesn't mean that he could turn to the dark side.'

As Danis took another sip of water, he heard the one voice that he didn't want to hear. "Look who it is. Weak Stari." The voice belonged to his sister, Kim Stari. Danis turned around, and saw that it was not only Kim Stari, but Volcano Stari, his older half-brother.

They both hated him as much, or possibly more, than his father, Aerex Stari. Kim had long, blonde hair, a almost perfect body, Lightsaber color yellow, and her attitude made a Krayt Dragon look happy.

Volcano was much worse than Kim. He had short, spiky black hair, had a tattoo of a black lightning bolt underneath his right eye, and was taller than Danis while Danis and Kim was the same height, and also had two Lightsaber's with both blade's being blue.

"Kim, you actually remembered the nickname you two gave me." Volcano looked at Danis with hate in his eye's, saying, "Don't remind us. We wish we could forget you were even born sometime's."

"Trust me, I feel the same way towards you two." Volcano was about to speak, but was interrupted by Maryna when she said, "Volcano? Is that really you?" Volcano looked to his right to see Maryna with Horuck and Sarli right behind them.

Maryna felt heat rise to her cheek's as she looked at Volcano. "Oh, hey there, Maryna. I didn't see you there." Maryna seemed to be lost in Volcano's eye's as she tried to think of something to say.

This is one reason why he hated Volcano. Because Maryna like's him, and not Danis. "So weak Stari, I heard that you failed to kill yet another Sith. What's wrong with you? Is weak Danis too scared by the big bad Sith?"

"One day, Kim, I am going to find out why you and Volcano hate me so much." "It's because you are a mistake, just like what Father said. You are our youngest brother, and our weakest."

"Then how come I can beat the both of you together more than fifty percent of the time?" Horuck watched as the three Stari member's argue with each other, and while Kim and Volcano got more and more mad, Danis just stayed calm, and almost seemed happy at how angry his older sibling's were getting.

Horuck absolutely hated Kim and Volcano Stari. Lot's of people in the order do. They think they are better than everyone else, mostly because they come from the Stari family, and hate whoever their father hated.

Horuck wished that they would be sucked into a wormhole, or die in one of their mission's. Horuck hated how he had such terrible feeling's towards two other Jedi, but these two deserved it.

"Whatever, Danis. Volcano, let's go. Master Skywalker wants to see us." Said Kim, and then she and Volcano walked off. Master Gant Skywalker was a descendant from Cade Skywalker, and had a Lightsaber whose Lightsaber color was purple.

Danis stood up, and looked at Maryna. "I still don't see what you see in him." Maryna looked at Danis, and said, "He is good. Deep down." "Yeah, sure, deep down." "You just have to dig a little to find his goodness."

Danis walked up to her, saying, "Yeah, sure. That 'deep down' has a name. Do you know what it's called? It's called hell." Maryna slapped Danis, saying, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!"

Danis looked back at Maryna, yelling, "WHAT MAKE'S YOU THINK THAT YOU DO? HE IS MY OLDER HALF-BROTHER, AND I HAVE KNOWN HIM LONGER THAN YOU KNOW! HE IS JUST LIKE Kim! HEARTLESS, THINK'S HE'S SUPERIOR, AND WILL CRUSH OR USE ANYONE THAT HE WANT'S! TO HIM, WE'RE ALL JUST A BIG STEPPING STONE!"

Maryna put her hand on Danis's chest, and Danis was sent flying back. Tear's were rolling down Maryna's cheek. "I can't believe that you, of all people, would say something like that about his own brother."

With that, Maryna walked away. "Wow." Said Horuck, and that was all he could say. Danis stood up, and looked at Maryna. 'What does she see in him? Heck, why should I care? I already know that she doesn't see me like she does Volcano, and she never will, so how come I still try to get her to like me?'

Sarli looked at her master as Maryna left the room. She knew what was happening with her master. The bond they shared allowed her to see what is going on in her master.

Maryna knew that what Danis said was true, but she couldn't admit it. She wants to believe that Volcano isn't like that, that he is only doing this to please Kim and his father, wherever he may be, but she knew that it wasn't that at all.

Sarli felt sorry for her master, and wish's that she could help, but she didn't know what to do, except pray that it won't get worse.

Maryna entered her room, and then closed the door behind her. She couldn't stop her tear's from rolling down her face. She sat on her bed, and started to wipe her tear's away.

She closed her eye's, and reached out with the force. She could sense him. Volcano felt so good. She could sense what he was doing. He was looking at Padawan's as they trained, trying to find one's that would fail so he could bet who was going to win or not, and then bet on the one that is most likely to lose.

She hated how Volcano did all these thing's that make people think that he is bad because it is getting harder to defend him from what everyone else say, and even she is starting to use force to make them stop talking. She had even attacked Danis! Her best friend!

She hugged her leg's, and then started crying into them. Maryna was so confused. Why was she defending Volcano? Sure, she loved him, but if she had to use force to protect him, then why should she protect him?

Maryna wiped her tear's away, and then stood up. She is going to apologize to Danis, and hope that he'll forgive her.

Gant Skywalker looked at Kim. He was one of the many Jedi that hated Kim, and for good reason's. She hated him almost as much as she hate's Danis, and just like Danis, Gant hate's anyone who hate's him.

"Kim, I am sending you and Jedi Master Esvan Surik, Lara Doneta, and Yun Syrus to the planet Mandustlore." "Mandustlore? That planet is supposedly strong in the dark side, so why would I go there?"

"Kim, since Sith are back, then we have to try to find out where they could be hiding. Mandustlore is a planet where Darth Nihilus supposedly tried to start his own Sith army. He managed to somewhat succeed, but the Mandalorian's there kicked him out. As a result, Darth Nihilus destroyed their leader that ruled that planet there."

"Okay, so this water Mandalorian world is to be investigated, but there is barely any land, so I think they would know something about that." "Unless the Sith were under the water. There are still so many unexplored region's under the water there that they could hide there. You four will go separately in diving ship's to see if you can find anything."

"Yes, Master." With that, she left the Jedi Council room, and Gant looked at the council member's around him. There were four other council member's. Ranneth Sol was a male Zabrak with one Lightsaber who's Lightsaber color was blue.

Attila Fry is a Male Rodian with a double-sided Lightsaber who's Lightsaber color is yellow. Calla Doorna is a Female human with one Lightsaber who's Lightsaber color is silver. Tavion Thatch is a male Human with two Lightsaber's, and has two Lightsaber color's, which are green and yellow.

"Master Ranneth Sol, now that we are done with that, tell me something. Since Keenan died, we have had a empty seat here in the council. You said that you knew someone that could replace Keenan?"

Ranneth nodded, and then said, "Yes, I think I do. We could replace him with Danis Stari. He was, after all, Keenan's apprentice. I doubt any one here has a problem with that. Right?"

No one said anything. "Look's like we agree. Unless anyone else has any more suggestion's." Attila Fry stood up, saying, "Actually, I do. Master Skywalker, you daughter, Miko Skywalker, has just finished her fifth mission as a Jedi Master, correct?"

Gant could see where Attila was going with this, but decided to play along like he didn't know. "Yeah, so what?" "Well, maybe she should join the order. She might just be the leader of the Jedi Council one day, and even if it is temporary, she should know what to do and how to do it."

Gant started to think about this, and then said, "I can't make this decision by myself. The entire council will have to decide." 'Weren't you just about to let Danis in?" "Yes, but because we all agreed on it other than you. Since you brought my daughter up, then I think that we should start this debate. You will start this debate, Attila, and you will explain to us why we should have my daughter be on the council."

Attila smiled, and then stood up. As he listed more and more reason's, he thought, 'My Master's wish's will be complete soon. Why he wants Miko on the Jedi council, I don't know, but the Master wants it, so I shall obey.'

Attila entered his room happily. He made a good argument, and the Jedi council are now so close to making Miko on the council. Attila laid down on his bed, and was about to close his eye's, but shot straight up when he heard, "YOU FOOL!"

Attila turned around, and saw a man wearing a mask with weird clothing, wearing a cloak, and had a double-sided Lightsaber in hand. The weird thing was that they weren't in Attila's room, but in a dark room. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO IDIOTOTIC AS TO BETRAY THE JEDI ORDER! THERE IS NOTHING I HATE MORE THAN TRAITOR'S!"

Attila activated his Lightsaber, two yellow blade's coming from both side's. The man activated his Lightsaber, two red blade's coming out of both side's. Attila ran towards the man who used his Lightsaber with one instead of two to block and attack Attila.

'This Sith's skill is so amazing! He's fighting me using only one hand with a double-sided Lightsaber, and he's winning! Who is this Sith, and how come I never saw him at the Sith base before, and the Sith Master never mentioned this Sith before.'

Attila was too slow to block an attack, and screamed in pain as his arm was cut off, and dropped his Lightsaber. The Sith then cut his leg off, and then Attila dropped to the ground, screaming in pain.

The Sith looked at the broken Attila, and then said with his metallic voice, "I have a prophecy for you, which will haunt you. The war that is to happen is about to happen will last longer than anyone thinks. You see, there will be a secret organization known as the Shadow brother's. Now, to make sure that you won't spoil the surprise, I'll give you a little 'gift'."

The Sith brought his Lightsaber down, and cut out Attila's Adam's apple, and then healed his throat. "With this gone, you can't speak." The Sith then turned Attila unto his back, and then stabbed the back of his neck.

He brought his Lightsaber back up, and then healed his wound. "Now, with that part of your spine destroyed, you cannot move your arm's or leg's." Then with that, he extended his hand over Attila, and then purple tentacle's came out of Attila. After ten second's, the tentacle's disappeared, and the Sith chuckled.

"Now your connection to the force is gone, Attila. This is what happens to traitor's." Attila wanted to scream, but he couldn't make a sound. "Now that you know of the future, but can't tell a soul, I am sure that this will haunt you until you die, and without the use of your arm's, leg's, the force, and can't even talk, then both the Jedi and Sith have no use for you. No one does. Have fun being a cripple. Now no one else will know that I exist. Even I won't find out., and trust me, you'll wish you won't know what I'm talking about. Just remember that inside everyone is a shadow of doubt, ear, and anguish, and that Shadow is me."

With that, Attila snapped back in reality, and saw Gant, Calla, and Tavion standing above him. "Master Attila, are you okay? We heard you screaming, and ran here to see what was wrong. Are you okay?"

Attila tried to speak, but found he couldn't like he did when he met the Sith. He couldn't move his entire lower body from his neck down, and when he tried to reach out with the force, he found that he couldn't use it.

"Come on, tell us what is wrong." Said Gant, but Attila couldn't say a thing. He just looked up a them, and moved his mouth but couldn't make a sound. "Tavion, help me get Attila to the medical room. Calla, investigate Attila's room. See what you can find out what might've happened here."

Calla nodded, and then she started to investigate while Gant and Tavion picked Attila up, and then quickly carried him to the Medical room.

Horuck and Sarli watched Maryna and Danis talking with each other, Maryna obviously trying to apologize to Danis about earlier. Horuck and Sarli was happy that the two of them were getting together, and they knew that the two of them had feeling's for each other.

Danis knows his feeling's, but Maryna doesn't realize her feeling's yet, or she's in denial. Whenever she has a romantic dream about Danis, she always say, "Oh well. A dream's a dream, and it isn't real." Even though she doesn't know it, Sarli could hear a bit of sadness in her voice when she say's that it isn't real.

Sarli looked at Horuck out of the corner of her eye, and blushed. She wished that Horuck could return his feeling's to her, and then looked back at Danis and Maryna before Horuck had a chance to see her staring.

Horuck was to busy thinking about something else though. 'Where does Darth Zyloon and Karklon go to hen they retreat? I have to ask Tyro if I could try to investigate this, but where should I start? And should I go alone? No, that will be the dumbest thing I could do. But who should I bring?' Horuck looked at Sarli, and grinned.

Horuck grabbed Sarli's hand, and then started to run towards Tyro's office, dragging a blushing Sarli behind him. "Horuck! Where are we going?" "Sarli, shut up and follow me!"

'Wh-What? S-Shut up and follow him? What are we going t-to do?' Sarli's blush grew brighter as a few perverted thought's entered her mind. 'Th-There's no way Horuck would ever do something like that! B-But still, W-Won't there even be a ch-chance?'

"H-Horuck, where are we going?" "Where else? Chancellor Taa's office." Sarli could feel her heart beat even faster. 'I-In the chancellor's office? H-He wants to do it in there? D-Doesn't he want to do it somewhere more quite? And Private?'

"Sarli, I want to try and find out where Darth Karklon and Darth Zyloon have disappeared to whenever they run away. I need Chancellor Taa's permission first, but I think that we should go and try several different planet's that are strong in the dark side. I think we should start our search on Korriban."

'Oh. Jedi business as usual.' Said Sarli, who didn't know why, but was actually sad that they weren't going to do anything. For some reason, ever since, Horuck accidently grabbed her breast three day's ago, she has been having dream's every night that a Jedi shouldn't have, and she like's it! She doesn't know why, she rarely thought about it, always felt ashamed of them, but NOW she actually LOVE'S them.

Maryna smiled when Danis accepted her apology, and then quickly hugged him. Danis blushed, but then returned the hug. Maryna didn't know why, but she loved Danis's touch, his body heat, and for some reason this hug. Maryna just thought that it was because she needed to be with a good friend during these dark times, so she just enjoyed the hug while it lasted.

To Be Continued In Stari Chronicles # 6 TRAP!


	6. TRAP!

Stari Chronicles

# 6

TRAP!

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

(" ") = Talking in another langiage

(' ') = Thinking in another language

Horuck Falco and Sarli Kennison waited patiently to talk with Chancellor Tyro Taa while he was talking with one of his three assistants. The one he was talking to was Wivern Dragoon, a male green Twi lek wearing Corrian royal outfit, and secretly had a knife hidden in his boot.

His second assistant was Qardin Lavar, a male Bothan wearing the same thing as Wivern. The last assistant was a female human, and her right side was facing Horuck and Sarli, but they could see her left face when she turned to look at them. Her entire left face was badly burned, and if you saw only her left face, you couldn't tell if it was male or female because the skin was burned off, along with her hair on that side. Her name is Lyra Raan, and was wearing the same as the previous two, except was for females.

Sarli was peeking at Horuck, and Lyra saw this. She grinned, and looked back at Tyro. Horuck saw Lyra's grin, and whispered to Sarli, who also saw it, "Hey Sarli, why did Lyra grin just now?" Sarli blushed, and said, "I-I don't know. Maybe it's just something that sh-she knows, or some joke she remembered."

Horuck shrugged, and then continued to wait for the chancellor to stop talking and talk with the both of them. After three minutes, the three assistants left, and Tyro turned to the two Jedi. 'Hm, Horuck and Sarli. I am surprised that I didn't find them kissing over their.'

"Sarli, Horuck, come here." Sarli and Horuck walked up to Tyro as he said, "What do you two want to talk with me about?" Sarli and Horuck stopped walking in front of Tyro's desk, both side by side, but three feet close. Sarli had that feeling again. It was weird, but she liked it, and she knew she shouldn't. It was a weird feeling in between her legs, and this feeling made her want to rub her special area, to touch it, and to put her fingers in there. She gets it whenever she gets close to Horuck.

"Master Taa, I was just thinking about this, and this is just a theory, but I think that the Sith might be hiding on planets that aren't just strong in the dark side, but I think they may be hiding in planets strong in the dark AND light. That's why me," Horuck motioned towards Sarli as he continued to speak, "And Sarli will like to investigate four planets that are strong in both."

Tyro Taa leaned forward as he rested his head on his hands, and said, "I'm listening. What are the planets?" Horuck smiled, and said, "Its Korriban, Raxvar, Tus-par, and Daylioussa." Raxvar was a weird planet to choose from, but it was strong in both light and dark, but it was a gas planet, and if you flew in too deep, then the gas would manage to get in the ship, then there was nothing you could do before the gas would melt your skin, melt your internal organs, melt your eye balls, and then rot your bones, and there is no cure.

Tus-par is a swamp planet covered with swamps, bogs, and very few cities are there. Daylioussa was a planet that had mostly small islands, and the oceans weren't very deep because of the lower levels of the city. There were five levels. Level one was the space station, and was a wheel around the planet. Level 2 is the skyscraper cities on the surface where the rich live. Level 3 is where the poor live, and isn't too bad a place to live… well, if you don't mind gang wars everywhere, that is.

Level 4 is even lower, and is a giant cave underneath Level 3. It has barely any lights lighting up the place, and only the criminal's that have done the most terrible of crimes. Level 5 is nothing but tunnel's made by animals that reside there that dig tunnels.

Tyro started to think about this, and said, "I already have other Jedi squads out to search for the Sith on possible planets, along with Korriban, and I always have them travel in groups of at least three. Horuck, you and Sarli are only two, so you can't go."

Horuck was about to respond, but Tyro then said, "But I know someone else that wanted to check out the same planets as well. I don't know if your master would like you to go on a mission with him." Horuck wondered who this could be, but then who Tyro said made it all make sense. "It's Volcano Stari."

Maryna walked into the meditating room, and saw who she was looking for. Jedi Master Darren Zions. He was Maryna's old Jedi Master. She walked over to her old master, and sat next to him. "Master, I need to ask you for some guidance."

Darren opened his eye, and looked at Maryna. Darren was a male Trandoshan, and had a one sided green Lightsaber. "Maryna, what can I tell you? You already know all my knowledge, and I have gained very little knowledge over the years." Maryna chuckled.

"I know, master, but I need some advice on romance." Darren looked over at Maryna, a surprised look on his face. "Really? You need advice on romance?" Maryna nodded while a light red conquered her cheeks.

"It's about Danis." Darren chuckled, and said, "I knew that you would like him one day. The last time we met was when he was eighteen, and he was in love with you back then while you loved Volcano. I never knew why you liked him, but I do see that you came to your senses."

Maryna blushed brighter. "D-Danis loved me ever since he was eighteen?" "He's loved you since he was 12-years old, but I do not know if he still has the same feelings. It has been a long time since we last met, so his feelings might have changed by now."

Maryna's heart was beating quickly as her master's words ran through her mind. 'Danis might like me? How come I never realized it before? I MUST find out if he does like me or not, and I MUST find out my feelings for Danis is love or if she likes Danis as nothing more than friends.'

"Master," Maryna asked. "Can you please help me with this? I want to know what these feelings are." Darren closed his eyes, thinking on what he could do, and then said, "I can do nothing. I am not an expert in love, and love is something that not even someone that has completely mastered the force cannot tell a single thing about love. Only those who have experienced it can tell you what you hopefully want to know."

Maryna smiled, and said, "Thank you, master. I needed this talk. I need to go now." Maryna stood up, and Darren grinned. He knew she was going to talk with Danis, and he knew that, hopefully soon, she will realize her feelings for Danis is more than just for friends.

Horuck and Sarli waited patiently near their Jedi star fighter's. Volcano was late, and Horuck didn't like being waited on. But, even though he was being waited on, Horuck was still using this time to steal a few glances at Sarli, and Sarli was doing the same thing. She was happy that she had time to be alone with Horuck, but she hated the silence between them.

Sarli pulled her Lightsaber out, and said, "H-Horuck, do you mind if we spar with each other?" Horuck looked at Sarli, both of their eyes locking with each other, and he smiled. Sarli blushed brighter. She couldn't stand not being with Horuck. The two years that she and Horuck haven't seen each other was the worst two years of her life.

"Sure, Sarli. I think we both should try getting stronger before we meet up with another Sith." The two secret lovers took five steps away from each other, and then stopped. They both turned to face each other while activating their Lightsaber's. The both of them stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move, and soon Horuck made the first move.

He leaped towards Sarli, the green glow of his Lightsaber leaving a trail behind him, and tried to hit Sarli's left leg. Sarli blocked Horuck's Lightsaber with her purple Lightsaber blade, and then she started to block Horuck's flurry of attacks.

Sarli and Horuck's Lightsaber blades locked with each others, and they both stayed in place, Horuck and Sarli trying to use their strength to overcome the other, but the both of them were equally matched. Horuck quickly side stepped, causing Sarli to fall, and then he turned around.

He brought his Lightsaber up, and blocked two blue Lightsaber blades. Sarli looked up to see who had the two Lightsaber's, and saw Volcano was wielding the two Lightsaber's. "Volcano! Why are you attacking us?" Asked Sarli as she stood up. "What? Why are you so mad at me? I thought I'd join in on your training." Horuck pushed Volcano's two blades back, and said, "We were training while waiting for you. Now, can we go?"

Volcano nodded left and right, saying, "No. We have one problem. My ship was destroyed on my last mission, and I need another one, and since we don't have any extra one's to spare right now, so I need one of yours, and since I like having lots of space, you two need to be in the same Star fighter." Both Horuck and Sarli blushed when Volcano said that they had to be in the same star fighter because the star fighters are quite small, and room for only one, so that means that Sarli will have to sit on Horuck's lap for every single flight for the entire time.

Volcano walked over to Sarli's star fighter as the two blushing secret lovers walked over to Horuck's fighter. Horuck sat on his seat, and soon Sarli sat on Horuck's lap, both of them blushing madly. "Horuck, this is Volcano. Are you two comfortable?" Volcano spoke in a mocking tone, and the two of them blushed brighter. It wasn't a secret that Horuck and Sarli liked each other, almost everyone knew it, but no one spoke up because they think that the two of them will eventually find out about the others feelings. So far, that plan is failing miserably.

Horuck snuck his arms around Sarli, and put his hands on the controls. Sarli blushed brighter as she felt Horuck's body heat warm her up, and how his arms almost seem to be hugging her. The two star fighters rose up, and flew out of the Jedi hanger. "Horuck, where should we go first?" Volcano said over the inter com.

"First we go to Raxvar, and then we go to Tus-Par, and then Daylioussa. After that, then I guess we can go home." Horuck entered the coordinates for Raxvar, and then the two star fighters entered hyper space.

Danis and Miko were standing in the middle of the council room, the Jedi council looking at them. Gaz Skywalker, Ranneth Sol, Calla Doorna, and Tavion Thatch all sat where they usually sat, and Attila was still in the hospital after his little visit, which no one still knows what happened to him or about the vision.

"Danis Stari and Miko Skywalker," Gaz began. "You two are here because we have lost two members of our council. While we are discussing who the new member's should be, we are hoping that you two would be on the council until we think of those that will be on the council for good." Calla spoke up, saying, "But this doesn't mean we won't choose you. If we come to the decision that you two, or one of you, but this is only a small chance of happening."

Ranneth spoke next, saying, "This will not be forced on you. You will have a choice. If you don't want to be a member for this short while, then we will understand, and choose someone else." Danis took one step forward, saying, "I will gladly accept." Miko hesitated, and then took one step forward. "I am truly honored by this, Jedi master, but I must decline. I feel like I am not worthy for this position. Yet."

Tavion nodded in understanding, and said, "We understand. We'll choose someone else to be part of the council momentarily. You are dismissed, Miko." Miko bowed in respect, and then left the room as Danis sat down next to Gaz.

Horuck hated going to Vaxvar and Tas-Pun. It wasn't because of the long, boring chats that Volcano had with the planet's leaders, or the smell of Tas-pun, but it was the fact that all the son's of the leaders tried to pick up Sarli on a date. Sarli was sleeping silently while resting her head against Horuck's chest. Horuck was sitting in the cockpit of the star fighter that was on auto-pilot, and Horuck didn't mind Sarli resting against his chest. He really liked it.

He was also glad that when they visited Tas-Pun, they expected a strip club of hiding Sith informants, and the only way Sarli could get in was if she got a job there, and she did. She did a strip for Horuck, but didn't take all her clothing off, and Horuck was distracted more than half the time by looking at Sarli when he was supposed to be watching for anyone suspicious. Turns out the place wasn't hiding any informants.

Sarli didn't want to talk about that because she felt ashamed of it, and was too shy to talk about it, especially in front of Horuck. Horuck was completely bored since the ship is on automatic pilot, Sarli was fast asleep, Volcano was meditating and deactivated his com. Link for peace and quiet, and he didn't have anything else to do.

Horuck put his arm around Sarli's waist, and then placed his head on hers. He grinned, and then he closed his eyes. In a few seconds he woke up, and he saw that he was floating in mid air around a building. He couldn't tell what the purpose of the building was for, but it was five stories tall at least. The building had no windows, and all around Horuck and the building was darkness. Obviously the only thing of importance here is the building. The building blew into a million pieces as a giant fire ball conquered where the building once was.

Horuck's eyes shot wide open, and then he looked around. He was still in his star fighter. He looked down at the time until they arrived at Daylioussa. Twenty minutes. Horuck knew that he didn't dream, he had a vision, but what did the explosion of the building mean?

Ozan Stari looked at the unopened file before him. He didn't want to read it, but he was the leader of the Stari family, and he must read it. On the front it had Ozan's name, and it said it was from Tyro. Ever since Aerex Stari disappeared, Ozan had been given a big job to do. Ozan grabbed the folder, opened it up, and pulled out a holocron.

He activated it, and an image of his assistant, Lyra Raan, appeared. "Ozan, this message will be given to you once my secret is in danger of being told. As you know, I am not from known space, and I was found at the age of twenty with amnesia out in unknown space. Now I remember where I have come from. I will spend another two hours here on Coruscant, and now I must go to my origins. I am going to Hefi, where Tyro Taa and Keenan Sunfall hid a secret. I want to know what this secret is, so I will investigate this. If I do not return in a year, then I want you to investigate this matter. Do not tell a soul about this unless I tell you so. I am sure that the leader of the Stari family can assemble a force to see what Tyro Taa is planning. Ozan, I am indeed sorry that I can't make it to that dinner you promised me back on Alistous. I have to go now. See ya."

Ozan sighed. He sure did know how to pick them. Alistous was a moon, and was an entire city. Ozan was assigned to protect Lyra from anyone that might want to harm her while she makes peace treaties with the planet there, and Ozan made a bet with her that, if no one attacked her, she would have a dinner with him, and no one attacked her. That was over ten years ago.

Lyra packed her luggage into the Republic vessel. Three republic soldiers with Heavy blasters were guarding the hanger. Her pilot was a female Rodian named Falen Ghast. She was going to company Lyra on her journey for the entire time. The three republic soldiers were only there to make sure that no one would see them leave.

"Falen, is the ship ready?" Falen yelled back, "(I'm ready to go when you're ready to go, Lyra.)" Lyra walked into the cockpit, and sat down in the copilot's seat. "(Taking off now.)" Falen said as the ship left the hanger and soon entered space. "(Setting coordinates for Hefi. Are you ready for this?)" Lyra looked over at Falen, and then responded, "I am finally about to learn where I came from, and it involves the chancellor of the Republic. I am 100% sure I am ready for this."

Falen grinned, and then said, "(Why did I even ask?)"

The two Jedi star fighter's exited Hyperspace above Daylioussa. Sarli looked out the cockpit, and gasped. She heard that Daylioussa's space station was amazing, but this was better than amazing. The space station was a halo around the planet with hundreds, maybe even thousands, of tunnel's leading down to the planet for those without ships be able to come up. There were three levels to the space station so the space station could hold more people, and the space station was creating a shield around the space station itself and the planet itself to protect it from any pirates that want to try taking over the space station.

"Volcano, this is Horuck. When we land, I have something to tell you." Horuck said over the com. Before there was a time for a response, five Corellian corvettes jumped out of hyperspace, and the laser turrets started to fire on the space station. "Volcano, what's going on?" Sarli said over the com. "Its black sun. They're the only ones that still use Corellian corvettes. They must be after the rare minerals on the planet below. I'm going to call in Republic ships."

"Volcano, there's no time for that. The nearest republic space forces will be here in ten minutes at least. Look at that fire power on those corvettes! We need to stop them!" There was a few seconds of silence, and then Volcano responded, "I'm still calling in Republic ships. We can try to stop them, but who knows how many illegal upgrades they've given those ships."

Horuck steered his star fighter towards the five Corellian corvettes as Volcano got on the com., contacting the nearest Republic vessel, and a female voice answered him, saying, "This is the Republic vessel Galactus. This is a private com. Channel. Tell us your reason for calling in the next ten seconds, or else we'll find you and…" "This is Jedi Master Volcano Stari. I am at planet Daylioussa, and it is being heavily bombarded by five black sun ships. The shields will last at most six minutes, and their defense system is not capable of holding off the Corellian corvettes. I require assistance."

There were ten seconds of silence, and then he heard, "Roger that. We will arrive in ten minutes, and drive off the pirates. Hold them off until then, Master Jedi." Volcano grinned, and then turned off his com. Link. After that, he steered his fighter towards the Corellian corvettes.

Maryna waited patiently outside the Jedi council room, sitting down on a bench. She was busy trying to solve a old cube puzzle where she would have to try and match up the pictures that were on it. She found it easy to do so with the last one she had, so she got another one that was much harder a month ago. With the last one, Maryna solved it in just a week, and she was only seventeen at the time. Now Maryna was much older, wiser, and smarter, and so far she hasn't been able to solve this puzzle.

She swore under her breath, and then redid her last move. This was where she always got stuck. She was missing a move her, but she couldn't tell what the move was. Unlike the last puzzle, this one had 12 cubes on each side, and it could go up, down, left, right, and even vertical. She studied the puzzle as hard as she could, and then twisted it vertically. She swore again, and then redid her last action.

She concentrated on the cube, almost as if her gaze would make the cube solve itself. She was tempted to use the force, but she swore that she wouldn't use the force to solve this, especially since there would be situations where she would have to solve problems without the force. Maryna sighed, and then put the cube next to her. Maryna crossed her arms as she looked back at the door. She didn't know how to ask Danis out on a date, or if she should ask it like it's a date, but what reason could she use to go out with Danis as friends?

Maryna looked down at the ground, and thought, 'Maybe I shouldn't be here. I should probably be getting ready for the Sith. I should be training, but I can't concentrate.' "He's loved you since he was 12-years old." Maryna couldn't stop thinking those words that her master has told her. Heat rose to her cheeks as she thought of those words over and over again in her mind. 'Does he still like me? Did I wait too long? Maybe I should wait until I know for sure that he likes me before I…"

Maryna was snapped out of her trance when she heard the door to the council room open. She looked over, and saw all the Jedi council members leave, Danis being the last one out. Maryna stood up, and Danis stopped walking next to her. "Maryna? What are you doing here?" Maryna's cheeks were conquered by a faint blush, and then she responded, "Well, first off, what did the council talk with you about?"

Danis grinned, and then said, "I am a temporarily member of the Jedi council." Maryna gasped at that. She was really, really happy. Not only did Danis gain possibly the highest honor there is, and now she has a reason to take him out to celebrate. "That's great Danis! Let's go celebrate!" Maryna said as she grabbed Danis's left hand. Danis and Maryna's cheeks were conquered by a bright red, and then she started to run towards a door as she dragged Danis behind her.

"Wait! Maryna! Where are we going?" Maryna didn't stop running, but turned around, and said, "We're going to the Corellian King! Where else?" Danis blushed when he heard Maryna said that they were going to the Corellian King. "B-But isn't that place for couples?" "True, but it has the best food on Coruscant, and so it is the best place to go celebrate such a great occasion!"

Danis and Maryna both thought the same thing. 'I'm going to go on a date with Danis, and he doesn't even realize it!' 'I'm going on a date with Maryna, and she doesn't even realize it!'

Volcano steered his fighter toward the Corelliian Corvette that Horuck's star fighter was fighting. He started to fire on it with his lasers and then fired four proton torpedoes. The four proton torpedoes hit the Corellian corvette, and the first three disabled the shields, and the fourth one hit one of the turbo lasers. Volcano was out of torpedoes, so he started to fire on another turbo laser. The cannon's were destroyed, leaving that turbo laser useless.

Two pods came out of another Corellian corvette, and then went into the space station. Volcano activated his com. Link, and said, "Horuck, those pods that the pirates just launched must have troopers in them. You and Sarli should board in the space station, and hold them off until the Republic reinforcements arrive."

Volcano saw Horuck's fighter turn towards the space station. The hanger doors opened up, and Horuck grinned. The people in charge must've realized that the two fighters were on their side, and was letting them in. Horuck's fighter flew into the hanger, and then landed. The cockpit opened up, and Sarli and Horuck jumped out.

The first thing they saw were pilots prepping their ships to launch. Obviously they weren't prepared for this, and the short time they gave them was all they needed to get their fighter's ready because now they were getting into the cockpits. Horuck and Volcano managed to destroy a few turbo lasers on the corvettes, which weakened their fire power, so it took eight minutes of being bombarded before the shields fell instead of six.

"Jedi! Over here!" Horuck and Sarli looked to their left, and saw a female security officer with two IR-5 blaster pistols, and behind her were three other security guards. They were all human, and all male. One of them was carrying a Heavy Lightning rifle, another had a proton rifle, and the last one had 4-X blaster rifle. Sarli and Horuck ran over to them, and when they reached the four guards, the one in command, the female, said, "I'm glad you two got here as fast as you did. We are trying to hold them off, but we weren't trained for something like this. Me and my squad was about to go in and deal with them, but we are happy to have Jedi reinforcements with us."

Horuck and Sarli pulled out their Lightsaber's, and said, "We're ready. Let's move." The commander opened the door her squad was in, and inside was ten pirates. Five of them were humans, three Rodians, one a Wookie, and one Iridonian. The three Rodians were carrying CDEF rifles, the Wookie was using a Bowcaster, the Iridonian had a dawnsorrow rifle, and the five humans had mandalorian blaster rifles.

They were shooting at thirty security guards with KX-60 Blaster rifles. The four security officers started to fire at the pirates as Horuck and Sarli activated their Lightsabers, and started deflecting blaster rifle back at the pirates. The pirates were being killed by the security officers and their own blaster rifle being deflected back at them. Soon the pirates lay dead on the floor.

Volcano steered his fighter towards the shield generator of the corvette, and then fired on the shield generator. When the laser's hit the shield generator, it blew up like a water bug being stabbed by a Lightsaber.

The ship started to slowly turn around, and looked like it was retreating. Unfortunately, it went the wrong way. Ten Republic ships exited hyperspace, right in the ships path. Two Republic ships fired on the retreating ship as the other eight ships fired on the four other Corellian corvettes.

Before the other corvettes could respond, their ships shields were destroyed. The corevettes could fire only a few shots before they were destroyed. Volcano smiled, and then heard on the com. Link, "This is Horuck. Me and Sarli killed the last of the intruder's."

Volcano chuckled. Again, the mission is going smoothly again, and now things will probably go faster now that they saved over 2 thousand people from pirates. "Horuck, this is Volcano. I am landing in Hanger Bay 8." Volcano brought his fighter around, entered hanger bay 8, and then landed his ship.

Maryna and Danis weren't looking at each other. They didn't know what to do. They were looking down at the nerf steaks they were eating. The two of them were stealing glances at one another every so often, and they glanced away whenever their eyes met.

'Just talk with him, Maryna! You were never this shy with Volcano before, but then again if I wasn't, then I wouldn't have gotten anywhere with him, but with Danis I can be shy. I have to do something about this silence between us.' "So Danis, is there a chance that you will be a full time member of the council?"

Danis looked up at Maryna, and the two of them locked eyes with each other. "Yeah, there's a chance, but I don't know how big of a chance there is. There are other Jedi there that would be great for the job, but I don't know anything else. All we talked about today was on how to fight the Sith. We are talking about defense's first to hopefully be able to fight against the Sith, and we've come up with ways to make sure that stealth fighter's couldn't sneak by, and that all ships coming in and out of a system will be searched thoroughly for anything out of the ordinary, along with people traveling into and out of cities, and speeders as well. With that we can hopefully catch any Sith that might be trying to get in a planet or city."

Maryna grinned, and then took a bite of her nerf steak. When she swallowed it, she said, "You sure have done a lot in just a day. Not much is going on with me, so what else is going on with you?" Danis took another bite of his nerf steak, and then said after swallowing, "Not much else is going on with me. I do hope that Horuck, Sarli, and Volcano's mission goes well. They've been gone all day, and probably won't be back until tomorrow night. I'm glad that the mission is going smoothly, but I do wish that my brother wasn't on the mission."

Maryna took a sip of her wine glass, and then put it down. "I wonder how Sarli is doing on a mission with Horuck. I hope she isn't too distracted to do her mission." Danis smiled, and then took the last bite of his nerf steak. "She's a good Jedi, and doesn't get distracted easily. I think that she'll do fine for this mission." When he looked at Maryna's plate, he saw that she was done. Danis called for the bill, and then waited for the droid waiter to come to give them their bill.

Horuck, Sarli, and Volcano were waiting in the office of Sorv Reub, the person in charge of Daylioussa's space station. Sorv was a female Kel Dor, and she was the reason why black sun hasn't been able to take the space port yet, but she got sloppy, and let her guard down.

"How do we know that she'll help us?" Horuck asked as he looked over at Volcano, who was sitting in a seat to the right of him. "She owe me a few favors, and the fact we helped drive off the black sun should be more than enough for her to want to help us." Sarli took a glance at Horuck, and then gulped. She had that feeling between her legs again, and she doesn't know why she has this feeling now.

Everyone turned back when they heard the door opening. On the other side of the door way was Sorv, and she was talking with a male human to her right. "I know you have many more questions, but I need to talk with our Jedi savers. Good day, Draze Carnan."

Sorv entered the room, turned around, and closed the door. Sorv turned around, and said, "You know, when I saw 5 ships come out of hyperspace, I was scared, and especially since I saw only two one-man fighters were out there. I thought we were doomed, but then I realized that one of those ships was yours, and I felt pity for those pirates."

Sorv sat down in her chair on the opposite side of the desk of Horuck, Sarli, and Volcano. "But I do wonder why you're here. I know you're not here to simply say hello." Volcano chuckled. "Am I that predictable?"

Sorv rested her arms on the arm rest on her chair, and then responded, "Volcano, you are not predictable at all, but you don't come to the far side of the galaxy to say hello to an old friend." Volcano leaned forward, and said, "You're right about that. I am here because we fear that the Sith may be hiding here, so we're here to investigate if this theory is true or not. I was hoping to call in a favor from you to see if you wouldn't mind checking on all incoming traffic and check all the guests that stay here to see if they're one of the Sith that have been discovered so far, and we'll check the other four levels of Daylioussa, but I don't need to call in a favor since I just saved lot's of lives today."

Sorv sighed, and then responded, "Somehow, I knew that it has something to do with the Sith." She pulled out a com. Link from her desk, and said, "I'll tell all my security officers what you want me to do." Volcano, Horuck, and Sarli stood up, and then bowed to Sorv as Volcano said, "Thank you, Sorv. I knew I could count on you."

The three Jedi walked out of the room, and Sorv watched the doorway closely when the three Jedi left and even waited a minute before she pressed a button. "Darth Zyloon, this is Sorv. Three Jedi are here. Whatever you're doing here, do it quick. I'll see what I can do to kill the Jedi, but I can't do anything until they leave the space station. At least this way I can avoid any suspicion with the Jedi Order."

There were three seconds of silence, and then he said, "Don't bother. I will deal with the Jedi slime myself." Sorv nodded, saying, "Yes sir. Sorv out." Sorv turned the com. Link off, and then put it back in her desk.

Lyra wouldn't sleep. They were only a minute or two away from Hefi, and she couldn't wait to see what this planet has to hide. Fela pressed a button, saying, "(We're exiting Hyperspace.)" The ship exited hyperspace, and Hefi was in sight. "Land at these coordinates." Lyra said as she gave Fela a holocron. Fela activated it, and nodded. She put the coordinates in the ship, and put the ship on autopilot.

The ship flew into the planet's atmosphere, and flew above the mountains. "(Lyra, where did you get all this information anyway? It's not information you'd come along just like that.)" Lyra grinned, happy to receive such praise from Fela. "I have my ways, Fela." The ship stopped, and then flew around a mountain. "(These are the coordinates.)" Fela said as she took the ship off autopilot. Fela flew closer to the ground, and said, "(But there's nothing down there.)"

Fela looked at a screen, and said, "(I put in the right coordinates. Are you sure you've got the right mountain?)" Lyra looked at the mountain after looking at a map, and then said, "Give me the controls." Fela sat up, and Lyra sat in Fela's seat. She flew the ship around, and then started to fly the ship towards the mountain.

"(Lyra, what are you doing?)" Fela said starting to worry what Lyra would do. "Fela, shut up and let me drive this ship into that mountain." "(LET YOU DO WHAT?)" Before Fela could do anything to stop Lyra, the ship drove into the mountain. What Fela thought was going to be an explosive death didn't happen, but instead the ship went straight through the mountain, and Lyra made the ship go around in circles. "(How did you know that this wasn't a mountain?)"

"Well, the mountain wasn't on the map, so I guessed it was a hologram." "(YOU GUESSED! YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW IF IT WAS A HOLOGRAM OR NOT!)" "Calm down, Fela. Nothing else can happen to us." She regretted those words when there was a weird sound of metal moving.

The two of them looked down, and saw that the ground was moving apart. Soon the ground stopped moving, and a hole big enough for five Mon Calamari cruiser's was open. "I guess this is the warm welcome." Lyra said. Fela and Lyra changed positions with Fela driving the ship.

Fela flew the ship into the hole, and flew for five minutes without seeing anything, but soon they saw a landing pad with plenty of crates surrounding it. "Fela, land there." Fela landed the ship, and then she pulled a DD6 blaster pistol out.

"Fela, what are you doing?" Fela looked up at Lyra, and said, "Getting ready for trouble. Knowing our luck, we'll meet a lot of it." Lyra pulled out two Arkanian heavy pistols, saying, "Unfortunately, I'm afraid you're right. We do have that type of luck." Lyra and Fela exited the ship, ready to fight.

They took five steps, and twenty men dressed in weird armor popped out, and what looked like a Jedi popped out as well. The female that looked like a Jedi pulled a Lightsaber out, activated it, and a green Lightsaber blade came out. "Under orders from Chancellor Tyro Taa, you are under arrest."

"Fela, let's not fight. We're outnumbered, outgunned, and we don't have a Jedi while they do." Fela threw her weapon on the ground while Lyra did the same. The twenty men had KX-60 Blaster rifles. They moved to Fela and Lyra, and then they handcuffed them.

The twenty men moved Fela and Lyra out of the landing pad, and then into a long hallway. The Jedi put her Lightsaber on her belt, and then pulled a communicator out. She pressed a button, and an image of Tyro Taa appeared. "Master, I have Lyra and her companion. They are being sent to the jail cells as we speak."

Tyro nodded, saying, "Good job, Faith Marinikar. I want you to tell her everything that's happening here. Also, she is not to leave Hefi. Make sure she can't by putting charges on her ship, and make them remote activated. If she tries to escape, detonate those charges. Deactivate them once I tell you to, and I will give you the code. The code is Bandara." Faith nodded, saying, "Yes, sir."

Horuck, Sarli, and Volcano walked through the streets of Daylioussa, the three of them looking for a hotel to stay at. Even though it was day time on this side of the planet, to Horuck, Sarli, and Volcano it was night time.

"Horuck, Sarli, I'll go and get a room at a hotel. You two go and hang out, or do whatever you couples do." Horuck and Sarli blushed, and then said simultaneously, "We're not a couple!" Volcano shrugged, saying, "Fine then. Lovers. Whatever makes you two happy." Horuck and Sarli looked at the ground away from each other, hoping that the other couldn't see their blush. "Go to the beach. I heard that the beaches are very fun to go."

Volcano pulled out 1000 credits, gave it to Horuck, and said, "Use this to buy your girlfriend something nice. Like buying her a swim suit." The two of them blushed brighter than they have ever blushed before, and then yelled, "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

"Fine! Lovers! I don't care! Just go out and have some fun!" Volcano walked away from Horuck and Sarli, who were standing still while looking away from each other. 'I l-like the sound of that. Me being H-Horuck's girlfriend.' Sarli thought.

Horuck sighed, and then said, "Well, I guess we should go to the beach. Not much else to do around here." Sarli nodded her head up and down, and then they went towards the beach.

Ten minutes later

Horuck was waiting outside the changing room with his swim trunks on. Horuck knocked on the door, and said, "Sarli, are you almost done yet?" "N-Not yet, but almost." Horuck sighed, and then leaned up against the door.

Sarli was in her underwear, and looked at the swim suit she had. It was a two-piece, and it was the least revealing thing they had. Unfortunately, it was very revealing. Sarli gulped, and then she started to take her bra off. 'I hope that Horuck likes this, at least.'

Horuck looked at a gathering crowd of girls that were nearby, and were looking at him while giggling. 'What's their problem?' Thought Horuck, and then turned around when he heard the door to the girls changing room opening up. Horuck's jaw dropped at the sight he was seeing.

Sarli was in a light blue two-piece swimsuit, and was holding her hands behind her back. "H-Hello there, Horuck. Wh-What do you wanna do?" Horuck was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to Sarli while she looks like this. "I don't care. I g-guess sunbathe for a while."

Sarli and Horuck lay on their towels while underneath an umbrella to stop from getting sun burn, and while Sarli had her eyes closed and were enjoying the breeze and the smell of the ocean, Horuck was looking at Sarli in her amazing swimsuit.

He looked at Sarli's curves, her long hair that was in a pony tail, and her special areas as well. 'Horuck, don't stare. You shouldn't look at Sarli like this! She only thinks of you as a friend, and wouldn't look at me like how I usually look at her.'

Horuck looked in Sarli's opposite direction, and then saw something suspicious. Two cloaked men were hiding behind a nearby building in an alley way, and when Horuck looked in their direction, they went into cover.

Horuck reached into a bag that had all his stuff, and pulled his Lightsaber out. He sat up, and looked down the alley way. He reached out with the force, and couldn't sense them. They weren't hiding themselves, but they did move. Horuck could feel them running down the alley way.

He lay back down, and then closed his eyes. Sarli didn't even know Horuck got up, or what happened. She did feel a few men were looking at her in a way she doesn't like. She reached out with the force, and then pulled their pants off in front of everyone. She grinned when she heard her plan was working.

Volcano stopped walking in front of a hotel building, and looked inside. It didn't look too busy, so Volcano walked in. He walked up to the desk clerk, and there was a Male Talz that looked at Volcano suspiciously. "Greetings, Jedi Master. How may I help you?" "I am looking for a room for three. Do you have one open?" The Talz looked at the computer screen to the left of him for a few seconds, and then looked back up at Volcano.

"Not now, but we will in ten minutes. Do you mind waiting?" Volcano nodded, saying, "Of course I don't." Volcano walked over to a nearby chair, and then sat in it.

Horuck and Sarli walked on the beach near the concession stands. "Hey, you two!" Horuck and Sarli looked to their right, and saw a man in a concession stand. "Come over here!" He said with a smile as he waved them towards him.

"How would you two like to buy a sonic shell?" Horuck and Sarli looked at him questiongly, and then Sarli asked, "What's a sonic shell?" The man chuckled, and said, "You two must be foreigners. A sonic shell records a person's when you say sonic 456, and then ends when you say rancor. Do you wanna try one?" The man held a sonic shell out, and Sarli took it.

"How loud do I have to say it?" "Not very loud. In fact, you could mumble it, and it will still pick up what you say perfectly. Go ahead, it's free this time." Sarli looked down at the sonic shell. This shell was a dark purple and a light blue, and then she leaned in towards the sonic shell. She mumbled something into the shell, and then the man took it from her.

"Let me see what this say now." Sarli blushed, and then said, "NO, WAIT!" But it was too late. He put the shell up to his ear, and then Sarli looked away from Horuck and the man. The man had a confused look on his face, and then said, "Who's Horuck?" "That's me." Horuck said as he raised his left hand.

The man smiled when he looked at Sarli, and then gave the shell to Sarli. She took it, and then put it in her bag(P.S. Horuck and Sarli are still in their swim suits). "Sarli, what did you put in there?" Sarli blushed brighter, and then she responded, "N-Nothing!"

Horuck looked at Sarli questiongly, and then said, "Okay. If you say so." Sarli let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was glad that Horuck didn't hear what she put in the shell sonic because she said, "I love Horuck Falco."

Twelve minutes later

Horuck and Sarli was in their normal Jedi clothing as they walked over to the hotel that Volcano told them they were staying in. The Hotel was in sight, and something about it was familiar to Horuck. After taking five more steps, they stopped and gasped when they saw Volcano jump out of a window on the eighth story.

Soon after that, fire came out of his room, and then conquered the whole building. Volcano landed on a speeder that was flying by, and the speeder drove towards the ground. When Volcano was low enough, he jumped down, and landed next to Horuck and Sarli.

The building already flew apart, and rubble was landing almost everywhere. "Volcano, what happened?" Sarli asked as she looked at him while Horuck made sure that none of the rubble would land on them.

"I found a bomb in my room, so I jumped out." Sarli reached out with the force, trying to find if there were any survivors in the hotel rubble. She couldn't sense any one. Out of the corner of Sarli's eye, Sarli saw two cloaked men running away.

She started to run towards them, and Horuck yelled at her, "Sarli! Where are you going!" She turned her head back without stopping, and said, "Just follow me! I have an idea!" Horuck sighed, and then he and Volcano ran after Sarli.

The three of them ran into a hanger bay following the two cloaked men. The three entered the area where the ship was, and saw a ship that looked like the Millennium Falcon, but looked a bit different than it, like how its red and black.

The two cloaked men were halfway there when they stopped running when Sarli yelled, "Stop right there!" The two men turned around, their faces hidden by the hoods. Sarli pulled her Lightsaber out, and said, "Who are you?" The two of them chuckled, and then they reached for something in their cloaks.

"I never thought you three would catch us." The two pulled out Lightsaber's, the one on the left had one Lightsaber while the one on the right had two. The one with one Lightsaber took his hood off, and the three Jedi gasped. It was Darth Zyloon.

Lyra and Fela waited patiently in their jail cells, the two of them watching the six guards outside their cell. They all had KX-60 Blaster rifles, and a few thermal detonators. They obviously weren't going to take any chances.

A door opened up, and Faith walked in. Lyra scowled at the Jedi, and Fela only looked at her with a glint of hate in her eyes. Faith stopped in front of the cell, and looked Lyra straight in the eye. "I know you two have some questions, and I will tell you everything."

Before Lyra could ask her first question, Faith interrupted her by saying, "You're a clone, Lyra." Lyra's eye lit up in surprise, and was about to say something again. Again, Faith interrupted her. "You were the clone of Tyro Taa's adopted mother, Turis Raan. The process had a bug in it, and the skin on the left side of your face wasn't able to be completed. The only thing we could use to clone you was destroyed by a crazy clone here, and you are the only one of your kind. You had an accelerated growth to help you grow, but one day you escaped. We found you in unknown space, and you looked to be around the age of fifteen. We brought you to Tyro Taa, and he quickly stopped the quick growth in you. We still don't know how you got there, or how you got amnesia, but it doesn't matter. Tyro wanted to keep you close to him to keep his eye on you, and soon you became his assistant."

Lyra was speechless, but she knew what to ask next. "What proof do you have, and what do you meant by an insane clone? I thought I was the only one of my kind?" Faith sighed, and said, "I do have proof, and I will bring the proof to you soon, but I will tell you about the other clones." Faith motioned towards the six guards. "You see these six? They're clones."

She looked at Fela, and said, "You remember those twenty guards at the landing port? They were clones. Everyone but me and the Rodian are clones." She motioned for a clone to go get a chair, and he nodded. As he walked away, Faith continued to speak. "Also, those four guards that were guarding your hanger were working for Tyro Taa, and they will agree with what Tyro will tell everyone, and that is that you went on a vacation to Hefi." The clone walked up to Faith with a chair, and put it behind her. Faith sat down, and then crossed her arms and legs.

"All right, so far this will all make sense if you can prove that I am a clone, but who are you? I never saw you at the Jedi Temple before." "My name's Faith Marinikar, and I am Tyro's secret apprentice. Tyro sent me here for my training, and Keenan Sunfall started my training. My training was almost complete, but then Keenan was killed by Darth Karklon on Dantooine. Now Tyro teaches me through holomessages, and I am almost a Jedi Master. I am already a Jedi Knight, and it is up to me to protect this place incase the Sith discover our clone facility here."

"Hmph." Lyra said as she grinned. "So what else do you have to say? You admitted to me that Keenan knew all about this, and he didn't tell anyone. Also, Keenan and Tyro Taa knew the Sith would have been coming back, but yet they didn't say anything. Why is that?" Faith responded, "He had a vision of what is happening now, but no one knew about this except for him and Tyro, so he told Tyro his vision, and they have been preparing this clone army in secret."

Faith stood up, and then said while she walked away, "I must go to my room now. I must meditate, and then I will come back with evidence that you are clone." Faith opened the door, walked through the door way, and then the door closed behind her, leaving Lyra and Fela alone with the six heavily armed clone guards.

"Darth Zyloon?" Horuck said as he and Volcano pulled their Lightsaber's out. The man on the right removed his hood, revealing a Mandalorian helmet. "Darth Byloon, I'll take care of Horuck and Sarli. You take care of the one in black." Darth Byloon nodded, and then activated his two Lightsabers, two red blades coming out.

He lunged towards Volcano, and then tried to slash at Volcano's sides. Volcano brought his Lightsaber's to the sides, blocking the attacks. Darth Byloon brought his head back, and then forward, head butting Volcano in the head. Volcano took three steps back, blood coming out his nose.

Sarli and Horuck was about to charge over to try and help Volcano, but they both stopped, and brought their Lightsaber's up, blocking Darth Zyloon's Lightsaber. The two of them blocked more and more of Darth Zyloon's attacks, and soon he blocked one of Horuck's attacks while he kicked Sarli in the stomach. Sarli flew backwards right into a wall, dropping her Lightsaber half-way. Darth Zyloon locked his Lightsaber with Horuck's, and then reached his arm out. Sarli's Lightsaber started to come towards him, but Horuck elbowed him in the face, breaking his concentration.

Sarli climbed out of the wall, and then ran towards Horuck and Darth Zyloon with her arm outstretched. Her Lightsaber flew towards her. Sarli grabbed it, and then activated it, a purple blade coming out. She engaged combat with Darth Zyloon again, and the three of them were not giving any ground.

Volcano blocked Darth Byloons Lightsaber, but then grunted in pain when he felt Darth Byloon's leg jab into his stomach. Darth Byloon must've been wearing full body armor because it sure did feel like it. Volcano took one step back, and then fell backwards when he was punched in the face by Darth Byloon.

Volcano landed with a thud, and blood sputtered from his mouth. Darth Byloon looked back at the ship, and yelled, "Tell Sorv to let the defense's down! We're leaving soon!" Volcano's eyes widened in surprise. 'Sorv? She's working with the Sith?'

Volcano grabbed his Lightsabers that he dropped, and then rolled away from Darth Byloon. Darth Byloon looked back at Volcano, and then got in a defensive position. 'If he is just as good at defending like he is in attacking, then I have to change my strategy! I doubt I can beat him like this.'

Volcano lunged to Darth Byloon's left, stopped halfway, and then lunged at Darth Byloon. Darth Byloon jumped up, and then pointed his left hand at Volcano. Lightning shot out of his finger tips, and was heading at Volcano at alarming speed. Volcano stopped his lung, and then brought his Lightsaber up, blocking the lightning.

A cloaked man came down the ramp, and yelled, "Masters! The defenses are down! Let's go!" Darth Byloon landed near Volcano, but then used the force to quicken his speed towards the ship, and Darth Zyloon did the same. They entered the ship, and the ramp came up. "You won't get away from me!" Volcano said as he pulled a tracker out, and then threw it at the ship. The tracker stopped in midair as the ship started to take off, and when the ship took off towards the sky, the tracker fell to the ground.

Volcano swore underneath his breath, and then put his Lightsabers away. Horuck and Sarli did the same, and then walked over to Volcano. "Now what?" Volcano pulled a com link out, and then responded, "Tell the Republic that there might be more Sith here, and tell them about Sorv's betrayal." Volcano walked away as he activated it, and started to talk into the com link.

Danis's speeder stopped in front of Maryna's house, and then Maryna walked out of the speeder. "Thanks for buying me dinner, Danis, but this were supposed to be a celebration for you. I think I should've payed for it." Maryna said as she turned around to look at Danis.

Danis grinned, and responded, "It's fine, Maryna. I don't mind paying for it. It is a gentleman thing to do." Maryna blushed, and then looked down at the ground. 'H-He's trying to be a gentleman with me. That's so sweet.' "Th-Thanks, Danis. That is really nice of you."

Maryna walked around to Danis's side, and then said, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Danis." She leaned in, and gave a blushing Danis a kiss on the cheeks. She blushed brighter, and then walked around the speeder towards her house as she yelled back, "See ya, Danis! Can't wait for tomorrow!"

Danis smiled to himself as he put his hand on his cheek, and then drove away. He was happy for tonight, and, just like Maryna, couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Lyra looked at the last of the evidence that Faith brought to her. Journal logs, holorecordings, and much more. Lyra didn't know how to respond, and then put the last Journal log on her lap. Faith was sitting on a chair outside the cell, watching Lyra and Fela closely with her arms and legs crossed.

"Do you believe me now?" Faith asked, and Lyra didn't look away from the journal log on her lap. She didn't know how to respond with all this evidence. 'I'm a clone. I'm really a clone. I can't deny it now.' Lyra looked up at Faith, and asked, "What will you do with us?" Faith stood up, and responded, "Keep you here until we tell you everything we think you need to know. You two will also be given nicer rooms to live in during your stay here."

Faith started to walk away, and one of the six clones unlocked the door while the other five pointed their guns at Lyra and Fela. The two of them walked out of the cell, and was then escorted out of the jail section. 'I'm a clone. I'm nothing but a copy. I'm not even a good copy.' Lyra put her hand on the burned side of her face, and then felt a tear roll down the good side of her face. She quickly wiped it away, and then continued to walk towards her new room, where she will spend a long time alone at the wrath of the chancellor.

To Be Continued in Stari Chronicles # 7 Assault on Kavar


	7. Assault on Kavar

Stari Chronicles

# 7

Assault on Kavar

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Horuck Falco and Danis Stari walked towards the chancellor's office the two of them moving as fast as they could without running. Whatever the chancellor wanted it sounded important, and if the chancellor say's that something is important, then it really is important.

Horuck and Danis approached the door t the chancellor's office, and when they were in range, Danis pressed a button on the side, opening the door. Inside was Chancellor Taa, sitting in his chair, and next to him was Cron Bane.

("Danis? You're here as well?") Cron Bane said as Danis and Horuck entered the room. "Yeah. The chancellor called us." Danis looked at Tyro, and said, "And if my memory is working correctly, Tyro only wants the three of us on a mission was when the Naidsha government was going to go war with the Corellians."

That mission didn't go well at all. Horuck and Danis got separated so Horuck and Cron had to work together to get to Naidsha's leader, capture him, and then bring him to the Jedi star fighter's that Danis was protecting.

"That is correct, Danis. This mission is very important, and you three will have to work together for this mission. Just a few hours ago we lost radio contact with the entire planet of Kavar. We sent a small Jedi team of five Jedi there, but once they exited hyperspace at Kavar, we lost contact with them. So far, nothing is telling me that this is all a malfunction, so I want you three to go and see what is happening there."

Horuck didn't like the way everything is going on. Somehow he thinks that the Sith is involved, but that doesn't seem likely. The Sith possibly couldn't have enough people to do something like this.

("When do we leave?") Tyro Taa sighed, and said, "Be patient, Cron. I have to tell you something else as well. I've outfitted your star fighters with new hyperspace engines. Now, instead of any ships picking up where you're going to jump out of hyperspace, it will pick up that you came out three miles away to your left. It also cloaks you from radars, and has its own cloaking system as well."

"Why would we need that?" Horuck asked as he crossed his arms. "Because, just in case this is a attack, and you three must be prepared for anything. That is all, so you three are careful out there. I don't want to lose any more Jedi out there."

Danis nodded, and then they bowed, saying, "Of course." As they left, Tyro said, "And may the force be with you."

Horuck was looking at his Jedi star fighter, and then sighed. 'I wish that the Sith actually are involved with this. I want to have another take at Darth Zyloon again, especially after our last fight three weeks ago on Daylioussa.'

"HORUCK!" Horuck looked behind him, and saw Sarli running up to him with Maryna behind her. Horuck smiled, and said, "Hey there, Sarli. What are you doing here?" Sarli blushed, and said, "W-Well I heard that you were going on a dangerous mission, so I w-wanted to come here to wish you luck."

Horuck smiled, and said while rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks, Sarli, but this probably isn't going to be that tough for me. I am amazing that way." Sarli was about to say something, but stopped when Maryna nudged her arm. That meant that Sarli was suppose to do what Maryna told her to do in this situation.

Sarli gulped as her cheeks were conquered by a bright red, and then said, A-Also, Horuck," Sarli leaned in, and then kissed Horuck on his bright red cheeks. She came back, and said, "Th-That was for l-luck, Horuck. I h-hope you come back soon and safe."

Horuck grinned, and then replied, "Hey, it's me, Sarli. Have I ever let you down before?" Sarli nodded her head left and right while she looked at the ground, a blush conquering her cheeks. Danis and Cron watched the whole thing, and the both of them were chuckling. ("That is something I won't be seeing too much of.") Cron said with a smile.

Danis chuckled, and then looked at Maryna. He and Maryna were getting closer, and every night they would go out and do something nice. Whether its dinner or just taking a walk under the moonlight, the both of them were enjoying each other's time.

("Danis, let's stop talking about Sarli and Horuck right now. Let's talk about you and Maryna.") Danis blushed, and then replied, "What are you talking about?" Cron chuckled, and then said, ("You honestly don't think I know? I don't spend my whole time in the temple, do you? I go out, and I see you two have dinner, and walk out by yourselves. I even saw that good night kiss she gave you last week.") Danis blushed, and then looked over at Maryna. ("I think Maryna's growing feelings for you, Danis. After all these years, I think that she is actually returning your feelings.")

Cron had a confused look on his face when he heard Danis chuckle. ("What's so funny?") Danis looked back at Cron, and then replied, "I doubt she does return my feelings. With everything that is going on, she probably wants to be closer to her friends, have a good time, and all that stuff. I mean, there are some pretty strong Sith out there, and even I am scared. I don't know if I can survive the next encounter I'll have with a Sith." Danis pulled out a com link, and then continued, "Darth Zyloon seems to be the weakest one there, and Darth Byloon also seems to be normal, but is a amazing fighter. Darth Karklon and this master of theirs seem to be the main worry of ours, but there still is no known idea of what other Sith there may be. I won't be surprised if a new Sith is the cause of this."

Danis activated the com link, and then said, "Horuck, this is Danis. We're about to leave. Get in your fighter." Danis and Cron looked at Horuck as he was about to enter but stopped. He quickly turned around, and then gave Sarli a quick kiss on the cheek.

Danis and Cron smiled, and then they went towards their fighter's. Horuck's fighter was green, Danis's was orange, and Cron's was yellow. They entered their fighter's, and then waited patiently as the hanger doors open.

When the doors started to open, Horuck looked back at Sarli. She was waving goodbye with a blush conquering her cheeks. Horuck waved back, and then looked forward. Horuck pressed three buttons and then lipped a switch, and the star fighter came to life as the sound of the three star fighter's engines filled the hanger.

The star fighter's lifted up into the air as the hanger doors opened up, and then they flew out. Sarli put her hand where Horuck kissed her cheek, and remembered the warmth of Horuck's kiss against her cheek.

"Sarli, I have to go now." Maryna said as she turned around. Sarli didn't even respond, she didn't even know what Maryna said. She just continued to smile as she thought of what Horuck did to her.

Gaz opened his eyes, sweat coming down his face. He had that dream of what happened all those years ago when Miko was only six years old, which was 12-years old. The day when Gaz's wife, Iluna Skywalker, died.

12 years ago, planet Algodal

Iluna, Gaz, and Ilunas apprentice, Kane Passik, the first Yuuzhan Vong Jedi, walked through the forest of Algodal. "Master, how close are we to the Valgrod's cave?" Kane asked. Iluna smiled, and then said, "Only a mile left. That's all." A Valgrod is a four legged animal with red and green scales, have one horn on it's head, has a tail that has a mace at the end of it, and has three eyes, where the third eye is on it's head. The third eye is also its weakness.

The Algodal's government has been having trouble with the Valgrod. The Valgrod has been attacking travelers that have been walking through the forest. Gaz looked at his beautiful wife, at her long blonde hair, and her beautiful smile. "Gaz, when will we get there?" Kane asked, and Gaz sighed.

"Kane, don't worry about it. A Jedi does not want battle, but peace." "But master, for peace this time, we have to fight." Gaz stopped walking, and then turned towards Kane. "True, but if there is ever another option other than fighting, a Jedi must choose it. We will only fight as a last resort, even if our lives are in danger."

Kane sighed, and said, "Then being a Jedi is going to be tougher than I thought. I kinda wish I could fight all the time, but that's just the Yuuzhan Vong inside me." Gaz turned around, and then took 1 step forward. Everyone tensed up, and then pulled out their Lightsabers.

Gaz activated his Lightsaber, a purple beam coming out. Iluna, Kane, and Gaz then jumped up into the air, dodging the Valgrod's dash. The Valgrod stopped running, turned around, and faced the three Jedi. Kane activated his Lightsaber, a silver blade coming out, and then Iluna activated her Lightsaber, a blue blade coming out.

The Valgrod dashed again, and then Gaz jumped towards the Valgrod. Gaz stopped, and then somersaulted over the Valgrod. Gaz brought his Lightsaber down, bringing the Lightsaber down into the Valgrod's back. The Valgrod screamed in pain, and even more when the Lightsaber was dragged through it's back.

Iluna and Kane lunged forward, and while Iluna cut off the Valgrod's left front leg, Kane stabbed the third eye. The Valgrod fell to the ground, dead. The three Jedi put their Lightsaber's away, and then walked towards the dead Valgrod. "Iluna, me and Kate can take this back to the city. You go up ahead and tell them that we've completed the mission."

Iluna sighed as she draped her arms, and then whispered into Gaz's ear, "I'll do it, but when we get back, we're giving Miko a younger sibling like you promised." Gaz smiled, and whispered back, "You don't have to ask me twice."

Iluna turned around, and then ran using force speed to quicken her speed. Kane and Gaz grabbed the Valgrod, and then started to drag the body away. After ten minutes, they were nearing the city.

Gaz stopped, and Kane looked over at Gaz. "What's the problem, Master Skywalker?" Gaz dropped the Valgrod, and then used force speed to run towards the city. Kane looked at where Gaz was looking when he stopped walking, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw smoke from where the city was. Gaz ran up to the wall, and saw that there was blast scorch's on the wall, and holes in the wall.

Gaz jumped through one of the holes, his Lightsaber in hand, and when he landed he saw five male humans in raggedy clothing with E-11 Blaster rifles, and they pointed them at Gaz. Gaz activated his Lightsaber as the men fired on him. Gaz deflected the blaster fire back at the men, and soon they fell to the ground due to the deflected blaster fire hitting their vital areas.

Gaz ran up to them, and then looked at their clothing. Sure enough, they had black sun symbol's on bandanas tied to their arms. Gaz heard gunfire in the distance, and then ran towards it.

He reached the doors to the hanger, and then opened it. He saw Iluna blocking lots of blaster rifle. Gaz ran towards his wife's side, hoping to get there in time. He could see twenty black sun pirates shooting at Iluna.

He was almost to his wife's side, and time seemed to slow down next. Iluna was hit in her right shoulder, and, for a second, couldn't block anything due to the pain in her right shoulder. That was all that was needed because she was then hit with a bombard of blaster rifle in the chest area.

She seemed to fall to the ground slowly, her Lightsaber falling from her grasp. Gaz clenched his teeth and fist's, and then used the force to bring Iluna's Lightsaber towards him. He grabbed it, and then activated both Lightsaber's. He lunged at the pirates, blocking and dodging the blaster fire. He soon got in range, and started to slaughter the pirates in under a minute, and then deactivated his Lightsabers.

Gaz ran over to his wife's side, and then sat next to her. He picked her up, and held her in his arms. "Iluna, please stay with me. I… I'll get a doctor. I'll get you to a doctor. I know that…" Iluna put two fingers on Gaz's lips, and then smiled while blood started to come from her mouth.

"G-Gaz, don't worry a-about me." Iluna coughed, and blood came out of her mouth. "Gaz, don't worry… about me. I already know… that it's too late… for me." Iluna touched Gaz's cheek, and then said, "I… I love you, Gaz. You are my… one and only true love…"

Iluna's hand fell limb, fell to the ground, and while her eyes closed, her smile disappeared, and then her last breath left her mouth. Gaz wished he could hold back the tears, but he couldn't. Tears ran down his face like the waterfalls of Sullpidal, and hated that he couldn't do anything to save his wife. He hated that he couldn't have gotten here sooner, and he was really sad that his wife, the one he cherished the most, died in his arms.

Present day, Planet Coruscant

Gaz was still haunted by that day, and now he finally got the courage to do something he hasn't been able to do since he and Iluna first met. He was going on a date with a girl named Dalla Passik. He wasn't a Jedi, wasn't even force sensitive, but that's what he wanted. He wanted to be in a relationship with someone that wouldn't die on a mission like Iluna did.

Gaz got out of bed, and then walked over to his closet. He opened it up, and inside was royal Correllian clothes. He sighed, and then thought, 'I should move on. Miko has hooked me up with this date, so I will do my best to enjoy it.' With that, he took his clothes off, and then started to put the Correllian clothes on.

Cron was completely bored out of his mind. It will take another minute to reach Kavar at least, and Danis was busy… well, he wasn't doing anything. He just wanted some quite.

Cron activated his com link, and then said into it, ("Horuck. Are you there?") After two seconds, Horuck replied, "Yeah, I'm here. Do you need something?" ("I just wanted to talk with you about Sarli. Have you decided to start dating her yet?")

"WHAT! No! I d-don't think that Sarli likes me in that way." Cron laughed out loud, and then replied, ("You mean you haven't realized it yet? Horuck, you have to be blind not to realize it yet. Try asking her out, or do something nice with her. Like what Danis and Maryna do with each other.") Horuck replied, "I'll try, but right now we have something else to worry about. We're about to exit hyperspace."

Cron nodded, and then he, Danis, and Horuck turned their radio's off to hopefully not have them tract them down with radio transmissions. They exited hyperspace, and three miles to their left was a entire fleet. Cron, Horuck, and Danis quickly flew their ships towards the planet. Cron saw a symbol on the ships, and it was that of the old Sith army that Darth Revan led.

The fleet immediately turned around, and went towards the three of them. Even though they were three miles away, they started to fire at them. Their shields didn't last long, and soon Danis's left wing was destroyed, Cron's engines destroyed, and Horuck lost half his left wing and one of his engines. They started to head towards Kavar, and they wee glad of one thing. When they entered atmosphere, the ships stopped firing. The three Jedi star fighter's started to move further apart from each other.

Fire surrounded the ships as they entered the atmosphere, and got closer to the ground. Horuck was trying everything he could do to slow the ship down, but his attempts weren't working. He looked over to see if Cron and Danis were doing any better, and saw that they were about to jump out. Well, it would be a better chance of survival than crash landing, and these ships won't be of any use to them.

Horuck opened up the cockpit, and then looked down. He was still pretty high, so he waited until he as closer. Once he was close enough, he jumped out to the left side of the ship, where he would've hit the wing, but since it was gone, the back of his robe was only scratched.

He free fell to the ground, and he saw Danis and Cron were doing the same. Horuck used the force to cushion the fall, and landed on top of a mountain that was next to another mountain. Horuck looked at the wreckage of his star fighter.

The wreckage was unbelievable. The ship was split in half, the right wing was cracked and was on the ledge of the mountain, and his engines were flaming with fire. "Aw man, I liked that ship!" Horuck whined as he drooped his arms.

"Hey! Over here!" Horuck's head turned around, and saw three Jedi behind him on the other mountain. The three used the force to quickly get over to Horuck by jumping over to him. Two of them were male humans, one had only one Lightsaber while the other had a double-sided, and the last one was a female human that Horuck knew because he and her were on a mission to Ryloth to sign a peace treaty. Her name is Ellma Hesas.

"I am happy you survived the crash. We could use all the help we can get, but we better can't celebrate it just yet. I'm sure the Sith saw the ship crash, and must be rushing over here as we speak." "The Sith? The Sith are behind this?" The Jedi with the double-sided Lightsaber nodded, saying, "Yes. They have a entire attack force that is big enough to kill us all with their sheer numbers. They are not great Lightsaber duelists, but the main problem is that they have War droids."

"Wait, when you said Sith, I thought that you meant that they were working with the Sith, like someone that wasn't force sensitive and used guns!" "I wish. If they were like that, then we wouldn't be in this situation. Their Lightsaber skill's, like I said before, are barely good enough to fight a Padawan, let alone us Jedi Knights and me, a Jedi Master. Come, we have to go soon, though. We need to get to those two other Jedi that crash landed nearby."

Horuck nodded, and then reached out with the force. 'Cron, Master, this is Horuck. Stay where you are. Me and three other Jedi will meet up with you two, and I will tell you both what's happening here when we meet up with each other somewhere safe.'

Horuck waited a few seconds, and when he felt Danis tell him he'll stay, he was happy. 'Horuck, this is Cron. I need to check on something. I'll meet up with you somewhere else.'

Horuck tried to tell Cron to stop, but he couldn't get to Cron. He must be using the force to block Horuck, and if he's smart, Danis as well. "Well? Are you done contacting your friends?"

Horuck looked at the man with the double-sided Lightsaber, and nodded his head left and right. "I reached my master, but Cron Bane is blocking me after he told me he had to search for something."

"I see. Well, before we go, my name is Oldus Loren, and his name…" Oldus motioned at the male human Jedi with the one sided Lightsaber, "is Giles Flast, and she is Ellma Hesas. Now, let's get to your master before the Sith do." With that, the three of them started to use the force to quicken their speed towards Danis.

Cron Bane ran as fast as he could, the rocky surface crunched beneath his feet. Cron Bane could sense people strong in the force, and then ran towards them. ('Are they there? I can hardly sense them. They must be trying to hide their presence.') Cron ran towards the crowd of five force sensitive.

Cron ran over a small hill that blocked his view of the force sensitive, and saw the five force sensitive. They saw him as well. They were sitting next to a camp fire, and then they all pulled out their Lightsaber's when they spotted Cron, and said, "Hold it, Jedi!" They activated their Lightsaber's, and red blade's came out.

("Sith!") Cron said as he pulled his two Lightsaber's out, and then activated them, a yellow blade coming out of each Lightsaber. The five Sith lunged toward Cron, screaming.

Four Sith attacked Cron head on while another Sith was trying to attack Cron's legs. Cron jumped back, missing the blades just barely. Cron landed two or three feet away from the five Sith.

Cron launched himself forward again, and then, with a single slash of his two sabers, cut three Sith in half. Cron brought his two saber's up, and blocked the two other Sith's Lightsaber's.

Cron jumped up, and then kicked one of the Sith in the face as he brought his other Lightsaber down into the other Sith's face. Cron landed next to the Sith he kicked who fell backwards, and then Cron stabbed the Sith in the heart. The Sith's deactivated Lightsaber rolled out of his dead hands.

Cron deactivated his Lightsaber's, but didn't put them away. He closed his eyes, and then stretched out with the force. He could feel them. They were only two miles away. The only problem was that they were fighting around ten Sith with only another Jedi, and more Sith were heading her way.

Cron started to run towards them, thinking, 'Just hold out a little longer, Kess Bell. I'll be there as soon as I can.'

Danis slashed down the tenth Sith that tried to kill him. He couldn't believe how many Sith there were. Ten more Sith were waiting their turns to go against Danis, and they all had him surrounded.

Three lunged towards Danis. Danis ducked, causing the three blades to bounce off each other. Danis swung his Lightsaber in a circle above his head, cutting the three Sith in half.

The remaining seven Sith all got in defensive positions. Obviously they weren't going to attack, but let Danis attack. Danis positioned to attack, and was then about to lung forward, but stopped himself when he saw four of the Sith start to float in the air, and then flew towards his left.

Danis and the Sith look to Danis's left, and saw the Sith get killed by Horuck, Oldus Loren, Giles Flast, and Ellma Hesas. Oldus had a green double-sided Lightsaber while Ellma and Giles had a one-sided blue Lightsaber. The four of them lunged forward, and attacked the three Sith with Danis's help.

Soon, the three Sith were killed, and they five Jedi put their Lightsaber's away. "So you're Danis Stari. I heard you fought all the Sith except for Darth Byloon before this. I think you may have met your match here today."

"I guess so. How many Sith are here?" "We don't know. They came out of nowhere, destroyed the space station after jamming the entire planet's communications, and then what looked like hundred's of drop ships come down from the sky. Many tried to use the force to stop or destroy the ships, but the metal that was used must've been force proof because the force didn't affect them. The Sith over took us like a pack of Kath Hounds on a Womp Rat."

"What happened after that? Are there any other survivors?" "That is unknown. We escaped when we saw the Sith were winning. We've been on the run for what felt like a life time when in reality it's only been a few hours. I almost gave up hope when I saw the last Jedi Fighter's get shot down, and there were no survivors. We are thinking of going back to the Temple, but the last time we were there was only a hour ago, and the Temple was crawling with Sith."

Danis sighed, and then looked at Horuck. "Where's Cron?" Horuck sighed, and then replied, "He left us, said he had to do something. He wasn't specific, but he sounded like he was in a hurry." Danis stroked his beard, thinking for a few seconds. "That doesn't sound like Cron. In a situation like this, He would try to stay together with his team, not go off like he did."

"Tyro must've given him a secret mission. It's the only explanation I can come up with." Danis was about to respond, but stopped when his com. Unit came to life. "(Static)peat, this is Jedi Master Lori Novar, leader of the Jedi academy on Kavar. If you can hear me, please come to my position. My coordinates are 345-79P-7T9. Come quickly, the Sith are attacking the Jedi Academy. Planning evacuation. If you hear this, please repeat this message to into your Com. Link to further the reach of our message. I repeat, my name is… SHIT! SITH! Baku, Cole, hold them off! Don't et them near the Academy!"

The Com. Unit went silent with static, and then Oldus pulled out his Com. Link. "We should travel a ways apart, repeat this message to hopefully get any other Jedi there." Danis, Horuck, Giles, and Ellma took their com. Links out, and then lunged in different directions. When they could barely see each other, they repeated the message three times, and then put their Com. Links away. They ran back to each other, and Oldus pulled his Lightsaber out.

"There are going to be lot's of Sith between here and the Academy. It may e only a mile away, but I'm sure the Sith picked it up, and have told their leaders of the Jedi's plan to escape. We have to get there as soon as possible." Danis nodded, and then they pulled their Lightsaber's out. Determined to help the other fellow Jedi, the Jedi ran towards the coordinates, hoping that they'll get to the Jedi Academy before the Sith do.

Kim leaped out of the way as a table was thrown into the wall. She looked up, and saw that Volcano was heaving heavily after throwing the table at Kim. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, KIM! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!"" Kim stood up, saying, "Volcano, calm down. I just want to know how you're feeling. You've been in your room for three weeks! What happened on Daylioussa?" "NOTHING! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Volcano stretched his left arm out, aimed it at Kim, and she was sent flying through the door. Kim struggled to stand up, and then looked inside Volcano's room. Volcano used the force to put his door back in place, and then sealed it with his Lightsaber melting the sides.

Volcano sat down on his bed, and put his head in his hand's. 'I am not worthy to be a Jedi. I am not worthy of being a Stari.' He tightened his hands into fists, crying. 'On Daylioussa, in order to survive my fight against Darth Byloon, I had to use the dark side to do so.'

Volcano stood up, and then flipped his bed over. 'I AM NOTHING BUT SHAME ON THE STARI FAMILY!' Volcano panted, and then he punched the wall. 'It was only a small part of the Dark side, but I still can't believe what I did! My step-father, Aerex, always told me that those who use the dark side are cowards, and should never live in this galaxy.'

Volcano's eye's widened when he realized something. 'I shouldn't live in this galaxy. Just like my father said, 'those who use the dark side shouldn't live in this galaxy.' Volcano walked over to his closet, which had it's door's torn off, and thought, 'I will exile myself. I will go as far as anyone has gone before. Even as far as the Yuuzhan Vong have, and even farther.'

Volcano pulled some clothes out, and then put it in a suit case. 'I won't return here as long as the Sith are here, and I am tainted by the Dark side.' Volcano looked at the door, and the door flew outward. Volcano walked out, and looked both ways.

He walked to his left, thinking, 'I have the credits I need, the clothes, now all I need is the ship and food. I can live off that for a while, I guess.' Volcano continued to walk, acting normal so that no one will think he's doing something suspicious. He entered the cafeteria, and saw the chef. It was a male Kamarian with his few assistants, and he owed Volcano a few favors. 'I'm sure that he won't mind if I take some food from him. I only need a small amount. A week's worth.' Volcano walked up to the chef, and then sat down as he told the chef what he wanted.

Danis and Horuck were nearing a giant pit where the top of a building could be seen. To the pit there was a large valley to their right. The two of them ran over to the valley, and looked down. They saw what looked like almost a 100 Sith running down the valley, and up ahead there was a bridge that was drawn back halfway into the pit, where three Jedi stood at the edge. One of them had a Yellow Lightsaber, another had two purple Lightsaber's, and the last one had a double-sided blue Lightsaber.

The Sith started to jump off the ledge, and when they were about to land on the platform, they hit a invisible barrier and fell down into the bottomless pit. Soon the Sith stopped jumping, and now they were down to almost half.

'We have to find a way to deplete the Sith's number's enough for me and Horuck to finish them off.' Danis thought, and then looked across the valley. He grinned when he saw ten boulder's three times bigger than him. Danis nudged Horuck, and pointed at the rocks. Horuck nodded in understanding, and then they both extended their arms.

The ten boulder's lifted up into the air, and was then brought over the valley. Danis and Horuck sweated as they struggled to keep the boulders in place over the waiting Sith, and then finally let go.

The ten boulder's fell into the valley, and the Sith looked up at the sound of something big falling really fast. Too bad that they were too late to stop it. The boulder's fell on many of the Sith, crushing them underneath the tremendous weight of the boulder's.

Now only about ten were left. Danis and Horuck jumped down the side, and started to slide down the bottom. When they were close enough to the bottom, Danis and Horuck jumped on a rock, and activated their Lightsaber's, a Orange blade coming out of Danis's Lightsaber and a Green blade out of Horuck's. The last ten Sith were near the ledge, their Lightsaber's active.

Horuck and Danis jumped towards the Sith, and quickly killed them all. Horuck and Danis looked at the bridge, and saw that the girl Jedi with the two Lightsaber's pressed a button. The bridge extended towards Horuck and Danis. When it reached Danis and Horuck, the both of them stepped on it, and then they ran to the three Jedi.

The girl with the two Lightsaber's smiled, and said, "I'm glad to see you two made it here all right. My name's Lori Navar, and this is Cole and Baku. I'm glad you're here. The shield we used to stop the Sith was cut off so then you two could come over." As she said that, she pressed a button, and the shields reactivated.

"I'm Danis Stari, and this is Horuck Falco, my apprentice. What is your plan on getting out of here?" Lori pressed another button, and the bridge started to retract. "My plan is to get as many Jedi here first of all, then load all of them into the ships. There's a Ion cannon at the bottom of this pit that we can use to disable the Sith war ships up in space, and hope that our Fighter's can hold the Fighter's off until we make the jump to Hyperspace. The fighter's can't jump to Hyperspace, so we are using droid's to pilot them since I don't want to lose any Jedi. Another problem is that we need a person to stay behind to man the cannon's, so we decided to use a droid to do so. We also put a few automatic turrets in the control room to hopefully kill a few Sith when they get in, and give us some more time.."

"WHEN they get in? How can they get in?" Lori put her Lightsaber's away, and then said, "In order for anything to enter or exit the shields, it must be deactivated. Unfortunately, we don't have enough droids, and we need a lot of droids to help us out with the fighter's. We put the shields on a timer to give us enough time to get to our ships. After two hours, we'll start the evacuation, and head towards Corcuscant. Get ready to hold off the Sith, Danis and Horuck. The next two hours won't be easy."

Cron Bane could feel the two of them. They were by themselves, and fifty Sith were surrounding them. They weren't too far away. Cron still had both of his Lightsaber's out, but didn't have them activated.

Cron jumped un top of a hill, and looked down the hill to see the two female's he was looking for. Cron jumped down and when he landed, he punched the ground, using the force to send the twenty Sith around him flying off. Cron brought his two Lightsaber's up, and blocked two red Lightsaber blades.

Cron pushed one Sith back, and then quickly killed the other Sith. He and the two other females started to kill off the Sith, and soon they were all dead. Cron deactivated his Lightsaber's, and jumped when he felt that he was hugged. He looked down, and smiled when he saw that it was one of the female Jedi. "(Daddy! You're here!)" Said the Jedi in Wookie language.

Cron put his hand on her head, and said, ("Yes, daddy is here, Katalana.") "Honey." Cron looked to his left, and saw that the other female came up, and hugged him. Cron hugged them both, smiling. ("Viera, I'm glad you two are okay." Cron said as he looked at his human wife.

Cron's daughter, Katalana, was half-human, half-Wookie, and was only 9 years-old. Katalana looked up at her father, and at first glance she appeared human, but when she smiled you could clearly see her Wookie teeth. She also had the basic instincts that a Wookie had, and her eye's was that of a Wookie as well.

"(Father, I'm so glad you're here! I was so scared!") (Don't worry now, Katalana. Daddy's here, but we're not out of this yet. We have to get to the Jedi academy to escape. We better get going before it's too late.") Cron put one of his Lightsaber's away, and then picked Katalana with that arm while he used his other arm to use his Lightsaber for defense.

Viera still had her Lightsaber out, which was a double-sided Lightsaber, and when she activated it, an blue blade came out. Cron activated his Lightsaber, and a yellow blade came out. Cron, with Katalana in hand, and Viera, ran towards the Jedi Academy as fast as they could, moving gracefully and also quickly towards the academy.

2.3 hours later

Cron, Horuck, and Danis got on a Jedi transport vessel with Katalana and Viera. There were a few other Jedi there, all of them was unknown to the five of them. Lori Navar got on the same ship, and then looked at the timer. "Two minutes to get in your vessel! I repeat! Two minutes to get in your ship!"

In just two minutes, the shields dropped down, and the hanger doors opened up. The Jedi Transports lifted up in the air, and for every transport there were four Fighter's.

The first three went out, and then the fourth one, the one that Danis, Horuck, Viera, Katalana, Viera, and Lori was in, flew out of the hanger doors. Ion cannon's were being fired, and hitting the Sith ships.

Danis held his breathe as he reached out with the force, and saw that there were many more fighter's than they had, and the first vessel was already destroyed. The Fighter's guarding the Vessels flew ahead of the Vessels, and started to fire on the Sith Fighter's.

Danis could tell almost every Jedi was doing the same as he was to see what they could do with the force to help even the odds a bit. The Ion cannon's were still firing on the Sith command ship, disabling it's ability to move and it's turrets. 'As long as we have those Ion Cannon's, we should be okay.' Danis thought, and then looked over at Lori.

"Lori," Horuck spoke up. "How much time before we can jump to Hyperspace?" Lori started to think, and then said, "Just a few more seconds. We'll survive as long as those Fighter's and Ion cannon do their jobs."

Everyone in that ship could sense that one of the ships managed to jump to Hyperspace. Three of the four Fighter's that was protecting their Vessel was destroyed, but the remaining Fighter's from the other two Vessels came to help out. Unfortunately, that was only two more Fighter's.

"Get ready for the jump to Hyperspace!" The Jedi Pilot shouted back, and everyone hung on tightly as the ship shook violently when the vessel entered Hyperspace.

1.49 hours earlier

Volcano walked towards the Jedi Starfighter carrying two bags. One bag had his clothing and supplies while his other bag contained the food he would need. He walked up to his Starfighter, and put his hand on it. 'It should be fueled up, but I should check just in case.'

Volcano was about to put his bags down, but stopped when he heard, "Volcano!" Volcano looked back, and saw Ozan and Kim running up to him. "Volcano, what are you doing?" Volcano pulled a Lightsaber out, saying, "Don't try to stop me, Kim. The Dark Side has tainted me, and I must leave the Galaxy. That's what our father would've wanted. You remember what he said about those who use the dark side."

"Volcano, he isn't alive now. We don't have try to please him." "Kim, I want to make him happy whether he's in the force or not. Incase you've forgotten, I'm adopted, and he is the closest thing I have to a father. I respect him a lot, and I want to keep his belief's strong and alive."

Kim looked at Volcano with a confused look on her face, and said, "Volcano, you did it to survive, and you regret it. I'm sure that he would recognize." "Kim, it's our father. You know what he was like. He hated Danis for being weak, and losing his first master on his first dangerous mission. It wasn't even Danis's fault!" "Volcano! We don't have to listen to him anymore! Ozan has been more of a father to me than Aerex was! Please, Volcano, let us help you. I know we can help."

Volcano put his Lightsaber away, and then responded, "Fine. I'll stay, but I am not leaving the Temple." Of course, Volcano. I doubt you need to, anyways." The three of them started to walk out of the hanger, Kim and Volcano thinking on what they could do to help Volcano while Ozan was thinking of Lyra Raan. 'She's been gone for three weeks. I know this mission won't be easy for her, but no word of her has come up anywhere. I should investigate, but I was told to wait a year. Why a year? I'm starting to wonder if Lyra thinks that I can't help at all.'

Present time

Thirteen Jedi vessels exited out of Hyperspace above Coruscant, and headed towards the surface. Lori pulled a Communicator out, activated it, and a hologram of Chancellor Taa appeared. "Chancellor, this is Lori Navar." "Lori! Thank the force you're okay. How is…" "The three Jedi you just sent to save us? They're fine. Me and thirty Jedi managed to escape Kavar."

"What happened on Kavar? Was it pirates?" "No, it was a army of Sith." "Sith!" "Listen, I'll explain everything to you when we land. I think we all have a lot to say." Tyro nodded, and said, "I'm sure you do. I will be awaiting your arrival in my office."

Tyro Taa turned the communicator off, and then put in a different code. He activated it, and a hologram of Faith appeared. "Faith, this is Tyro Taa. The Sith have finally attacked. I need you, Lyra, and four clone soldiers to come down here as soon as possible. Hopefully by tomorrow."

Faith nodded, and then said, "Any other order's, General Taa?" Tyro nodded, and then replied, "Yes. Tell the men that their time has come. Make sure that the men check the fighter's, weapons, and star ships to make sure that everything is ready. I am going to have to tell the council of the army tomorrow."

Faith nodded, and then yelled, "YOU! GET ON THE INTERCOM, AND TELL EVERYONE IT'S OUR TIME! DO IT NOW!" Faith turned the com. Link off, and then Tyro chuckled. 'That Faith… she needs to learn to control that voice of hers.' Tyro stood up, and then started to walk towards the door. 'I suppose that I should go and arrange a council meeting to answer a few questions, and tell them that I have news for them tomorrow.'

2 hours later

The Galactic council was yelling at each other, everyone trying to say something about what's going on. Not only was Kavar taken over, but also Taanab, Ergo, Rogolar, and Gampilia were taken over. No survivors managed to escape Taanab, Ergo, Rogolar, and Gampilia, and the Sith Fleet's there were bigger than any Republic fleet that the Republic could muster at the time.

("The Republic cannot stand against such a force right now! We will be completely destroyed if we try to take them on! I say we try to make a peace treaty with them.") Said Myec Nieme, the chancellor of Ryloth. He was a male, red Twi Lek, and his assistants was one green female Twi Lek and a female blue Twi Lek.

Rubuta Galia, a female Mon Calamari who is also the representative of Dac, stood up, and then yelled back, "Are you kidding me? I will not stand here and watch as the Sith take over the galaxy while we try to take the peaceful way out! Have you forgotten about Darth Krayt! How about all the other Sith that have tried to take over the galaxy! There was no peace talk with them! If there is going to be peace, we MUST stop the Sith here before it's too late!"

Myec clenched his fists, and then yelled, ("Are you insane! Many lives will be lost in a war! We don't even know how many forces they have! If we are going to win this war, then we must do it the peaceful way!") Rubuta was about to respond, but they all stopped when a man said, "That is easy."

They all looked to see Ozan Stari and Gaz Skywalker was in their spot's, where they were the representatives of the Jedi. "From what our survivors from Kavar tell us, the Sith warriors are very weak. The only advantage they have is that they out number us. With this information, we can make some sort of plan to strike against them. We should also take prisoner's to hopefully find out where they came from."

When Myec was about to respond, he stopped when he saw a green button on his desk lit up. Everyone quieted down, and then sat down in their chairs. In the middle of the room, a hole opened up, and Chancellor Taa's seat came up(Note This is the same council room as the one in Star wars episode 1, 2, and 3, so when I say that his desk came up, I meant like it did when Yoda and Darth Sidious was fighting in episode 3).

"Everyone, I know you all are aware of the Sith invasion, and I must say that you all will have to agree with me on one thing. The Sith will not stop their invasion force, no matter what negotiations we do, or how much WE want peace. The Sith have already attacked us before the invasion of these five planets on Naboo and Dantooine, and even made Daylioussa betray us! We are at war here, and for those that think there is a peaceful way out of this have obviously forgotten what the Sith are like. They will stop at nothing for us all to be killed."

Myec shot up, and yelled, ("THAT IS A LIE! ANY ONE CAN BE PERSUADED! WE JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT THEY WANT IN RETURN FOR PEACE, AND THEN WE GOT THEM!") Tyro Taa looked at Myec, and responded, "You want to have peace? I Know how you feel, along with the fact that you don't want to have a war, but there is a way for the Sith to stop this war, and to not have a war. That is by giving up to them, and giving the galaxy over to them. I doubt we want that, since the Sith have never been known to show hospitality when they get their way or not, and us Jedi will be hunted down and killed, along with any one else that opposes them."

("Hmph. I knew you would say that, Chancellor Taa. I know of the Sith, but these Sith might be different. We don't know anything about them.") "DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Tyro yelled as he slammed his fists on his desk. "WE KNOW THAT THEY WANT US DEAD! THEY BEFORE HAVE ATTACKED US ON NABOO, DANTOOINE, AND DAYLIOUSSA! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF THE FIGHT'S THAT THE JEDI AND SITH HAVE ALLREADY BEEN IN!"

Myec chuckled, and then responded, "Chancellor, there is a easy solution to this. We give them half the galaxy, and they will stop attacking us." Tyro sighed, and then looked at Rubuta.

"Rubuta, tell me something. Do you believe that the Sith will stop at nothing for complete domination?" Rubuta stood up, and then responded, "Yes, they will. The Sith cannot be trusted, and I say we build up a army as soon as we can. The Wookie's will more than likely help us, along with the Correllian's. Their fleet is the biggest, and strongest, fleet in the Republic."

'Yes, I know, and don't worry about the army. I already have that covered. I will tell you all something that will help tip the war against the Sith tomorrow, when I have proof of it. Right now, I must go. If there is any thing else, then we will take it up tomorrow. Dismissed."

Every one sat up, and then left the council room. Gaz and Ozan left the council room, and then Ozan whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gaz whispered back, "Yeah. Let's go talk with the chancellor."

Tyro Taa sat down on his chair, and then leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. 'Keenan… everything is happening too quickly. The Sith have already taken five planets. I wish I knew what to do.'

"But you do know." Tyro looked to his left, and saw Keenan, but he was a light blue, and Tyro could see through him. "Keenan? What are you…" "Doing here? Well, I am here to help guide you. You know what you must do. We both knew this war will not be easy, but we both know that the council will not approve of what is happening."

Tyro pressed a button on his desk, and a image of Myec appeared. "You're doing research on him?" "Just to see if he's a threat. If he is, then I don't know what I have to do." Keenan walked up to Tyro, and then whispered in his ear, "I can take care of Myec if you need to." "You mean kill him?"

Keenan chuckled, and then whispered back, "No, not that. I'll just scare him, that's all. In the mean time, I need to start looking for something?" Tyro looked over at Keenan, and saw he was gone. Tyro looked at the information of Myec in front of him for several minutes, and stopped at the last bit when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tyro said as he closed the information. The door opened up, and Ozan and Gaz walked in, and stopped walking when they reached Tyro's desk. "Chancellor, we want to talk with you. I think that we should know what you're planning on doing with this situation."

Tyro put both of his arms on his arm rest, and responded, "I will. Tomorrow. Everyone will know what I am planning on doing." Ozan took a step forward, and then said, "Tyro, listen to me. We need to know what the plan is. We were the one's that put you up to running for chancellor, and we need to know what your plan is."

Tyro stood up, looking at Ozan and Gaz straight in the eye. "You know what I hear? I hear that you two made me run for chancellor in hopes that, if I won, I would tell you any sort of secret there is. If you two want to be thanked for what you did, then thank you, but if you're here to find out my plan, then I suggest you leave right now."

Gaz and Ozan looked at each other, and then back at Tyro. "I guess you won't be telling us anything any time soon, but I do want to talk with you about Lyra, Tyro. Gaz, do you mind leaving us alone for a while?" Gaz nodded, and then walked out of the room.

Gaz walked towards Tyro Taa, leaned in, and then grabbed Tyro's cloak, saying, "Tyro, you better tell me what you did with Lyra right now! I know you did something with her, but there's something I don't get. Lyra knew you were hiding something, something about her past, so she left to go to Hefi, where there was a secret, and she's been gone for three weeks. Now, all of a sudden, she's coming to the meeting tomorrow with evidence on what you're doing!"

Tyro Taa didn't even flinch, or looked surprised, angry, hurt, or anything. He looked like everything was normal. "Tell me what happened with Lyra, and what you did with her!" Tyr grabbed Ozan's hands, and made him let go of his cloak. "You'll find everything out tomorrow. Lyra will tell you what is going on here while I explain to the council." Ozan stood up straight, looking at Tyro with hate in his eyes.

"If you dare hurt her while she was gone, I swear you won't live to regret it." Ozan turned around, and then walked out of the chancellor's office.

Danis opened up the door, and looked inside. It's been two hours since the galactic council meeting had ended, and Danis wanted to talk with someone. Danis walked in, and looked at the desk at the far end of the dimly lit room.

Ozan Stari sat at the desk, and he was looking at some a hologram with a history on Hefi. "Uncle." Ozan looked up, and smiled. "Danis, I am glad to see you. How may I help you?" Danis walked up to Ozan, and then looked at the hologram above his desk. "Why are you reading up on Hefi? Is that important to the Sith invasion somehow?"

Ozan pressed a button, and then replied, "I think it does, but I'm not sure, but we're not here to talk about me. What do you want?" Danis sat in a chair opposite of Ozan. Danis looked at Ozan straight in the eye, and replied, "I am scared." Ozan was surprised to hear that. When Danis was little, he was scared of many things, but ever since he became 15, barely anything could scare him

"Scared of what?" "Scared of what's happening. At first, I thought that the Sith would be small in numbers, but I was wrong. We have a entire army of Sith warriors and war droid's to worry about. It seems like our situation get's worse before it get's better."

Ozan crossed his arms, and then leaned back in his chair. "Danis, I know that this looks bad, but remember their only advantage is that they outnumber us, and now that they lost the element of surprise, we can launch a attack." Danis sighed, and then rested his head in his hands. "No, they haven't lost the element of surprise. We may know they exist, but they still have their main base hidden while our base is well known." "And well protected. There is nothing to worry about, Danis. I'm sure we'll find a way to beat the Sith." Danis grinned, and then said, "I know, but I just needed to talk with someone." Danis stood up, and turned around, but stopped when he felt Ozan grab his arm. He looked back, and said, "Is there a problem?"

Ozan stood up after letting go of Danis's arm, responding, "Yes, there is. I need to tell you about what is happening with Lyra Raan."

The next day

Danis waited patiently for Tyro to appear, and was sitting in his desk that he use's for the council while up above the council was surprisingly quite. They must be waiting for Tyro to appear, and explain to them what his plan is.

Danis stroked his beard as he thought of what Tyro could be doing to stop this. 'Was he just lying? Did he just want to buy time to come up with how to fight the Sith? Whatever his plan is, if it isn't good, then I know that the council will be in a uproar.'

Danis stood up when he heard the door open, and Tyro stepped in with four men behind him armed with KX-60 Blaster rifles, behind them was Lyra Raan, and behind her was a girl wearing white robes and had a Lightsaber on her belt. "Tyro, who is that girl? Why is she here?" "Danis, do you mind getting off my desk?" Tyro pointed at a screen in the room, and said, "You can watch everything from up there. Everything will be explained once the meeting is over."

Danis stepped off the desk, and looked at Tyro Taa, the four soldiers, Lyra, and the mysterious girl boarded the desk. The desk started to lift up, and the screen in the room turned on.

The Sith roared as the Sith master walked out unto the balcony, and then put his hands on the rails. "My fellow brother and sister Sith! The time has come! The Republic Will fall, the Sith WILL rule the galaxy, and we WILL annihilate the remaining Jedi."

Tyro Taa activated the speakers as the entire council leaned forward, eager to hear what he has to say. "As you all know, the Republic is in danger. No, the GALAXY is in danger. There is a Sith army, and they will stop at nothing to kill our family, our future, our freedom, and us! But I will stop this. Many years ago, a old friend of mine, Keenan Sunfall, had a force vision of the future. He saw this happening, and he saw that him and me were the only one's that knew of it, so when I was told, I was sworn to keep it a secret." The council started to yell in up rage of what Tyro just told them.

The Sith Master held up his hand, silencing the applauding Sith. "We have endured many hard times, but we have won the first five battles! We have our first foot hold against the Republic, and we will push the Republic back until they beg for mercy! Until they beg to surrender! Even then, we will not give in! We WILL show hem our strength, and we WILL take the Galaxy by force, and not by diplomacy!"

Tyro Taa pressed a button on his desk, and a blue light appeared on everyone's desk, signaling them for silence. "I prepared for this day for many years, and I have made what we need. A clone Army." Everyone yelled out in protest and anger about him creating a army in secret.

The Sith Master raised his right hand in a fist, and then replied as video bots flew all around him, projecting his image to all the other Sith on the other planets, Now, my fellow brethren and sisters, we have but only struck the first nail in the Republic's coffin, but soon we shall nail in the last grave, and the galaxy will be free of the Republic's tyranny forever!"

"These are four Clone Troopers here, along with Lyra Raan, my assistant, is also a clone. Faith here," Tyro motioned towards the female dressed in white robes, "Is my secret apprentice that I used to protect the clone army until the Sith army have revealed themselves. My army is ready for war against the Sith, and is at the Republics disposal. Now, what do you all have to say about this?" Myec stood up, seeing his chance to strike at Tyro Taa.

("Yes, I do, Chancellor. I see a man who has gone insane, and thinks that the Republic that he serves shouldn't know of a threat as big as this one, and then secretly prepares for it without our permission. I say we call on a vote for a NEW chancellor, one who won't keep any secrets from the Republic, and protect it with everything he or she can do.")

The Sith Master brought out both of his Lightsaber's, raised the up in the air, and then activated them, two black blade's coming out, and then yelled, "NOW IS OUR TIME TO TAKE BACK THE GALAXY! NOW IS THE TIME TO SHOW THE JEDI SCUM WHAT IT MEANS TO WEILD THE FORCE! NOW IS THE TIME TO KILL OFF ALL THE JEDI!" The Sith applauded as loud as they could, and the Sith Master smiled underneath his cloak.

Tyro nodded, and then said, "I understand. For those who want a vote, then stand up." Myec stayed standing up, of course, and two other human's stood up. "Now those that are against it stand up." Tyro almost fell over in amazement when everyone stood up except for Myec and the other two. He was sure that everyone would be for a new vote, not against it.

Danis grinned when he saw Tyro's expression. 'Tyro, how can you be surprised at this? They know that you have brought out a light of hope to save us from the darkness, and now you have also given us another Jedi. Faith. I don't know why any one would be dumb enough to want to replace you.'

Tyro smiled under his breath mask, and then continued his speech with new found hope.

Tyro: Now that I am still your leader,

Sith Master: This war will end with us victorious!

Tyro: I will bring peace…

Sith Master: and death to this galaxy!

Tyro: Now, with these words,

Sith Master: I now announce that…

Tyro and Sith Master: The Sith Rebellion has begun!

To Be continued in Stari Chronicles # 8 A Warrior's soul


	8. A warrior's soul

Stari Chronicles

# 8

A Warriors Soul

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

15 Years ago

4-year old Sarli Kennison rummaged through the trash pile, her stomach growling at her loudly. Sarli smiled a big smile when some meat was in the trash pile. She sniffed it, and then smiled when it smelled good enough to eat.

Sarli finished eating the meat in no time, but her appetite still wasn't satisfied. Sarli was thinner than any one should be, but it wasn't by much. Sarli was about to go through the pile again, but stopped when she heard, "Hey you!"

Sarli looked in the direction that the voice came from, and saw two boys. Both of them were red headed, but one looked to be around eleven or twelve-years old while the other looked to be her age.

"Are you hungry?" Asked the other one, as he reached into his pocket, and then pulled out some small Bantha patty's. Sarli looked at the food, and then at the two kids in front of her. "Don't worry. This isn't any trick of some kind. Come here, eat. Us kid's abandoned need to stick together after all. My name's Galen Falco, by the way, and this is my little brother, Horuck Falco."

Horuck smiled, and then waved at Sarli, saying, "Hey there. What's your name?" Sarli walked up to Galen and Horuck, slowly, and then replied as she grabbed the Bantha Patties, "Sarli. My name's Sarli Kennison."

She firmly grabbed the patties, and then shoved them into her mouth. It was the freshest food she has ever tasted before. "Well, nice to meet you, Sarli. I wish we could give you more, but we need some food as well."

Sarli looked up at Galen, and then said, looking as innocent as she could be, "P-Please take me with you, k-kind sir? I-I'm all alone, I don't know anyone that will take me in..." Galen put his hand on her head, a big smile on his face. "Don't worry, Sarli. I'll help you out. Both Horuck and me will. With the three of us looking out for each other, I know we can survive on the street's."

Sarli smiled, for the first time in her life being absolutely happy.

Two weeks later

Horuck fell unto the ground after being punched again, Sarli hiding behind some nearby boxes. Three full grown Zabrak's and two Ithorian's were snickering evilly over him, while one Wookie and a Bothan were holding Galen down, and behind them was a Trandoshan with two human's behind him.

"You see, Galen? This is what happens when you promise someone money, and then don't give it." "I told you, Draz, that I only need one more day! All I need is three more credits, and then the debt will be paid off! Besides, the money isn't due for another week!" "I know, but I decided to shorten it a week. Thought I could make it more interesting that way." Draz said, and then chuckled.

"YOU SON OF A MURGLAK! THIS IS NOT A GAME! YOU'RE MESSING WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES HERE!" Galen yelled, outraged at Draz's sudden change in heart. "I know this isn't a game, but it's more fun this way. Well, it is for me."

Galen and Draz looked at Horuck when they heard one of the Ithorian's crying out in pain. The Ithorian landed on the ground just as Galen and Draz spotted the scene, crimson blood coming out of a open wound in it's throat. In Horuck's hand was a small Vibro Knife, and he looked at the Ithorian with bright eyes.

He obviously didn't mean to kill the Ithorian, just scare him, but when he swung his knife wildly, his knife sliced the Ithorian's throat. "Why you son of a Murglak!" Draz yelled as he pulled out a small blaster pistol.

"You'll pay for what you did!" Draz and his men froze up when they heard a sound behind them that they knew all too well. They looked back, and saw three Jedi, two female human's and one male Yarkora. One Female had a green Lightsaber, and the other Female and the Yarkora had blue Lightsaber's.

"Shit! It's the Jedi! Scatter and rendezvous with me back at the usual place!" All the alien's started to scatter, running out the opposite side of the alleyway. When they reached the alleyway, they started to scatter in random directions, pushing people out of their way to get further away from the Jedi.

Sarli came out of hiding, and she hugged Horuck's arm as Galen ran over to Horuck. Galen started to check Horuck's injuries, not even paying attention to the Jedi walking up behind him. Galen smiled when he saw the injuries were only small bruises and cuts, but didn't like Horuck's bloody nose.

Galen looked back when the Yarkora said some something in his language. "What?" Galen asked, and the Yarkora looked at Galen, as if he couldn't speak Galactic basic. "Sorry about that. My name's Myyse Niachel, and this is Odala Shaia, and our friendly Yarkora Jedi here is Bendak Talus." Said the Female Jedi with the green Lightsaber.

"Hi. My name's Galen Falco. This is my little brother Horuck, and our friend here is Sarli Kennison." The Yarkora said something in his language, surprised at something, and then Myyse replied, "I guess they're all not related."

Galen didn't get how he could understand them now, but when Galen first spoke he didn't understand what he meant. He must be new to speaking Galactic basic, and didn't know how all the words.

Myyse looked at the three kids, and then said, "There is a reason why we are here. A very specific one. The three of us felt something in the force whenever we meditate, and when we try to find it, we always find it on this side of the planet, so we decided to check it out. Luckily we did, or else you three would be dead. I sense you three are the disturbance's we felt, and..." She stopped, and said, "Can you wait here? We need to discuss something privately for a while."

Galen nodded, and the three Jedi walked off five feet away, and started to whisper to each other. They were talking for almost a minute. They stopped, and walked back to the three of them. "You three are force sensitive, we know that, and so we want you three to come with us to the Jedi Temple, where we will train you and teach you the ways of the force."

Galen couldn't believe what he was hearing. When he was 9 and Horuck was only 1, their parent's abandoned them on the streets, and Galen lost almost all hope, but now he has hope again. Hope for a good future not only for him, but also for Horuck and what looked like to be Horuck's fan girl.

"Well? What do you say? Well you want to be trained in the force and…" Galen, Horuck and Sarli all answered at the same time, "YES!" The Jedi smiled, and then started to escort them to the Jedi Temple. When they reached the Jedi temple, Galen, Horuck, and Sarli was healed up from any injuries they had, was given food, the Jedi clothing, and then sent off towards their class's. Galen was sent to a class for new Jedi around his age, and Horuck and Sarli were sent to a class with kids for their age as well.

Galen sat down at his desk, feeling a little weird being here. He never imagined himself as a Jedi before, but he did like the Idea of it. "Hey there." Galen looked to his left, and saw a kid his same age, but he didn't have any hair at all.

"You must be new here. My name's Edor, Edor Sonten. I've been coming here since I was five, and I don't remember seeing you here at all. What's your name?" Edor said as he extended his hand towards Galen. "My name's Galen. Galen Falco, the greatest Jedi that will ever live when I graduate from the academy." Galen replied as he shook Edor's hand.

"Wow, now that is a big goal, and a tough one too because of all the great and powerful master's of the past, but your goal is impossible because that's gonna be me when I become a Master."

Edor sat next to Galen, and the two of them started to talk wit each other. Galen later received his Lightsaber, and his Lightsaber color was purple.

Horuck and Sarli felt weird being the new kids in the Jedi Academy. It didn't feel right. Sarli looked to her left at Horuck, blushing at how cute he looked. When Horuck looked at Sarli, she quickly looked away, a blush on her face.

Horuck was about to turn away, but stopped when a miraculous sight beheld his eyes. The moon shined brightly out the window, it's bright light shining through the window unto Sarli's short, brown hair, the beautiful star's surrounding Sarli, and her Jedi Robes, somehow, made her look absolutely beautiful.

Horuck looked back at the Aqualish Jedi that was giving them their lessons, thinking, 'what's going on? How come I think Sarli looked absolutely beautiful just now? Sarli's just a friend, nothing more! But still,' Horuck took a quick glance at Sarli, thinking, 'She does seem pretty cute.'

Present

Horuck Falco and Danis Stari were in Mandalorian star fighters in Hyperspace. They were heading towards the planet Mandalore, where they were doing what many have tried and failed before.

Six hours earlier

Tyro Taa walked off his desk, happy about the outcome of the meeting. Danis walked up to him, and then said, "Well done, Chancellor. I doubt any one else that was in your situation couldn't have done a better job. I do have to admit, I have a idea that could help us out." Tyro seemed interested at what Danis just said.

"Really? What is that?" Danis grinned, and then turned around as he said, "I'm gonna try to make a peace treaty with the Mandalorian's." Danis walked out of the room, leaving behind a surprised Tyro, Lyra, Faith, and the remaining four troopers.

Present time

"Danis, is this really a good idea? I mean, no one's been able to make a treaty with the Mandalorian's ever since the Yuuzhan Vong war! They keep to themselves now, so what makes you think that they'll even want to TALK with us?" Horuck said over the Com.

"Because I already told Mandalore that I want to speak with him, and he said he'll listen to me. He said that I was to come by tomorrow, where we'll disguise ourselves as Mandalorian's, and then talk with him during the Warrior's Soul festival."

"What's the Warrior's soul festival, master?" "The Warriors soul festival happens only once every ten years, where twenty Mandalorian's are sent out to hunt down and kill as many of the most dangerous animals as they can in order to win the Warrior's spirit, a sword that has a blade made out of a material that is Lightsaber proof. It is never used for battle, but is but a trophy, and is used as a sign to show other Mandalorian's that they are the best Mandalorian hunter and fighter other than Mandalore himself, who is banned from entering the tournament since he already is the strongest."

"Wow. What animal's do they hunt?" "The question is, what Animal's DON'T they hunt? They hunt down Kath Hounds, Correllian Spice hounds, Rancor's, and, for those that really want to prove themselves, even a Gorog. The list is almost endless, and every animal is worth a certain amount of points. If you can kill a Gorog, you automatically win."

"Well, how many Mandalorian's are coming?" "All of them. This is a amazing festival, and every Mandalorian who can't come is disappointed, and some even commit suicide. It is one of the greatest honor of a Mandalorian to participate in this festival. Although, what you saw before we left any one would want to see." Danis said, and Horuck blushed brighter.

5 hours and twenty minutes ago

Sarli took off the last of her clothing excluding her underwear. She finished with her training with Maryna a while ago, and she was sweating badly. She was going to change her underwear first because she already took her shower, and is now changing. Her new Jedi robes were on her bed, and she put her hands behind her back to unstrapped her bra, but then stopped.

She couldn't help but think of what she heard from the news. 'A Sith army, and one big enough to kill us all. Now Tyro has his own clone army for the Republic, and... and I don't know what to do anymore. I'm scared that this army will be too much, and we'll lose.'

Sarli shook her head, and then thought, 'No! The Sith may be strong, but we can stop them. I know we can.' She unstrapped her bra, and then started to take it off. When she got it half-way off, the door opened up while, and Horuck walked in, saying, "Hey Sarli, I just wanted to tell you that..."

Horuck and Sarli both froze right on the spot. They were both too surprised to move an inch. Sarli was happy that her bra was only halfway off, but not the fact that Horuck was the one that was seeing her like this. A bright red conquered both of their cheeks.

Horuck's eyes wandered down from her face down all the way to her bikini. "H-HORUCK!" Sarli yelled as she covered herself, and used the force to pick up her pillow, and then threw it at Horuck.

"OH JEEZ! I'M SORRY, SARLI!" Horuck yelled as ran out into the hall, the pillow barely missing him. Sarli used the force to bring the pillow back in, and then closed the door. Sarli still covered herself as she looked at the door, wondering if Horuck would enter. After a minute, she was certain that he wasn't going to enter again, she looked down at the floor.

She has that feeling again. That feeling between her legs again. She looked down at her special area, and then gulped. She's been trying to ignore this feeling for a long time now, but she can't ignore it anymore.

She put her fingers into her panties, and then moaned silently, "Horuck." She bit her bottom lip, and then continued to move her fingers. She was ashamed of this, but she couldn't stop herself. She then stopped what she was doing, and then pulled her hand out, thinking. 'I shouldn't be doing this. This is a terrible habit, and if Horuck ever knew what I was doing, then he would think I'm a disgusting person.'

She stood up, changed her underwear, and then got dressed in a new set of Jedi robes.

Present time

Danis laughed out loud as Horuck blushed brighter. "I still can't believe you did that, Horuck! That is the most hilarious thing a Jedi has ever done!" "Master, shut up! You know you would like to be in my place, but instead of Sarli, it would be with Maryna!" "Hey, I'm not denying a thing."

Horuck looked at the time, and sighed. It's almost been six hours, and they still haven't reached Mandalore yet. It takes at least six hours to reach Mandalore from Coruscant, and normally Horuck would call someone like Maryna, Cron, or Sarli, but he didn't want to talk with Sarli because he didn't want to hear how she would respond with him, so he called Cron, but when the Cron answered, it was actually Sarli, and Horuck immediately hung up.

Horuck forgot that Sarli and Cron were suppose to do training today, and was afraid to call Maryna in case the same thing would happen. Horuck could call other people, but he didn't want to. He just wanted to get the peace treaty done with. Then again, when it get's done with, he'll have to go back and face Sarli. He didn't want to do that as well.

In a few minutes, the two Star fighter's exited hyperspace, and the planet Mandalore was in sight. "Where do we land, Master?" "Mandalore told me that he would have a space station where we can land at, but he didn't tell me where it was." Almost as if on queue, a space station decloaked in front of them.

The Space Station had three rings around it with tube's attached to the main part, was as big as a command ship, had turbo laser's all along the here wheel's, and had several hanger's. "Jedi, I am glad you are here. This is Mandalore. If you would be so kind as to dock on the space station, we will tell you your instructions and how we will do the peace treaty."

Danis and Horuck steered their fighter's towards the Space Station, Horuck feeling uneasy when the Turbo Laser's seemed to be locked on them. The two of them entered the hanger bay, and then docked in it. 21 Mandalorian men in battle armor with Mandalorian Heavy repeaters outside, and while twenty were blue, one was red, meaning he was a sergeant.

They stood in two rows, ten in each one, and the red one was between the two lines and in front of them, and were standing perfectly still as they pointed their gun's at the ground. Horuck and Danis opened up their cockpits, and then came out. When they landed, the Mandalorian's saluted with their left hands.

Horuck and Danis walked up to the Sergeant, and then the Sergeant said, "Jedi, I am honored to meet you. I am Sergeant Borran Darkstar, leader of Alpha star squad 7 here."

"Hello there. I am Danis Stari, and this is my apprentice Horuck Falco." They both bowed, and then stood straight up. If you would please follow me and my men, we will lead you to Mandalore the Machine."(Fun fact: Each Mandalore has their own title, like Mandalore the mighty, Mandalore the demon, etc.)

'Mandalore the machine? Why is he given that title?' Horuck thought, and then started to walk behind Danis as the squad led them through the space station as it cloaked again.

In five minutes, the Mandalorian's stopped walking in front of a door, and on the front of it was Mandalore's symbol. They all stepped to the side of the door except three of them, one of them being Borran and two other Mandalorian soldiers, and then Borran knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a female voice, and then Borran opened the door. Inside was a female Mandalorian in Female Mandalorian battle armor with long, brown hair behind her that was in braided ponytails. "Sergeant, you and your squad are dismissed. Jedi, come in. Mandalore is waiting for you." The Sergeant saluted, and then responded, "Yes, ma'am." The three of them turned around, stepped around Danis and Horuck, and then the rest of the Mandalorian's followed behind the Sergeant in lines of two.

"Greetings to you, Jedi. I am Catta Annix, second in command of the Mandalorian's, assistant to Mandalore the Machine. I'll answer any and all questions you may have." "Sure, I have one. Where and when will the meeting take place?" "Tomorrow, at the warrior's soul festival in a secret room where he can watch the games, be safe, and no one can see inside it. Perfect for a hidden negotiation." "Hidden? Why does it have to be hidden?"

"Us Mandalorian's will never even allow a negotiation to start between us and the Republic, but Mandalore wants to see if peace is possible, but it has to be in secret. If you want to know the specifics, then ask Mandalore. What else do you want to know?"

"Well, I was wondering when we'll be leaving for Mandalore." "At night. The reason why will become clear when Mandalore tells you." Danis saw something weird here. She was telling them things that only Mandalore allows, but why not let her give them all the information? "How come you're not telling us everything? How come Mandalore does?"

"Strict orders from Mandalore himself. He doesn't want a chance of a spy listening to everything. I've only told you a small part of the negotiations, and Mandalore will tell you everything else in his secured office. I will stay out here and keep a watch on everything. If something happens to me, a alarm will go off, and camera's will take snap shot's of the one's that are responsible while we chase them down while the camera's track them down through the station."

'Wow, they sure are paranoid, but I can't blame them. This Negotiation will decide the future of the Mandalorian's, even the Republic itself! I guess they can't be too careful.'

Danis looked at Horuck, and said, "Horuck, do you have any more questions?" Horuck started to think, and then replied, "I'll save my questions for Mandalore if Catta here won't answer them fully." Catta nodded, saying, "Good answer. Now," Catta stepped to the side, revealing a doorway behind her. She motioned towards it as she continued to speak, "Mandalore is waiting for you inside his office."

Danis and Horuck walked up to the door, and then Horuck pressed a button on the side of the door. The door opened up, and the first thing that Danis and Horuck noticed was Mandalore standing in front of his desk, and two Mandalorian's in gold armor, which meant their general's.

"Mandalore." Danis said as he walked in with Horuck behind him, and when the door closed behind them, they both bowed. Mandalore chuckled, and then said, "I forgot how you Jedi are always so modest. While you are on my space station, you can, and will, call me by my real name. Dash Kuolor."

"Of course, Manda... I mean, Dash. Now, let's get started on what the plans are for the negotiations." Dash nodded, and then replied, "Right. Now, this will take place tomorrow because every Mandalorian will want to see me, and I can't stay on this ship long enough to form a treaty without someone realizing I'm gone, so we will do it in my secret room where we can see the festival happen, but no one can see us. Also, you will travel down in Mandalorian battle armor, and be with a patrol of mine. You will act like the soldiers, and do what the Sergeant says. Up next is the matter of your Lightsaber's."

Dash turned towards his desk, and then pushed a button on it. The wall to Danis's and Horuck's left swung opened up, revealing two blue Mandalorian armor with Mandalorian Heavy repeaters next to them, attached to the wall. "This armor has a hidden holster for your Lightsaber's." Mandalore continued as he walked over to the armor.

He pressed a button on the wrist, and two hidden holsters on the legs popped out. "We made sure that these could fit your Lightsaber's, so don't worry about them not fitting. We also tested it, and it is completely comfortable, and won't harm the Lightsaber."

Danis was impressed. Mandalore knew that, if anyone realized whom Horuck and Danis was, they would probably attack them, so this way they would have their Lightsaber's to defend them better. It will also catch their assaulter's off guard as well. Mandalore was truly brilliant.

"Now, you will leave in six hours, so my general's here will give you two presents." Mandalore motioned towards the two Mandalorian General's. They turned to the desk behind them, and pulled out two things. They walked over to Danis and Horuck, and extended their right hands, revealing a small circular device.

Horuck and Danis grabbed the devices, and activated them. A light blue hologram of the space station appeared, and on it was a red dot in one of the hangers and two dots in the room Horuck and Danis are in. One green, the other orange.

The general's put two small, almost unnoticeable chips on Horuck and Danis's cloaks, and the chips attached to them. "This map will tell you the location of your ship, and the orange dot is Danis and the green dot is Horuck, so you two will know your position and know how to get back to your ships. Also, in case you two need a map for some reason, this will help you get around the station." Dash said as he pointed at the two circular objects in their hands that were forming the map.

Two minutes later, Horuck was given permission to travel around the space station, and they both wanted to explore different parts of the ship, so Horuck and Danis both split up to search on their own.

Horuck was looking around the hallway, the shiny, reflective silver surface of the walls, ceilings, and floors. Horuck stopped walking when he heard Catta say, "...Ready, Master."

Horuck snuck up to Catta's door, and heard a muffled voice say, "You have done well, Catta, but don't mess this up. If Mandalore discovers of your betrayal to him, then we will lose the element of surprise, and our plans will have to change. It's risky for you to even call me when two Jedi are on board."

Catta laughed, and then replied, "Please. This is a big space station, and the chance of them learning about this, or being near my room, is highly unlikely." Very well then, Catta. Just remember that if you fail the Sith, the consequences are… deadly, as you may put it. But, if you serve us well, then you will be rewarded greatly, future Mandalore."

"Of course. Thank you, Darth Whym. Well you lead the assault tomorrow?" "Of course. After all, I think it's time for a family reunion." With that, the sound of a Communicator went off, and Catta started to head towards the opposite direction of the door.

Horuck see's what's going on. Catta was selling the Mandalorian's to the Sith so then she will become Mandalore, and rule the Mandalorian's for the Sith. Horuck started to silently walk away from the door towards Mandalore's office, hoping to get there before the Sith get there.

Sarli and Maryna was on a bench in the middle of the temple, where it was open sky's, had a fountain, a few bench's, and was called the relaxing zone. Maryna was standing up with her arms crossed, and Sarli was sitting on the bench, her hands on her lap, and was looking down at the ground.

"Okay Sarli, spit it out. What's bothering you? You've been distracted all day!" When Sarli was about to speak up, Maryna interrupted her, saying, "And don't use that excuse of Horuck walking in on you naked again! Remember, we have a force bond, and I can feel that it goes deeper than just that. Please tell me what's wrong, Sarli. I'm your master, and I want to know what's wrong with you, and how I can help."

"Well, um, I don't know." Sarli said as she looked away from her master. 'Fine then, Sarli. I guess I have to force this on you. I am sorry about this, Sarli.' Sarli was trying to think of what to say, but her eye's widened in surprise when she felt Maryna's presence searching her mind, and was nearing the memory of her masturbating about Horuck.

"Master! Please don't look there!" Sarli said as she quickly looked at her master, but it was too late. Maryna's eye's widened in surprise, and Sarli looked away from her master in shame.

"Sarli, you masturbai..." Sarli shot up, put her hand over her master's mouth, and then whispered, "Master, please don't say it so loudly! I already regret doing it, and I wish I didn't do it in the first place."

Maryna nodded in understanding, and then Sarli took her hand off her master's mouth. "Sarli, what you did is from the emotion of lust, a Sith emotion. You MUST learn to control it before it control's you."

Sarli nodded, saying, "Yes, master." Maryna could sense Sarli sill had more to say, and so she asked, "You have something else t say. What is it?" Sarli looked up at her master, and said, "Well, I know that this may sound like the worst time for this, but... I was wondering if I could take the Jedi Master trials!"

Maryna started to think about what Sarli just said. The Jedi Master trials weren't much of a trial. It take's three weeks to do so, and it is because you go through three week's of intense training, and not everyone passes. The ending trial is to go on a mission with one other student that passed, and then succeed. The mission won't be easy as well, some teams don't even make it out alive, but that happens rarely. Also, in order for a Jedi go through the trail, the Padawan must get his/her master's permission, and also the council's permission.

"Me and Horuck are hoping to do it together, but.." "Horuck!" Maryna said, interrupting Sarli. "You mean to tell me that the man that made you masturbate is going to be with you in the Jedi Master trials! Sarli, you know what I think about this, right?" "But master, it's not his fault! I was at a moment's weakness, and I couldn't help myself! Please Maryna! If it helps, after the trials, you can see into my mind and check to see if I masturbate any time during the entire trial! This can be a test for me as well, master. After all, if I can hold myself back while I'm near Horuck for three whole weeks, then that proves that I can master my feelings, and it will also help me master my feelings as well."

Maryna started to think for a few seconds, and then sighed. "I guess I have no choice. You do make a good argument, like you always do. That's one reason why I hate you, but it is also the ONLY reason. You have my permission, Sarli. Now, let's continue today's training. The next Jedi Trials will begin in two days, and later I will talk with the council, and you're gonna need all the help you can get to pass the ritual. "

Catta was in her nightgown, reading the traffic report while sitting on a couch. 'This is amazing. Eight-tenth's of the Mandalorian race have a nightgown back to Mandalore, and now the Jedi will be leaving for Mandalore in five hours. With that, I can signal the Sith, and then they will start their attack. I can't wait.'

Before Catta could continue reading she immediately reached for her hidden blaster when the door busted down, and six Mandalorian's barged in with Mandalorian heavy repeaters, all of them screaming, "For Mandalore!" Catta went behind her couch, pulling out a Sonic pistol with it's setting on kill.

She crouched behind the couch as the laser fire went all around her, and she blindly fired her pistol, not moving out of her cover. She activated her Communicator, and said, "This is Mandalore's second in command Catta Annix. I am being attacked by six rogue Mandalorian's in my room, and I need help!"

She looked up, and saw one of the Mandalorian's was pointing his heavy repeater at Catta, and just before Catta could fire, two Mandalorian's appeared next to him, and then the other three appeared behind her.

"Catta Annix." Catta knew that voice anywhere, and as she stood up after discarding her pistol, she held her hands in the air, and looked at the door. Standing in the doorway, with two Mandalorian's with red armor and Danis and Horuck standing next to him, was Mandalore the Machine. "Mandalore? What is the mea…" "Don't act so innocent, Catta. Horuck here heard your conversation with this 'Darth Whym', and we are now preparing for the Sith invasion with our forces here in the space station, and our secret army on the land is ready for them. Also, you will be executed right here, right now, and the cover story will be that you were assassinated in your quarter's back on Mandalore. Trust me on one thing, Catta, and that is that I have my way's of thing's going my way."

Catta felt the six gun's press against her, three on her back, and three on her stomach. Blood came out of her mouth as the laser fire went straight through here, and harmlessly passed by the Mandalorian Soldiers, hitting the wall's behind them.

Catta fell to the ground, her body motionless. Danis could feel how Horuck hated the fact that Catta was executed without even a fair trial, but the both of them knew it would end up the same.

"Dash," Danis started, drawing Mandalore's attention away from the scene of the execution. "What just happened here is serious. Not only was there a betrayal, but also we now know of a Sith assault about to come, and they will probably be here soon if they planted a fleet nearby. What's worse is that we don't know which directions they're coming from, so we can't make adequate defense plans. We know of their ships and firepower, and how they attack, but those were only surprise attack's to gain a small foothold in the galaxy. Now they will attack, and they don't care if the Republic knows it or not. I say we call off the festival, call in the Republic, and then..."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Danis. You see, we haven't officially made a treaty yet, and while you have revealed a spy in our midst's, and of a upcoming attack, that might be a good enough reason for the Republic, but not for us Mandalorian's. What you are proposing is almost impossible. The Soul festival cannot be simply called off, and then have another day! It shows a warrior's soul, like it's name announces, and the day is special to us!"

'Special? What's so special about tomorrow that's so different than any other day?' "You see, the warrior's soul festival is sacred because it mark's the day that the Mandalorian clan's reunited, and how they made their own Government without the Republic! It is considered a holy day for us, and we hold the Warrior's soul festival in honor of that day! If I do change it to another day, it could take years, maybe even centuries, of arguing with the council to do so, and if I do change the day, the Mandalorian's will be angry at even the thought, and possibly try to kill me!"

Horuck was amazed at what Mandalore just told him. This day was special, but it wasn't going to be so joyous to the Mandalorian's when it becomes the day the Sith enslave them in one sift strike thanks to their leader.

"Still, we should warn everyone of the Sith threat. It won't be wise to not tell them about this threat." "You don't get it, Master Jedi, do you? If I warn them of the Sith threat, there WILL be investigations, questions, hard ones that I can't answer, and when they find out about my hidden battle station here, I will immediately lose my title of Mandalore, my honor, and any chance of a treaty with the Republic. We will keep it a secret, and hopefully we can hold them off. I have to go to the planet now, Jedi. I hope you will have a nice stay here on Mandalore while it's still... nice."

Six hours later

Horuck and Danis felt weird being in Mandalorian armor. It was cramped, they had a hard time seeing through the visor of the helmets, and what's more is that they have to actually be on a three-hour patrol in these things. The patrol is to convince everyone that Danis and Horuck are really Mandalorian Soldiers, but Danis and Horuck didn't mind.

After all, the patrol is nothing. The time of the Sith arrival is unknown, along with where they'll come from, how many there's gonna be, and what their target is. So the patrol the two Jedi don't mind, it's how they can come up with a defense for the Sith.

Horuck and Danis were in a drop ship with eight other Mandalorian soldiers, all of them private, and one sergeant. The drop ship landed, and the ramp opened. The sergeant was the first one to move out, and then everyone else. They were in rows of two, Danis in the row on the right two people behind the Sergeant, and Horuck in the row on the left in the very back. The two rows had five people in them.

After the three hours of patrolling, Danis and Horuck entered a Hotel room, where the blinds were shut, beds made, and on a table were Nerf steaks. Horuck pulled his helmet off, and Danis did the same. In the same hotel, the other Mandalorian's in their patrol were also in this hotel, checking into rooms together in pairs of two. Horuck and Danis sat down at the table, and before Danis could take his first bite, Horuck said "Master, can I ask you something?"

Danis looked at Horuck, and replied, "Sure, Horuck. What is it?" Horuck took a deep breath, and then said, "Master, I want to take the Jedi master trials." It was the understatement of the year if you said Danis was just surprised. He didn't expect Horuck to ask him this yet.

Horuck could feel surprise, confusion, but best of all, joy. Danis's first apprentice became Darth Zyloon, and was part of the Sith army now. Horuck knew that Danis chose Horuck as probably a chance of redemption, to make up for his last apprentice. "The Jedi master trials?"

Horuck nodded up and down. Danis put his silver ware down, and then looked Horuck sternly in the eyes. "Now Horuck, this is a big step. Not only must I approve of it, but the council must as well. Also, if you become a Master, you will be given the responsibility of having a apprentice. That is no small task, Horuck. Now, before I give you my answer, are you sure you're ready for this?" Horuck looked down at his steak, deep in thought.

Horuck looked back up, and said with a voice of confidence, "I do think... no... I know I'm ready for the trials, master. Besides, with the Jedi master training, I'll be stronger, and I know that I need the training. The Sith won't always leave us alone after fighting us, like with Darth Zyloon, Byloon, and Karklon!"

Danis laid back in his seat, and then crossed his arms. "You're right, Horuck. You do need the skill's." "Ha ha, Master. Very funny." Danis grinned, and then started to eat his nerf steak along with Horuck.

The next day, Noon

Mandalore was in his private quarter's, which views the entire stage beneath him, and next to the chair he was sitting in was a holo map, and when the players are unleashed, they will appear as green dots, and when the animal's are unleashed, they will appear as red dots.

There was a entire crowd of people in bleacher's at the start of the contest, all of them having stun guns. They are allowed these weapons to protect themselves from any animal's that somehow get's past the shield that surrounds the entire arena, which consists of a big forest, plains, a small water area, mountains, and was almost two hundred miles long. The Festival will go on for two days, giving them enough time to set up a home base, set traps, and get lots of kills.

The contestants can choose any gun they want, but it has to be a rifle type of weapon, that means no rocket launchers or anything like that, but they are allowed to bring grenades, mines, and any other types of guns as well.

Mandalore heard the door opened up, and two of his ten Mandalorian bodyguards who are in black Mandalorian armor, said, "Hold it! Who are you two!" "We're from the Republic. The two Jedi." "All right, come in, but I have my eyes on you Jedi."

Mandalore looked towards the door way as the door closed and locked. Two men in Mandalorian armor stood before him, and then they removed their helmets, revealing Danis Stari and Horuck Falco.

"Jedi. Please, sit." Mandalore said as he motioned to the seats beside him. Horuck and Danis walked towards him, and then sat down in their seats. "Mandalore, shouldn't we be worried someone might see us through the glass?" "No, we don't. This is a one way viewing glass, and we can see out, but no one can see in. Also, sorry about the guard. He is not very fond of Jedi, He's had some bad experience with them before." "Yeah, I can tell."

"So, how far away are those Sith planets again?" "Twelve hours away at least. They should be here by now." "That means they're waiting for something, or they're being stalled."

"Well, maybe we can get the negotiations over with, and then we can call the Republic in." "Why do we need to negotiate this? We know you need the Republics help, so why…" Because I don't want to agree to a treaty that will be bad for my people. I want to negotiate this, and we have time. My men are ready, and so is our fleet." "Fleet?" "Well, yeah. The battle fleet. We always have it out during the festival, to stop any pirates from attacking us during these wonderful two days."

"So, you're prepared for the Sith fleet, but it looks like you're not. That is ingenious." "Yes, and since there are also not enough seats to seat every Mandalorian, some stay up in their ships and watch it from their ships. So that adds to the number of ships in our fleet, and while some watch it from homes and hotel with their weapons that aren't set to stun."

"So that means you also have a stronger military force, and with two Jedi here, that also increase's your defense. Am I right?" Danis replied. Mandalore nodded, replying, "Correct, Jedi Master. Now, let us begin the peace treaty."

In the contestant locker room, all the contestants were gearing up, arming them with whatever they can equip that is legal. Triko Sato was in green and blue Mandalorian armor. On his wrist was a dart shooter loaded with six poison darts. One poison dart could almost kill a Gorog, while two kill the Gorog.

He was mainly armed with a Mandalorian assault rifle, and had two side arms, both of them Mandalorian heavy repeaters. He had four Thermal detonators, six mines, four concussion grenades, thermal binoculars, and his supplies for his camp.

Triko loaded his gun, but stopped when he heard, "Triko." Triko looked back, and saw a man in black Mandalorian armor, and had the same weapons as him as far as the blaster's go. He might be equipped differently, especially with the poison. Triko got the poison off of a Hutt crime lord off a low price. Now is the time to test out if the poison really works or not.

Triko waved at the fellow Mandalorian, saying, "Maxon. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't participating." Maxon walked up to Triko and said, "Well, I changed my mind. I can't let my little brother have all the fun, now can I?"

Triko chuckled, and then said, "Well, be ready to lose. If everything goes according to plan for me, then I'll win this for sure." Maxon put his hand on Triko's shoulder, and then said, "Well, that is like you, Triko. You always have a plan, don't you?"

"It wouldn't be me without a plan, now would it?" Triko said as he stood up, and waited patiently with his brother for the games to begin.

Ten minutes later

The bell rang off, and the Mandalorian's started to head off into the forest section. Triko and Maxon took different paths since it was illegal to travel in teams. Triko traveled for seven minutes, and then stopped. The animal's will be unleashed when ten minutes of the games start, and the contestants must get everything ready by then. Triko must be far enough in the forest by now.

Triko sat down, and pulled out all of his gear. First, he set up his tent. That took two minutes. Then he pulled his food out, put it in his tent, and then put a small circular device around it, which formed a shield around it. It can only be opened with the code 50265. The shield protects it from any animals, and stops it's scent from going out.

Then, he rolled out his sleeping bag and pillow, and then pulled out some small auto-mated turret's that fire at any animals, but no Mandalorian's. That took him five minutes.

Triko started to head deeper into the jungle, his Mandalorian Assault rifle out. He turned around, and shot a Kath Hound that was about to pounce on him. The Kath Hound fell on the ground, dead. Triko continued towards Gorog territory, where he plan's to kill a few Gorog's to gain some major points.

"So, Danis, what will you give us in defensive properties." "We will give you enough ship's to defend every planet you Mandalorian's have." "So, now you have enough fleet's to protect your planets, but now our ten planets. That sure is nice of you, and it sure does show me how much strength this clone army of yours has, but what about Rishi and Emrido? They were at war with you, and there are rumor's that they'll surrender to the Sith without even a fight."

"Will, we do need to have a major force to be able to defend ourselves against the Sith, and we'll make sure that doesn't happen." Mandalore pulled out a small disk, pressed a button, and then the number, 1000, appeared on it. "This is the least amount we're willing to pay. Now, is this too much, or too little?" Horuck was absolutely bored out of his mind. He knew that these peace treaties would be boring and take time, but he didn't know it was this boring.

Horuck spoke up, saying, "No offense, but I'm kinda bored. May I please search around?" Mandalore motioned towards the door, saying, "No offense taken. I know how boring these meetings must be. You may search around, but in your Mandalorian disguise. Also, I suggest you check out Praxis tower." Mandalore pointed at a tower that was seven stories high.

"You can see the entire city from up there. You can spend as much time as you want there." Horuck stood up, bowed, and then left the room with his helmet on. It took Horuck a good seven minutes before he reached the tower.

Horuck reached the door, and then pressed a button on the side of the door. The door slid open, and inside was a empty room. Horuck walked in, and started to walk around, looking for another room. There was one desk, with a lot of papers on it, and nothing else was in the room besides a few seats to sit on.

Horuck walked up to a elevator door, and pressed a button to the side of it. Horuck waited for five seconds before the door opened up. Inside the elevator was empty, and had some elevator music as well. Horuck walked into the elevator, and then pressed the button for the top floor.

Horuck watched as the door closed, and then felt something in the force. Something dark, and it was on the top floor. Horuck was ready to push the button that would eject the Lightsaber, but not quite doing so. Whatever was on the top floor, Horuck would be ready for it.

Triko panted heavily as he undid the lid on his cantina of water, and then took a sip from it. He took the cantina away, and then put it away. The smell of the three dead Gorog's behind him made Triko want to barf if he didn't have his helmet on.

Triko hated that he used up all six of his poison dart's to kill the three Gorog's, but was happy because now he had the most points in the game. His points were displayed on his visor, which were 3,000,000. "Hey, Triko!" Triko looked over, and saw Maxon approaching him.

"You know," Maxon started as he put his blaster away. "The whole point of the game is to kill as many animal's as possible. Since you killed these three Gorog's, it's going to be impossible to beat you now."

Triko walked over to Maxon, and then said, "Well, the whole point of this is to win, after all, and that is what I am going to do. A few more kill's here and there, and that should keep me in the lead."

Maxon put his hand on Triko's shoulder, saying, "I can't believe my little cry baby brother killed three Gorog's today. I'm so proud." Even though Maxon was wearing a helmet, Triko could tell that Maxon was smiling a big smile.

"Hey, Maxon, you shouldn't call me a cry baby. After all, I saved your ass from that nest of Garlian's on Garlo. Remember?" Maxon took his hand off his brother, saying, "I thought we promised not to bring that up again."

Triko pulled out his Mandalorian assault rifle, replying, "True, but you won't stop calling me the cry baby. So there." Maxon laughed, and then started to walk away. "Well, see ya later, Triko. I gotta try to look good instead of a loser compared to you."

Triko yelled, "But you already are a loser!" Maxon didn't reply. That was really typical of him. Triko turned around, and headed back towards his camp. When he was half way there, he stopped, and then ducked, a barrage of laser fire missing him.

Triko rolled into cover behind a rock, pulling out a Thermal detonator as he rolled into cover. Blaster fire surrounded the rock, trapping Triko behind the rock. "Triko, this is Maxon contacting you on your personnel communicator. Unknown enemies, probably cloaked, are attacking me. I need assistance!"

"Maxon, this is Triko. I'm in the same situation. Try contacting Mandalo…" "I've already tried. We only have short-range communications, and the enemies seem to be able to attack us without any one knowing it. I don't know how, but they must be using some sort of special camouflage machine to hide the area their in, making it look normal from the outside of the area. As far as we know, the entire coliseum could be covered in it."

Triko hated to admit it, but he was right. If the people in the stadium saw this, then sirens would be going off like crazy. "All right, so other than seeing, they must also have sound dampener's to block out the sound. So, are we to assume we're the only survivors?" "Possibly."

Triko heard Maxon chuckled, then say, "Just like that time back on Mandiblore." Triko smiled, then responded, "Yeah, but this time you're not crying and screaming like a little girl."

Sarli was walking down the hall of the great Jedi Temple, happy about the thirty-minute break Maryna gave her. Sarli and Maryna were training almost non-stop for a few hours, so they both were pretty exhausted.

Sarli stopped walking in front of a door that said, "Bane". Sarli knocked on the door, and then waited a few seconds before a woman with long, black hair, and had a 9-year old child at her side answered the door. The child smiled, saying, "Zarli! You're here!"

Sarli laughed as the girl ran up, and hugged one of Sarli's legs. "Yes, Katalana. I'm here, and my name's Sarli, not Zarli." Katalana looked up, a confused look on her face, replying, "Isn't that what I said?" Sarli giggled, and then looked up at her mother, Viera Bane.

"It's nice to meet you, Sarli. I heard a lot about you from Cron, like how you and Horuck are mates for life." Sarli's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "W-We're only friends! That's all! Just friends!"

Viera laughed, and then responded, "I know, I know. Cron didn't say that, but I just wanted to see your impression." Viera was Cron's wife, who was surprisingly human. It's surprising since Cron was a Wookie, so the two of them together really puzzled Sarli, but she didn't question it. Love was a strange thing, after all.

Viera and Cron decided to keep their relationship a secret, since many people would be against their love, but ever since the assault on Kavar, their secret has been exposed. Now Viera and Katalana both changed their last names to Bane.

Viera turned around, replying, "Come in, Sarli. I'll fix you up something to eat." Sarli graciously accepted the offer, and walked in, Katalana hugging her leg the whole time.

Sarli walked with Viera into the kitchen, and then saw something. "Where's Cron?" Viera looked back, replying, "He's been sent to defend Zal Ceerta in the front lines. If you ask me, that planet is dangerous enough without the Sith threat. I mean, there's all the dangerous predators, the quick sand, the fact that it is a swamp planet that is mostly misty all the time. I think that..." "Mommy!"

Viera looked down at her child, and saw her smiling. "Tell Zarli the great news! Tell her! No, wait! Can I tell her?" Viera smiled, and then said, "No, I'll tell her, Katalana. You go and get your gift I got you. I think it's time you open it."

Katalana's smile grew even wider, and then she ran off towards her room. Sarli watched her disappear, and then looked back at Viera. "So, what is it? What's the big news?" Viera blushed, and then replied, "Well, I know that this isn't the best time for something like this, but..."

Viera put her hand on her stomach, saying, "I'm a month pregnant." Sarli smiled, and then said, "Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" Viera looked up at Sarli, replying, "So, when will it happen?" Sarli had a confused look on her face at what Viera just said.

"When what will happen?" "Oh, come on, Sarli." Viera looked behind Sarli to see if Katalana was back, and saw that she wasn't. "When will you and Horuck get together?" Sarli blushed, and then replied, "What" "Sarli, we both know that if you want Horuck begging for you, all you have to do is show off a little cleavage."

Sarli's blush grew brighter than Tatooine's three sun's, and then replied, "I-I don't want Horuck to date me just to have sex with me!" Viera chuckled, and then said, "Come on, Sarli. All you have to do is show a little skin, and Horuck will be drooling over you!"

Sarli was about o say something, but was interrupted when Katalana said, "Zarli! Look over here!" Sarli looked back, and saw Katalana running up, a Lightsaber in hand. "Look what mommy got me!" Katalana said, and then activated the Lightsaber, a green blade coming out.

Viera and Sarli both smiled, Viera saying, "Now, Katalana, you be careful with that. I gave you that for self-defense, nothing else. Now, put it away before you hurt yourself, or someone else."

Katalana deactivated the Lighstaber, and then ran back to her room. Sarli looked back at Viera, saying, "Um, Viera, I have a question for you." "What is it, Sarli?" Sarli gulped, and then said, "H-Have you ever masturbated before?" Viera was caught off guard, but before she could respond, Sarli said, "I did yesterday, and I am trying to find someone who can help me find a way to control these feelings. Please tell me what to do."

Viera sighed, and then said, "Look, I did the same at one point about Cron, but here's what I did. I just started spending time with him, and then I didn't feel like masturbate anymore. I don't know if it works with everyone, but it did with me."

Viera looked at a clock as it beeped, and then said, "Oh, it's time I make Lunch. You wanna stay over for Lunch?" Sarli nodded, saying, "Sure, I would love that, and thanks for the help."

Horuck hated how long the elevator was taking. It's been a few minutes, and he still isn't at the top, but luckily he will soon. After a minute of waiting, the door opened up, and Horuck looked inside. The room he was in looked like the one downstairs, except for one thing.

It was small, but Horuck found it strange. It was a small red dot on the wall behind the counter. Horuck walked up the desk, and then stopped. He looked behind the desk, and his eyes widened when he saw a woman lying on the ground, her head cut off and a pool of blood around her.

Horuck pulled his com. Link out, and then said, "This is Horuck Falco calling Mandalore, do you read me?" Static was his response. "I repeat, this is Horuck Falco, calling Mandalore. Do you read me?" Static.

Horuck cursed, and then put the com. Link away. Horuck looked back at the elevator, and was about to head towards it, but stopped when he heard blaster fire. Horuck headed towards the sound of blaster fire, and stopped outside a door. Horuck peeked in, and gasped.

Five Mandalorian's with heavy repeaters were shooting at a man with a Lighstaber, and the color was red. What Horuck found weird about this Sith was that he had a blindfold on, and was fighting them off like he wasn't scared of dying.

He killed two of the Mandalorian's with one slice of his blade, cutting them in half. Horuck opened the door, and aimed his heavy blaster at the man, but before he could fire, the last three Mandalorian's were killed.

The man lunged at Horuck, who jumped over the man, doing a flip. When Horuck landed, he pressed the button on his armor, and the secret holster hiding his Lightsaber came out.

The Lightsaber flew into his hands, and then he activated it, his armor reflecting the blade's green light. "A Jedi? I guess I should've saw this coming. After all, Catta told me everything I need to know."

He got into a defensive position, saying, "Except of who you Jedi really are." Horuck didn't understand something about this Sith. How come he sounded so familiar? Was it because of the helmet Horuck was wearing? Did it make him sound different to Horuck?

No, that isn't right. Danis didn't sound any different, so then why did this Sith sound so familiar? The Sith lunged himself at Horuck who side stepped him. Horuck brought his Lightsaber up, trying to cut him in half, but his blade was blocked by the Sith's red blade.

The two of them exchanged blows, both trying to hit something vital, but their opponent blocked their attacks. Horuck ducked as the Sith tried to cut his head off, and then brought his Lightsaber in a wide arc, cutting off his head.

When the head fell to the ground, Horuck jumped to the side, barely avoiding a Sith Lightsaber blade. 'What? Is there two of them?' When Horuck landed, he looked to see his next opponent, but was surprised when he saw the one that almost killed him was the Sith's body.

What freaked Horuck out more was the fact the head was chuckling. "Wow. I never thought that you would be this tough. Oh well, I guess it's time I finally stop holding back."

The body picked up the head, and put it on the neck. A light shined out from the cut, and when it disappeared, the line was gone, and the Sith smiled. "Now I, Darth Whym, will stop holding back."

He lunged at Horuck, and tried to cut him in half in a vertical slice, but Horuck jumped back, missing the blade by almost a foot. When Horuck landed, he extended his hand, and Darth Whym went back a couple of feet. When he was about to lunge at Horuck again, he stopped when he heard, "DIE!" He looked behind him, and saw a Mandaorian with a SK-25 launcher, which was a type of rocket launcher, but had heat seeking and a scope on it. It also was a small explosion, so this was good for assassination attempts. If you want the assassination to be in a explosion, that is.

The man fired the SK-25, and hit Darth Whym, who turned his back on the Mandalorian. Fire engulfed Darth Whym, body part's flying everywhere. Horuck shielded his face with his arms from the shrapnel that flew from the blast, and was so happy he was out of the blast range.

When everything calmed down, Horuck looked at the scene. It was a bloody mess everywhere. Horuck stood up, and looked at the Mandalorian that fired the shot. He was wearing normal Mandalorian armor, the color being green and black.

Before Horuck could thank him, he shielded his eyes when a bright light conquered the room. It lasted for a few seconds only, but if it wasn't for the helmet Horuck was wearing, he would be blind.

When the light disappeared, Horuck looked at what caused it. His eye's widened in surprise. Right there, standing in front of him, was Darth Whym, his Lightsaber active.

The Mandalorian tried to reload his SK-25, Darth Whym threw his Lightsaber, cutting the Mandalorian in half. Horuck saw his chance! Horuck lunged at Darth Whym. And then tried to cut him in half. It won't stop him, but it will definitely slow him down.

Darth Whym's Lightsaber came back in his hand, and then he swung around, blocking the Lightsaber. Darth Whym pushed Horuck back, and then started to unleash attack after attack.

Horuck blocked each of the attacks, barely being able to keep up with the Sith. Darth Whym striked again, but instead of unleashing another strike, he used the force to send Horuck against the wall.

Horuck landed on the ground, his helmet rolling off. Horuck started to stand up, his body feeling a little bit weak. Horuck looked up at Darth Whym, seeing a shock of surprise on his face.

"Y-You're Horuck Falco. Am I correct?" Horuck nodded, as he stood up the whole way. "Yeah, I am, but you can call me your worst nightmare." 'Just as soon as I find out how to beat this guy. He's survived a explosion, even though he was blown apart to different area's to the room, and also a beheading! Also, who knows how many times he was hit with the blaster bolts, so I can't use those moves, maybe... That's it! I think I know how to kill him!'

Horuck was about to lunge, but stopped dead in his tracks when Darth Whym said, "I can't believe that we meet again, brother." Horuck's eye's widened in surprise. 'What? Brother? No... no, that's impossible! But he does sound familiar... is it possible that this man is my brother, Galen?'

To Be continued in # 9 the battle for Mandalore


	9. The battle for Mandalore

Stari Chronicles

# 9

The battle for Mandalore

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') =Thinking in different language

Sarli, Viera, and Katalana were standing outside the Bane's residence, the three of them just idly talking. "Katalana, can you please leave your mother and me alone for a while? We need to talk about something private." Katalana nodded, and then ran off, a enormous smile on her face.

Sarli looked at Viera, saying, "Viera, what you said earlier about me only needing to show a little skin to get Horuck to drool over me isn't true." "Oh? Why is that?" "W-Well, when me, Horuck, and Volcano were on Daylioussa looking for any possible Sith, me and Horuck went to the beach, and he saw me in my swimming suit, which shows A LOT of skin, and WASN'T drooling over me. Also, yesterday, he came in on me when I was changing, and saw me in my underwear. He still isn't trying to do anything sexual with me yet."

Viera thought about this for a few seconds, and then finally sighed. "Well then, I guess there's only one thing left to do." "What's that?" 'Oh man! Why did I have to speak up? I should've stayed quite! I know that what Viera is about to tell me I won't like, but it's too late now.'

"That's easy!" Viera said, a big smile on her face. 'You know, she's enjoying this WAAAY too much.' "You go to Horuck's room, undress until you're completely naked, and then seduce him into giving you a baby!" Sarli's face turned a bright red, and then said, "V-Viera! I d-don't want to do that with Horuck!"

Before Sarli could say more, she was interrupted by Maryna yelling, "SARLI!" Sarli looked to her left, and saw her master running up to her. She stopped next to Sarli, saying, "Your break's over. It's time to begin training again." "Well, bye bye, Sarli. Remember what I told you."

Sarli blushed, replying, "S-Sure, Viera. Tell Katalana I said bye." With that, Sarli and Maryna walked away, Sarli thinking of her and Horuck doing a ton of sexual things together.

Danis and Mandalore's attention was brought to Praxis tower, where there was just the sound of a explosion. "What was that!" Mandalore yelled at one of the guards. "I don't know, Mandalore. I will send a battalion of Mandalorian's to inspe…" "No, not a battalion. Send twelve men there, since it is still uncertain if the Sith are behind it or someone else could, and also, Danis should go. His apprentice IS in that tower, so he should go and inspect the tower to make sure his apprentice is safe."

Danis stood up, and then put his helmet on. "Of course, Mandalore. I'll be back as soon as possible." Danis left the room, heading towards Praxis tower. Danis ran towards the tower, hoping to get there as fast as possible. Danis could feel Horuck was still alive, and wasn't harmed by the explosion, but was still in danger.

When Danis reached the tower, he saw the twelve Mandalorian's at the tower, and were already holding back a crowd of Mandalorian's. There seem to be at least fifty of them trying to find out what is happening, but they weren't getting through.

Danis started to squeeze through the crowd, and when he reached the twelve soldiers, he whispered to one of them, "I'm Jedi Master Danis Stari, here on a mission of peace. Let me through." The Mandalorian did as he was told.

Danis ran into the tower, and didn't see anyone. Danis ran into the elevator, and then pressed the button for the top floor. The elevator started to move up, but stopped when it was on the 13th floor, not the 20th floor. The door opened up, and Danis reached for the button again.

Danis stopped, feeling a threat from the elevator. Danis jumped out, and not two seconds later, a loud noise came from the elevator, and Danis could tremendous heat on his back. Danis quickly looked back, and saw the inside of the elevator was filled with fire. The fire disappeared, and Danis cursed.

Danis stood up, still looking at the elevator. Danis quickly turned around, taking his Lightsaber out, and then activated it, his orange blade blocking a few blaster bolts. In front of Danis was a Mandalorian wearing a Mandalorian with a Jet pack, two Mandalorian heavy repeaters, and his armor was black and green.

"For the Sith!" The Mandalorian yelled as he spun around, trying to hit Danis at least once with his blaster. Danis blocked the blaster shots, but was having some trouble.

The Mandalorian pulled out a Ion grenade, and then threw it at Danis. Danis extended his hand, and pushed the grenade back with the force. The Mandalorian used his Jet pack t fly to His left, and was sent flying against the wall when the explosion went off. The Mandalorian quickly regained his posture, and looked around for Danis. He couldn't find him. A small jet on the left side of his jet pack appeared, and shot him to his right, causing him to barely dodge the Lightsaber. The Mandalorian quickly stopped, and flew towards Danis.

Before Danis could react, the Mandalorian rammed into him, causing Danis to fall to the ground, his Lightsaber flying across the room. A small knife blade came out of his wrist armor, almost stabbing Danis in the face. Danis and the Mandalorian struggled with all their might to get the advantage over the other, but it was obvious their strength were the same.

Except Danis had the force.

Danis easily pushed the Mandalorian off of him using the force, and then stood up straight. He extended his hand, his Lightsaber flying towards him. The Mandalorian jumped towards Danis, and tackled him to the ground again.

Danis used one hand to take the Mandalorian's helmet off for a clear target to punch, and when he saw the face, he saw that it was obviously a male, was bald, had a cut across his right eye and lip, and had a mechanical ear.

Danis threw the helmet away, and then elbowed the Mandalorian off of him. Danis sat up, and then leaped towards his Lightsaber, using the force to bring it to him. The Lightsaber ignited when he grabbed it; it's orange blade lighting up the area around him.

The Mandalorian pointed his heavy repeaters as the knife in his wrist retracted, and then fired his blasters. Danis deflected them back at the Mandalorian, killing him instantly.

Danis turned his Lightsaber off, and then pulled his com. Link out. After activating it, he said, "This is Jedi Master Danis Stari calling Mandalore, do you read me?" Static. "Sith spit! Communicator's are out."

Danis put his communicator away, and then took his Mandalorian helmet off. He put it on the ground, and then ran towards the stairs. Danis could feel Horuck was in danger, and he had to find him quickly, before it's too late.

Volcano and Kim Stari were in a dank, dark bar, with many alien species around them. They were wearing cloth's that were not Jedi robes, and their Lightsaber's were in their bag's, disguised as glow sticks.

An Amani was behind the counter, pouring them two drinks. Volcano and Kim was on Ergo, one of the planet's taken by the Sith in their first strikes. Volcano looked at the bar as the drinks were handed to them, along with a chip that the Amani slipped to them secretly.

Volcano grabbed the chip, and then the glass, making it look like he was going towards the glass in the first place. Volcano took a sip of water, and then put it back on the bar. Volcano slipped the chip into his pocket, making sure no one was looking.

After finishing their drinks, they stood up, and then walked out. When they emerged from the bar, they were in the middle of a skyscraper city. They walked into an alleyway, and then Volcano pulled the chip out and a datapad out.

Volcano inserted the chip into the datapad, and a hologram of Erog appeared, two red dot's on opposite sides of the planet. "If our contact is right, then we're here," Volcano said as he pointed at one of the dots. "At the H.Q. of the Sith stronghold here, and over here," Volcano pointed at the other dot on the hologram.

"Must be where they're taking all the force sensitive to train. We should alert the Republic of this." Kim nodded, and then Volcano put the datapad away as Kim headed out of the alleyway. Volcano followed right behind her, making sure he wasn't too close.

At first glance, the two of them didn't look like Jedi, or even brother and sister since Volcano is adopted, and that is what their fake datapad told the security at the space station.

Volcano was actually an old spice smuggler named Skara Piorgi. And Kim was a businesswoman named Kaila Nourdi. The two of them were actually there to find whatever information they could get, and return to the Republic without attracting too much attention.

Of course, at first Kim didn't want to bring Volcano with her. Not even Volcano wanted to come along as well. They were in the middle of helping Volcano out with his dark side problem, and this was just a distraction for them.

Volcano was forced to come since the council was short on Jedi, since most of them were defending all the planets they can. Volcano was pretty scared that he could be seduced to the dark side, but that was why Kim was there. She was there to make sure Volcano won't fall to the dark side, and it was better to have two Jedi other than just one.

When the two of them came into range of the space port, they both stopped walking, the two of them reaching for their disguised Lightsaber's. The building was surrounded with Sith war droids, all of them armed with DLT-20A Blaster rifles, and Frag grenades on their belts.

Above each of the entranceways were screens with their faces on it, their real names under them, and the words, 'wanted' above them. Kim and Volcano rushed into the nearest alleyway, and looked to see if the droids saw them. They didn't see them.

"Kark! How do they know we are here?" Kim said as she dug her disguised Lightsaber out. Volcano pulled one of his Lightsaber's out, and kept the other hidden. "I don't know, Kim, but I know one thing. We can't get off Ergo using the space station, so we need a alternative route."

Kim sighed, and then replied, "I know, Volcano, but the problem is finding a ship fast enough with the shield power to get past the Sith fleet." Volcano grinned, and then replied, "Easy enough. I know of a few friends that can help me out. Of course, if our bounty is high enough, they may betray us. Well, let's get going then. Our only way off this planet is with a bunch of low life cut throats that will do anything for credits. Let's go, Kim."

Triko and Maxon snuck through the jungle, glad that the droids that attacked them were defeated. They are trying to get to the security, and tell them what's happening.

Triko and Maxon stopped running, and then took cover. A patrol of human's were walking by, their Lightsaber's in hand. 'Kark! Sith! Why aren't the guards doing anything about this?'

Triko and Maxon stayed absolutely still, hoping that the Sith won't sense them. When the Sith passed them, they let out their breath's they weren't aware they were holding.

The two of them started to quietly get through the forest, but stopped when there was a sound of explosions, and then Sith Fighter's flying above. "Fighter's? Kark! I thought that this was going to be tough enough, but now thing's got too complicated." Triko said, and then saw a few explosions in the sky. The sky battle for Mandalore has started, and now the ground battle is about to begin.

Horuck did a back flip, dodging his brother's red Lightsaber blade. Horuck landed, and then brought his blade up, his green blade blocking the red blade. Darth Whym launched more attacks on his younger brother, who was having trouble blocking the attacks. Darth Whym almost finished his Jedi training, and either completed or was pretty close to completing his Sith training, giving him more experience than Horuck had.

Horuck ducked underneath a slash of his brother's blade, but before he could do anything, the entire building shook while a loud sound came from outside. Sith Fighter's passed by the viewing window's, causing Darth Whym to smile. "About time they started their attack. If the damn stadium and bleachers wasn't shielded, then this will practically be over. Oh well." Darth Whym ran towards the window, his Lightsaber deactivated.

Whym jumped through the window, the glass shattering like around him. Horuck ran to the window, and looked down. He saw, just in time, his brother landing on the ground. Crack's came out of from where he landed, and Horuck thought he was dead. This was what Horuck wanted to do to his brother, push him out the window, but his brother did the job for him.

Horuck was shocked when his brother stood up, and then ran off, his Lightsaber cutting down a few pedestrians while he used force lightning to kill them. Horuck's attention was brought to the door behind him as it opened up, and his master, Danis Stari, walked in.

"Horuck! What…" "Happened? I'll tell you everything later, but right now we have more important business to take care of! The planets under attack!" Danis nodded, and then he and Horuck ran down stairs, their Lightsaber out and activated.

The space station decloaked, firing on the Sith fleet of ten Sith war ships that just came out of Light speed. Sith fighter's were coming out, heading for the Mandalorian ships that were trying to bring their shields up and arm whatever weapons they may have had. The Mandalorian space station stared to unleash Mandalorian basilisk's to counter the Sith fighter's. The Sith war ship's concentrated their fire on the space station, not letting up on the assault.

The Mandalorian ship's that were at first panicking were now counter-attacking the Sith force's, launching their proton torpedoes and firing their gun's at the Sith Fighter's, and some tried to take a few pot shots at the Sith war ships. Most didn't make it back alive.

On the bridge of the space station was commander Aaron Dalledos, a Mandalorian in gold armor that was in charge of the space station while Mandalore was away. "Concentrate all fire on the leading Sith war ship. We may not be able to take them all out, but we'll try to at least take as many of them out as possible. Are all fighter's launched?"

Jan Amon, who was second in command, looked away from her console, saying, "All fighter's are away, sir. The bombers are targeting the same war ship we are, and the other Mandalorian ships are doing the same. Shall we warn Mandalore of the invasion?"

"No. Sith fighters have already managed to get into orbit, so he must already know that it's going on. Our job is to try to stop as many drop ships as well, to make sure that the ground invasion is not as bad. Now, continue firing, and call for help from the Republic. We need help right now, and the Republic is the only one that can help us in hopes for us to win."

Jan nodded, and then pulled up the com display. "This is Jan Amon, second in command of Mandalore's secret space station! We are under attack by the Sith, and require your assistance! Send help as soon as possible." Aaron looked back at the battle, biting his lower lip underneath his helmet. The Republic was their only hope, and soon there won't be much for the Republic to be saving.

Horuck and Danis stopped running right before they exited through the blow open door. Outside was Mandalorian's with their weapons out firing at Sith war droids and Sith warriors.

Danis and Horuck ran out, their Lightsaber's active, deflecting the blaster rifle. A lot of the Mandalorian's were definitely surprised at the sight of the two Jedi, but they didn't stop. They knew that they needed their help. All these Mandalorian's were the crowd that was just outside the tower, and also the Mandalorian soldiers that were keeping them out just earlier.

A few of the Sith war droids started to fire at Horuck and Danis, but their attack's were deflected back at them. A few Sith warriors ran towards Danis and Horuck but they were distracted, and were cut down to size by a few of the Mandalorian's.

Danis lunged towards the Sith head on while Horuck jumped, flying above his master. The two of them landed next to each other, right in front of the enemies. The two Jedi released a flurry of blows, cutting their enemies in half.

Danis and Horuck soon killed the last of them in a few minutes, and then they all gathered up. "Jedi, I'm glad you came when you did. These Sith are coming out of the arena, and they now have the air. We could use all the help we can get." Said one of the Mandalorian soldiers.

"Don't worry about it. We're here to help you all out. Now, first of all, we need to take back this arena, and make sure that Mandalore…" "Doesn't need protection." Danis, Horuck, and all the Mandalorian's turned around, and saw Mandalore with a heavy repeater and six Mandalorian's with XK-40 blaster rifles behind him.

"I have some very important documents at my office that if the Sith get their hands on, could destroy our government. I need to get there and retrieve them before they're stolen." Horuck nodded, saying, "Fine, then. I'm going with you." "No. The Mandalorian's will need you two in the fight more than me. I have my six bodyguards, and I am not defenseless. Now, go and clear this arena of the Sith threat."

Horuck and Danis nodded, Danis replying, "I understand. Even though I will like to stay and guard you, but you are the leader of the Mandalorian's, and in charge of me. Just be careful, Mandalore. You are too important for the Mandalorian's, and the Republic, to lose."

Mandalore nodded, and then walked away, his six bodyguards following him close behind, ready for action at a moments notice. Everyone looked up at the sound of engines, and saw a dozen drop ships start coming down from the sky.

"Master," Horuck said, looking at the drop ships flying away from the arena. "I think that we're gonna need a lot more reinforcements."

Kim swore as the sun's heat beat down on her. In front of her, Volcano was using his two Lightsaber's to cut any brush that was in their way. "Why are we going to the one contact that lives up in the mountains?"

Volcano didn't look back as he replied, "Well, this contact lives out of range of the city's AA guns, and his ship's have strong shields and amazing speed as well." "How fast are the ships?"

Volcano cut another brush, replying, "Fast enough to get past the Sith fleet. Also, don't touch the Krelzat." "The what?"

Ten minutes later

Kim was throw against the back of a speeder, and felt a blaster go up against her back. The wielder of the blaster was a old man with a long white beard, baggy old cloths, and behind him stood Volcano and a dog-like beast with two tails and three spikes on its head. That was the Krelzat.

"Young Lady! Don't ever… EVER… Touch my little pumpkin!" Kim grunted, thinking, 'If he wasn't the one that had the ships, I would kill him right here and now!'

"Fine. I won't touch your pumpkin." The man smiled, and then let go of Kim. Kim stood up straight, using her hands to sweep some of the dust that was on the speeder off of her.

The man walked over to Volcano, saying, "So, what is it you need, Volcano? A speeder, weapon, guide…" A ship, one that is fast enough to get past the Sith Fleet, and has great shield strength." The man started to mutter something under his breath as he started to think.

Kim could tell he was muttering different ship names, their speed, and shield strength as well. This man was obviously a pro at what he does. "Well, I do have some A-wings from back during the Rebellion era, but other than that I have nothing else that is fast. Do you know how to pilot a A-wing?"

Volcano shook his head, replying, "No. I don't know a thing about it at all." "I see then. Well, I guess I'll let you go through the simulations as well. The A-wings can fit two people, but it will be very cramped for the second. Now, let's go and get you ready with the simulations."

Volcano and Kim followed the old man into his house that took up almost the entire half of the mountain side that was opposite of the city, and was loaded with small fighter's, speeders, weapons, multiple devices with multiple uses, like cloaks and energy shields, and a small area for him to sleep in. He was the best contact Volcano had, and he was proud of this man.

"So, Volcano. What do you need?" "A ship that can hold two that is fast enough to get past the Sith fleet, and enter light speed. Do you have anything like that?" The man chuckled, and then put his arm around Volcano. "You know me better than that, Volcano. I always have everything you need or want. Just as long as you have the amount of credit's needed."

"I'm calling in a favor right now, Barak. I want 1 ship for free." Barak sighed, and then replied, "You're killing me, Volcano. You know how much I love the moolah." "Of course I do, but you know that, if it wasn't me, you'd be dead ten times over." "Fine, but this is the last favor. You know that, right?"

Kim followed closely behind, murmuring something about Barak being a Nerf herder. "So you don't know how to drive a A-wing?" "No, and if you made it being able to going to Light speed, then you must've added some illegal upgrades to the ship."

Barak chuckled, replying, "You know me too well, Volcano. Now, let's get you into the simulator." The three of them entered the house, Barak's pet Krelzat right behind them.

Danis and Horuck led the last of the Mandalorian's inside the arena to the outer defense's they had around the arena. The arena was outfitted with turrets that can only be used if someone is on them. There were also snipers along the ridge, and mines were set around the arena.

Danis looked around their defenses, and then sighed. The Sith must have control over half the city now, and the message that they sent out would tell the Mandalorian's to gather at the arena.

Danis and Horuck knew that they would need the full strength of the Mandalorian's to stop the Sith. "Danis, where is Mandalore? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Horuck asked as he looked around him. "Don't worry, Horuck. Mandalore can handle himself, and he has bodyguards with him. Don't worry about him because we need to worry about surviving our own struggle here."

Mandalore pulled his hidden Vibroblade out, and then cut an Sith in half. His bodyguards were dead, and three Sith warrior's surrounded him. One of them lunged at Mandalore, and tried to behead Mandalore with a swing of his Lightsaber.

Mandalore ducked, and then stabbed the Sith. The Sith fell unto the ground, blood coming from his wound. The last two Sith lunged at once, trying to kill Mandalore with numbers.

Mandalore ducked, and then rolled out of the way. The two Sith crashed into each other, and then fell on the ground. When they tried to stand up, one of them was beheaded with Mandalore's Vibroblade. The Other Sith jumped back, and then got into a defensive position.

Mandalore knelt down, and then picked up the Sith's Lightsaber. Mandalore lunged at the last Sith, and tried to behead the Sith with the Lightsaber. The Sith blocked the Lightsaber, but couldn't do anything about the Vibroblade.

The Sith fell to the ground, blood coming out of the open wound that went through his chest. Mandalore started to pant, and then deactivated the Lightsaber. The door slid open behind him, causing him to turn around.

A cloaked man was facing him, not phased by the dead bodies. "Listen, if you're a Sith, then know that you won't stop me! I fought all the way here to my building, and I won't be defeated by a karking Sith here, just outside my office!" Mandalore reactivated the Lightsaber, and then lunged at the Sith.

Mandalore brought his Lightsaber up, and then brought it down, the cloaked Sith not reaching for any weapons. The man raised his hand, and caught the Lightsaber's blade with his bare hand.

Mandalore's reaction could not be seen through his helmet, but it was obvious that he was surprised. He also knew who this was. 'Karklon.' Karklon pointed his pinky finger on the hand that was holding the Lightsaber towards Mandalore, and then a silver Lightsaber blade extended from his pinky.

The Lightsaber blade went through Mandalore, and then the Lightsaber disappeared. Mandalore fell unto the ground, not moving. Karklon walked into the office, and then behind the desk.

He accessed the files of Mandalore, and downloaded them to a small disk he had with them. Karklon left the room, thankful that he had accomplished his master's wishes.

Volcano and Kim felt a little uncomfortable inside the cramped A-wing. Volcano started it up, and then entered the coordinates for Coruscant. The A-wing lifted up, and then flew towards the sky.

Volcano and Kim was both pushed back into their seats by the speed of the A-wing. In a matter of three seconds they were in space, and already almost at the Sith fleet. Volcano got ready to make the jump to Hyperspace, knowing that he would have to get past the Sith fleet before he could enter Light speed.

Sith Fighter's that were already out of the Sith ship's were flying towards the A-wing, firing at it. Volcano was told that this modified A-wing's shield was cut in more than half in exchange for stronger weapons and speed. Volcano steered the A-wing to the left, dodging the laser fire.

Pressing the buttons on the control sticks, yellow lasers came out of the A-wings guns. When one of the laser's hit a Sith Fighter, the hull slowly started to melt away. That's what the yellow laser's do.

Whenever the yellow laser's hit something, it slowly destroys the hull up until a certain point. It almost got to the cockpit of the Sit fighter, but stopped right before it got there.

This weapon was still a prototype, and needed more testing, but it was good enough. Volcano flew by the Sith fighter's at amazing speed, the pilot's obviously trying to find out what just happened.

Volcano managed to get by the Sith ship's before they could fire their gun's, and entered light speed. Volcano turned on his personal communicator, and then said into the communicator, "This is Lethal star, calling supreme Kel Dor. Do you read me?" "This is supreme Kel Dor. What took you so long? Did you run into some trouble" "Yeah, we did. They knew we were there, and as we headed out to the spaceport, they had our picture's up on the view screens, and a ton of Sith war droids surrounded it. We used a alternative method to get off Ergo, and it has worked. We'll be arriving in an old A-wing, so tell the fleet what to be expecting us riding in."

Supreme Kel Dor was Tyro Taa's code name. Tyro Taa replied, "Roger that. I expect a interesting story of how you acquired this A-wing, and then I will be briefed by Danis with his mission on Mandalore." Volcano's eye's lit up, and then responded, "But isn't there a Sith invasion going on there?"

"Yes, there is. I don't know of the current situation, but I am sending in a Republic fleet to repel the Sith force's. They should be there in about a hour." Kim looked at Volcano, thinking, 'What is this that I feel? Concern? It couldn't possibly be coming from Volcano, could it? He always hated Danis! Danis was once kidnapped, and Volcano had to give the captor's two thousand credits, but he didn't. He didn't tell anyone, he never attempted to rescue him, or anything. When Gaz found out, he rescued Danis, and when he asked Volcano why he didn't do anything, he replied, 'He wasn't worthy to be saved if he was captured so easily.' Danis was only four at the time, and barely knew anything about the force.'

"I see. Well, if he is worthy of being a Jedi, then don't send any…" "Volcano, how about this? We send you and Kim to a heavily defended planet by yourselves, and try to take the planet by yourselves. If you think you can do it, go back to Ergo, and don't bother me again." Tyro countered, obviously not trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"Fine, then. I'll be quite. Send the reinforcements, but make sure I'm not with them." "All right, since you asked so kindly, Volcano and Kim Stari, you are to go and assist Danis Stari at the battle for Mandalore. You will get there before the Republic fleet, so get ready for a fight."

Volcano was silent for too long. Kim thought that he was absolutely speechless, and that he couldn't say a thing. She was wrong. He said only one thing. "Shit."

Danis and Horuck blocked the laser fire aimed at them right back at the War droids shooting them. The Mandalorian's with Danis and Horuck were shooting at the War droids, some with normal rifles and pistols, other's were one's in the warrior's heart festival with actual weapons, and a few other's were in manned turrets.

The Sith war droids that had heavy weaponry are always targeted so then they can't do any serious damage, like killing a lot of Mandalorian's, or blowing holes in the defense wall.

The War droids moved up on the wall, but the unlucky one's stepped on the mines that the Mandalorian's set up. Triko and Maxon were next to Danis and Horuck, ready to give them cover fire in case the droids get too close and they have to move in to fight off the droids.

At the gate's that lead to the inside of the coliseum were already protected with four automated turret's along the ledge of the wall, and eight Mandalorian's guarding it as well.

It was quite obvious that the space battle above wasn't going so well. They didn't need to look away from the battlefield to see the drop ships dropping down, landing outside the shield that covered the stadium. It stopped all air units, but the ground units can still get in.

The droids must've equipped their weapons with some sort of illegal upgrades because only their weapons were able to get through the shields. It caught them off guard at first, killing around ten Mandalorian's, but now they were prepared, and fighting back.

All around the Stadium there were attacks, but the one in front was the one that was where the Assault was concentrated the most. Danis extended his hand, using the force to push a lot of the war droids back into one another, allowing the Mandalorian's to quickly attack and destroy the war droids without having to worry about being shot at. By the time the droids managed to fire back, a good chunk of them have been destroyed. "Retreat! Retreat! Retreat back to the Rally point!"

The droids retreated back through the alleyways, trying not to get shot at by the turrets and gunfire.

When the droids disappeared from all round the coliseum, Danis and Horuck deactivated their Lightsaber's. As Horuck and a few other medic's that moved out from cover checked the bodies for any survivors, Danis pulled out a communicator. He pressed the activation button on he side of the communicator, saying into the Communicator, "This is Jedi Master Danis Stari, does any one read me?"

After a second of silence, there was a response from a scruffy sounding Man. "This is Eastern wall defense Caption Ooris Kortu, the Eastern side is secured with very little casualties. My Medic's are checking the bodies right now." Just two seconds later, a weak sounding man also came on the communicator. "This is Southern wall defense Caption Jaster Crescent, the Southern wall is also clear. I have o casualties since we were not attacked."

Another two seconds after that, a Female voice came on, saying, This is Eastern Defense caption Jania Nivix, we have also received very little casualties, and our medics are also searching for survivors on our side."

"We also have casualties here, but since our side is the entrance, we have taken a lot of casualties. We are checking on any Survivors on our side. Let's quickly grab the ammo of the dead, along with their equipment, and deal it out to our men as best we can. Give it to those who know how to use it, but also need it the most."

They all replied back with, "Roger that." And then there was silence. Danis deactivated his Communicator, and then put it away. Horuck walked up Danis, saying, "Master, out of twenty, thirteen are dead while the other seven are seriously wounded. The Medic's are treating them right now."

Danis nodded, replying, "Good. When they're healed up, tell them to go back to their positions for a second wave." Horuck looked down at the ground, replying, "So there's gonna be a second wave?" Danis could feel that Horuck hated wars. He's been in battles before, but a actual battle in a war is very, very different.

"Yes, there's gonna be more unless the Mandalorian fleet manages to completely stop any more drop ships from coming in. Get the deceased's equipment, and then give t to those who know how to use it, and who need it the most. We can't lose the fight now, and we won't show the Sith any weakness."

Horuck nodded, and then went to give out Danis's orders. Danis was already in a war, the Rishi resistance that he and Edor was in. Every time he thinks f the resistance, he thinks of his old apprentice's betrayal. His heart ached at the memory of his betrayal, and then shook his head clear of the thoughts. He WAS going to survive this so then he can meet Edor once again, and then bring him back to the light.

That was Danis's mission, and he wasn't going to fail it.

Volcano's A-wing came out of Light speed into a slaughterhouse. Sith Fighter's ruled the sky, there was remains of a destroyed space station, and many Mandalorian ship's were destroyed while the remaining ship's were trying to flee. Volcano didn't know that it was this bad, but he wasn't going to let a couple of Sith defeat him after what he went through on Ergo.

Volcano steered his A-wing towards the largest group of Sith Fighter's, shooting his lasers at the Fighter's. The Fighter's destroyed one-by-one, and then soon, with the fighter's giving little resistance, was destroyed. Volcano went after the next largest group of fighter's, not giving up on his assault on the fighter's. If there was one thing that Volcano couldn't stand, it was defeat, and he wasn't going to be defeated today.

Kim was in the seat behind Volcano, wishing she could do something to help. She hated that the A-wings couldn't have a gunner's seat for the passenger's. Kim looked at Volcano again, still unsure if what she felt earlier from Volcano was worry or not. It never made sense to her about that, especially since how the two of them absolutely hated each other.

When Volcano destroyed the next largest group, the Mandalorian ships seemed to be rallying towards Volcano like he was a safe shelter that will stop the fighter's from destroying them. When they all got around Volcano, they were in the middle of a firefight.

Volcano maneuvered the A-wing through the swarm of Fighter's, destroying many of them. The Mandalorian's seemed to be a lot better now that Volcano's there. Kim can't explain it, but when she's fighting with Volcano, her skills seem to get better. She's not sure why, but Volcano seems to give everyone around him strength.

On the bridge of the Ravager, the leading Sith ship in the fleet, stood Darth Qawd, a Female Nautolan Sith stood watching the battle. Next to her was her superior, Darth Karklon. Karklon always freaked Qawd out. It wasn't because of his Lightsaber proof arms and legs, but his mere presence sent chills down Qawd's spine.

"Caption," Karklon started as he didn't look away from the scene with his cold, hard eyes. "How is it that we are losing more fighter's than ship's in a Moyock's nest?" She looked up at Karklon, trying to find the words to say. Karklon seemed to be asking her a question that she knew that, if she answered, would give him a reason to kill her.

Qawd took a deep breath, hoping it wouldn't be her last. "W-Well, the A-wing must have had illegal modifications, and also a excellent pilot as well." Karklon narrowed his eyes, thinking, 'No, that's not it. This presence I fell, could it be… No, there's no way that it cold be him.' Karklon looked down at Qawd, replying, "Call Darth Whym, and tell him to come back up here. We need him here and out of here or else our retreat will be delayed." Qawd looked at Karklon with disbelief, saying, "R-Retreat? What do you mean?" Karklon looked down at Qawd, his eye's seeming to pierce her soul.

"If I am correct, then Volcano Stari is on that ship. If so, the it is a sign that Republic forces will be sent to reinforce this area. While the Republic doesn't have many forces, they will bring a entire fleet here in order to gain the Mandalorian's trust. Now, CALL DARTH WHYM UP HERE!" The sudden change in Karklon's voice made Qawd jump.

Qawd turned around towards the communication console, where a Astromech droid was working it. "Send a message to Darth Whym telling him to come back up here! Also, alert the other shi…" "No. Don't alert them." Qawd looked at Darth Karklon, not knowing what to say. "What? Did I stutter or something? TELL THE DROID NOT TO ALERT THE SHIP!" Qawd nodded, then said, "Forget my previous order! Still tell Darth Whym to come up here, but do not alert the other ships!" The droid beeped and whistled, and then sent the message.

"Qawd." Qawd looked at Karklon, hearing her name. Her eye's widened when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. Blood dripped from her mouth unto the floor. The only sound she could hear was the hum of a Lightsaber Karklon deactivated the Lightsaber, and then grabbed her. "You hesitated in giving my order's. You should never hesitate in battle for every second counts."

He let go of her, letting her fall to the ground. "Take this slime away from me. Dump her out the air lock." Two droids walked up, and then grabbed Qawd's tentacles. They started to drag her away, blood on the ground.

A drop ship landed in the hanger bay, the war droids and Sith warriors running into their own to get to the battle below. The Drop ship's doors opened up, and out stepped Darth Whym.

Darth Whym looked around the hanger bay, and then spotted Karklon near the exit, watching him. Darth Whym still wished he knew of who he really was, but that could always wait.

Whym walked up to Karklon, and then stopped in front of him. "I hope you know what you're doing." "Of course. I never make a move without knowing what I'm doing. Once this next wave of War droids and Sith warriors is down, and once we see the Republic fleet we will retreat. We will not have unnecessary losses like ours, but we will go down fighting. Let's go to the bridge, shall we?" Darth Whym nodded, and the two of them started to walk towards the bridge.

To Be Continued in # 10 Aftermath


	10. Aftermath

Stari Chronicles

# 10

Aftermath

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Seven republic ships exited from Light speed, and immediately opened fire on the Sith fleet. One of the ships retreated immediately, but the others stayed behind. They fired at the fleet while the crewmen inside hastily tried to enter the coordinates in for a jump to Light speed. When they pressed the buttons for Light speed, they were surprised that it didn't work.

On the bridge of the Pegasus, the leading ship of the Republic fleet sent there, stood a middle-aged bald man looking out at the fleet. "Is the mechanism working?" The caption asked as he looked back at a Twi Lek working on a separate console from everyone else's to his left.

She nodded, replying, "Yes, sir. We have successfully deactivated their Light speed engines." The Caption looked back at the battlefield, guessing that the mechanics must be trying to see what was wrong with their engines. There technically wasn't anything wrong at all with them. Un top of every ship was a light speed jammer, which target's the Light speed engines, and then sends out a signal that jam's all signal's that is sent from the bridge to the engines with Light speed coordinates. But an small problem is that the jammer can't work until you are out of Light speed, for if it is activated while in Light speed, not only will it backfire without any proper target's, it will target the user's engines, deactivate not only the engines, but the shields and weapons system for a minute.

To put it more simply, it's like the brain is trying to tell the leg's to move somewhere, but a life form destroyed the nerve system's connecting the brain to the legs. Unfortunately, the rest of the body works, including the head.

"Release the fighter's. Tell the bomber's to target the ship's closest to Volcano and the surviving Mandalorian's. Also give the bomber's escorts to protect them from any and all Sith Fighter's." The caption's second in command, a young Zabrak Female, nodded, and then repeated his orders to everyone else.

"Also, launch our troops in drop ships to the planets surface. We are going to turn this battle around right now."

Danis, Horuck, and the rest of the Mandalorian's cheered when they saw the Republic drop ships flying down to the surface, firing on multiple target's. It must've been the enemy's camps. Some of the drop ships landed on the ground, and then lifted back up only seconds later, obviously each dropping their own personnel load of 26 Republic troopers.

Danis activated his communicator, saying, "Everyone get ready to repel the Sith force's incase they come here in their haste. We will fight them off here if any of them come. Me and my apprentice will go out and help our men."

There were positive feedback, and then his communicator went silent. After putting his communicator away, he and Horuck jumped down from the stadium, and then landed safely thanks to the force.

They lunged forward, joining in the fight. Their men were winning, obviously due to the fact that they have surprise on their side. The surprise was that the Republic was there, and now managed to land force's of their own. Danis and Horuck was surprise at the small number of units the Sith had.

Their attack must've cost them more than Danis thought. Danis and Horuck easily managed to take down the droids in this encampment, and then moved unto the next, and then the next, and then the next.

Faster than Danis thought it would take, all Sith camps surrounding the coliseum were destroyed with very little casualties on the Republics side. Danis and Horuck deactivated their Lightsaber's, and then put them away.

"General Falco and General Stari." Horuck and Danis looked back to see a Clone Trooper with a KX-60 Blaster Rifle with two other Clone troopers stood behind him. "We just received word that we have just destroyed the Sith fleet." Danis nodded, replying, "Good, good. Send out squads to search the city for any survivors, including Mandalore. He went out with a few guards, and he has been gone for too long. Find him, and bring him back here."

The Clone trooper saluted as he put his arm holding the rifle to the ground. "Yes sir!" The Clone said, and then turned around. "All right, you gizka! Let's move!" Danis looked down at one of the dead Sith warrior's body, and then narrowed his eyes. Danis leaned down, and then took the mask off. The Sith had no hair, Sith eyes, and a number on his chin. The number was 56842.

Danis did the same with three other Sith warriors, not liking what he was seeing. "Sir," A Clone Trooper said, causing Danis to turn around to see a Clone trooper looking oddly at him. "What are you doing, sir?"

Danis stood straight up, and then said calmly, "I need a D.N.A. test done on the Sith warriors right away." "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, but why?" Danis didn't want to admit it, but he had to. "I believe that the Sith warriors are actually clones."

Three hours after the clones landed, Celessa Fah, a female Mandalorian in purple and black armor, stood un top of a stage, Danis, Horuck, and Triko standing behind her. In front of her was a entire crowd of the surviving Mandalorian's. camera's floated around the stadium, ready to broadcast what Celessa was about to say to the entire Mandalorian race.

"Our planet attacked, our race assaulted, leader killed, and dishonored. We will strike back at the Sith, showing them what happens when the Sith dare think they can charge in during the warrior's soul festival, our holiest festival, and made it a dark day in our history! The Republic has aided us in not only driving off the Sith, but are now above each of our planets, protecting us from the Sith threat! We will strike back at the Sith, but in order to do so, we must have a leader, a new Mandalore."

Celessa stepped to the side, saying, and "All applause for the highest ranking member in the Warrior soul festival! Triko Sato!" The crowd cheered on for Triko as he walked up, not knowing what to say.

When he got up to the microphone, he remembered of what Danis told him, of the secret meeting between him and Dash about the peace treaty with the Republic. "Thank you, Celessa. I am honored to become the new Mandalore of the Mandalorian's. I am here to tell you about what I have found out about what happened with the last Mandalore, dash, and these two Jedi."

The crowd started to murmur, but it wasn't loud. A lot more were interested about listening than wondering what it could be. "Dash Kuolor, may he rest in peace, and these two Jedi were secretly making a peace treaty with each other." Some of the crowd started to murmur with each other while a lot of them were yelling outrageously at the two Jedi.

"HOLD IT!" Triko yelled, immediately silencing everyone. "I admit, I don't like it either, but I don't have any choice here. Besides, what the Jedi and Mandalore did saved us. If it wasn't for the Jedi, I'm sure we would've had a lot more casualties, probably even lost the battle here. But now, we have a chance to redeem our honor by striking back against the Sith, showing them what happens if they dare think that we will surrender so easily!"

The crowd cheered at Triko's words, much to his surprise too. "I will continue negotiations with my assistant, Celessa Fah. With Chancellor Taa of the Republic. I promise you all that the Sith WILL regret today!" The crowd cheered louder, obviously happy about getting revenge on the Sith.

After Triko made the speech, oaths, and the ceremony officially making him Mandalore, Danis and Horuck stood in the hangers, waiting for the Mandalorian's and Clones to finish loading up their supplies on the ships.

Horuck looked up at Danis, and then sighed. "Master, I need to tell you something." Danis looked over at Horuck, replying, "What is it, Horuck?" Horuck looked down at the ground, feeling sadness and despair rise over him. "Listen, about what happened earlier today, when you found me un top of Praxis tower, I fought against a Sith that has been shot, beheaded, and blew up, but wouldn't dye."

Danis was about to say something but Horuck interrupted him, saying, "His name is Darth Whym, but I know him by another name. Danis, Darth Whym's my brother, Galen."

Sarli and Maryna stood in the hanger bay as the drop ship with Danis and Horuck landed. When the doors opened up, Maryna was surprised to see Sarli was already at the Drop ship. When Horuck stepped out, Sarli appeared in front of him, a look of sadness and worry on her face. "Horuck, I heard what happened on Mandalore and with Darth Whym. Is it really true? Is Galen really a Sith?"

Horuck nodded, a look of sadness on his face as well. "Yeah, it is." Sarli was not sure what to do. It felt like yesterday that she, Horuck, and Galen was in the academy learning the ways of a Jedi.

Horuck placed a hand on Sarli's shoulder, saying, "Don't worry, Sarli. No matter what, I will do my best to bring my brother back to the light." Sarli smiled at Horuck's words. It did give Sarli hope, but she knew that it was easier said than done.

"Well, Sarli, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time alone in my room." Sarli nodded her head left and right, saying, "No, Horuck. I can feel how you're feeling right now, and, if at all possible, I would like to help you feel better."

Horuck smiled, and then grabbed Sarli's hand. "Well, let's go then. I could use a good massage." Sarli blushed as she squeezed her hands around Horuck's. It felt so nice to be holding his hand.

Danis smiled to himself as he saw the young couple run off towards Horuck's room. "Um, D-Danis?" Danis turned around towards the origin of the sound, and found the speaker. Maryna. "Um, I d-don't know if you want to, but maybe we c-can go out somewhere to help you relax." Danis grinned, replying, "Well, if you want, we could go to the spa real quick."

Maryna smiled, and then the two walked out of the hanger.

Triko, Maxon, and Celessa stepped into the chancellor's room, being greeted with the flash of a yellow and green Lightsaber blade meeting. The owner of the yellow blade was the chancellor, who deactivated his blade when he saw the three Mandalorian's enter.

The owner of the green Lightsaber, a Female with short, orange hair and white Jedi robes, deactivated her Lightsaber. The two of them put their Lightsaber's on their belts, and then bowed. "Mandalore, I am sorry for the scene. I was teaching my apprentice, Faith Marinikar, some new fighting moves."

Faith stepped forward, saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mandalore." Triko nodded, and then took his helmet off. Triko had blond hair in a military buzz cut, a scar across his mouth. Maxon and Celessa did the same.

Maxon also had the same military hair cut, but he had quite a big nose that he was always made fun of, a cut across his nose, and had a robotic left eye. Celessa had short, black hair that was in a small ponytail in that she slung across her right shoulder, and didn't have any cut's or bruise's on her face.

Triko nodded, trying to act as if he knew that it was important. In truth, he doesn't know why they always practice wit Lightsaber's, but he wasn't a Jedi, so he couldn't tell.

"Don't worry about it, Mandalore. I may not completely understand since I'm not a Jedi, but I do understand that practice makes perfect. Tyro nodded, and then stepped behind his desk as Faith stood next to him.

"Also, there's something I've been wondering for a while. Why was Dash called Mandalore the Machine?" Tyro asked. "It's because he lost his arms in a failed assisination attempt on his life. If it wasn't for his bodyguards, he would be dead right now. Well, dead before the invasion that is."

Triko, Celessa, and Maxon sat in three chairs in front of Tyro's desk. Tyro sat down, his arms resting on the armrest. "Now, Triko, let's start the negotiations." Triko nodded, happy that this is now the chance to attack and defeat the Sith for what they have done to the Mandalorian honor.

The door opened up, Horuck and Sarli entering through the door just a second later. Sarli blushed as she thought of the fact that she was inside Horuck's room. Sarli walked up to Horuck's bed, and then got on the bed. Horuck undid his belt, and then took his shirt off as Sarli got on the far side of the bed. She turned around, about to say something, but gasped when she saw Horuck shirtless.

'OH MY GOD! HE'S SHIRTLESS! HORUCK'S SHIRTLESS!' Sarli thought as she looked at Horuck's fine toned muscles. 'W-why did he take his shirt off? W-What is he planning on doing?' As Sarli thought of what he wants to do, a sudden fantasy came into mind.

Sarli's fantasy

"H-Horuck? What are y-you doing?" Horuck sat on the bed, lightly grabbing Sarli's chin. "Just this." Horuck leaned in; his lip's meeting with Sarli's. Sarli was surprised at first, but then returned the kiss.

The kiss lasted for five seconds before Horuck put his hand on Sarli's leg, and then started to rub up and down her leg. Sarli blushed, but didn't try to resist. Horuck brought his hand up her leg, then stomach, and then his hand reached her breast.

Sarli moaned loudly as she felt Horuck's hand squeeze, and then used her left hand to rub up and down Horuck's chest. She felt turned on feeling his muscle's, and then she put her hand on his crotch. Horuck was already turned on, and was quite big.

Horuck stopped kissing Sarli, and then lowered his head. He slowly started to kiss her neck. Sarli brought her head back as she arched her back, pleasure vibrating throughout her entire body as a moan escaped her lips.

Sarli put one hand on Horuck's head, bringing him in closer, causing his kiss to become more passionate. Horuck pushed Sarli unto the bed, stopping the kiss on her neck. Horuck undid her belt, and then threw it unto the ground.

Horuck finished taking Sarli's cloth's off while Sarli took Horuck's cloths off. They were both now completely naked, Horuck lying un top of Sarli, the tip of his dick touching Sarli's pussy.

"Are you ready, Sarli?" Sarli nodded, knowing how much it was going to hurt, but she didn't care. As long as it was with Horuck, she didn't care. Sarli felt Horuck's tip enter her, and then stopped at her hymen. He looked at her for insurance, and was reassured when Sarli nodded.

Sarli's grip tightened on the bed sheets as she felt Horuck enter her, pain vibrating throughout her body.

End of fantasy

Sarli snapped back to reality when she saw a hand in front of her. The hand moved, away to reveal Horuck's face, a smile on it. "Wow, Sarli. You sure must've been having a good daydream. You were totally zoned out, and seemed to be enjoying it."

Sarli blushed at Horuck's words. It wasn't the fact that what Horuck said sounded so perverted, it was the fact that it was true. She really did like it, and would have to continue it later.

"I-It was good, b-but how come you're shirtless?" Horuck had a confused look on his face, replying, "I thought that you're suppose to get a massage without a shirt on." Sarli was about to object, but stopped herself.

She was in his room, he was shirtless, and she was about to give him a massage, meaning that she was actually about to touch his muscles. "O-Oh yeah, I f-forgot." Sarli said as she looked at Horuck's chest.

Horuck turned around, and then put his legs over the edge. Sarli put her hands on Horuck's shoulders, and then started to massage his shoulder. Horuck started to smile as he felt Sarli's hands start working magic.

Sarli's heartbeat quickened as she felt Horuck's muscles underneath her hand. She always wondered what it would be like to touch Horuck's muscles, but now that she's actually touching his muscles, she can't believe it. They weren't just amazing to Sarli, but, just like in her fantasy, was also a turn on.

The lamp next to Horuck's bed, which was the only source of light in Horuck's room that was active, flickered, and then turned off, leaving some small blue light's along the bottom of the floor to turn on.

The blue lights were dimly lighting the room up, causing a romantic aura. Sarli sat next to Horuck, her legs off the side of the bed. Horuck sighed, and then say, "Not again. The lights in this room are always short-circuiting, and then I have to find what's wrong with them. I really do hate this room someti..."

Horuck stopped talking when he looked over at Sarli, at how her outline was light up with the blue lights, giving her a type of goddess aura. Sarli saw Horuck staring, and then said, "Horuck? Is there a problem?" Horuck's and Sarli's eye's met with each other's, Horuck replying as his blue eye's seemed to not be able to look away from Sarli's brown eyes, "I-It's just that... you're so..."

Sarli was also transfixed in the gaze, and then the two of them found each other starting to lean towards each other. Horuck didn't say anything else as he and Sarli neared each other's faces.

Before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips met, the two of them giving and returning kiss's. The kiss lasted for three seconds, but they didn't care. To Horuck and Sarli, it was a gift that they have been given for going through fighting the Sith.

To Horuck, this kiss was better than any taste, sight, sound, and smell that he has ever had. The same was with Sarli, especially since she's wanted this ever since her first week with Horuck and Galen on the streets.

The ONLY reason it lasted three seconds was due to a knock on the door with Danis saying, "Horuck, Sarli, you two in there?" Horuck and Sarli's eyes widened in surprise, and then quickly separated from the kiss, both with a bright blush conquering their cheeks.

"Horuck, you in there?" Danis yelled again. "Yes, Danis. I'm here. What do you want?" Horuck said, not looking away from the spot on the floor that he has decided has become very, very interesting. "I just wanted t tell you guys that me and Maryna are heading to the spa if you need us." "Okay, Danis. Thanks. Bye." Danis didn't respond, but the sound of two pair of footsteps walking away was evidence enough that they were leaving.

Sarli held her hands on her lap as she looked at the wall. She held a hand up to her lips, the tips of her fingers touching her lips as she thought back to the kiss. "Um, S-Sarli?"

Sarli looked over at Horuck, who was still looking at the spot on the ground. "Um, a-about the kiss just now… I w-was just in the mood, that's all. I d-didn't mean to kiss you."

Sarli looked at the ground, replying, "O-Oh. I see." Sarli said, hiding the disappointment in her voice. "T-The same was with me. I g-guess I must've g-gotten a little turned on when I gave you a m-massage." Horuck nodded in understanding.

Sarli stood up, saying, "E-Excuse me, Horuck I-I need to go to the b-bathroom." Sarli walked into the bathroom in Horuck's room, closing the door behind her. The bathroom had a shower, toilet, sink, and simple bathroom necessities like towels, soaps, tissues, etc.

It was colored a bright white with blue flower designs along the wall. Sarli leaned up against the wall, her hand up against her chest. Her heartbeat felt like it was going to pop out, and start doing fifty musical numbers.

The feeling of Horuck's lips were still on Sarli's lips, the feeling of not only receiving his kiss, but returning it as well. She put her hand on her lips, feeling the warmth on her fingertips.

'H-He kissed me… I can't believe it! H-He was shirtless, inside his room, on the bed, very little lighting, causing there to be a romantic feeling in the air, and THEN he kissed me! It was like my fantasy! Well, except without the sexual parts. I can live without that part.'

Sarli smiled to herself, thinking, 'But I wouldn't mind it as well.'

Danis waited in a light blue room, tapping his foot while doing so. Maryna still wasn't ready to come out yet, even though it has been ten minutes since she went into the room. Danis sighed, and then looked down at what he was wearing. It was a bright blue towel, and nothing else. Well, that could help explain it.

Maryna could be shy about being in front of someone in nothing but a towel. Danis blushed as he thought inappropriate thoughts about him and Maryna. "D-Danis, I'm ready." Maryna's voice rang through the room like a angel to Danis.

When Danis turned around, he was amazed to see just how amazing Maryna looked. Her leg's looked absolutely sexy, her towel went past her thighs, but only by half a foot, was above her chest by just two inch's, and her hair was let down, it being long and wavy in the light blue room.

"I'm ready, let's go." Maryna said with a angelic and innocent smile with a cute blush on her face. Danis stood up, and followed her to the spa. If she looked back, she would see how excited she was making Danis right now, and it would only be worse if he covered up. After all, if he did, then Maryna would immediately know something was up.

When they entered the spa, it was like a gush of hot heat smacking up against their faces. The spa was completely empty, probably due to the fact that only Jedi are allowed in here, and a lot of them are in the front lines holding off the Sith forces.

The spa consisted of hot water pools with a few rocks around it to make it look more natural. Steam rose up from the spa, heating the entire room up. Danis and Maryna stepped into the spa, their body's shivering at the warmness of the spa.

They sunk slowly into the spa, enjoying the heat and comfort. After all, they know it won't last very long. After all, they will have to go to war soon, and then they won't be able to relax.

Maryna took a quick peak over at Danis, at his fine toned muscles, and how handsome he was. Maryna blushed, and then looked away, closing her eyes. She sunk in a little deeper, enjoying the time she has with Danis right now.

Five minutes later

Danis and Maryna entered a light blue locker room, lockers all along the walls. The lockers were a light gray, and inside two of them was Danis's and Maryna's clothing. Danis and Maryna walked p to their locker's, and only 1 locker separated them.

Danis took his robes out while Maryna did the same. Danis looked over, saying, "Hey Maryna," Maryna looked over, her hands on her sides. Her towel was tucked in tightly, and wasn't going to fall off naturally. "thanks for today. I really had a nice time."

Maryna smiled, a blush on her face. "Thanks, Danis. I had a really nice time as well." She closed her locker, the both of them not realizing that part of Maryna's towel got stuck in the locker. "See ya, Danis. I have to get changed now." Maryna and Danis both turned, about to take a step. Before Danis did, he stopped.

He turned around, put his hand on Maryna's shoulder, saying, "Hey Maryna," As he turned her around quickly, the towel started to come undone. "How about we do this tomo…" "EEP!" Blood shot out of Danis's nose as he saw the most wonderful sight he will ever see. The towel was hanging from the locker, a corner stuck in it, while Maryna stood in front of him completely naked.

Danis's jaw was on the ground, and Maryna was speechless. Not just because she was naked in front of her crush, but also because she saw him staring. As she grabbed the towel to cover herself up, she slapped Danis yelling, "DON'T LOOK, YOU PERVERT!"

Danis turned around, covering his eyes, yelling, "SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO STARE!" Danis quickly walked out, saying, "I-I'll just wait outside." Danis closed the door behind him as Maryna covered herself up with the towel.

Her entire face now resembled Tatooine's suns as she thought of what just happened. 'H-He saw me naked! D-Danis was s-staring at me naked!' Maryna looked at the pile of her clothes that she dropped, and then bent down.

As she bent down, the door opened, causing a small breeze to blow up. Danis stuck his head around, saying, "Maryna, I just wanted to apalo…" Danis stopped when he saw up Maryna's towel.

"Eep!" Again, blood shot out of Danis's nose as he saw a wonderful sight in front of him. Maryna covered herself up as Danis brought his head back, saying, "Sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Maryna was doing her best to cover herself up, trying to process what just happened. When he first saw her naked, there was a chance that he saw her pussy, and no chance that he saw her Ass hole, but when she bent down, he did see not only her ass hole, but also her pussy.

Maryna got into a stall, got into her clothes, and then stepped out. She walked towards the door, but then stopped right in front of the door. She wasn't sure if she could look Danis in the eye now. It was too humiliating, and she wasn't sure if she could do it or not.

Maryna took a deep breath, and then opened up the door, and then stepped out. She looked over at Danis, who looked up at her with a blush. Maryna blushed, and then looked away while she covered up her chest.

"I-I'm ready to g-go, Danis." Danis stood up, saying, "O-Of course, Maryna. Let's go." Danis and Maryna walked out of the Spa, both of them not looking at each other.

Sarli opened Horuck's door, and stepped outside. Horuck followed up right behind her, but stopped before he exited the doorway. "Sarli, before I forget, what did Maryna say about you doing the Jedi Master trials? Danis already gave me permission."

Sarli smiled, and then replied, "Awesome! My master gave me permission as well!" Horuck put his arm around Sarli's shoulders, saying, "Awesome! We're gonna ace the trials for sure!" Sarli felt heat rise up to her cheeks as she felt her body get warmed up with Horuck's body heat.

"Come on, Sarli! Let's go celebrate at the Corellian king!" Sarli blushed as she heard where Horuck wanted to go. The Corellian King was for only couples! Maryna and Danis also went there after Danis joined the Jedi Council, and then she kissed him on the cheeks after the date. "H-Horuck, d-don't you know w-what the Corellian king is for?" Horuck nodded, and then said, "Yeah, of course I do. It's for celebrating special occasions!"

Sarli was about to object, but then stopped. This was possibly her only chance to get to go to a romantic spot with Horuck, the man of her dreams. "O-Okay, just w-wanted to make sure you k-knew."

The couple ran off, Sarli and Horuck both happy at the chance of just being with each other.

11:35 P.M.

Sarli smiled as she sat on her bed, her leg's dangling off the ledge. She looked down at her light blue nightgown, some of her hair strands falling in front of her face. Her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail, but instead was let down.

Sarli's feet was really sore when Horuck was taking her to her room, so she had to stop walking. Of course, when Horuck asked to massage her feet to make it feel better, Sarli couldn't help but say yes.

Horuck took her boot's and sock's off, and then massaged her feet. Sarli thought, for just a second during the massage that Horuck actually enjoyed it, but she doubted it. Why would Horuck enjoy touching her feet?

Sarli knows that the thought that Horuck enjoyed something like that was too far fetched, but Sarli did enjoy it. Especially when Horuck got a little playful, and started to tickle her.

Sarli was tickled for two minutes as she tried to tell Horuck to stop, but Horuck didn't stop due to Sarli's laughing cry's for mercy. He only stopped because it was getting pretty late.

Sarli brought one foot up, and then started to rub it as she thought of the small kiss Horuck gave her before he left her. She could still feel Horuck's hands press against her feet during the massage, his laughter as he tickled them, and his warm lips against her cheek. Sarli really enjoyed that part.

Her door opened up, and Maryna stepped in, a humongous blush on her face. "Hey master. How was your day with Danis?" Sarli asked, an innocent smile on her face. Maryna's blush grew brighter, and then she looked away from Sarli. "I rather not talk about it. Let's just talk about your day with Horuck."

Sarli felt that her master was hiding something back, something embarrassing, but she didn't want to question any further. "W-Well, um, I took him here to give him a massage, but what I didn't expect was that he took his shirt off." Maryna chuckled, and then sat down next to Sarli. "Wow, Sarli. You must've really enjoyed the view."

Sarli blushed, and then replied as she waved her hands back and forth in front of her, "I-I didn't stare at his chest!" Maryna giggled, and then replied, "Fine, whatever you say. Well, go on with the story."

Sarli nodded, and then continued on. "Well, Horuck's room lost power while I was giving Horuck a massage, and when I sat next to him, we looked into each other's eye's, and then we… kinda…" A light pink conquered Sarli's cheeks as she thought of what happened next.

"T-Then we kissed." Maryna smiled bigger, and then put her arm around Sarli's shoulder. "So you two are finally dating?" Sarli nodded her head left and right, saying, "No, we're not. We both said that we didn't mean to kiss each other, and it was just the mood. "

Maryna nodded, saying, "Sorry, but I doubt that's it. Either way, go on with your story." Sarli nodded, a deeper blush on her cheeks as she thought of Horuck actually liking her.

"W-Well, um, we separated from the kiss when Danis knocked on the door, and then told each other that we didn't mean to kiss each other. Then we decided to go to the Corellian King to celebrate us being permitted to do the Jedi master trials."

Maryna smiled, and then patted Sarli on the back. "You see? I told you that he wanted to be your boyfriend! Why else would he take you to the Corellian king?" Sarli looked down at the ground, a sincere smile on her face.

"A-Actually, he didn't know it was a place for couples, but a place for celebrations." Maryna chuckled, crossing her arms. "I should've saw that one coming. Oh well, continue on." Sarli finished her story with the wonderful dinner, the massage, tickling, and Horuck's good night kiss.

"So Master," Sarli continued. "Since I told you my story, how about you tell me yours?" Maryna's blush returned, and then she replied as she looked away, "I doubt you wanna hear my boring story, so just go to bed. You have a busy day ahead."

Now Sarli knew something was up. Maryna always loved telling her stories, but the fact that she isn't right now is really weird, but Sarli knew she was right. The trials were going to start tomorrow, and she still needed the council's permission.

"Okay, Master. Good night." Sarli said, and then got into bed as Maryna walked up to the door. Maryna opened the door, and then stepped out. Once Maryna, Danis, Sarli and Horuck were all asleep, they all dreamed about their days with their loved one.

Darth Karklon was escorted into the room by two Sith wearing white Emperial guard clothing, a double-sided Lightsaber on their belts. In the room was Darth Byloon, his hands on his Lightsaber's, and sitting in a chair was the Sith master himself.

"Karklon, I believe you have something of mine." Karklon nodded, and then pulled out a data pad. "All the information in Mandalore's computer is right here. All the names and specialties of every Mandalorian, their secret cache's, secret light speed routes, hidden bases, along with all their formations and battle plans. I'm quite amazed at what he has stowed in that little computer of his."

Karklon gave the datapad to the Sith Master, and then took a step back. The Sith master put it into a small slot on his armrest, and then pressed a button. "There, the information is being sent out to every single one of our troopers."

Karklon nodded, and then said, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, but what is our next move?" The Sith master laid back in his seat, replying, "We will strike at the Republic planet by planet, winning whenever we can. We WILL win this war, Karklon, it's only a matter of time. Now go, Karklon. We have a war to win."

To Be continued in Stari chronicles # 11 Cave of love


	11. Cave of Love

Stari Chronicles

# 11

Cave of love

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Sith Rebellion timeline: 8 month's

Horuck looked out the viewing window of the Fire heart unto the planet Napicant. The planet was now currently under control of the Sith, and they were dug in deep. They had anti-air defenses, along with a battalion of Sith war droids and twenty-eight Sith warrior's dug too deeply into the bottom of a shielded mountain. The only way in is through the ground.

Horuck has passed the Jedi master trials, and is a full pledged Jedi Master, along with Sarli. As Horuck thought of Sarli, his secret love, he looked over at the her. She was to his right, and both of them were glad to be with each other again.

Horuck wanted to talk with her, to just say something to her, but he couldn't. Sarli was right in front of him, but he couldn't quite reach her. Horuck looked back at Napicant, happy that he can go into this battle with Sarli.

Well, that was the only time he can see her after the trials ended that he can see her now a days. The Fire Heart was of a new Republic ship class frigate with stronger weapon systems, shields, speed, and all systems.

"Master Falco, Master Kennison," Horuck and Sarli looked back, and saw Danis Stari walking up to them. "You know, I'm still not use to calling you that, Horuck. I am going to have to get use to it soon."

Horuck smiled as he walked towards his old master, and then said, "I'm still getting used to being called that." The two of them stopped in front of each other, and then high fived each other.

"I can't help but still see you as my apprentice, Horuck." I still see you as my master." Sarli was happy to see the two of them together, especially since they have only seen each other once after the trials were over.

Of course, she wished that he could pay her as much attention as Horuck did to Danis. The intercom turned on, and a female voice came over the intercom. "Will General Falco and Kennison please report to the hanger bay. The landing for the assault is about to begin."

Horuck looked over at Sarli, smiling. "Let's go, Sarli." Sarli smiled, and then followed Horuck to the hanger bay. When they got in the drop ships, Sarli stole a quick glance at Horuck, a blush on her face.

He was really handsome, and in the lighting of the drop ship, he had the same out line like he did when they kissed all those month's ago. Sarli blushed as she thought of that accidental kiss.

The drop ship lifted up, and then turned around to the exit of the hanger bay. The engines started up, the red lights of the engines lighting up the hanger. The drop ship flew through the hanger bay, and approached the hanger bay, ten drop ships followed right behind, each filled with 23 Republic troopers.

The drop ship Horuck and Sarli was in had 21 trooper's, all except for 1 had XK-60 blaster rifles while the other one had a Verpine Sniper rifle that the Republic is using now as their snipers since these are the strongest sniper's in known space.

Danis watched as the ships flew down unto Napicant, wishing he could join them, but he had to stay up with the fleet to command it in case of a surprise attack. Danis walked towards a door, getting ready to make a call to Ozan to pass the time.

"No. Fucking. Way." Volcano said as he crossed his arms. Volcano was sitting down on a chair with Kim standing in front of him, her hands on her hops. "Why not? If you want me to believe that you've fully come back to the light, then you have to ask Danis to forgive you."

Volcano sighed, and then looked at a lamp. "You know how our relationship, Kim. We utterly hate each other, and have been since he was five and I was nine." "Isn't that how old you two were when you two met?" Kim asked as she cocked a eyebrow. "Yeah, it is, and that's my point. For as long as we've known each other, we've hated each other. How do you think he's going to forgive me?"

Kim sighed, and then sat down in a chair across from Volcano. "Besides, I've already been in a few battles against the Sith, and I haven't been tainted by the Sith yet." "I know, Volcano, but you know how tempting the Dark side is. All you have to do is just give it your best shot, and that's it. Is that too much to ask for?"

Volcano nodded, replying, "Yes, it is." Kim sighed, and then stood up. "Fine then If you won't do anything, that's fine by me. Have a nice life in the dark side." Kim walked out of the room, leaving behind Volcano in the chair. "I hate it when she get's the last word in."

Danis ran into the bridge as the ship shook again. "What's going on?" Danis yelled! "Sir, a Sith fleet came out of Light speed and are bombarding us! We have been hit on levels 4, 6, and 9. Our shields are on, and we are returning fire, but we are vastly out numbered and out gunned." Said Commander Ulas Churhee, a Male human clone that looked like he was only a few years younger than Danis.

Danis looked out the view port, seeing twenty Sith ships fighting against Danis's ship with the five other Republic ships. "Retreat for now. We can't win against their numbers. Tell everyone to retreat to Kashpiion while we..." "Danis, this is Horuck. The attack completely backfired. They had more troopers then we thought, along with the range of their AA guns. Me, Sarli, along with ten other trooper's are the only survivors, and are retreating. We need evacuation right now." Horuck's voice rang through the bridge as he talked through Danis's communicator.

Danis brought the communicator up, and then said into the communicator, "Horuck, we're being attacked by a Sith fleet. We must retreat right now, but we'll be back as soon as possible to help you out. Stari out." Danis deactivated his communicator, and then put it away. "All right, commander. Activate Light speed!"

As the Fire heart and four other of the Republic ships jumped into Light speed, one of the ship's were destroyed before it could make the jump, leaving Horuck and Sarli alone on the planet below, and at the wrath of the Sith.

A green and purple Lightsaber blade deflected Blaster bolts back at around fifty Sith war droids, all with Xk-60 rifles. Eight Clone troopers were hiding behind rocks and miscellaneous object's as cover to repel the War droids.

A clone trooper came out of a cave that was right behind them, and then yelled over the sound of laser fire, "General's, the cave isn't clear, but as long as we stay In the light, then the creatures won't bother us!" "All right, every one gets insi..." Horuck stopped when he heard the last sound any of them wanted to hear.

The engines of Sith bomber's, and they were getting louder. "Every one, get in now! Get in now! Move it!" Horuck yelled as he waved for the clones to retreat. A Sith war droid activated it's communicator built inside it's head, and then said into it, "Droid bomber squad 8C, aim for cave B-23."

The droid got a positive response back, and then all the droids took ten steps back to escape the blast radius of the bombing run. Horuck and Sarli were the first ones in, and were the farthest from the exit when the first bomb hit the cave, causing the whole place to quake.

Horuck, Sarli, and the trooper's try to regain their balance quickly, but they weren't quick enough. More and more bomb's hit the cave, causing everyone to lose his or her footing. The last thing everyone saw before they lost conscience was the roof coming down on them.

Danis cursed him self as he looked at the diagnosis of the damage's of every ship, along with the number of death's there were. Danis was in his room on the Fire heart. His room consisted of a blue bed, white walls, a lamp post with a lamp, clock, and his own personnel data pad, a desk that he is sitting down at, and then the small TV he use's for news on the war and other stuff . The one's on the ship that was destroyed was bad enough, but there were even a few more on the damaged ships.

Danis hated losing a battle, especially after the battle when he has to look at the damage's and deaths. He always feel's like he could've done something to help stop the deaths. But, no matter what Danis thought of, he couldn't think of how he could've stopped this from happening.

What he wished he could've stopped was having his old apprentice down on the planet out numbered and out gunned with the Jedi's worst enemy trying to kill them there.

His communicator beeping caused Danis to come out of his trance. He looked back at his lamp post where his communicator was, and then sighed. He stood up from his desk, and then walked towards the communicator.

He grabbed it, brought it up, and then activated it. A hologram image of Volcano appeared. "Listen Volcano, I would 'love' to hear what you have to say, but I'm having enough trouble to come up with a plan to help my padawan, so good bye,"

Danis deactivated his communicator, and then realized that he just called Horuck his padawan, and then cursed himself. He has to start thinking of Horuck as a master, not his padawan or apprentice anymore.

Sarli groaned as she slowly woke up, her head ringing. She stood up, and then put her hand down on something, She held it up, thinking it was her Lightsaber, but when she pressed a button, it lit up. It wasn't a Lightsaber, but a flash stick.

Sarli quickly looked behind her when she heard a creature creaming, and saw a Feertaq, a four legged animal with black skin and red eyes, two horns on top of it's head, had a small tail, and was known to be hurt by the light.

The Feertaq quickly ran away, smoke coming off its skin. She looked at what it was once at, and saw Horuck on the ground, his eye's closed and his left hand had blood coming down it.

"Oh my gosh! Horuck!" Sarli yelled as she ran up to him. She sat next to him as she looked at the damage Horuck had. He had a few tears and holes on his clothing, half of his only sleeve on his left arm was torn off, showing the blood, part of his glove on his left hand was torn, the pointer finger and the pinky on his right hand was also torn off, and along his right cheek was a small scratch. When she checked his legs, she was surprised to see only small tears and holes on the pants.

She stayed next to Horuck for five minutes, her using that time to look for any survivors. She found none other than Horuck. When Horuck's eye's started to open up, Sarli was already sitting next to him, eager to see her love awaken up.

Horuck's eyes opened up, and then he looked up at Sarli. "Sarli? What happened?" Horuck asked as he tried to get his eye's used to light. "The Sith bombed us, us barely escaping." Sarli looked back at the dead clone trooper's that were squished by boulder's, saying, ""Unfortunately, they weren't so lucky."

Horuck stood up, holding his left hand with his right arm as he does so. "Horuck, is your arm okay?" Horuck nodded his head left and right, saying, "I don't know. It feels broken." Sarli brought the torn sleeve up slowly, trying not to hurt his arm in case it is broken.

When she brought it all the way up, she saw the arm was twisted pretty far back near the shoulder. Horuck looked down at the arm, and then sighed. "This is not happening." Horuck said as he looked at the blood coming from a scratch where it was twisted. Sarli looked down at her robes to tear off a part of her robe to stop the bleeding, and she finally saw what state her robe was in.

It, too, had tears and holes in it, but it wasn't as bad as Horuck's. She tore off part of her sleeve, and then wrapped it around Horuck's bruise. "We should try to find a way out of here, Horuck. More than likely the Sith will search for survivors soon, so we need to get a head sta..." Sarli stopped talking, which caused Horuck to be confused. "What is it?"

Sarli pointed to a spot to Horuck's her left, causing Horuck to look in the direction where Sarli was pointing. Sarli and Horuck were looking at half of Sarli's Lightsaber while the other half was under a boulder.

Horuck looked to his left, and then pulled his Lightsaber out. It wasn't damaged at all. "Well, I guess we should get going." Horuck said, and then tried to stand up. He stopped, an look of pain on his face as he grabbed his right leg.

"Oh gosh, don't tell me that your leg is broken as well." Horuck nodded, and then sighed. He held his Lightsaber out to Sarli, saying, "Here, Sarli. I can't walk, and my good hand is useless, so you should use this. Also, get some more flash sticks. They can last up to twelve hours, and we can certainly use them."

Sarli nodded, and then took her outer robe off, leaving her in a long-sleeved shirt. She held it as a person would normally hold a bag, and then collected all the working flash sticks that she could. Out of the nine troopers, other than the one Sarli was using, there was three working Flash sticks, which meant for two days they will have light.

She walked back over to Horuck, and then pulled up his pant leg. She saw that at the shin, it was twisted, and so she tore off part of her sleeve to wrap it around Horuck's injured leg. Sarli went back to the bodies, and then picked up some cantinas of water and food tablet's, which are small square tablets that have all the nutrients and flavors of food. All the water can last four days while the food can last three.

Sarli walked over to Horuck, put his arm around her shoulder, and then helped him to stand up, making sure not to harm any of Horuck's hurt body parts. As she started to walk away with Horuck, she thought on how they'll both survive and escape of there's more than a armada of Sith out side if they ever get outside. She had to think of a plan, and it definitely couldn't wait until later.

"I don't know what to do in this situation Danis." Tyro said to the hologram of Danis in front of his desk. "But chancellor, think about it! Horuck was once my padawan, is now an amazing Jedi master that we can definitely use to help against the Sith, and why did the Sith send such a huge fleet? They must have something important there."

Tyro thought about this for a moment, and then sighed. "Fine, Danis. I'll send the Kennison and Falco fleet to come help you and your fleet out. They will meet up with you by the end of the day." With that, Tyro deactivated his communicator, and then sat back in his chair.

Each Jedi had their own fleet named after their last names. If that Jedi dies, then either a new Jedi is assigned to that fleet and the fleet is renamed, or the fleet joins another fleet if it is too small.

Danis smiled as he deactivated his communicator, and then put it away. Danis could only think of getting back to Napicant and helping Horuck and Sarli before it's too late.

"I am, in no way in hell, calling him again." Volcano said loudly at his door. The door was not only locked, but also barricaded with his bed. "Volcano," Kim started. "Let me in. You really should give it a second shot."

"No way Kim! Every time we talk, he always thinks that I'm gonna try to insult him! I am not going to call him again! It is going to be a waste of time! Also, if you want someone to talk to Danis for forgiveness, then give him a call yourself!"

At first there was nothing, but then Volcano flew out of his chair when what sounded like a demon yelled, "YOU BASTARD! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU, AND THIS IS MY THANK'S! YOUSHOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR WHAT I'M DOING, BUT SINCE YOU'RE NOT, THEN GOOD BYE, YOU BITCH!"

There was the sounds of footsteps walking away, and then silence. Volcano stood up from the ground, thankful that the demon couldn't get in. Volcano stood up, and then sat back down in his chair.

Volcano looked back at the communicator, and then sighed. He reached out, grabbed the communicator, put Danis's communicator transceiver wave in, and then activated it. After five seconds, a image of Danis appeared, saying, "Volcano, I don't have time for you. I am really busy, and need to concentrate, so good bye." His hologram disappeared, leaving Volcano alone on the room.

Volcano leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. If he couldn't please any one, he might as well please him self. Volcano closed his eyes, and drifted off to a deep sleep. When he woke up, he found himself in the middle of a clearing that was four feet in long with Volcano in the middle, and outside the circle was a dense forest that seemed too dense for anything to get through.

Volcano was wondering how he got here, and was also wondering how he was sitting down, but is now standing up. He tried to move, or even speak, but he found he couldn't do either.

Danis walked out of the dense forest, a look of hate on his face. "I wish he never adapted you." He started. "I hate you, Volcano. I wish father just left you wherever he found you, and you just died." That hurt Volcano a lot.

He was use to the pain, but these words hurt him a lot because he knew that this was what Danis thought about him. "Why don't you just go into a pit and rot in there!"

Before Volcano could even think of a reaction to his brother's hateful words, his body was immediately turned around to come face to face with Aerex and Selona Stari, his adopted father and mother.

His mother started first, saying, "You should be nicer to your little brother." "Danis isn't worthy of being a Stari. You have no reason to give him any respect." "you're pushing him farther and farther away. Why are you doing this?" "You are the worst brother ever. I would rather have a hutt as a brother than you."

As Danis, Selona, and Aerex continued to talk and make him feel worse, he just wanted to shout! He wanted to yell at them to shut up! But, eventually, they did. But only to be replaced with a new voice. One that was unfamiliar.

"This is your life. This is how people will remember you." Volcano gasped as a red blade went through his chest, causing him t fall. Before he fell, a arm caught him with a glove on it. A metallic voice then whispered into his ear, "If you want to see your future, then I'll show you." Volcano went flying, and landed on his back. When he stood up, the first thing he looked at was the man who stabbed him.

He was wearing robes that covered his entire body with a mask that was covering his face, along with his Lightsaber, a double-sided one. He looked down at his chest, and saw he wasn't hurt at all. His wound was healed, and his cloth's weren't even scratched.

In front of him was his two Lightsaber's, both of them side be side perfectly. Volcano grabbed them, and then stood up. He got into a defensive position, and then pressed the activation buttons. Red Lightsaber beams came out, surprising Horuck. "You know what this means." Volcano looked up at the robed man, and then yelled back at him, "I'LL NEVER TURN TO THE DARK SIDE!"

The man chuckled, and then took on step forward. "You think you have a choice?" Another step. "Nothing will stop your destiny." Two more steps. "Your journey down the dark side has already begun." Three more steps. "You will be a valuable tool for the dark side."

Volcano charged at the man, yelling loudly. The Sith, with a single slash of his Lightsaber, cut both of Volcano's Lightsaber's in half, and then brought his foot up, kicking Volcano in the face. Volcano fell unto the ground, dazed at the sudden attack.

The last time someone fought Volcano like this was back on Daylioussa when he fought Dart Byloon. Volcano tried to stand up, but felt a rib crunching kick impact on his chest, causing him to fall back down. The mystery man raised his Lightsaber, and then brought it down.

Volcano rolled to the side, avoiding the Lightsaber, but just barely. Volcano rolled backwards, and then stood up, seeing the small distance he made between him and his enemy.

"I can sense your struggle, Volcano. You're holding back due to your fear of the dark side. Don't hold back, embrace it. You know that you can't resist it. It call's to you like it was meant to. Don't you wonder why that is? When you go to a place strong with the dark side, why it seems to want you the most? I do. Oh, how happy the dark side was when you took those first few steps down the dark side, so happy that it has sent it's own..." He stopped, almost as if he couldn't think of the right word.

"Messenger. A messenger that will congratulate you. Also, go to Aleedal. You'll meet the messenger there." Volcano tightened his fist, and then replied, "Aren't you the messenger?" "Sadly, not. For some reason, he believes you to be on Aleedal. Whatever the reason, have fun. I can't wait to see what will come out of this meeting."

Volcano woke up, and then looked around. He was still in his room. That is good. But that dream was no dream, but it also wasn't a vision. He could actually feel the Lightsaber, and whatever is happening now was happening on Aleedal.

Volcano walked out of his room after taking the barricade down and unlocking the door. Volcano was really hoping he wouldn't run into Kim. The last thing he needed was to run into his demonic sister. When he reached his fighter, he opened the hatch up, and then jumped into it.

As Volcano started to get the systems online, all he could think about was that vision. Not the man that beat him like he was nothing, but what he heard Danis said to him. He didn't want to hear it, or even admit it, but he knew that it was true.

The star fighter lifted up into the air, and then turned around to face the exit of the hanger. The engines lit up, and the ship flew out the hanger, Volcano pushing the vision out of his mind as he entered the coordinates for Aleedal. The ship went into light speed, heading straight for this dark side messenger.

Sarli stopped walking, cursing her bad luck. She was at a fork in the road, and she was very, very exhausted. She closed her eyes, and reached out with the force. She checked the left tunnel, but found that there was no exit, just more tunnels. She checked the right tunnel, and could see the exit in her mind.

What she wished was that she wasn't so exhausted that she could hardly move any more. "Horuck, I need to rest. Let's stop here for the night." Horuck nodded, an smile on his face. "Of course, I understand." Sarli sat down against a wall, putting Horuck down gently.

The flash stock she had had only two hours left before it would run out, and she will have to use the third one. She looked at Horuck, feeling a lot of pity for him. "Horuck, I'll stay up for the next two hours before I'll switch the flash sticks. You need some rest to heal up."

Horuck nodded his head left and right, replying, "No, Sarli. You need to carry me through these dark tunnels, and in order to carry me, you need to get some rest for tomorrow." Sarli nodded as she held her arms together with a slight shiver.

"Are you okay Sarli?" Horuck asked as he leaned closer to Sarli. "You're shivering." Sarli smiled, saying, "I-I'm just a little cold, that's all. Without my outer robe, it's very cold here." Sarli said as she looked at her robe that she was using as a bag for carrying all the equipment that she also has been carrying.

Horuck took his jacket off without irritating his injured arm, and then placed it around Sarli. She blushed as she felt his jacket warm her up. "I thought that you'd be warmer with my jacket, since it is a lot warmer with it than without." Sarli nodded, and then pulled the jacket closer to her self, but shivered again.

"Are you still cold Sarli?" Horuck asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "J-Just a little, but I do appreciate the jacke..." Sarli stopped when she felt Horuck's arm around her waist, and then pulled her in further. "How do you feel now? At least this way, we both get to share each other's body heat."

Sarli's cheeks were conquered by a bright red, and then gulped. "O-Okay, Horuck. Sure." After giving Horuck the back up flash stick, she leaned into Horuck's shoulder, smiling.

Ten minutes later

Horuck didn't mind not getting any sleep, especially since he get's to hold Sarli, and she is now leaning up against him. It was really nice to hold her just for this short while, especially with all that's going on. The Sith rebellion was making it very hard to relax, and it was even worse since everyone wasn't sure if they get to see their friends ever again, or even if they'd return themselves.

Horuck laid his head on Sarli's, a light pink on his cheeks. Sarli couldn't sleep, especially since this was a once of a lifetime chance. It wasn't exactly the best scenario, but she didn't care. Just being with Horuck made this moment perfect.

Horuck was surprised when he felt Sarli snuggle closer to him, but he liked it. Using the arm that was holding her Horuck brought Sarli closer, the both of them not minding how close they were.

When the time came, Horuck pulled out a second flash stick, ready to change the light right away. When the time came, while the flash stick was flickering, Horuck activated the new flash stick, and then placed it by his side.

When the old flash stick went out, Horuck yawned, and then put his head on Sarli's again, the both of them in falling in a deep sleep.

4 hours later

The Fire heart, ice queen, and wind lord came out of light speed, along with 20 other Republic ships behind them. Half of the Republic ships fired on one ship while the other half fired on another, destroying the two ships with ease. They all fired on another ship, destroying that one.

The other ships managed to get their shields up, and returned fire. Danis looked at the Ice queen and the Wind lord, two major flag ships in the Republic's fleet. The Ice queen belongs to Sarli's fleet while the Wind lord belongs to Horuck's fleet.

The two of them were both the same prototype ship that the Fire heart is, which was good for the attack here since these ships have more fire power, greater speed and shields, and greater accuracy.

"Sir, the Sith have already lost three ships and four other of their ships have already almost lost their shields." Danis didn't respond, but just nodded his head. The only thing on his mind was getting Horuck and Sarli back, and he'll make sure he'll save them if they're still alive down on the planet's surface.

In just five minutes, the Republic fleet has lost only one ship while the Sith fleet has lost over half their fleet. The Sith fleet turned around, and then one ship entered Light speed, four other ships staying behind. By the time three other ships went into Light speed, the fourth ship was destroyed.

Danis looked back at Commander Churhee, saying, "Send down the drop ships to the planet's surface! Search for Horuck and Sarli, and bring them up here!: Commander Churhee nodded, and then turned around.

Danis looked back at the planet, sure that he was going to find the two of them soon.

6 hours later

Volcano's ship came out of Light speed, and then turned towards Aleedal. Volcano got enough sleep last night, but the nightmare of what he might find here made him wish he would just wake up.

As Volcano's ship entered the atmosphere, Volcano couldn't help but think of this dark side messenger. Was it male, female, human, Rodian, Zabrak, a species unknown, or is his head just playing tricks on him? The thought has crossed his mind, but then it returned back to him.

Everything there felt so real, including Volcano's fear. Volcano rarely get's scared, but that man in his vision was still in Volcano's head, haunting him. It felt like he was whispering things into Volcano's ears, but he wasn't. Maybe Volcano just imagined that part.

It was getting too tough to tell what is real and what isn't now a days to Volcano. Was his fight with Kim even real, or was that part of the vision as well? Is this still part of the vision? Is this all just one big dream?

Volcano snapped out of his daze as his fighter was nearing the ground. Volcano brought the ship up, and then landed in a clear with mountains surrounding it. Aleedal was a mountainous planet with no settlements at all since half of the mountains were dormant volcanoes, but they could become active any time now.

Volcano opened the cockpit, and then stepped down from it. A quick look around revealed nothing. "Shit. I just realized something." Volcano said to no one in particular. "Where on this planet am I suppose to meet this messenger?"

"Any where." The female voice caused Volcano to turn around, drawing both of his Lightsaber's out. In front of him was a female, but the species was uncertain due to the helmet she was wearing along with the fact her body was covered in black clothing.

"I am the one you are searching for, Volcano. I am glad you have taken your first steps towards the dark side. We all are." Volcano didn't activate his Lightsaber's, but kept them ready in case this was a Sith trap. "Why are you happy for me? Why are you here? What are you?"

She chuckled, and then took a step forward. "I am happy that you are now like your ancestors, Volcano. I'm only here because we want to meet with you, at least once, and I am a dark side being, a being made from the dark sides will to seduce and bring other's to us."

Volcano's anger rose as his grip tightened on his Lightsaber's. He finally activated them, two blue blades coming out. If that is what you all do, then I will make sure to destroy you all."

The dark side being chuckled, and then pulled out two small objects. She pressed a button, and two red blades popped out. Volcano lunged forward, bringing his lightsaber's down on the dark side beings Lightsaber's.

Volcano was surprised when she easily managed to get through his defenses, and then grabbed him. She lifted him right above her with ease, and then threw him right into a mountain.

Volcano was lodged into place in the small crater he made, trying to breath. It felt very hard to breath now, but it was definitely not impossible. Volcano looked up, and was surprised to have a red Lightsaber blade stop inches from his face.

She wasn't just incredibly strong, but also incredibly fast as well. "We have had millions of years to train, and you haven't even had a hundred. What makes you think you can even stand a chance?"

Volcano gritted his teeth, and then sighed. "If you're gonna kill me, then do so. I obviously can't stop you all." The Lightsaber's deactivated, and then she bent down to grab the Lightsaber's Volcano dropped.

She picked them up, and held them out to Volcano. "If you're on the light side, then you'll forgive me. If not, then strike me down." Volcano managed to get himself free after ten seconds of struggling, and then grabbed his Lightsaber's.

He looked at the dark side being, and then down at his Lightsaber's. "I promise I won't resist at all. This is what we all want, and you will do what we know you will do."

Volcano put his Lightsaber's on his belt, and then walked past her. "Look's like I disappointed you, didn't I?" As he entered the cockpit, the dark side being looked at him, whispering to her self, "No, you did EXACTLY as we planned, and will soon join the dark side as you continue down this path."

Volcano's fighter flew up into the air, leaving behind a satisfied dark side being.

1 hour later

Sweat came down Sarli's brow as she walked further down the tunnels, not able to see very far in front of her. Still, it was nice to have the flash stick with her. With is, she can actually see, but she wished that she wasn't in this cave any more. She could feel the exit, it was just ten miles up ahead, but she was almost out of water, and is still worried about what's waiting for her on the out side.

She had Horuck's Lightsaber on her belt, ready to bring it out in case the Sith decide to come in searching for them. Sarli took a quick peak over at Horuck, who she was carrying. Horuck' good arm was slung over her shoulder and he was still limping.

Sarli wished she could've done more to help Horuck, but she didn't have any medical supplies, and she would use the force to help with the healing, but she need's all the energy she can get or else they may not get out of here.

Sarli, during any other time, would have loved to be this close to Horuck with his arm around her, but she had to focus. Still, that doesn't mean she can't enjoy this just a little bit. She took a quick peak over at Horuck, and then looked back.

Horuck was grateful for what Sarli is doing for him, but he had to quickly heal his leg and arm up. He didn't want to be a burden to Sarli, so this entire time he's been using the force to heal his leg.

It has helped, but it hasn't completely healed yet. As soon as both of them healed, Horuck will stop being helpless and can help Sarli get off this planet. Sarli stopped walking, and then looked over at Horuck.

"Horuck, I need a break. Just a few minutes, that's all." Horuck nodded, saying, "I understand, Sarli. Take as long as you like." Sarli walked over to a rock, and then sat down with Horuck, making sure not to irritate Horuck's wounds.

She let go of Horuck's arm as he brought it over, and placed it on his leg. Sarli's breath was coming in slow and heavy, and she was leaning over, looking down at the ground.

Horuck felt guilty for what Sarli is going through because of his injuries, and then he looked away from Sarli. The flash stick was their only thing giving them any light, but once this light was out, then they'd have to resort to their last one, and if that one go's out before they can get rescued, then they have to use Horuck's Lightsaber, which also has only so much power in it's battery.

Sarli and Horuck looked at each other, their eyes meting with each other's, and not looking away. "Sarli," Horuck started. "If it's too much for you," The two of them couldn't look away from each other, Sarli looking into Horuck's blue eyes and Horuck looking into Sarli's brown eyes.

"I can..." The two of them leaned in again, both unaware of it. "Walk by myself. I'm not..." The two of tem were now inches from each other's faces. "Too..." They were even closer now, both completely forgetting their situation.

"Hurt..." The two of them pulled each other into a kiss, both returning and giving kisses. This was the second time it has happened, and both of them are wondering why. Was it because of the situation? Did they want to forget about it with something? Did the two of them actually share each other's feelings?

The two of them pushed those questions aside, and returned to the most important task at hand here. The kiss. Sarli put her arms around Horuck's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Horuck hugged Sarli's waist with his arms, pulling her closer to him. They didn't know how long they were into the kiss, but neither of them cared. There were no distractions in the cave, still had water and food, and there was no rush to go anywhere.

After a minute, the two of them separated from the kiss, and then looked into each other's eyes. "Horuck," Sarli started. "I lo..." She stopped when there was the sound of gun fire, her reaching for Horuck's Lightsaber. When she turned around, she didn't see any blaster fire, but could still hear it. Just a few seconds later, there was a explosion five feet from Horuck and Sarli, sending them back a couple of feet. Sarli looked at the site of the explosion, expecting to see a dozen or so Sith war droids charge in, but didn't see any.

As she stood up, she said to Horuck, "Wait here, I'm gonna go check it out." Sarli stood up, and then activated Horuck's Lightsaber, his green blade lighting up the cave. The flash stick was near Horuck, which would keep him safe from the predators, but make him a easy target for any war droids after him.

When Sarli looked outside the hole, she was relieved to see the war droids retreating from clone troopers, and a single Jedi was leading them. The Jedi was unfamiliar to Sarli, but he had two Lightsaber's with two blades blades coming out.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Sarli yelled, and the Jedi looked over at Sarli. He ran to Sarli, blocking and deflecting incoming fire as he did so. When he got to her, he bowed, and then said, "Master Kennison, I'm master Gatts Telsh. I was sent here to find you and Horuck." He looked over Sarli's shoulder, saying, "Where is he anyway?"

She pointed to her right, saying, "He's over there, but he's hurt. He need's medical attention for his left arm and his leg." Gatts nodded, and then pulled a communicator out. As he brought it up, he spoke into it, saying, "This is Jedi Master Telsh, calling the nearest medical unit. I have found Jedi master's Sarli Kennison and Horuck Falco, but Horuck is injured and needs medical attention." He got a positive reply from a nearby medic team that was only a mile away, and would get there as soon as possible.

Sarli looked back at Horuck, saying, "I'll bring him over here so then the medics can get to him sooner. You go and help out your men. They may need it." Gatts nodded, and then ran off, joining in the fight.

Within five minutes, Sarli was waiting patiently for the medic squad as she watched the fighting off in the distance get farther and farther away, obviously with the Sith losing.

"General!" Sarli and Horuck looked in the direction of the voice, and saw five medic trooper's running towards them. They knelt next to Horuck as they took out their supplies, and then got to work on him.

Two hours later

Volcano's ship entered the hanger bay, where Kim was waiting for him. Volcano exited the cockpit, and then walked towards Kim. "Where were you?" Kim asked Volcano. "Just out for a small flight. Wanted to get my mind off of things." Volcano replied. He didn't want to tell Kim of everything that was happening or else she'd think that he was either lying, or wasn't ready to go out in battle without falling to the dark side.

"Are you sure? I mean, there wasn't some other purpose, was there?" Kim said as she raised a eye brow. "Yes, I'm sure that it is the only reason. I need to go to bed now, I'm getting kinda tired." Volcano walked out, leaving behind a unsatisfied Kim.

Horuck looked at his bandaged up arm and leg, happy of the medic's job. He looked around his surroundings, noting the trooper's coming off drop ships and injured ones loading the drop ships.

But he wasn't worried about them He wanted to try and see if she was still there. And there he saw her. The goddess of beauty. Sarli Kennison. Horuck smiled seeing her, and then waved with his good arm, saying, "Sarli! Over here!"

When Sarli looked over at Horuck, a blush was on her cheeks while a look of panic was on her face. "Come over here! I want to ask you something!" Horuck yelled, oblivious to the look on her face.

She turned around, ran into a drop ship, and then the door of the drop ship closed. Horuck was confused as to why Sarli ran from him, and then looked up at the drop ship that Sarli was in start to lift up.

As it went up to the fire heart, Horuck could only think of one thing. 'Was it something I said?'

Three hours later

Gatts Telsh waited out side a door, waiting patiently for a specific someone to come. "Excuse me," Gatts looked up to see Sarli looking down at him, a tray of food in her hands. "What are you doing in front of my room?"

Gatts stood up, and then pulled out a Lightsaber. "Well, since yours is destroyed, Danis wanted me to make this one for you." Gatts put the Lightsaber on Sarli's plate, who smiled. "Thanks, Gatts." Sarli said, and then Gatts nodded. Gatts turned around, and left, heading towards his room for some meditation.

"I still want to know what was so important down there." Danis said as he scratched his beard. Horuck was lying on a hospital bed, reading something on his data pad while eating some nerf steak.

"I mean, how is it that the Sith wanted to take this planet back, but yet it has nothing of importance on it? It doesn't even have any strategic placement at all." Horuck looked up, and then replied, "Well, maybe it was something in their computer's. You did find a lot of stuff in their computer's were deleted, and it is possible they may have been able to get something off planet while they had control of the planet."

Danis nodded, and then sighed. "I only wish we could've found out more about what they thought was so god damn important. Well, I can't do anything about it now." Danis said, and then looked at Horuck.

"So how are you doing? After hearing what happened with you and Sarli in the cave, I have to say that, if it wasn't for the hard ships you had in there, you could call that cave the cave of love." Horuck blushed, and then replied, "Danis, we're not a couple or any thing like that! We only kissed because... um... we... I..."Horuck couldn't think of what to say but one thing. That was that Sarli loved him back.

Horuck wished that was true, with every fiber of his being wishes that it's true, and what Sarli was about to say still ringed in his ear. "Horuck, I lo..." 'What was she about to say? I love you? Is it possible that she really does like me?' Horuck sat up, Danis still smiling. "The doctors say you can walk around on that leg, but you'll be feeling only a little bit of pain. Also, your arm is in worse condition than your leg, so don't try to do anything with your arm yet."

Horuck stood up, and was glad that the doctor's could do such great work on his leg. "Go on, go ask her." Danis said, motioning towards a door that opened up. Horuck smiled at Danis. Even during this war, thanks to their force bond, he almost always knows what he's thinking.

Horuck walked out of the room, heading straight towards Sarli's room to ask her a very important question. Does she really love Horuck?

Sarli finished putting her night gown on, a blush on her face. She ran away from Horuck today! Why in the world did she do that? Why is she avoiding him? As those thoughts ran through her mind, she undid her pony tail, letting it fall down. She couldn't face Horuck now, especially after the kiss and her near confession.

Sarli sat down on her bed, happy that she will be able to rest in a nice bed tonight instead of a cave. Well, in the cave she did cuddle with Horuck, so she wouldn't mind redoing that part.

As she laid down on her nice, comfortable bed, thinking of how nice it felt to be in Horuck's arms, a knock came at the door. Sarli groaned, silently cursing who ever was disturbing her sleep. Sarli stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it.

Sarli gasped silently as she saw who was knocking on the door, and cursed her self for cursing him. It was Horuck. "Sarli, I have to ask you something about what happened in the cave." Sarli's heart beat quickened and a light pink conquered her cheeks. 'Oh gosh no, Horuck! Please, anything but that!' Sarli said, and then looked at the door controls.

"I-I have to go, Horuck." Sarli said as she pressed a button on the panel, making the door start to close. "Wait!" Horuck said as he grabbed the door with his good hand, stopping it.

Horuck opened it, a smile on his face. "So Sarli, all I have is just one question, and then I'll leave." Sarli gulped, not wanting to run away from Horuck again, but her body was yelling at her to just get away from him, to just stay away until she can come up with what to do in this scenario, but she was resisting it.

"Sarli after the... um... kiss, you were about to say something. What was it you were about to say?" Sarli looked down at the ground, pursing her lips together. 'S-Should I tell him how I feel for him?'

Sarli gulped, and then came to a conclusion. "Horuck, " Sarli started as her heart beat quickened. "I-I love you." Horuck was quite surprised, but was happy since that was what he wanted to hear.

"I-I know you may not like me like I like you, but I've liked you ever since we lived on the streets, so I..." Sarli stopped talking when she felt something warm press against her lips. She couldn't believe what it was.

The object that was pressing against her lips was Horuck's lips. Sarli didn't know how to respond to this situation, except for this one response. She closed her eyes, put her arm's around Horuck, and then returned the kiss.

Both of them knew that this kiss wasn't by accident, that this kiss meant the start of the two of them dating. Something they wanted for many, many years. Sarli stood on her toes so then she and Horuck would be at the same height since she is smaller than Horuck, but not by much.

The kiss lasted for a minute before they separated from the kiss, and then they both looked at each other, their eye's locked with each other. "Sarli, that kiss was amazing." Sarli blushed at Horuck's comment, and then smiled.

"T-Thanks, Horuck. You were amazing as well." Horuck put his arms around Sarli, and then pulled her in. Sarli put her hands on Horuck's shoulder's as she laid her had against his chest, the two of them enjoying each other's company.

Darth Zyloon and Karklon entered the room, a datapad in Darth Zyloon's hand. Sith master and Darth Byloon stood in front of them, four men dressed in green Imperial guard clothing with double-sided Lightsaber's stood behind them.

"Zyloon, have you completed your mission?" Zyloon nodded, and then stepped forward. "Yes, I have completed the mission. Luckily the Sith managed to protect the base long enough for me to get in, transfer the information, and then delete any and all information in the computers, including the whereabouts of our secret base here."

The Sith master extended his hand, and then the datapad in Zyloon's hand flew out of his grasp into the Sith master's. As he put it into his pocket, he replied, "From now on, no more information like that is ever leaving this base. Next time, we may not be so lucky."

Darth Zyloon nodded, and then exited the room, Darth Karklon still standing in the room. "Sir, why did you call me back from the front lines? What is it that's so important that you can't tell me over the com link?" Karklon said, his eye's looking at the Sith master's.

The Sith master brought his hands up, and then took his hood off, revealing a gray and wrinkly face with a blood red eye since one of them was, no hair, and a cut across his lip.

Darth Byloon looked at the Sith master, his expression hidden behind his helmet. "Sir, you're not actually thinking of..." "I am, Byloon. I believe it's time Karklon learns of the heir." Karklon narrowed his eyes as he listened to the Sith master and Byloon argue, the Sith master wanting to tell Karklon and Byloon not wanting to tell him.

The Sith master looked over at Karklon, saying, "Against my guard's better judgment, I well tell you about the heir to my empire, and I can't tell you this over the com link with the chance of eavesdropper's of bugs or someone else finding out about this information. You see, years ago, I had a wife, a human wife, that I had a child with. My wife died when he was only nine on the planet of Erog, where he was picked up by someone you know very well." Karklon's eye's widened, saying, "Y-You mean..." "Yes, that's right. Aerex Stari. He found him in the forest with no memory at all, and took him in so then he'll have a worthy son and not his other son. What was his name again? Danis? Yeah, I believe that's his name."

Karklon wondered what to think of what Sith Master was saying. He knew Danis's name, especially since he seemed so concentrated on Danis. Ever since that dark side being visited him all those years ago.

"Well, anyways, now I have found out his identity due to a shred of his DNA left in a battle field, and now I know his identity. I'm sure you know who he is." The Sith master walked forward t Karklon, and then stopped a step away from Karklon. "My son, the heir to my throne, is Volcano Stari."

To Be Continued in # 12 Ambush at Naorlore


	12. Ambush at Naorlore

Stari Chronicles

# 12

Ambush at Naorlore

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Sith Rebellion timeline: 11 month's

"So how was your date Horuck?" Danis asked the hologram of Horuck that was in front of him. Instead of his normal Jedi robes, he was wearing a tux, and earlier today he had some flowers, but now he didn't. He must've given them to Sarli, his new girlfriend.

"Well, it was our seventh date, but it was still really good. A good walk along the beaches of Daylioussa was really romantic, and during it I even got a kiss from Sarli." Horuck said, a blush on his cheeks.

Danis smiled, replying; "Now that's my Horuck. You know how to get them, that's for sure, Horuck." Horuck blushed, and then said, "Well, since me and Sarli are finally dating, maybe you and Maryna should try to get together."

Danis blushed, but before he could respond, there was a beep coming from the communicator he was currently using. "I have to go, Horuck. Another Jedi council meeting." Horuck nodded, and then turned his communicator off. Danis pressed a button on the communicator, and then stepped back from his desk as a hologram of the Jedi council room appeared around him. He sat down on his bed, where his seat would be in the Jedi council room according to the hologram.

The council has changed quite a bit since the beginning of the war. Gaz and Ranneth Sol, the male Zabrak with the blue Lightsaber, along with Danis are the only council member's left that were on it before the war. Miko, Gaz's daughter, finally joined the council like what her father wanted. The newest member of the council is a young female Chiss with one Lightsaber that has its color blue. Her name is Athlena Opuurin.

The only one in the council room that wasn't a hologram was Miko since she is trusted to stay back and guard the Jedi temple from any assaults. "Good, everyone's here." Gaz said, his arms on a arm rest he was sitting on. Gaz leaned forward a bit, saying, "Now, I have some amazing news. You see it seems that the planet Naorlore, which was under Sith control, is now abandoned."

Everyone had the same thought on their mind. Why would the Sith leave a planet undefended? Especially one in the front lines? "I know what you're all thinking." Gaz continued on. "The reason why they retreated was because information of a surprise attack we were planning on launching, and so they must've retreated in order to support another planet since we put fake information about other fake ambush's on there, so the Sith must've taken the fleet from a less important planet to reinforce the more important planets."

Danis didn't believe this, but he knew one thing. If the Sith had a plan waiting for them, then they had one thing to do. Spring the trap. "Master Skywalker," Danis started. "How about I lead the fleet there? I still think that the Sith haven't abandoned the planet yet, so I want to check to make sure that it is safe before we send a actual fleet to secure the planet."

Skywalker nodded, replying, "I understand, Danis, but first we have to tell you something." Danis's right eye brow cocked, wondering what the news was. "You see, Danis, the citizens and Jedi are losing hoping that we'll win this war, and many planets are thinking of joining the Sith forces, so we decide that we need a flag of hope. So, with the approval of the Galactic Council, we have decided to appoint someone the position of the Galactic Guardian."

Danis had a confused look on his face, and then replied, "Galactic Guardian? I've never heard of that before." Gaz nodded, replying, "That's because, whoever we decide to become one will become the very first one. The Galactic Guardian will do more than just what a normal Jedi will do, he or she will go and do dangerous missions that will usually take multiple fleets will only be used by you and your fleet to show the Republic forces how easily we're gonna win against them, giving our fleets and ground forces the courage they need."

Danis was speechless, and then said, "And you want me to become the Galactic Guardian?" Gaz smiled, and then said, "Sorry, but not yet. After all, we still have ten other contestants that may become the Galactic Guardian. Until then, I do want you to go to Naorlore, but I don't want to lose a fleet that easily, so I'll send two other fleets with you."

Danis shrugged, saying, "Whatever works with you, Gaz." Gaz sighed, and then replied, "Well, you may not like the only two people that were willing to go on this mission." Danis's cocked his eyebrow again, wondering who the two of the Jedi were.

"The two Jedi are your brother and sister, Danis. Kim and Volcano are accompanying you on this battle."

Sarli undid her pony tail, letting her hair fall naturally down. Sarli was in a light blue night gown while, and was humming to herself quietly as she thought of her dressed in her blue dress holding her high heels as she was walking down the beach's of Daylioussa, hugging Hourck's arm as she continued to walk.

The best part was that he was in a tux, a sight she has never seen before, and she quite liked it. She sat on her bed, and then grabbed a pink comb she had on a lamp post. She continued to hum to herself the song as she straightened her hair with it, thinking about the three month's she and Horuck have been dating.

As she brought her comb up to brush her hair again, she stopped when there was a knock on the door. She stood up, saying as she put her comb down on the lamp post, "Coming."

When Sarli got to the door, she opened it, and smiled when she saw Horuck wearing red pajamas with buttons on it. "Hey Sarli, What's up!" Horuck said with a big smile on his face. "H-Horuck? What are you doing here?" Sarli said as she tried to cover herself up since her night gown was a bit revealing.

"Well, I'm going off to Haruun Kal tomorrow to stop a Sith attack there, so, in case I don't come back, I want to spend tonight with my beautiful girlfriend." Sarli blushed, replying, "H-Horuck, what sick fantasy are you planning on doing to me."

Horuck blushed, and then waved his hands in front of him as he replied, "I-I didn't mean anything sexual!" Sarli snickered, and then replied while forming a seductive smile, "So you're not planning on making me your captive, and doing whatever sick desires you want to do to me?"

Horuck's blush grew brighter, and then replied, "S-Sarli! Do you want me to do s-something like that to you?" Sarli snickered, and then grabbed Horuck's hand. "Of course not, Horuck. I'm only joking with you, that's all. I wouldn't mind if you slept with me tonight at all."

Horuck's blush lightened up a bit, and then he entered Sarli's room. As Sarli closed the door, she thought, 'I'm glad we're not doing anything sexual since I'm not emotionally ready, but it would still be nice to know if he thought of me that way.'

Sarli and Horuck walked up to her bed, Sarli saying, "So are you going to sleep on the floor with a sleeping bag?" "Horuck nodded his head left and right, and then replied, "I was kinda hoping we could both sleep in the same bed."

Sarli blushed, and then replied, "Horuck, what sick fantasy are you hoping to do to me now?" Horuck blushed brighter, and then replied, "I-I don't mean anything like that! I-I seriously think t-that you want to do something like that." Sarli giggled, an smile appearing on her face.

"Horuck, I'm not ready for that yet." Horuck smiled, and then sat down on the bed, Sarli sitting on his lap as well. She brought her arms around Horuck's neck, and then they both leaned into each other, the both of them kissing.

The both of them closed their eyes, enjoying the kiss. Horuck opened one eye a bit, and looked at Sarli's clothing. The skirt part of her night gown was almost too short, and the part that covered her chest was tight and he could swear they might snap. 'Why did Sarli have to look so sexy so easily? It's not fair! I want to do more than kissing now!' Horuck thought, and then closed his eye.

Sarli separated from the kiss smiling, and then put her hands on Horuck, acting like she's trying to push him away, saying, "Horuck, you pervert! Don't look at me like that!" Horuck's eye's widened, and then replied, "H-How did you…"

"Know what you were doing? Horuck, I'm a Force sensitive, and you didn't even try to hide what you did." She put her forehead on Horuck's, saying, "So you really wanna have sex with me?" Horuck seemed to stiffen up, his entire face becoming a bright red.

"S-Sarli, you know I won't date you just to get into your panties!" Sarli giggled, and then whispered, "I know that, Horuck. We've known each other for almost our entire lives, and I know you would never do something like that." Horuck and Sarli laid down on the bed, Horuck's right arm around Sarli's waist, pulling her closer to him.

Sarli laid her head against Horuck's chest, her body being filled up with Horuck's heat. Sarli felt Horuck rest his head on top of hers. Sarli not only felt safe in Horuck's arms, but she also felt like nothing will keep them apart. The two of them fell into a deep sleep, both enjoying the warmth of each other's body.

Danis's flag ship, the fire Heart, jumped out of hyper space with his fleet, five Republic ships. Danis looked over at his second in command, Commander Ulas Churhee. "Where is Volcano and Kim? Shouldn't their fleets be here by now?"

Ulas looked down at a small datapad, and then activated it. "Their hyper drive engines short circuited, but they have it fixed, and will be here within a few minutes." Danis looked at Naorlore, studying what he could from the planet since there isn't any map of the planet's landscape.

There were hundred's of tiny islands, but there's one island that was bigger than the rest. It looked to be around eighty miles long all around, and there was one big mountain that can be seen from even where Danis stood. If there is to be a ground battle, then it will surely be there.

Danis closed his eyes, thinking of his half-brother and sister's role in this upcoming investigation if the Sith really left or not. The last thing he wanted was to be with his brother and sister even near him, but he knew that he couldn't avoid it.

Danis only hoped that he wouldn't have to actually be in any sort of contact with them at all during this mission. Within a few minutes, twelve ships exited Light speed, two of them Volcano's and Kim's flag ship. Volcano's flag ship was the burning passion while Kim's was the soaring star.

"General," A clone said as he turned from the terminal he was stationed at. "We're receiving a request from the burning passion and soaring star to talk with you." Danis turned around to the clone, responding, "Patch them through."

Two hologram's appeared in front of Danis, one Kim and the other Volcano. Volcano started first, saying, "Danis, I'm glad that you're here." Volcano looked over at Kim, who motioned him with a impatient look towards Danis.

Volcano sighed, and then looked back at Danis. "Listen, Danis, about how I've been treating you, I just want to say that, first of all, I'm so…" They stopped talking when their ships started shaking, causing many people to fall over and many trying to keep their balance.

"Sir, we were just hit by some sort of… I don't know, a type of electro wave that's messing with our systems." "Which one?" Danis said as he walked a bit towards the clone. "Every one, General. Our weapons system, our shields, engines, radar, everything. It's power been cut in half, and…" He stopped talking when alarms started going off. "What's happening?" Danis yelled over the alarms.

"Sith ships jumping out of Hyperspace, sir. We outnumber them, but only by ten ships, and our ships are weakened in half." Danis cursed his luck, and then walked right through Kim's hologram. Kim and Volcano turned around, saying, "Where are you going?" Danis didn't stop walking, but then said, "The Sit must still have a base down on the planet below, so I have to go down there, and disarm it."

Danis looked over at a clone on a terminal, responding, "You, get all the trooper's to the drop ships. We're going down and taking the fight to the Sith."

Darth Karklon looked at the Sith war droids and Naorkinat's run around, keeping the station operational. The Naorkinat's are the natives of Naorlore, they have yellow skin, two arms with four finger's on each hand, pointy ears, blood red eyes, and are master mechanics, which is how they managed to make this in under a month.

Thee station was already here, but the invention was all due to the Naorkinat's master mechanical skill's and the Sith's supplies. The invention was a satellite that can shoot a type of electric wave that would halve any number of ships powers, and the ships can be targeted so no friendly ships get targeted.

Karklon looked at the leader of the Naorkinat's, a tall, male with a well built body with a robotic left arm. On his hip was a holster where he had a small blaster pistol. Karklon brought his hand down, where he grabbed the hilt of his old Lightsaber. He hasn't used it in years, so hopefully he's still good with it.

"Sir," A Sith war droid said, not looking away from it's assigned terminal. "Scanner's read small ship's exiting the ships. Shall I activate the AA gun's?" Karklon nodded, saying, "Yes, activate them."

As the Sith war droid did, Karklon thought back to a month ago with a conversation with Darth Byloon.

Flashback

Karklon sat on the bench, looking down at the ground. "You okay?" Karklon looked up to see Darth Byloon was standing over him. "What do you think? How am I suppose to get Volcano to come with me here willingly? That seems almost impossible."

Byloon sat next to Karklon, saying, "You must be wondering on how he got those scars. Am I right?" Karklon nodded as he looked over at Byloon. "Well, first of all, he is over two thousand's years old, and has a disease that is only infecting him. It starts with the heart, and spreads to the rest of his body. When he sent Darth Whym out to get the secrets of Dartha Grausha's ability to bring the dead back to life, he also got how to replace a person's heart with a gem. We used it in hopes that it will stop our master's sickness, but it only prolonged it. It seemed a small amount got into his blood stream, and it took a few months, but it reproduced enough to be dangerous. No cure is known, and while he was in stasis, a Sith wanting to take control tried to kill the Sith Master. He managed to cut his eye out and give him a cut, but I stopped him before he could seriously hurt our master."

"Alright, but if he's infected, then how come…" "He doesn't stay in stasis? Well, he's running a army in war, and it will be hard to run them while in Stasis. Also, he has a device that is, what I like to call instant bacta. With this device, it can hook unto a person's back, and once we insert the tubes, the machine will immediately start making bacta and inserting it into the person's blood stream through the tubes."

"I see, so where are the tubes?" "We use to have one on his neck, but we lowered it down to the top of his spine when we found that the sickness was moving from his heart down, almost like gravity was pulling it down. We're using the bacta to only slow it down, since the bacta doesn't cure it, but once you get his son back, then we can teach him how to lead this army, and then we will give him his Sith title. Just like how our master is called the Sith master, his father was called the Sith lord, and his grandfather was called the Sith Overlord, and so on and so forth."

Karklon leaned back into the bench, and then looked up at the white ceiling above him. "You know how much I want to see Volcano. Ever since I left, I've hoped that Volcano wouldn't be mad at me for leaving, and he probably does. If you send me, I doubt I'll be able to bring him over to our side." Byloon stood up, replying, "You have only a month to come up with a plan. Once you do, I suggest you start getting everything you need."

End of flashback

Darth Karklon turned around towards a closed elevator door behind him, and walked towards it. The trap is set, shut, and now he has to do the rest on his own.

Danis's drop ship, along with several others, flew out of the hanger bay of the Fire heart with several Republic fighter's coming out as well. Danis was sharing his drop ship with around twenty different clone trooper's, all armed with a XK-60 Assault rifle's.

The pilot was wearing the same clothing as the rest of the trooper's except his clothing was blue and not the normal green. Danis reached out to the planet below with the force trying to sense their forces on the ground, but he couldn't feel a thing.

The planet's strong, dark side aura was clouding his sense's, leaving him blind to any ambush's and surprise's down there. Danis's ship started to shake, everyone inside trying to keep their balance.

"Pilot, what's hitting us?" Danis yelled as he grabbed a small handle on the side of the ship, keeping his balance. "AA guns, sir, and a lot of them. I'm gonna try to land us as close as we can without…" The ship shook more violently, and then started to steer towards the left.

"We're hit! I repeat, we are hit! We're going down! Hang tight, everyone!" Danis cursed his luck as he could feel the ship gaining speed closer to the ground. In a matter of seconds, everyone flew forward as the ship fell apart around them.

Danis landed on the ground, his head hitting a rock. Danis laid on the ground, breathing slowly, his eyes closed, dead clone troopers laid around him, flaming rubble around him, and he could barely hear Kim yelling over his com link. She was yelling at him for a status report, but Danis was going off into his memories of his childhood.

Memories

5-year old Danis played with his miniature action figure of a male Human Jedi with a fake blue Lightsaber. Danis swung his toy around as if her was flying, but gasped when the Lightsaber flew out of the toys hand, and down a small ventilation shaft.

Danis cried out loud as he thought of the lost Lightsaber toy. "You're such a loser." The female voice said, causing Danis to turn around to see his older sister, who is about 9 years old, Kim Stari.

"You cry over the smallest of things, Danis. How about you actually grow up and quit being such a nuisance to us all." Danis stood up, wiping away the tears on his face. "Shut it, Kim! You still cried until you were 8!" Kim nodded her head left and right, and then replied, "Well I'm a girl. I'm allowed to cry. You're a boy, so you shouldn't cry."

Danis was about to reply back, but stopped when an angelic voice said, "Are you two fighting again?" Danis smiled, turned around, and saw Selona Stari, his mother. "I thought you said you'd try to get along with Danis today, Kim." Selona said as she walked towards Danis, and then sat next to him.

As she wiped Danis's tear away with the sleeve of her robe, Kim replied, "I can't become friends with such a worthless waste of space." Selona nodded her head in disappointment as she wiped the last tear on Danis's face.

"Mommy?" Selona looked down at Danis, a smile on her face. "What is it?" She asked nicely. "Where's dad?" Selona put her hand on Danis's head, replying, "I don't know, he said he was going somewhere to get something that was going to replace something that's worthless."

Danis was about to ask what it was, but was cut off when the door leading to the room slid open. Danis turned around, smiling, but his smile disappeared when he saw that his father, Aerex Stari, had a 9-year boy in front of him. The boy had black, spiky hair, two black tattoos underneath both of his eyes, and his father's hands were resting on his shoulders.

"Everyone, I will like to introduce the newest member of our family." Aerex started as a smile appeared on his face. This felt totally weird for Danis. He could feel his father's pride for this new boy, but he never showed any of it to him for as long as Danis could remember.

"This is Volcano Stari, my son. I just adopted him." Volcano waved his hand as he grinned a bit. "Um, Father," Danis said, trying not to wonder why he didn't say second son, or something else in that manner. Since he didn't, it meant that Aerex doesn't think Danis is worthy of being his son, which is something that Danis doesn't want to think about.

"You said you were going to get something to replace something else that was worthless. What did you get, and what's so worthless around here?" Aerex looked at Danis, his smile disappearing, and then said, I'll answer those questions in the order you just asked me. Volcano, and you."

Danis felt like he was just stabbed in the heart with a stun knife, and then thrown over board into an electric field. Selona walked up to Aerex, grabbed his right wrist, and then said, "Come with me, Aerex. We need to talk."

As Selona dragged Aerex out, Volcano walked towards Danis. "Are you okay?" Volcano said. Danis looked away from Volcano, tears on his face. "Listen," Volcano started. "I don't know why he doesn't like you but he likes me, but I don't want you to hate me because of that. I just want you to…" "Volcano,"

Volcano turned around at the sound of Aerex's voice. Aerex was standing in a doorway while Selona walked past him, pissed off at her husband. "Come here with me. I want to talk with you."

Volcano nodded, and then walked over to his dad. The two of them walked out the doorway, was gone for two minutes, and when Volcano came back, that was when his hatred of Danis started.

Different memory flash's appeared to Danis, Danis and his half-brother, sister, and father moaning the disappearance of Selona, Danis, during the Star Holiday, which was exactly like Christmas where you give a present to those you cherish, and while Danis gave presents to Aerex, Volcano, and Kim, they never gave anything to him, and they always threw Danis's gift's away. After the third year of it always happening, Danis just stopped giving presents.

Danis remembers when he was chosen by Keenan, and thought that his father would be proud of him that he was chosen by a master before Kim and Volcano was, but he didn't change at all. Danis remembered the first time when he saw Maryna when they both were only twelve.

Maryna, at the time, didn't have her hair in the usual braids, but instead had it short, and let it fall down. To Danis, no matter what Maryna did with her hair, she always looked like a goddess to him.

Danis then remembered of his father disappearing, of how happy he was, but then wondered how come his mother and father just disappeared. Was his brother and sister going to disappear? Was he going to disappear?

Danis was sad his brother and sister didn't disappear, and neither did he. Danis thought of how terrible his sister, brother, and father made his life for no reason.

End of memories

Danis woke up to the sound of Kim yelling at him over his communicator, telling him to wake up and answer his communicator. Danis groaned, and then responded, "Kim," "Danis? I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm glad you're alive."

"Kim, I have something to tell you." Danis said as he grabbed his Lightsaber that was lying next to him. "What? What is it?" Kim asked impatiently. Danis started to stand up, and as he does so, he say's, "Kim," Danis stood up straight, activated his Lightsaber, a orange blade coming out, and finished his sentence, saying, "Shut the fuck up."

To Be Continued In # 13 Kim VS Sith Master!


	13. Kim vs Sith Master

Stari Chronicles

# 13

Kim VS Sith Master

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Sith rebellion timeline: 11 months

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" Kim yelled at the communicator. No response. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, DANIS?" No response. Kim was about to yell again, but stopped when a clone said, "General, Danis has deactivated his Communicator."

Kim swore under her breath, and then turned towards a hologram of Volcano. "Volcano, you and me are going down to the planet's surface, our second in commands can take care of things up here." Volcano nodded, and then turned his communicator off.

Kim and Volcano exited the command bridge, and entered the elevator. When the elevator stopped moving and opened up, they were in the hanger bays of their two ships.

Kim and Volcano entered two drop ships that were filled with somewhere around twenty clone troopers. The drop ships exited the ships, and headed down towards Naorlore's surface.

"Pilot," Kim yelled. "Land outside the AA gun's range. We won't make Danis's mistake. Also, open a channel to Volcano's gun ship." The pilot nodded, activated the communicator, and then a hologram of Volcano the size of Kim's hand appeared.

"Volcano, your squad, and my squad will go and destroy the AA gun's until there's a opening for more of our ground troop's to land. I'm going to go off and see if I can find Danis by myself."

"Why are you going off by yourself?" "Because I don't want to advert any other of our forces to find him when we can be using them to destroy the AA gun's. Besides, there's nothing here that I can't handle." Kim deactivated the communicator, and then watched as her and Volcano's drop ship landed. The side doors opened up, and all forty of the clone troopers exited both ships.

Kim and Volcano were the last to exit their ships. Kim was about to run off into the forest, but stopped when Volcano grabbed her wrist. She turned around to face Volcano. "Maybe I should come with you."

Kim nodded her head left and right, replying, "You stay with our men in case they need a Jedi's help." She got her wrist free from Volcano's grasp, and then ran off into the forest, starting her search for Danis.

Horuck woke up, and then groaned. He looked at the clock next to him, and sighed when he saw it was only 3:00 AM. Horuck looked behind him, and smiled when he saw Sarli, facing away from him, fast asleep.

Horuck turned around, put his arm around her waist, and then put his head against the back of her head, loving the smell of her perfume. Sarli turned around, a small grin on her face. "DO you want something?" She asked as she put her forehead against Horuck's.

Horuck replied, "I can't sleep, and I like being in this position with you." Sarli blushed, and then gave Horuck a quick kiss on the lips. She separated, a bigger blush on her face.

"What? That's it?" Horuck said with a smile on his face. "I was hoping for it to last longer." Sarli nuzzled her head against Horuck's neck, replying, "Maybe in the morning, but for right now, I'm really tired." Horuck brought his head back so then Sarli would look at him, and then reply, "But I can't wait that long. How about you give me a little appetizer of what it will be like in the morning?"

Sarli nodded her head with a smile on her face, and then said as she leaned in, "Alright, but after this, then no more complaining." Sarli and Horuck's lips met, the two of them giving and returning kiss's. The kiss lasted for around fifteen seconds before Sarli separated, saying, "You'll get the rest in the morning, now let's get some sleep." Sarli nuzzled her head against Horuck's neck again, her body being filled up by Horuck's body warmth.

Sarli felt the arm around her waist pull her in closer, causing the butterflies in her stomach to start flying and dancing. She felt Horuck's head rest on top of hers. They both fell asleep again, both enjoying the other's body heat.

("We have to try negotiations again!") yelled Myec Nieme, everyone sighing at his attempt to make the council want peace with the Sith. Gar Daggoth, a Male Bothan that was the representative of Bothawui, stood up, his desk moving out towards the open space where he will be allowed to join in the conversation.

("I can't believe this, Myec! We've been at war with the Sith for 11 month's, and every time we try to make peace with the Sith, they always deny us, and then attack another star system! Have you not learned that they don't want peace!")

Myec looked at Gar, replying, ("So what do they want, then? To conquer us?") Gar nodded his head left and right, replying, ("no, not to conquer us. They're here for a genocide, and nothing else.")

Myec was about to speak, but stopped when he saw the green button light up on his desk, which meant that Tyro Taa was about to come in. He sat down on his desk along with Gar in his, their desk's moving back as Tyro's desk moved up from the floor.

Tyro Taa was standing up, his apprentice Faith Marinikar standing behind him along with two Clone trooper's standing next to him. "I have been updated on what Myec is saying, and I must bring up this subject to what he has said about a peace treaty with the Sith."

Myec leaned in, interested at what Tyro was going to say. "Now, you may know that Taris was taken by the Sith just a month ago, but we took it back yesterday. When we asked the people there why there were so few people and animals, they said that, for the Sith's celebration of taking over the planet, was to eliminate half of the planet's population. Not just the men, but the women and children, along with the animals. Now why would you want to make peace with a enemy that does that for no reason. If we make peace with them, will they still not keep the planets they have? Do you want any one under the rule of people who want to do that?"

Myec didn't respond, staying quite. "Now, the reason why we're here today is due to three fleet's being sent to the planet Naorlore, and have lost contact with them. The Jedi are unsure if we are to send another fleet, fearing we'll just lose more, but I believe that we should."

The council started talking on what piece of action they should take. Myec stood up, his desk moving out, and then he said, "I say we send a few ships." Everyone was quite at what Myec said, surprised that he would be the one to send out a fleet.

Multiple other Senators started agreeing, and soon everyone was. Tyro pressed a button, saying, "Alright, I'm sending a fleet now."

Bano Novastar was a male Quarren Jedi, and his apprentice, Zef Danodel, a male Drafog, who has green skin, black hair, always have tribal tattoos, was right behind him. He had a blaster in its holster, in case he lost his Lightsaber and needed to use something else.

Bano looked down at his communicator as it started to beep. That was the signal to make the jump to Naorlore. Zef looked back, and said, "Caption, we've got the orders. Give the order for the rest of the fleet, and let's move it."

The caption, which was a middle aged man who was with the Republic army before the clones came in, nodded, and then got on the communicator. Within a minute, all of the ten Republic ships got the message, and then made the jump to Light speed.

Lyra giggled as Ozan fed her a small bite of Nerf steak. Lyra still doesn't understand why Ozan could like her due to the left side of her face being completely burnt off. Her short brown hair was only on the right side, so it looked a little weird for everyone.

She also was Tyro's adopted mother's clone, and wasn't even a very good one. Ozan and Lyra were both on the planet Jaldo, a planet a lot like Naboo. Peaceful, romantic, and when you arrive it seems like all your worries are gone. Lyra was wearing a pink dress that reached down to her shins.

Ozan was in a tuxedo, and to Lyra, looked like he was angelic. Ozan was thinking the same about Lyra as she was thinking it of him. Ozan leaned in for a kiss, but stopped when he felt Lyra's finger touch his lips. "It's only our second date, Ozan. No kissing yet." Ozan smirked, and then brought his head back.

"Come on, Lyra. Just one kiss, that's all I want. Sarli and Horuck's first kiss was when they just began dating." Lyra smirked, and then brought her head in. She kissed him on his cheek, saying, "You know how I am, Ozan. My parents brought me up that no kiss's until at least the third date."

Ozan sighed, and then looked down at his plate of Nerf steak. "Fine, but I do expect a kiss on that third date." Lyra looked back down at her nerf steak, replying, "So am I, Ozan. So am I."

Ten Sith war droids and five Sith warriors walked on a road, the War droids carrying KX-60 blaster rifles. All but one the Sith had one sided Lightsaber's and were human except for one of them.

The non-human one was Darth Darelka, a Male Noghri with steel gray skin. He had a double-sided Lightsaber, was shirtless, and on his body was cut's and scar's, along with a few tattoos from Noghri rituals.

He put his arm up, his hand in a fist, a motion for everyone to stop. Darelka pulled his Lightsaber out, but didn't activate it just yet. ("Brother's I sense a Jedi nearby.") Darelka said, and then took a big sniff. ("I can smell him.") A blur jumped out of the bushes, heading straight towards the Sith forces.

The blur was holding something that was making a orange blade. This blur must be the Jedi. The blur stopped when he got to the droids, which was in the back of the group, and with a swing of his Lightsaber, destroyed three of them while slicing the blaster in half of a fourth.

He held his hand out, and the droids went flying into tall rock's that were taller than even Darelka. When the droids made contact, they were torn in two by the force of the push and by the hardness of the stone's themselves.

The Sith warriors pulled their Lightsaber's out, and then lunged towards the blur. Now that the blur wasn't moving, they could see who it was. It was none other than Danis Stari.

Danis immediately cut one in half, and then jumped back as he deflected one of the Sith's blade. He landed, but then found himself to be pushed back by the force. When he landed, he saw Darelka had his arm extended. Before the Sith could continue to go after Danis, Darelka yelled, "Stop!" They looked back at him, wondering why they had to stop. "This is no honorable way to defeat a Jedi I shall face him by myself."

The other Sith got out of his way in fear, obviously knowing something bad would happen if they don't do as he would say. He put his second hand on his Lightsaber, and then two red blade's came out.

Danis stood up, and then saw the Noghri charge at Danis. Danis knows how strong a Noghri is, and that are much stronger than a normal human. A human with the force should be able to kill a few, but Danis doesn't know how to deal with a Noghri Sith.

Darelka brought his Lightsaber up, and then brought it back down unto Danis. Danis brought his blade up, blocking the Ngoro's attack. Danis found it difficult to be able to stop his attack, and then jumped back from the attacking Noghri. His attacks were strong, fast, and even a simple mistake could probably cost Danis his life.

Danis blocked two more attacks, and was then pushed yet again by the force into a tree, where his head hit a small bump on the tree. Danis hit the ground, looking at the Noghri coming closer to him as his vision start to dimmer. This was a really shitty time to start losing conscience.

Darelka raised his Lightsaber, saying something Danis couldn't understand, let less even hear, what he was saying. Before he could bring his Lightsaber down to do the finishing blow, a Lightsaber blade flew through the air, and its yellow blade went straight through his chest. Darelka yelled in pain, and then fell back as the Lightsaber flew back.

A hand grabbed the Lightsaber, and then charged at the remaining Sith. Was this person Kim? She held a yellow Lightsaber. No, Kim's fighting style was fierce. This Jedi's style was graceful, almost like a graceful bird flying through the air, but also fierce like a Rancor attacking it's prey.

Danis couldn't see who the Jedi was, but saw it was a male human at least. Danis closed his eyes, the last of his conscience slipping away from him.

Kim could feel something, a strong presence in the force. Kim was running through a dense forest that was near the edge of the island where there was a big cliff that dropped down almost a mile.

Kim stopped when she reached the edge where the cliff was. There was a clearing from the forest to the clearing about 20 feet long, a cave about ten feet long, too dark to see in, and outside of it was a Mandalorian with two Lightsaber's out.

The armor was white, and with the two Lightsaber's, Kim can tell who this is. This is Darth Byloon. Kim already had her Lightsaber out, so she activated it, saying, "What are you doing here?"

Darth Byloon activated his Lightsaber's, two red blades coming out. "A Jedi like you doesn't deserve to be here. My master's will is not yet complete." Kim's eye's perked, thinking, 'Master? Does he mean...'Kim's eye's shot open, and then she yelled, "Do you mean the lord of the Sith?"

Darth Byloon got into a offensive position, saying, "It does not matter now, for I am your death." Before he could lunge, a voice came out of the cave, saying, "Enough!" A man wearing a red cloak with a weird crown that was taller by Kim by a good half foot walked out of the cave.

"I shall face her. I have not faced anyone in combat for a long time." He pulled his hands out of his robes, two Lightsaber's being revealed. "So you're the dark lord." Kim said as she positioned her Lightsaber in front of her, the yellow blade lighting up her surroundings.

The man activated his Lightsaber's, two black blades coming out. He lunged at Kim, eager to start the fight. He brought his Lightsaber's around on two different angles, causing Kim to jump back while deflecting one of the blades.

Kim jumped over the Sith master, somersaulting in the air. As she landed, she lunged her blade forward, hoping to be able to stab him in the chest to end this before she really get's in trouble.

Before her blade made contact with the dark lord, he jumped to the side, causing her Lightsaber to completely miss. The Sith unleashed three attacks before Kim had to retreat. The Sith master extended his hand, and Kim started to float in the air.

"What a pity." The dark lord said, and then threw her against a tree. "My last fight was somewhere around two hundred years ago, against a Trandoshan Jedi missing a eye. He was suppose to be a tough opponent, so I thought I'd face him to preoccupy myself. I was very disappointed."

"Wait, two hundred years ago? B-But how is that…" "Oh yes, I have forgotten. You humans do not know of my species. Well, how about, instead of me telling you everything about my species, I'll just send the information into your mind."

Kim's eye's opened as the information was sent into her mind. The war of his two species of Jedi and Sith, how old a person of his species can be, and the last thing she expected. She was given information of the dark lord's son, Volcano. His name was Sith Master, and then she saw it.

It was something the Sith Master let out by accident, and didn't know he had, but she now know something very vital. She has learned that the Sith Master is dying from an incurable sickness.

The Sith master threw Kim away from the tree into the middle of the opening. Sith Master brought his hand up, causing Kim to be slowly lift up into the air. He reached behind him with his other hand, and a tree came up into the air.

He brought Kim flying towards him, and then brought this foot up. Kim gasped as her stomach impacted with the Sith's foot that didn't flinch when she impacted with his foot.

Kim was thrown behind the Sith Master against the ground a few feet away, but found she still couldn't move. The Sith master brought his other hand down, and the tree he was holding went right down unto Kim's right arm, crushing not only her arm, but also her Lightsaber.

Kim screamed out in pain as she felt her arm get crushed underneath the heavy tree. The Sith master brought it back up, flipped it sideways, and then threw it unto Kim's stomach.

Kim yelled in pain while the tree landed on her with full force. The Sith Master sighed in disappointment as he nodded his head left and right. "I heard that Kim Stari, the Jedi who was suppose to be one of the strongest Jedi alive, but I guess the reports have been gravely exaggerated."

He then lifted both the tree and Kim up into the air, sighing again in disappointment. Kim's communicator and tracker came out of her robe. The communicator and tracker stopped floating in float in front of the Sith Master. He sliced them both if half with his Lightsaber, and then threw them far into the ocean.

He did the same with the tree, and then looked at the broken Kim. "I would normally throw my enemy into the ocean as well, especially since you don't have the strength to swim, but I will have mercy on you. After all, I haven't had a fight for such a long time, and fighting with someone actually has pleased me."

Kim was thrown over the ledge, and fell for a few seconds before she hit the ground. The Sith Master pulled out a holocron, thinking, 'I got the holocron in the cave and defeated a Jedi today. I believe today has been very satisfactory.'

He put it back in, and then he and Darth Byloon walked through the forest towards their hidden Bothan spy ship that they will use to get off the planet without attracting any one's attention.

Danis slowly woke up, lying on a hard surface. Wherever he was, it was dark, and had a dark surface. But then he heard cracks from a fire, and then finally saw the light from a fire pit to his right. Danis sat up, the blanket that was on him falling Off. Danis didn't even know he had a blanket on him. He looked at the fire, and saw a man with a blue shirt with a V-shaped red line along the neck area of his shirt, have black armband on both his arm, have black pants and black boots that reach up to his shin.

Next to him was a Lightsaber. Danis looked down, and saw his own Lightsaber. The Lightsaber next to him was his man had brown hair, but had a few gray hairs.

Danis grabbed his Lightsaber, and then silently stood up. He didn't take his eyes off the man as he did so, making sure not to alert him. "You know, I'm not blind to the force." The man said, causing Danis to stiffen up.

The man grabbed his Lightsaber, continuing on. "Do you not remember me?" Danis narrowed his eyes, thinking of the man's voice. 'He does sound familiar.' The man stood up, but didn't face Danis. "Well, Danis, I have one thing to say to you." Danis tightened his grip on his Lightsaber, ready for combat.

The man turned around, and Danis gasped. The man was indeed familiar for he was Aerex Stari, Danis's father. "My son, I have surely missed you."

To Be Continued in # 13 Volcanic downfall


	14. Volcanic downfall

Stari Chronicles

# 14

Volcanic Downfall

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Sith rebellion timeline: 11 Months

Viera and Cron woke up as they heard a baby crying. Viera groaned, and then pulled the blanket over her, saying, "Cron, its your turn." Cron pulled the blankets off him, and then walked out of the room.

He walked into the room that was across from his, and then saw Salvor Bane, his newly born son that was only three month's old. Cron grabbed Salvor, and then held him like if he mishandled him, he would break in half like a toy.

He opened his eyes, revealing his brown, Wookie eyes. He already had patch's of fur on the back's of his hand and on his feet, but everywhere else he was completely hair and furless. Salvor continued to cry, and then started to kick and wave his arms around.

Cron started to bounce him up and down, saying, ("It's alright, Salvor. Everything's alright.") He slowly stopped crying, and then cuddled against Cron's chest as he pushed some of his fur on him like a blanket.

Cron rocked Salvor back and forth a bit, humming a lullaby that all Wookie parents sing to their infants. When he was sure Salvor was asleep, he put him back in his crib, put the blankets over him, and then snuck out of the room quietly.

When Cron closed the door, he saw Katalana, who is now 10 years old, and is slightly taller, was standing behind him with a Rancor doll, and she was rubbing one of her eyes.

She was in her poke dotted pajamas, and was quite tired. "Dad, what's the problem with Salvor? Can I help?" Katalana asked, a completely innocent look on her face. Cron nodded, saying, ("No, he just needed some attention and so I rocked him to sleep. You can go to bed now.") Katalana nodded, and then said in the Wookie language, ("Alright, good night Father.")

The two of them entered their rooms, both going off into sleep with Katalana hugging her doll, and Cron with his arm around Viera's waist.

"My son, I have surely missed you." Aerex said, Danis unable to comprehend what's happening. His father was here, alive, and was he actually happy to see him? Since when was he ever happy to see him?

Danis narrowed his eyes, and then responded, "Who are you really?" Aerex, or whoever he really was, had a look of surprise on his face, and then responded, "Don't you recognize me? I'm Aerex, your father." Danis activated his Lightsaber, a orange blade coming out.

"No you're not. My real father has never cared for me for once in my life." Aerex took a step forward, saying, "Well, I guess today's the day that I finally miss you then." When Aerex took another step forward, Danis raised his Lightsaber into a defensive/offensive position, saying, "Don't get close to me!"

Aerex stopped walking, a look of hurt on his face. "Son, it really is me, and I can prove it." Danis was ready to lunge in case he wasn't really his father. "When you were first born, I said that you will be the greatest son I will ever have, but in reality I always knew you would be a failure."

Danis and Aerex looked at each other, both not moving a inch. Danis deactivated his Lightsaber, saying, "It really is you. I'm the only one that you told about that." Aerex grinned, and then replied, "And I regret ever thinking that."

Danis put his Lightsaber away, and then said, "Where have you been all this time, father? I mean, you've been gone since I was 16." Aerex sighed, and then turned back around.

He walked towards the fire, and then sat down to the fire. Danis looked behind him quickly to see the cave entrance. Outside of it were a few trees, and a giant rock that was taller than him.

He turned back, and then walked towards his father. He sat down, looking at his father, who wasn't looking away from the dancing flames. "I was on a mission, and when I found out the Sith existed, they knocked me out. I was left on Naorlore with amnesia, not knowing who I was, or anything. My Lightsaber was destroyed except for my crystal, so I put the crystal on a necklace, not knowing what else to do with it. My memory came back just a few days ago, so I constructed a new Lightsaber with the Lightsaber crystal I had as a necklace. I finished yesterday, and started training with it to get my skill's back. I was found by a family here, and was taken in. They were nice, kind, and caring, even though I was a complete stranger, and when I gained my memories back, I felt sorry for how I treated you."

He took a deep breath, and then let it out. He continued, saying, "These people were complete strangers, didn't know me at all, and yet they treated me nicer than I ever have for you. When I realized that, I almost came to tears."

Danis couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his father actually sad about the way he treated him all those years ago? No, that couldn't be. Even though it was happening, Danis couldn't believe that it was real.

Aerex looked over at Danis, tears about to form in his eyes. "Anyways, enough about me, Danis. Tell me about what has happened with you since I disappeared." Danis smiled, and then nodded. As he started to tell him what has happened with him, even though there's a war going on, he was actually happy.

Kim groaned as she continued to drag her almost broken body along the beach. When she landed, she broke one of her leg's, and was trying to find Volcano or Danis, and tell them what has just happened, but whenever she tries, she feel's some dark presence pushing her efforts back. It must have been the Sith Master, he must be making sure that no one finds her. She looked back at how far she has traveled, and see's a half a mile of her dragging herself across the beach.

She looked up, and saw laser fire from the space battle above continue on. She wished that they would send some drop ships, but she knew that she wasn't that lucky.

She continued to crawl, hoping to find some place for her to rest up, but until then, she felt like she was dragging a dead Horn Kath Hound, but she had to get away from there. If the Sith master was smart, he would send someone to finish her, so Kim was going to get as far away as possible. She was just smart that way.

Lyra said good-bye to Ozan as she entered her house, and then closed the door. She walked into her living room where, sitting on a couch, reading a holopad was Maryna Caballa.

Maryna looked up at Lyra, and smiled. Maryna was assigned to protect Lyra from assassination, just like how every senator was assigned his or her own Jedi protectors. Tyro hired a Jedi to guard Lyra, and the council decided that Maryna would be the best choice.

Maryna put her holopad down, saying, "There you are. How was your date with Ozan?" Lyra blushed, and then replied, "Quite nice, really. The dinner was really fine, and he even tried to kiss me." Maryna stood up, her smile growing even brighter.

"That sounds like you had a real nice time, Lyra." Lyra grinned, and then replied, "So, when are you going to ask Danis out?" Maryna blushed, and then replied, "I-I am not going to do any thing of the sort. We're only friends, that's it. Nothing more." Lyra nodded her head, obviously not believing Maryna.

"Well, how about you do what Horuck and Sarli did to become a couple then." Maryna's blush grew brighter, responding, "But they kissed to become a couple." Lyra nodded, saying, "I know."

Maryna picked up her holopad, and then continued to read it as she sat down again. Lyra, knowing that this was Maryna's way of saying she wasn't going to continue the argument, sat down in a couch next to Maryna's chair, and then laid down, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes.

Tonight was definitely better than any other time in her life because she was with Ozan, and as she dozed off, she thought of tonight, and wondered what would've happened if she did let Ozan kiss her.

Danis and Aerex continued to talk happily with each other as Danis put another stick into the fire. Aerex's Lightsaber was on his belt now, but Danis was still holding his. It wasn't because he didn't trust his father, it was because they were still in the middle of a battlefield.

Danis was about to tell Aerex about his crush on Maryna, but stopped when he sensed a dark presence nearing the cave. He looked a the entrance, his dad doing the same.

A man silhouetted by the sunlight came into view, not scared by the battle outside. Then he spoke. "Are you quite done here?" Danis knew this voice anywhere, and he dreaded it. The voice belonged to Galen Falco, who is now Darth Whym.

Whym's Lightsaber was already out, but wasn't activated yet. Danis and Aerex stood up, Danis pulling his Lightsaber out. Danis didn't see Aerex pull his Lightsaber out, but guessed he must have done so already.

Whym sighed, saying, "This is good enough. You can stop playing around now." Danis started wondering what Darth Whym meant, and then rolled out of the way by instinct when he felt danger from behind him.

He dodged five familiar silver Lightsaber blades, and then stood up, expecting to see Darth Karklon. Instead of seeing the familiar cloaked figure of Darth Karklon, he saw the five Lightsaber blades were coming from Aerex himself!

"Finally I can stop. Took you long enough too, Darth Whym. Do you know how I felt acting like I actually cared about Danis?" Aerex, or maybe Darth Karklon, shuddered, and then continued. "Next time, don't take too long. If it wasn't for the master's order's for you to kill him personally, then I wouldn't have even bothered saving him from Darth Darelka."

Danis's grip tightened, anger boiling up within him. 'He never wanted me! He still has never loved me! Everything he has told me about him being sorry was a lie, and now he's trying to kill me!' Danis stood up, anger boiling inside him.

The dark side being that visited Volcano stood up. Hundred's of other dark side beings that were of all different shapes and sizes did the same. They could feel it. The man that was in Keenan's, Attila's, and Volcano's vision that had the double-sided Lightsaber's, and was wearing the mask has awakened.

The dark side being and everyone else felt the chill as the dark beings powers materialize. The dark side being then whispered to herself, "He is awake."

Darth Whym and Karklon stood side-by-side now; the both of them have all their Lightsaber's activated. Danis gritted his teeth, and then readied himself for when the unstoppable duo will charge.

They leaped to two opposite sides of Danis, and then started their assault. Danis leaped back, blocking as many blades as possible. He back flipped, and then bounced off the wall towards the cave entrance. Danis was good, but he couldn't fight off Darth Whym and Darth Karklon at the same time.

The combo of the both of them was deadly, and too tough for Danis to beat. Danis landed near the exit, and then ran away. Darth Whym was about to run off, but stopped when Karklon grabbed his shoulder.

Darth Whym was about to yell at Karklon for stopping him from doing his mission, but couldn't get a word in before Karklon said, "No, this could work out nicely to the master's plan to turn Volcano over to our side."

Darth Karklon grinned, saying, "Yes, this will work very nicely."

Volcano and the rest of his clone troopers took cover as Volcano counted down in his head. 'Three, two, one.' Two AA guns blew up, leaving a small opening for the Republic to enter and assault the main base. Volcano took out a communicator, and then said into the communicator, "This is General Volcano Stari, two AA gun's are destroyed, giving you the opening you need for a assault."

There was silence for a few seconds, and then heard, "This is Jedi Master Bano Novastar and my apprentice Zef Danodel. My apprentice will help lead the assault force down there while I will help with the assault here. Although I do like outnumbering them, that device on the ground gives us a pretty big disadvantage. We need support fast!"

Volcano smiled, saying, "Alright, I'm sending my coordinates in right now. I'm gonna get rid of a third AA gun myself to give you more room to land." Bano responded, "All right, receiving coordinates now. Thanks for the help."

Volcano nodded, and then turned around to see Danis walking towards them. Volcano hid his relief at the sight of Danis being alive, and then ran towards him. Volcano stopped running when he reached Danis, and then said, "Danis, you're late to the party. My men are going to stay here and help stop the enemy from taking our one landing zone close to the enemy base while I go and destroy another AA gun to allow more landing space."

Danis nodded, his heart heavy with sadness. Volcano seemed confused at the sadness, and then asked, "Are you okay?" Danis looked at Volcano, wondering if he should tell Volcano about Aerex being alive and with the Sith.

'No. I'll tell him later. Right now, we need to win this battle. There's plenty of time to tell him later.' "Yeah, I'm okay. Nothing's wrong." Volcano didn't entirely believe him, but knew that he wasn't going to get anything out of Danis.

Volcano nodded, saying, "Alright, then I'm going to get rid of that third AA gun then." Danis nodded, and then watched as Volcano ran off towards the third AA gun. Danis looked up, and saw multiple drop ships were already touching down on the planets surface.

As the doors opened up, multiple Clone and Mandalorian soldiers came running out. The Mandalorian soldiers were designated as Special Forces, and are only sent on special missions that require 'delicate' work like this one.

They all ran up to Danis, and then Danis sighed. He pointed at two Clone trooper squads, saying, "I need you two squadron's to go and search for Kim. I can barely sense her in the force, and needs help as soon as possible. As soon as you find her, send the coordinates to the fleet so then they can send a medical team to help if it is necessary."

Danis pointed towards behind them, saying, "I sense she's over there. Now hurry! Catch up with us when you're able. We're gonna go and destroy whatever machine they have that's sabotaging our ships."

The two leaders of the squads nodded, and then ran off. As they did, Danis felt a small force tug, causing him to turn to his left to see Zef Danodel waiting with his arms crossed.

Zef and Danis walked up to each other, and then they put they shook hands. "Master Stari, it is truly a honor to meet you. Of course, our current predicament isn't actually the most favorable one I would have chosen to meet you."

Danis nodded, replying, "I agree on that, but I guess we can't be choosers. The force chooses our future, and we must follow the path it sets for us." Zef nodded, and then looked past Danis towards the Mandalorian's that were starting to get into position.

"I'll lead the Mandalorian's to do a full frontal assault, and while I do that, you lead the republic forces to the sides and catch them off guard. You may also need your men to carry these." Zaf reached into his pocket, and then pulled out a small, square device with a small panel on it with the numbers one through nine on it. There was what looked like to be a timer on it. "I have a few more of these small little gadgets. In case you're wondering, they're…" Danis grabbed it, saying, "They're Thermal packs Mark VI. They have enough of an explosive charge that a single one could take out a entire AT-AT, and leave very little remains. How many do you have?"

Zaf smiled, replying, "If you knew me, then you would know I was a Pirate before I was a Jedi, and still have quite a few resources left in the pirating business, and since its war time, I thought I'd get a few extra weapons from my 'friends' that still owe me a few favors."

Danis looked down at the charge in his hand, saying, "How many do you have?" Zaf started thinking for a few moments, and then shrugged. "I don't remember exactly. Ten, at least." Danis smiled, and then replied, "You're really amazing, Zaf. I'll only need four." Zaf took three more out, and then handed them to Danis.

Danis called the Republic soldiers over, and once they were around him, he started to debrief them. "Our mission here is to destroy the machine that is disrupting our ships shields and… well… every other system. Half of you will be with me, we'll be team Bravo. The other half will be Team Alpha. I'm gonna give each group two of these Thermal packs mark VI, and once you have them set up on the machine, then run like hell!" The Soldiers were set up into the different teams and given their charges, they started to get into position for their attack against the Sith.

Volcano grinned when he saw the third AA gun blow up, giving the Republic more space to land. "You really are strong, Volcano." Volcano's blood boiled and his skin tingled at that voice. He knows who the voice belongs to. Volcano turned around, bringing his Lightsabers out, and his eyes looked into the dark hooded face of Darth Karklon.

"You really are worthy." Volcano narrowed his eyes, responding, "Ready? Ready for what?" Karklon took a step forward. Volcano activated his two Lightsabers, his blue blades lighting up Volcano's outline. "Don't worry, I'm not here to fight you." Karklon said as he raised his hands up.

"If that's true, then why are you here?" Volcano replied as he tightened his grip. Karklon brought his hands up, replying, "I'm here to see my son once again." As Karklon took his hood off, Volcano gasped when he saw Aerex Stari.

"F-Father?" Volcano said, his grip loosening. Aerex opened his arms, saying, "My boy, I have missed you." Volcano was left speechless, unable to respond. "I bet you're wondering what is going on. You see, I joined the dark side because the Jedi wasn't going to make me stronger, but weaker."

Volcano cocked his left eyebrow, responding, "What are you talking about? The Jedi Order does NOT weaken us, Father, but instead it makes us grow stronger!" Aerex chuckled, and then responded, "Oh really? Then tell me this, Volcano. During the Rishi Rebellion all those years ago that Danis and Darth Zyloon fought when he was still with the Jedi take so long? I mean, in the Sith's first strike, we managed to take seven planets in our first strike without the Republic realizing it, and it took the Jedi a few years to take just two planets, and they had the advantage of outnumbering and outgunning them. Why is that?"

Volcano stayed quite, not sure how to answer Aerex. He was right, the Jedi took way too long to stop the rebellion, and lost more lives than was necessary. "But they are loyal and always tell every Jedi whatever they learn about the enemy. After all, I'm pretty sure that Danis told you about me after he met up with you."

Volcano looked up at Aerex, responding, "What do you mean? How would he know?" Aerex had a surprised look on his face, trying to act surprised. "You mean he didn't tell you? Oh my, that's a really big surprise. I thought that you would have be one of the first people he told."

Volcano narrowed his eyes, and then responded, "What are you talking about? There is no way that Danis could know about your true identity!" Aerex nodded, and then sighed. "So sad. As you know, Danis was in the dark for a few hours. During that time, he was ambushed by a group of Sith led by Darth Darelka, and when he was about to be killed, I killed all of the Sith INCLUDING Darth Darelka just to save him, but he doesn't repay me at all. He doesn't even try to bring me back to the light even though I committed mutiny to save him when I could have just let him to die. I even took him to a safe spot when he lost conscience, I gave him protection, food, and water, and yet he never respected me. He didn't even tell you about me being Darth Karklon. Why would you want to fight with him if he isn't even truthful with you then?"

Volcano deactivated his Lightsabers, and then lowered his arms. Aerex walked up to Volcano, saying, "You're struggling, Volcano. I use to always tell you that being on the dark side is a weakness, but now I'm with it, and for your faith and loyalty to your younger brother Danis Stari. After all, I told you that the best way to protect him is to keep him as far away as possible so then no enemies of yours would try to use him against you as leverage. I am so proud of how far you're taking my advice, but now you have to do one last thing"

Aerex walked up to Volcano, and then grabbed Volcano's hand. Aerex brought Volcano's hand that was still holding the Lightsaber, and then put the end of the Lightsaber up against his chest, right were his heart was. "If you want to see your father and gain true strength, then let goof your Lightsaber and let me live so then I will be able to take you there, but if you are a Jedi, then kill me now, and do the Jedi a favor by killing me."

For five seconds Volcano just looked off into the distance, and then came back to reality. The next thing Aerex heard was the sound of Volcano's Lightsaber's hitting the ground.

Aerex grinned, and then responded, "Good choice, Volcano. Now follow me, I have one last test to see if you are truly with us or not." Volcano's Lightsaber's flew into his hands, and then he nodded. "Of course, Master. I will do anything to prove myself."

Volcano smiled, saying, "Even if I have to kill all my old friends with the Jedi."

Zaf and all the Mandalorian's cheered as the station blew up, and with that, their ships up in the air will be up and functioning at full capacity. Zaf looked at Danis and the Republic troopers, but saw he was gone.

Zaf ran up to one of the clones, and then said, "Hey you, where's Master Stari?" The clone trooper saluted, and then replied, "Sir, he said he had to go and check on something after he was called from a nearby squad, something about more Sith. I didn't exactly hear much over all the gun fire, but it sounded important, so Danis ran off as fast as he could."

Zaf sighed, and then scratched his head. 'What should I do? I should go after Danis, but there's still a battle going on, and I need to lead them, but I cant leave Danis alone by himself.'

Zaf yelled at the Republic troopers, "Does anyone know where Danis was headed?" No one spoke up, leaving Zaf only one choice. "We're moving forward, everyone! Danis will have to take care of himself! Until then, we're gonna move on and show these Sith what happens when they mess with us!"

All the soldiers cheered, and then they all ran forwards, heading for the Sith base. If it was like every other base Zaf saw, then there will be a barracks, cafeteria, shield generator to defend against from air attacks, and a hanger for ships and supply ships to land and take off. 'Danis, whatever you're doing, please come out of it okay.'

Danis looked at the dead bodies around him, a sadness dwelling up inside him. Every single trooper here was a clone trooper, no Sith here, and what saddened Danis the most was not every dead trooper here was a clone, he saw a dead Lieutenant around his forties and two Devarodians, a male and female, about the age of nineteen.

The cause of death looked to be that of a Lightsaber, and that worried him. If it was just some of the regular Sith clones, they must've had a few to kill a entire squad, but someone like Karklon or Darth Whym could easily take these men out without breaking a sweat.

Especially Darth Whym.

Danis walked forward, and then kneeled down next to one of the clone troopers. "Truly brilliant, is it not?" Danis shot up, turned around, and then brought his Lightsaber up in a defensive position as he activated his Lightsaber, his orange blade blocking a red one.

Danis looked at the owner of the red blade, seeing the all too familiar face of Darth Whym. "You killed these soldiers?" Darth Whym chuckled, and then he tried to hit Danis from the side. Danis blocked it, and then elbowed Darth Whym in the jaw. Whym took three steps back, and then blocked Danis's Lightsaber.

The two of them kept their Lightsaber's locked with each others. "I didn't kill these soldiers, Danis. Karklon and his new apprentice killed them." Danis narrowed his eyes, responding, "Apprentice? When did Karklon get a new apprentice?"

Darth Whym looked up in the sky, as if he was trying to think of the most exact time. "Say about a hour ago, and boy oh boy, will you love who the apprentice is." Darth Whym pushed Danis back, and then started to unleash a flurry of attacks. Danis started to back up slowly, trying not to trip over any of the bodies.

Danis ducked one of Darth Whym's strike as his Lightsaber flew over his head. Danis brought his hand forward, and Darth Whym went flying backwards until he hit a tree.

"Tell me, Darth Whym! Who is Karklon's new apprentice?" Whym chuckled, and then stood up. "His new apprentice is your step brother, Volcano." Danis was shocked at these words. 'What? Volcano? A Sith? No, its not possible, but… but then how come I have the strangest feeling that he's telling the truth.'

Darth Whym chuckled, and then looked up at the sky. "I would finish you off, but I don't want to stay here for very long. It seems like the space battle up above isn't going so well for us Sith."

Danis charged forward, but was quickly pushed back when Darth Whym sent a surge of the force towards him. Danis landed behind some bushes with a thud. Danis stood up, his Lightsaber still in hand.

Danis jumped above the bushes, ready to attack or pursue Darth Whym. Danis looked around for Whym, or any signs of where he could have gone to. He was nowhere in sight, and there was no sign of where he went.

Danis deactivated his Lightsaber, and then heard the sounds of a starfighter. Danis looked up, and saw a Sith fighter heading up towards space. Darth Whym must be in it.

Danis walked forward, thinking about what Whym just told him. Sure, Danis always thought that Volcano wasn't the greatest Jedi, or really a even good Jedi, but he never saw Volcano turning to the dark side.

Danis pulled out a communicator as it started beeping, and then pressed a button. A image of one of the clones Danis sent of to find Kim was the hologram, and he was saluting. "Sir, we have found General Kim Stari on the beach head, and is in terrible state. We have called in a medical transport, and it will be here within ten minutes."

Danis grinned. At least there was some good news. "Alright trooper, stay there and create a perimeter. Also, tell her this new information I just found out." The clone waited for Danis to talk, but Danis didn't want to say it. Of course, its really obvious the galaxy doesn't care what he wants now.

"Tell her Volcano turned to the dark side and has betrayed us all."

"Horuck, stop it!" Sarli almost yelled as Horuck's fingers ran up and down her sides, his fingers moving really fast. Sarli was lying on the bed while Horuck was un top of her, the both of them smiling.

Sarli put her hands on Horuck's chest, acting as if she was trying to push him away. Sarli's laughter filled the room, and to Horuck it was like a angel singing. Sarli stopped laughing when Horuck stopped tickling her, but a few chuckles were still coming out of her beautiful lips.

Horuck and Sarli looked into each other's eyes, the both of them unable to look away from each other. Sarli and Horuck leaned in, and then their lips met. They started to exchange kiss's, receiving and giving them. Sarli put her arms around Horuck's neck, bringing him in closer.

After two minutes, they separated, but they went back at it after their four second pause. They went for another two minutes, and then stopped. Horuck smiled, saying, "I thought you were saving this kiss for the morning." Sarli looked at the clock next to the bed, an angelic smile still painted on her beautiful face. "Its three in the morning. It is the morning."

Horuck leaned in, and they continued kissing. Horuck loved the taste of Sarli's lips, they seemed like a slice of heaven. Sarli also loved being with Horuck. For almost her entire life she wanted to be with Horuck more than anything, and the time she and Horuck have been dating was the best time of her life.

When they were done kissing, Sarli whispered, "Horuck, we should try to get back to bed now. You have a big battle tomorrow, and I want you to be ready for it by being well rested." Horuck lay next to her, and then put his arm around her. They both fell asleep, a smile on their faces.

There were many trails of blood that lead to the inside of the door, and all around the door was bloody hand marks, and being dragged into the door. The Sith Master and Darth Byloon looked at the door, Byloon having both of his Lightsaber's out.

"Master, are you sure it's wise to interrupt his work?" Byloon asked as the Sith Master walked towards the bloody door. "Of course, I want to see how the Republic ageny is holding up against the Sith Tormentor and Executioner."

The Sith Master walked up the door as if he didn't have a care in the world, but Darth Byloon was scared shitless. He saw how these two operated, one tormented in gruesome ways like chopping off fingers, cutting your tongue out, or pulling your hair out one at a time. If after two days of non-stop torment you don't talk, then the Sith Executioner will bring you into his room, where the person is never seen again, and once dragged in, you can hear him screaming for hours.

If he does talk, though, his death will be quick and painless. The Sith Master opened up the door, and inside was a male Sullustan missing his left leg, his right eye, blood was coming from his mouth, his nose was cut in half, all his fingers were missing, and he was panting hard.

His name was Simo Nord, and was caught in a Sith war ship trying to sabotage the engines, and had a Communicator on him. He must've been trying to destroy the engines, and then signal some hidden fleet to destroy the ship.

After all, the ship had Darth Karklon on it himself, and he would have made a easy target with the engines gone. When they caught him, they managed to destroy al trackers and the communicator, and brought him here.

The Sith Tormentor and Executioner turned around, the executioner smiling. "Finally you got here, master. I've been waiting to execute him for so long, and his screams…" The executioner's smile grew wider, and then started to drool.

The Sith Executioner has pure, black skin, big cracks around his body and could see lava underneath the skin. He, or rather it, had four arms, two big horns, red hair going down from its head to the bottom of its neck, blood red eyes, some sort of red light coming from its mouth, and its two feet were hooves instead of normal feet.

The Sith Tormentor was massive, and was very muscular. He had three fingers instead of five, sharp claws as fingernails, had red armor skin, five spikes coming out of its shoulders, and five spikes coming out of its head down to its neck. The Tormentor sighed, and then put away some of its torture tools.

"I was kinda hoping to torment him some more, but if you're here, then my job is done." The Tormentor looked at Byloon, causing him to stiffen up. The Tormentor smiled, obviously sensing Byloon's fear.

Simo looked at the Sith Master, and then opened his mouth to speak. His teeth was pulled out, explaining the blood from his mouth. ("Please, let me go. I'll tell you anything you want to know, but please just stop this.")

The Sith Master smiled, and then leaned in. "Tell me everything you know about the Republic." Simo nodded, and then started telling him about several secret bases, where they're located, who some spies are, secret projects, and that there's an secret Jedi academy on the planet Halg Forty.

The Sith Master smiled, and then looked at the Sith Executioner. The Sith Executioner grabbed the metal table Simo was on. As the Sith Executioner dragged the table towards a door, Simo yelled to be freed. At least his death was going to be quick.

Kim looked at the cast on both of her legs, and then sighed. She looked at all the other soldiers that was getting medical attention, feeling sick to her stomach. She didn't get this feeling because she felt sorry for the, it was because of how much she hated herself.

She was given a chance to defeat the Sith Master, but she failed that. She couldn't even defeat a single enemy, but yet these men were injured taking down enemy soldiers. She felt sick for being in here after fighting and losing to a single opponent.

To add insult to injury, her brother, Volcano, turned to the dark side. He betrayed them. His family, friends, loved ones, allies, those who fought and died with and for him, his dead wife and daughter, he pretty much betrayed them, and he doesn't care, not a bit.

Kim sighed, and then laid back down on the white table. Her injuries were already taken care of, so the doctors were taking care of the other wounded. Kim closed her eyes, and then started to go off to sleep.

Danis watched through a drop ship cockpit as the last of the Sith space forces was destroyed. The battle for Naorlore was finished with the Republic victorious, but at the cost of many good lives, and a good Jedi.

Danis looked back at the troopers inside the shuttle, and was sad to see how they were. This battle may not have lasted very long, and in the Sith's defeat, but many of them were a bit shaken at the news of Volcano turning Sith, while a few were more than just a little shocked.

Danis looked back at the Republic fleet, seeing many of their ships were damaged as well. It would take a few days, but they'll get the ships fixed up and be as good as new.

Of course, Danis could only think of what Kim must be going through. She kept herself distanced away from everyone except for Volcano, so her only true friend is now gone, but not the type of gone as in dead, but gone as in turned into the enemy.

Danis closed his eyes, and thought back to when he and Edor first fought back on Cathar, how everything seemed so simple back then. When they later met at Naboo, They all thought that it was just two Sith, but then a third Sith came, and then a Fourth, and now a entire army of Sith is on the move. Danis never expected this struggle with these Sith to go unto something like this, but Danis wasn't surprised.

After all, he's done his history, and he knows the destruction a single Sith lord can bring unto the galaxy. Still, it really was simple back then. Kill these few Sith, and peace will be restored back into the galaxy, but it seems like the galaxy wouldn't let that happen. It just had to bring a Sith army to kill so many innocents.

Danis reached down, and grabbed his Lightsaber. The force was doing this for a reason, and Danis is going to stop the Sith once and for all, no matter the cost, and no matter who the enemy is.

Volcano walked into the room, surprised at the change of this room with every other room. Every room and hallway was white, and nothing but white, but this room was painted a dark grey, and at the other side of the room sat a man in a cloak with the hood up and a Mandalorian standing next to him.

The cloaked man stood up, and then walked towards Volcano, the Mandalorian, who Volcano now recognize as Byloon, walked right next to the Cloaked man. This man must be their leader, and Byloon must be his guardian.

Aerex was still dressed as Karklon with his face covered by the hood. Why he still wanted his face covered Volcano didn't know, but he wasn't going to question Karklon's choice of how he travels around.

The cloaked man took his hood off, revealing a old man with grey and wrinkly skin, a blood red eye while the other was empty, no hair, and there was a cut across his lip.

Volcano was surprised at what the Sith Master looked like, but knew he shouldn't be surprised by anything by now. Volcano was blindfolded and his ears were plugged in while they landed, and he couldn't sense anything because of how strong the dark side was here, which blocked his force sensitivity, but was even more surprising was that he couldn't even sense this place at all, even though he's in it.

Whatever this base is made of, it sure isn't the normal material they make normal buildings out of. The man that just took his hood off smiled, saying, "Volcano, my name is the Sith Master, the name my father has given me. I'm sure you've read all about my species from the datacard that Karklon gave you on the ay here, right?"

Volcano nodded, only one thought on his mind. "I am the leader of the Sith, the cause of the Sith Rebellion, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about me until you hear about who your father is, right?" Volcano nodded.

Karklon usually see's many Sith get killed for less than that, but since Volcano is the Sith Master's son, Karklon can understand why he was allowed to get away with that. "You should know that there's another reason why you had to study about my species other than to know of my species, Volcano."

That seemed to catch Volcano's attention real fast. He must not think that he could be the Sith Master's species. "Volcano, I am your father." Karklon didn't need the fore to tell Volcano was surprised. The leader of the enemy that he was trying to kill for month's now seemed to be his actual father.

Karklon could not wait to see Volcano's reaction. After several seconds of silence, Volcano finally spoke. "Bullshit." The Sith Master grinned, replying, "I expected this to happen, so lets have a blood test, but I bet you already have before, haven't you?" Volcano stayed silent.

That was the obvious sig that means yes. "Let me guess, the test results show that you're half-human, half unknown, am I correct?" Again, Volcano stayed quite. "That other half is the blood of my species, and I'm sure you would love to have our bloods tested to see if the mysterious part of your blood match's with mine."

Volcano agreed, and then followed the Sith Master to a medical room. Around forty minutes later, the medic, a female blue Twi'lek, came out with the results. They were almost EXACTLY the same. The only reason why they weren't exactly the same was because of the part where Volcano was human.

The Sith Master smiled underneath his hood, absolutely happy. He put his arm around Volcano's shoulder, saying, "Come with me, Volcano. I have much to show you, my son."

The Sith master then lead Volcano out of there, saying, so what shall be your Sith name?" He said out loud to no one in particular. Volcano looked at the Sith Master, saying, "Father, for my Sith name, I want it to be the Sith Overlord."

Sith Master looked down at his son, saying, "That is a fine name, and if you want it, then from now on your name shall be the Sith OverLord."

To Be Continued in # 15 The Kennison family reunion


	15. The Kennison family reunion

Stari Chronicles

# 15

The Kennison family reunion

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") Talking in different language

(' ') Thinking in different language

Sith Rebellion Timeline: 1 year

The Burning Passion, Wind Lord, and Ice Queen exited Light speed, the massive fleet of fifty Republic ships greeting them. The rest of the fleet that was with the Burning Passion, Wind Lord, and Ice Queen.

A drop ship came out of the burning passion, later followed by two drop ships coming out of the Wind Lord and Ice Queen. The pilot for each Drop ship sent a code to the capitol ship, the last hope, of the Republic fleet.

After getting approved they flew unto the surface, heading towards the Jedi temple. When they landed in the hanger doors, several soldiers and civilians ran up to them. As the doors opened, a few Republic troopers coming out that weren't clones. They smiled as their loved ones greeted them.

The last one to come out of one was Danis Stari, smiling. He came back to Coruscant to do some sort of trials that was necessary to becoming the Galactic Guardian, which will take about a Month to do.

Danis looked at the other drop ships, and saw Horuck Falco walk out of one. Horuck needed a vacation, and was given permission to take a one-month vacation. Horuck looked over at his Master, a grin on his face. They both walked over to each other, and then they hugged each other.

They separated, Danis saying, "Horuck, it's been a long time since I last saw you." Horuck nodded, saying, "I know, its great to see a friendly face again." They started to chat, Horuck asking Danis about how well his battles are going and Danis asking Horuck how his love life with Sarli was going.

As Horuck was about to say how well his love life with Sarli was going, he heard a very angelic voce say, "Horuck!" Horuck turned around, and was surprised to see Sarli hugging him.

Sarli's face was up against Horuck's neck, both of their body heat filling them up. Before Horuck could ask what Sarli was doing here, she brought her face up, and then landed a kiss on Horuck's lips.

Horuck closed his eyes, and returned the kiss. He could wait to ask her why she was here after the kiss. Danis chuckled. 'That certainly answered my question about their relationship.'

After ten seconds, Horuck and Sarli separated from the kiss, the both of them looking into each other's eyes. They both smiled, and then Sarli stopped hugging Horuck. "Sarli, what are you doing here?" Horuck asked.

Sarli pouted, saying, "What? Are you not happy to see me?" Horuck grabbed Sarli's head, and then kissed her on her forehead. "You know I love being with you, but I was just surprised to see you here."

Sarli wrapped her arms around Horuck's left arm, replying with a humongous smile on her face, "I'm here because the council wanted me to come here, something of great importance to me. They wanted me to go and see them when I landed, and I am to come alone."

Usually, Horuck wouldn't like to leave Sarli alone when she was going to do something important because of his big brother instincts that he's had for her for many years, but if its with the council, he was sure that she would be safe.

"I have to go now, Horuck. I don't want to keep the council waiting." Sarli gave Horuck one last kiss on his cheek, and then ran off. Danis thought something was going to change in their lives, something major.

Why would the council ask only for her? Why not Horuck or Danis, or even her old master? What could be so important that they only needed Sarli? Whatever it was, it was DEFINITELY going to change her life.

Sarli approached the door to the council, recalling the new council members. Of course there was Gaz Skywalker, and then there was Ranneth Sol, who was a Male Zabra with the blue Lightsaber. There was also Miko, Gaz's daughter, and then there's Athlena Opuurin, a Female Chiss with a blue Lightsaber.

Danis was also part of the council, but since he may be voted to be the Galactic Guardian, he wasn't allowed to be in any part of the council's decisions now. That way no other candidates would think that they're going to be playing favorites.

Sarli entered the council room, expecting to be the only one in there excluding the council members, but was surprised to see a family was in there. The family consisted of a father, mother, son, and daughter.

"Master Kennison, I'm glad you could make it." The hologram of Gaz said. He looked to be deeply troubled, but for what reason Sarli didn't know. Ranneth, Miko, and Athlena was also showing that they were disturbed.

Of course, everyone except Miko was holograms since everyone was off doing their own campaign somewhere in the Galaxy. Tanneth pointed at the male, saying, "This man is Kordath, his wife is Amaza, their eldest don is Cinna, and their eldest daughter is Colandra."

Kordath was a middle aged man wearing a business suit, had green, combed hair with a green maustache on his face. Amaza had brown hair, had it grown long like how long Sarli's hair is, was wearing a yellow dress with lot's of make up on, and she had yellow slippers on her feet.

Cinna was wearing a tight shirt and tight blue jeans, had a black wrist band on his left wrist along with a different colored rings on each of his right hands, and his green hair was also mixed with two stripes of colored hair, one being orange and the other being purple.

Colandra had short, brown braided hair, was wearing a tank top with a fluffy baby Kath Hound on her shirt, and was wearing short blue jeans with sandals. Sarli could easily sense how much her body was in turmoil. She felt this before from people using death sticks and other drugs.

Sarli looked at Tanneth, saying, "You know, if you're talking with them, then I can come back later." Gaz held his hand up, saying, "No, Sarli. This involves you." Gaz took a deep sigh, and then let it out.

"Sarli, Kordath, Amaza, Cinna, and Colandra are very important. Do you know why?" Sarli nodded, unsure. "You see, these people are your family, Sarli."

Volcano, now known as the Sith Overlord, thought back to what the Sith master has told him. 'So our species can only mate three times with any chance of the female getting pregnant, and since I already made love to Lorianne twice, that means he can only mate one last time.

Of course, since he is only half Sith(That's the name of their species in case you forgot). He could mate more than three times, but that is uncertain. "Excuse me, Overlord?" Volcano came back to reality to look at a Kaleesh, a red scaled covered Reptilian with four fingers.

This Kaleesh was a Sith Scientist and biologist, and called down the Sith Master to see some sort of amazing new discovery, but since Volcano's father was too busy, he sent Volcano down instead.

"Yes? What is it?" Overlord asked as he crossed his arms. The only difference about Volcano right now is his two Blue Lightsaber's are now red. Of course, with his tattoo's and black robes with his already powerful command over the dark side, that alone scared the Kaleesh more than enough.

"W-Well, we found these four stones with some weird readings, and so we decided to take them in and investigate it, and here's what we have." The Kaleesh, other wise known as Darth Garfolt, stepped aside, revealing four precarious stones.

One of them was purple with small shots of lightning running around on the inside. The one next to that one was changing colors at random, ranging from yellow, to blue, then black, white, purple, green, etc.

The third one was spiky and red. The last one was oval shaped, and it looked like the surface was moving around, almost like a water planet. Garfolt pointed at the one with lightning in it, saying, "This one seemed to be extremely electrified, creating its own electricity. Whoever touch's it will get electrified to a crisp, and I mean that quite literally."

Garfolt then pointed to the second one, saying, "This third one changes color, and when we found out, it was in the middle of a mass storm, but when we picked it up, the storm suddenly stopped. I have reasons to believe that this stone, when you don't touch it and is in its natural habitat, can control the weather."

Garfolt kept looking back and forth between the stone and Overlord, hoping that this was interesting Overlord, and was absolutely petrified to think what would happen if this didn't interest him and he thought this was a waste of time. He still seemed interested.

"The third stone I believe is quite interesting. It magnifies a Sith or Jedi's power to a level I have never seen before, but it only increase's the power of Force Push and pull, along with other powers that are like that. The last stone I find the most interesting."

He took out a knife, and then raised it. Volcano reached for his blades, but then gasped when he cut the stone in half. When the stones separated, it didn't have that clean cut, but instead split into two new stones.

"This new stone can make copies of itself whenever it is damaged. We can't find out why since we can't get any part of it small enough yet." Volcani relaxed, and then looked at the stones. "Why do you believe that these stones will be of any real value? The only one of value would be the one that magnifies force powers."

Garfolt nodded, replying, "I know, but I didn't know if you or the Sith Master would find a way to bring these stones into a weapon or something else." Volcano started thinking, and then smiled.

"So, tell me Garfolt, is it possible to get their special attributes inside a person's body?" Garfolt was about to soeak, but then stopped. Amd then scratched his chin a few times as he started to think.

"Well, it might be possible. I'll need to do some testing, and it may take a few weeks, but I should have some sort of result by then." Volcano nodded approvingly, and opened his mouth to say how glad he was.

He closed his mouth when the door hissed open, and in stepped a girl around Volcano's age with blonde hair tied in a pony tail, was wearing a purple shirt, grey pants tucked into brown boots while wearing brown gloves walked in, in her hands a datapad.

She looked up at Volcano and Garfolt, saying, "Volcano, the information you wanted is here." Volcano nodded, and then walked over to her. This girl is Jessica Solomon, a assistant that Volcano's father, Sith Master, hired to help her with Volcano's study and help keep him organized.

Of course, when they are usually working alone in the same room, Volcano would usually find her staring at him, but would then immediately look away. Of course, Volcano would also stare at her when she wasn't looking his way.

Volcano didn't want to admit that he liked any one else other than Lorianne, but for some reason, Jessica seemed like a angel to Volcano. "Good job Jessica." As Volcano grabbed the datapad, his finger tips and Jessica's touching.

When Jessica let go of the datapad and Volcano started to look through it, Jessica pursed her lips as a small light pink covered her cheeks. Garfolt sighed, and then pulled out a small comlink.

"I'll start gathering up the biologists and scientists to start researching this right away." As Garfolt started to walk away, Volcano walked towards the door, Jessica followed right behind him, trying her best to hide her blush.

"M-My family?" Sarli said, totally shocked. She always thought that her family was dead, and left her alone on Coruscant, but now they were alive? Sarli didn't know what to feel. Happy or mad. She should be happy that she was now with her real family, but she should be mad that they left her when she was only four, but then again she doesn't know why they left her all alone on the streets of Coruscant.

Kordath looked at Gaz, saying, "Excuse me, but did you just say MASTER Kennison?" Gaz nodded, saying, "Yes, I did. She's been a Master for several month's now, and is quite a excellent one, at that."

Kordath smiled, thinking, 'My daughter is a Jedi Master. I'm so proud of her.' Kordath, Amaza, Cinna, and Colandra walked took a step towards Sarli, Kordath with his arms open, Sarli took a step back.

They all looked surprised, but Gaz wasn't. "You four should understand that Sarli is very confused right now. She doesn't know if she should be happy or mad. After all, you left her out on the streets, and she doesn't even know why."

Amaza nodded, saying, "We understand, but we didn't have a choice in the matter! We live on the planet Eniaous as farmers, but we use to live on the moon Coruscant Prime, my husband working as the leader of ForceTech, the main supplier of material for the Lightsaber's that you sued. It was quite small, but we made a living. We ran out of money when a crimelord by the name of Broo Starr. He wanted us to start paying him for protection money, but we refused."

Gaz looked like he was looking at something to the side and then his eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I remember. My computer does say the company Forcetech did give us a lot of materials. So much, that we are still going through them, abbd they did have three children. A boy, and two younger daughters, one about only four, but then you all disappeared after coming in contact with a local crime lord."

Azama nodded, saying, "Yes, we tried to hide on Eniaous, but he hired a Bounty Hunter to follow us. We must've done some thing else to make him mad since the bounty hunter took Sarli, and only Sarli, away. We wanted to give chase but


	16. Darth Whym's test, Darth Zyloon's stand

Author's note: I had to shorten the title in the box because it was too long, so I just thought I'd tell you.

Stari Chronicles

Part 16

Darth Whym's final test, Darth Zyloon's final stand

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Sith Rebellion timeline: 1 year, two months, 1 day

Horuck woke up, groaning. As memories of last night flooded him, a smile appeared on his face. Horuck looked behind him, and saw Sarli, naked, her hair down from last night, snuggling up against his back, smiling. Horuck turned around, placed his hand on the side of her stomach, saying, "Good morning, Sarli."

Sarli opened one eye, saying, "How did you know I was awake?" Horuck leaned in, saying, "Because people don't smile when they sleep." They both kissed each other, both giving and returning kisses. They both separated, and then they looked into each other's eyes, Sarli's brown eyes looking into Horuck's blue eyes.

"Last night was completely wonderful." Sarli said as she continued to look into Horuck's blue eyes. "Horuck, if you don't mind me asking, but last night, did you use the aphrodisiac on me purpose so then you can… well… get inside my panties?" Horuck lightly caressed Sarli's cheek, saying, "I would never do that, Sarli. If I knew what a Aphrodisiac would do, I wouldn't have put it in there."

Sarli rested her head on Horuck's chest, right beneath his neck, whispering, "I just wanted to make sure, Horuck, and thank you for being completely honest with me." Horuck remembered Sarli telling Horuck what an Aphrodisiac really was, and Horuck felt like an idiot for not knowing that.

"Horuck, we should probably get going now." Sarli said as she looked up at Horuck. "I have to meet with Vierna in…" Sarli looked at the time. "A hour." Horuck grinned, and then kissed Sarli's cheek. A giggle escaped Sarli's mouth, and then she looked up at Horuck. "I need to take a shower Horuck, and if you want," Sarli sat up, the blanket sliding off of her, revealing her body from the waist up. "Maybe my brain dead boy friend would like to take a shower with me."

Horuck grinned at Sarli calling him brain dead. She called him that after telling him what an Aphrodisiac was, and Horuck couldn't blame her. "Sarli, I would love to." Horuck replied, and then kissed Sarli on the neck.

Sarli smiled as she grabbed Horuck's head, bringing it closer to her neck. "Horuck," Sarli started, Horuck stopped his kissing as he looked up at Sarli. "When we do it in the shower, please put it in my ass." Horuck smiled, and then replied, "Wow, the one hole we didn't use last night." Sarli giggled, and then put her hands on his chest, saying, "Horuck, you pervert. Don't say something like that."

Horuck chuckled, and then brought his hand up to her breast, and then squeezed her right breast. A moan escaped Sarli's angelic lips, and then grabbed his hand. "Wait just a second, Horuck. We're not even in the shower yet."

Sarli stood up, and then Horuck sighed. Horuck stood up as well, saying, "Do we have to go all the way to the shower?" Horuck said, seeing Sarli checking him out. "Well, yes, Horuck. This way, we can get two done in one." Horuck walked up to Sarli, and then she hugged his arm. As they walked into the bathroom, Horuck grabbed Sarli's right butt cheek, Sarli making a surprise 'eep' sound, but was then silenced when Horuck kissed her.

Danis waited in the Jedi council, exhausted from his training with Maryna and Horuck just a few minutes ago. Gaz, Ranneth Sol, Miko, and Athlena were talking in a circle. All the Jedi were very worried that they wouldn't make it, including Danis. All that he wished was that they would choose wisely, or else they may go through these trials again all too soon.

They all nodded, and then stepped forward towards the line of Jedi candidates that were eager to hear the news. The Jedi master's stood in a row, Gaz being one step in front of every one else.

"We have come up with the rightful candidate to become the Galactic Guardian." Gaz said, eyeing everyone, not giving any clue as to who he was talking about. "We talked with the Senate about it, and they agree with us."

Danis and every other Jedi was excited and worried at who they would choose. "The very first Galactic Guardian is Danis Stari." Danis was shocked to hear that he was chosen, but was happy. As the other Jedi congratulated him, he realized that the other council members were silent.

When everyone was done congratulating him and left, Danis was left alone with the other council members. "Danis," Gaz started. "You are the very first Galactic Guardian, a very important role in the galaxy, but by doing this, we now have to remove you from the Jedi Council."

Danis gasped, looking at the council with amazement. "Danis, you really can't be all that surprised." Ranneth said, crossing his arms. "To make sure no one thinks we chose a Galactic Guardian because they were part of the council, so we must make sure that the one chosen is kicked out of the council, and also isn't part of the decision, which is why we banned you from the council until the decision was made." Danis sighed, and then bowed.

"Of course, master's. I understand." Danis looked the master's in the eyes, waiting for them to say something. Athlena spoke first. "For your first mission as Galactic Guardian, Danis, you are to go to Galro VII, and give supplies to the troops stationed there."

Galro VII, a giant forest planet with a lot of valleys. The Republic troopers there have lost the space battle and need immediate medical supplies there as soon as possible.

"Once you deliver the supplies, Danis, you will plant E-76 charges along the outer wall of the Sith base, preferably remote detonated ones, and give the detonation charge to Sergeant Gawq, he'll do the rest." Danis bowed, replying, "Yes, masters." Turning around, he left the Jedi Council chambers to start his career as the Galactic Guardian.

One month later

Sarli and Horuck laid on top of the Jedi Temple's tallest spires, the two of them pointing at different star installations. Sarli giggled as Horuck told a joke about a previous adventure about out smarting a Gamorrean bounty hunter into hunting down a man into a Rancor's cave where the only thing inside was a mother Rancor and it's babies, and the last thing to do is to get close to a mother rancor's babies, a lesson the bounty hunter learned after nearly escaping.

Sarli stopped giggling, and then looked up at the stars as she threw her left leg over Horuck's legs, placed her head on his shoulders, and her left hand on his chest. "Tonight is really beautiful." Sarli said almost in a whisper. Horuck turned towards Sarli, whispering, "They are, but not as beautiful as you are."

Sarli snuggled closer to Horuck, saying, "Thanks, Horuck." Horuck and Sarli are happy that, for the past month, Horuck and Sarli haven't been called out to a battle for a month, which means a stale mate is going on now, or they're winning, and don't need as many Jedi.

Unfortunately, Horuck was called out to Kashyyk, but not for a battle, for a routine exception of the science base there and their new experiment for a new type of engine. The base is secret, and who would expect Kashyyk would hold a secret science lab for new engines. Cron Bane was also called to be stationed at Kashyyk due to his familiarities and able to come up with better defense plans for keeping the animals and other Wookies away.

Horuck would be leaving tomorrow at noon, but two hours before that Sarli would be at the doctor's office for a routine checkup. So, with the time they have together, they were going to enjoy it, and not think about tomorrow.

"Kashyyk? Why go there?" Darth Whym said, standing in the middle of the Sith throne room. The Sith master was where he usually was, on his throne, leaning forward, with Darth Byloon standing next to him. "It's because I want to give you a second chance of becoming my second in command, and then my son's second in command."

Darth Whym seemed to have a heart attack at the news, but, even if he did, it wouldn't have affected him one bit. "You see, Kashyyk may be pretty far into Republic space, but we believe that the Republic built a secret lab there. What a nice little secret they held, too. Who would expect to search for a laboratory on a planet full of savages and other dangerous creatures. We believe they are trying to build something called the XR-350 engines, a engine that moves twice as fast than any other engines in the galaxy. They are still in the prototype stage, and will stay like that with a little 'persuasion' from you, Darth Whym, and to prove yourself, you will do this by yourself. There is also another reason for me sending you there, Whym."

'Another reason?' Darth Whym thought, and then, after thinking for a few seconds, came up with a possibility. "You want me to take a copy of the engines for our scientists to do, am I right?" The Sith Master sat up straight, his red eyes piercing Darth Whym like a knife, a chill being sent up through his spine. "Yes, but the other reason is that your brother, Horuck Falco, is there, and I want you to eliminate him. For good."

Sarli stared at the medical droid, completely awestruck at what it just told me. "A-Are you sure" Sarli said. The medical droid was a white floating circle with multiple thin, metallic arms that could grab onto many different medical supplies. "Yes, Master Kennison. I am 100% sure. My scanners are never wrong about such things like this." The medical droid replied and then picked up a datapad. "Would you like me to tell you who…"

"No," Sarli interrupted the droid, knowing full well everything about this. "A month?" Sarli said. "Yes, a month long." Sarli sighed, and then sat up from the medical table. "Thank you for your help." Sarli said, bowing to the white medical droid. Sarli turned and walked away, not paying attention to the medical droids comment. All she could think about was one person: Horuck Falco.

Horuck looked at the time on his com. Link. 11:19. Sarli should be done with the examinations by now. Horuck sighed, thinking on what he should do. He's all packed and ready to go, and all his men are almost ready, so he should go and visit Sarli, give her a nice surprise.

Horuck turned a corner, and smiled when he saw Sarli who was looking down at the ground as she walked towards him, not even aware of Horuck's presence. "Sarli!" Horuck yelled, causing Sarli to jump. Horuck started to jog over to her, Sarli gulping. '-W-What should I do? I-I don't think I'm ready for this. H-How should I tell him?' Sarli came up with only one conclusion for right now.

Sarli turned towards a hallway to her right, and then ran down it. Horuck was confused as to why his girl friend was running away, and jogged faster towards the hallway Sarli went in. When he turned a corner, he was surprised to see no one in the hallway.

("Master Falco?") Horuck turned around, and saw Cron Bane behind him, looking down at him. ("What are you still doing here? I thought you had to go off to Kashyyk.") Horuck nodded, replying, "I do, but I just saw Sarli, and when I tried to talk with her, she ran away, and I don't know why." Cron sighed, and then patted Horuck on his right shoulder. ("You let me worry about Sarli for now, you have to go and worry about getting to Kashyyk.") Horuck nodded, thanks Cron, and then walked away towards the hanger.

When Horuck disappeared, Cron said, "You can come out now, Sarli." Sarli dropped from the ceiling, landing in a crouched position, and then stood up. "Why didn't you tell him I was here?" Sarli asked as she looked up at Cron. ("Because you must have a good reason, Sarli.") Cron looked down, saying, ("Why are you hiding from Horuck anyways?")

Sarli gulped, leaned in, and then whispered Cron what the medical droid told her. ("Wait, so you're…") Cron pointed a finger at Sarli, who only nodded. "I don't know how to tell him, and I'm afraid of his reaction if he finds out. I mean, we're only twenty-years old and will be twenty-one in just three months, but I can't see us… well…" Sarli's cheeks lit up like the suns of Tatooine, Cron knowing what was going through her mind.

("Sarli,") Cron said, putting his hands on Sarli's shoulders. ("Horuck would be over joy at this information. Sure, he'll be surprised, but once he actually thinks about it, he'll be overjoyed about it.") Sarli smiled, and then nodded her head. She was going to tell Horuck the information tonight, and she knows Horuck will be happy about it like she is.

Danis activated the communicator, and was then surrounded by a hologram of the Jedi council. "Guardian Stari," Ranneth started. "We have received word that the battle on Naoubah has ended, and the last Sith forces are in a abandoned outpost, but the problem is that they have taken hostages. If our sources are correct, there should be six Sith war droids, and a certain Sith you know personally."

'A Sith I may know?' Danis started thinking, and then said, "Wait, do you mean Darth Karklon or Darth Zyloon?" Athlena nodded, saying, "Darth Zyloon, Danis. We thought that, since we don't have any further missions, and we thought you would like to settle the score with him." Miko looked at Athlena, saying, "We didn't want him to go on this because of some vendetta he might have, its because they are watching the forces that are currently stationed there every move, and we need a Jedi to go in and deal with them, and we chose Danis since we know he is free for this mission."

As Athlena and Miko continued to argue over the reason why, Danis though about what he knew of Naoubah. It was a pretty simple planet, a lot of grasslands and more than enough rivers to hold all the hundreds of fish that live there. In a certain part of the planet, which takes up one-fourth of the planet, is a swamp known to the natives as the Fargotholy, which means in English 'The devils home' due to the Qorto, a beast with red skin, walks on two legs, is as big as half the size of a normal tree, and it's tail is a bit longer with it, a pitch fork on the end of it.

"Enough!" Gaz yelled, Miko and Athlena finally being silenced. "The reason why isn't important, what is important is that Danis gets there without them seeing him. The best way for that is by giving him a Bothan spy fighter, and having him sneak in with that. Danis, the main goal is to free the civilians without the Sith realizing. Killing Darth Zyloon and the other Sith war droids is a secondary objective, one that the Republic forces on that planet will handle."

Danis bowed, and then replied, "Yes, masters. I will go and deal with the situation there right now." "May the force be with you." The Jedi Master's said in unison. "May the force be with you too, Masters." The master's holograms faded away, leaving Danis alone.

Several hours later, Danis opened the cockpit of the spy ship that was docked in the hanger of the Fire heart, and looked inside. The leather seat along with the flashing buttons of multiple colors was inside, but what was different from other fighters they've been in is that it can hold two people. It wasn't anything new, but Danis never piloted one before. "General Stari?"

Danis looked to his right, and saw a Zabrak with a GU-25 sniper rifle on his back. "My names Duran Smesh, your co-pilot for this mission. While you're off, I will stay back and watch over the ship while you're gone." Danis smiled, and then said, "I'm glad to have someone watch my back, but it's not really necessary." "Even so, the council hired me to do a job, and I will do it. As I've always done." Danis sighed, and then jumped into the cockpit.

"Fine then, Duran. Come with me, but don't expect me to really use you." Duran smiled, and then climbed the ladder into the co-pilots seat, which is behind the pilots seat. The cockpit closed, sealing it airtight. The spy ship lifted up into the air, and then flew out the hanger doors. Danis heard Duran punch in the coordinates for Naoubah.

As the ship entered light speed, Danis closed his eyes, thinking about Darth Zyloon. He has only seen him in the field of battles a few times, but they haven't been able to cross Lightsabers yet due to certain circumstances, but the last time they actually said anything to each other was back at Naboo. That was a long time ago, quite a long time ago.

Danis remembered how easy it was back then, and then took in a deep breath. Danis wasn't going to let him get away this time, no matter what. Maybe Duran will come in handy this mission.

Horuck looked at the drop ships in front of him, looking at his soldiers get loaded unto the ships. Some of them are being stationed at Kashyyk for extra protection, and then other clone troopers, which are still being produced on the mountain planet Hefi, will replace them.

Of course, what Horuck was thinking about wasn't about losing some good soldiers, but about his girlfriend, Sarli. It wasn't like her to run away from him like that, and it confused him greatly. Why did she run away from him? Did he do something wrong?

Horuck tried to imagine what he did wrong, but he couldn't think of anything. It wasn't their anniversary, it wasn't her birthday, they didn't have anything planned, so he couldn't have forgotten, and even if he did, why would she run away from him? What did he do that was so wrong?

"H-Horuck," Horuck turned around faster than the eye could see, and came face-to-face with Sarli Kennison. "I need to tell you something." Sarli was surprised when Horuck grabbed her shoulders, and then said, "Sarli, what happened? Why did you run away from me? What did I do wrong?"

Sarli was surprised at Horuck's words, and then said, "Y-You didn't do anything wrong, Horuck. N-Nothings wrong, but I wasn't sure on how to tell you." Horuck felt relieved that he didn't do anything wrong, but what was it that Sarli didn't know how to tell him.

Horuck leaned his head forward, their foreheads touching. "Sarli, you can tell me. I won't be angry or mad, hateful, sad, resentful, or anything like that. No matter what, I will be with you until the end." Sarli smiled, a great amount of pressure that felt like it was taken off. "Th-Thank you, Horuck, but, um," Sarli looked around at everyone around them. "I-I'll just whisper it because… well… I don't want anyone else to know about this until I know what you think of it."

Horuck's arms wrapped around Sarli's waist, him whispering, "That's fine, just tell me whatever it is." Sarli pursed her lips as her heartbeat started beating faster. She leaned in, and then whispered into Horuck's ears.

Horuck's eyes widened, a look of shock and amazement on his face. "What?" That was Horuck's only response to this. That was all he could say. All other words seemed to have been forgotten, deleted. Then his emotions came rushing up on him, causing him to remember the rest of his vocabulary.

"I-I don't know what to do, or say, about this Sarli. I-I mean, I'm j-just surprised a lot, and I just… Oh man, I don't know what to say." "Well, I do." Sarli grabbed Horuck's right hand, saying, "Horuck," She brought the hand up to her stomach, and pressed his hand against her stomach. "You're going to be a father."

Horuck feinted.

Horuck slowly opened his eyes, groaning. The room being a bright white momentarily blinded him, and even the sheets that covered him was a bright white. He looked down at the side of his bed, and saw Sarli sitting in a chair, resting her head on his lap.

Horuck's memories of what happened before he feinted came rushing back, and then he looked away from Sarli. He never even thought about Sarli getting pregnant, but he knew he should've anticipated that. Horuck looked back, and then put his hand on her shoulder.

Sarli slowly opened her eyes, and then, looking up, both her and Horuck's eyes locked with each other. Sarli smiled, and then sat up straight. She didn't know what to say, neither did Horuck. Sarli managed to find what to say, and then said, "So, what are you going to do?" Horuck pushed his legs off the side of the bed, and then looked at the ground. "I don't know."

Sarli got off the chair, and then sat next to Horuck. She put her hand over her stomach, put the other one on Horuck's shoulder while she crossed her ankles, making an X shape. "Horuck, I know that this is a lot, but I am as scared as you are, and I also don't know what to do. I want to think that I would love to give birth and take care of our child, but I'm really scared at how well I can raise our child." Horuck brought his hand up, grabbing Sarli's hand that was on his shoulder. "Sarli, I will stay with you and our child. I'm a little worried about raising a child, but I will not leave you two."

Sarli smiled, absolutely happy about Horuck's promise. "Well, d-does that mean we get married, right?" Sarli started, clenching her hand over her stomach. "I-I mean that is right, right?" Horuck smiled, and then leaned in closer to Sarli's face. "Of course, Sarli." Horuck and Sarli both kissed each other, the two of them feeling like they want to just jump up and celebrate about their marriage.

Sarli separated, saying, "Well, I would like a ring too when you get back Horuck, if you don't mind." Horuck grinned, and then whispered, "Why wait?" Horuck stood up, and then turned around pulling off a red and blue striped necklace that Sarli gave him so many years ago for his birthday. "Sarli Kennison," Horuck started as he kneeled on one leg, holding the necklace between his two enclosed hands.

Sarli covered her mouth, surprised. She didn't know that this would be happening already. "Will you marry me?" Horuck unclenched his hands, revealing the red-and-blue striped diamond. Sarli smiled, and then, using both hands, grabbed the necklace, saying, "Yes, yes, and a thousand times yes!" Sarli kept hold of the necklace with her right hand, but then hugged Horuck. Sarli felt Horuck return the hug, and then she looked at the necklace.

Sarli felt happier than she ever felt before. Pregnant with Horuck's child and now being betrothed to him is the one thing she wanted most in her entire life. She put the necklace on, symbolizing the start of her married life to Horuck Falco.

Danis landed the spy ship next to the outpost, a few feet away. Danis was glad of the cloaking system the spy ship had, and then opened the cockpit. He stepped out, and then, while Duran closed the cockpit, entered a venilation system.

It took Danis five minutes to get up to the floor he had to get to, but he got there, looking out, he saw the hostages. They all looked like normal humans except for their blue hair and long fingers. There were ten of them, three pairs of parents, and the other four being children.

Danis saw their guard, and gulped. Their guard was Darth Zyloon, who was holding looking out a window, trying to find any signs of enemy movement. He was about to get a big surprise. Danis pulled his Lighstaber out, and then put his hand on the bars. The bars flew out, hitting the far side of the wall. Zyloon looked back, surprised as Danis leaped out, landing in front of the hostages.

With a _snap-hiss _his Lightsaber activated, an orange blade coming out. Darth Zyloon activated his Lightsaber with a _snap-hiss, _a red blade coming out. "This is how it ends, being defeated by my own master. What sweet irony. This all started for me by trying to kill you, and it ends with you killing me." Darth Zyloon got in an offensive stance, ready to attack. "I know my limits, Danis, and I know that, no matter how hard I try, I am too exhausted to escape, let alone win in a fight against you. That doesn't mean I won't give up, though. I will do everything I can to beat you, Danis. This time, nothing is in our way, and nothing will stop our little fight."

Danis got in a offensive position, just like Darth Zyloon's, replying, "Edor, it doesn't have to be like this! You can come back to the light side, be a Jedi again, and fight with us!" Darth Zyloon clenched his teeth, his eyes burning in anger. "Don't you get it? I am not Edor anymore, slave to the Jedi Order, I am Darth Zyloon! A general in the mighty Sith rebellion! I have killed so many Jedi and soldiers! There is no turning back for me! I am forever lost to the darkness!"

Zyloon charged, and then tried to attack Danis's left side. Danis blocked, elbowing Zyloon in the progress. Zyloon took two steps back, and then charged again. "Edor, its never too late!" Danis said, blocking and countering Zyloon's attacks. "The Jedi council can make you a Jedi again!" Zyloon was dealt a kick to the gut, and then a force push up against a wall.

"You really do think that it's that simple, don't you?" Zyloon said, sitting down, his Lightsaber still active. "Think about everyone I've killed. Not just clones, but those who actually has a family waiting back home, those who probably have children or will soon, and then there's all the Jedi. The only thing that kept me from going insane was me and my pride of being what I am now! If I go back, I'll go insane, probably kill myself! The only redemption for my sins is death, Danis, and you know it."

Danis tightened his grip, and then took a quick peak behind him at the hostages. They were scared but fine. Danis ducked underneath Zyloon's red blade, and then, in a swinging ark, cut his Lightsaber through Zyloon's waist. The sound of Zyloon and everyone else gasping was heard. Before Zyloon's body could fall, Danis put his hand on Zyloon's chest, and then, with a surge of the force, sent Zyloon out the window. That was Duran's signal.

The spy ship flew up, the cockpit facing them. It turned around, and then, in the back, a small door opened up. "Everyone, get in!" Danis said as he deactivated his Lightsaber. The citizen's ran into the ship, all except for one man. "Jedi Master, there is no room for me." The man said. The ship turned around, the cockpit opening. "You'll sit in the cockpit. You all will be transported back to your town." The man smiled, thanked Danis, and then entered the cockpit.

As the ship flew away, Danis activated his Lightsaber again, the sound of metal footsteps nearing him. As the door opened up, Danis leaped into the Sith war droids, taking out two of the Sith war droids. Within seconds, the remainder of the Sith war droids were gone. Naoubah was free of the Sith reign, and the galaxy was free from Darth Zyloon's tyranny.

Two Republic clone troopers watched as Horuck and Cron got off a drop ship. "Hey, Echo, it's the general. Do you think he's gonna stay quite about Sarli while down here?" Echo chuckled, saying, "Maybe. He wouldn't shut up about how happy he is about his Fiancé and unborn child back at Coruscant. I admit, it's good to see him happy, but I would like to go five seconds without him talking about general Kennison."

The two clones agreed, and then went back to unloading shipments from the supply crates. Horuck walked up with his assistant, Garwet Dalweq, a male Sullustan, in step with him to his right. Te two of them approached a male Gungan with a strong build and a female human with a chest that put even Sarli's to shame.

"Jedi Master Falco, Jedi Master Cron Bane," The Gungan said, approaching Horuck with a smile spread across his face. "I'm happy to see you two here. Now, if there is no one else coming, then lets begin the tour."

Horuck nodded, and then followed the Gungan into the lab. The laboratory had three levels, it being a total of a story tall. The lab had a half a mile long courtyard, where a wall that stood half-a-mile wall where ten men with DLX-60 Sniper rifles on each part of the wall.

Darth Whym put the micro-binoculars away, sighing. For once, he wished their Intel wasn't correct. He would try to have Horuck fall to the dark side one more time, but after that, he will kill Horuck.

"And this is the testing ground for the XR-350 engines. So far, all tests have proven that this engine will be the strongest and fastest, but we still have a few more stuff to take care of." Horuck and Cron looked at a room where it was the inside of the engines, and there was the charred remains of multiple objects inside. "We use different test subjects that we make that can withstand different temperatures to test what would happen to certain species, and so far this engine series is able to heat the scales off a Trandoshan within several seconds. We do admit the heat is extremely dangerous, but we are taking precautions to prevent accidents from happening."

Cron was about to comment, but stopped when an alarm went off, and a feminine voice said over the com speakers, "Red alert! I repeat, Red alert! We are under attack from Darth Whym! I repeat, we are under attack by Darth Whym!" Horuck and Cron looked at each other, and then both nodded, both knowing what to do.

They both pulled out their Lightsabers, and then headed towards the courtyard. Once outside, the first thing they saw was dead bodies scattered across the courtyards, the drop ships destroyed, and then the walls almost completely crumpled because of boulders that Darth Whym threw to obviously make a entry point.

And in the middle of all the destruction, killing the last few Republic Soldiers, was Darth Whym, all by himself. Darth Whym cut the last main in half, starting from the top of his head and then bringing it downwards. Whym turned around, and smiled. "Horuck, I've been meaning to talk with you." Darth Whym started.

"I will give you one last chance to join us, Horuck, and rule the Sith with me and our master." Horuck and Cron activated their Lightsabers, two yellow blades coming out of Cron's Lightsaber and a single green blade out of Horuck's. "Think about this, Horuck. I am you own brother, for karfing sake. Do you really want to fight me? Wouldn't you rather be with me?" Horuck didn't move, he just stood there, Lightsaber poised to strike.

Whym sighed, and then pointed his red blade at the two Jedi. "If this is how you want it to be, Horuck, then so be it." Darth Whym charged straight towards Horuck and Cron. Horuck remembered his previous engagements in battle with Darth Whym, and what he hated was that he wasn't just immortal, he was an amazing swordsman.

Darth Whym strike at Cron, and then at Horuck , and then back at Cron. This kept on happening for the next two minutes, the two only able to defend against Darth Whym until Cron eventually got tired of it, and went on the offensive.

With a mighty roar, Cron ducked under Darth Whym's red blade, and then, stretching his left arm, pushed Darth Whym halfway across the courtyard. Cron didn't wait for any one able to respond, he leaped forward, each step launching him five feet forward. Horuck followed after Cron, eager to fight off Darth Whym, something that has only been done sue o him thinking about his soldiers survivals, but now he's all alone, and no one for him to worry about.

Darth Whym was already standing when Cron reached him. It took Horuck five more seconds before he reached the two of them. When Horuck reached them, Darth Whym extended one hand towards Horuck, sending him far away from the two of them. Cron roared in anger at how Darth Whym treated Horuck, who Cron owed a life debt to.

Cron unleashed attack after attack, his yellow blades moving almost as fast as light. Darth Whym blocked attack after attack, and then unleashed an attack of his own. Whym ducked, and then brought his Lightsaber up, the edge of the blade scorching Cron's left eye.

Cron roared in pain, the fur around his eye sizzled from the heat of the Lightsaber. Took three steps back, his left hand holding his deactivated Lightsaber clutching his left eye. Horuck appeared next to Cron, cursing under his breath. 'We're not thinking Logically here. Even if we do best him in Lightsaber combat, he's still immortal, and will keep coming at us. Maybe…' Horuck's eyes widened as he thought of an idea. 'I'm not sure if it will work, but I have to give it a try.'

Horuck quickly whispered the information into Cron's ear, which, at first didn't agree, but let Horuck go with it anyways. Horuck looked back at his brother, taking a deep breath. And then, without another second to reconsider, turned around, and ran towards the labs.

Horuck felt Darth Whym following, going right past Cron Bane. Horuck knew that he was a target here, so the best way of leaving everyone else out of this is by running away, luring Darth Whym into his trap. After Horuck got inside, closed the door, locked it, and then ran off, he heard Darth Whym start cutting into the door with his Lightsaber.

Darth Whym force pushed the small hole he made in, and then stepped through. The hallway was silent, except for the hum of his Lightsaber and Horuck's footsteps. Reaching out with the force, he sensed Horuck, running.

He was not going to get away.

Darth Whym followed the trail Horuck was leaving behind, knowing that this was a trap. He didn't care, though. No matter the trap, Darth Whym would live from it and continue his pursuit of Horuck.

Darth Whym stopped in a room where there was an open doorway leading into a small, yellow room, and next to it was a console. Before Darth Whym could move, or think on why Horuck would want to come in here, he felt a sudden push from the force, sending him into his room, his Lightsaber dropping where it on the floor. Darth Whym landed in the small room, groaning.

The door closed behind him, and then hissed as it was sealed airtight. The door was metal, of course, and no window was available. Next to the door was a small computer terminal without the keyboard. The terminal flashed to life, the image of Horuck on the screen. "Brother," Horuck started.

Darth Whym grinned, saying, "You called me brother. Does that mean you will finally join me?" "No, it means I have accepted what you are, but I will not try to bring you back to the light. You made your choice, and now you live with it." Darth Whym chuckled, almost like there was an unspoken joke.

"You're right, I will live with it. After all, I can't die!" Darth Whym turned away from the monitor, saying, "I also have a goal for me to return to back home, something special. You don't." "You're wrong."

Darth Whym looked back, about to say, "Oh right, I forgot about your girlfriend, Sarli." But before he could say it, Horuck said, "I have my Fiancé and unborn child back home on Coruscant."

Darth Whym was surprised to hear this information from Horuck. "Fiancé? Unborn child? But last month he only had a girlfriend, how did…' Darth Whym snickered, and then looked back at Horuck. "So, you and Sarli had sex sometime, and then got married after finding out she was pregnant. I feel very sorry for her and her child for having someone like you as a father."

Horuck's anger could be sensed, but after several seconds, he calmed himself down. "Whym, you will live… and die… with the choice's you made, but tell me. Do you feel any regret? Any regret at all for what you've done?" Whym walked up, and then, leaning into the monitor, said, "No."

Horuck sighed, and then said, "Then I'm sorry, Darth Whym, but the room you're in isn't a room." Darth Whym wondered what he meant that the room he was in wasn't a room at all. "You're standing in the XR-350 Engines themselves."

Darth Whym didn't even flinch, thinking on the information of what this engine could do. One thing he never did find out is if he could die from being burned alive. It was definitely an interesting experiment.

Horuck started typing in the command, and then a sense of danger hit Darth Whym. A danger he never felt before he was immortal. Fear crept up on Darth Whym, and then he yelled, "Horuck, don't you dare! This is not a smart thing to do! The Sith will win! We have the forces to win, the resolve, and…" "Brother, the force technique you use, bringing the dead back to life, they will only stay alive if you do, so once you die, then all the force's you brought back, which if our information is correct, then half of the Sith forces was brought back by you, will be killed."

As Horuck typed in the last buttons, Darth Whym looked back at the end of the engines, seeing it start to fire up. "NOOO!" Whym yelled as the fires engulfed him. Soon, his screaming stopped. Horuck turned off the engines, and then looked into the monitor, showing the insides. Nothing was left of Darth Whym, not even any ash. Just a black spot on the door.

The Sith Master, Darth Byloon, Karklon, and Volcano all felt it at once. Many people, Sith clones in particular, just died, and then they felt his death. Darth Whym was dead. "How is this possible?" Volcano said.

No one else spoke, all thinking about how to respond to this new situation. The Sith Master spoke first. "We'll move the majority of our forces to the front lines. We need to keep the front lines, but we also cannot have the other planet's rebel against us. We need to make sure that no one else in what planets we hold will rebel against us."

Karklon bowed, saying, "Yes, Master." Turning around, Karklon set out to give the orders of his master.

Cron was looking at injuries' on an injured soldier when Horuck stepped out. A doctor already came by and patched up Cron's eye, a white patch over it. Cron didn't look up as he continued to heal the man. ("Where is he?") "Dead."

("How?") "Lured him into the new engines, and then set him on fire. There was nothing left. I even stayed in there for two minutes to make sure that he wasn't coming back. He's dead."

Cron stood up, sad, but not Darth Whym. The soldier must have died. ("I'm surprised, but then again, we never did try everything out. I guess he really wasn't un-killable.") Cron looked around the courtyard, looking at the doctors treating the injured soldiers and getting the critically injured the most attention. Men and women ran around, trying to get to where they were most needed.

("I will stay here until reinforcements arrive, Horuck. Judging by the looks of things here, they could use me here, and since we know the Sith know of this base, they need some defenders. I'll use what is left of my power in my tribe to bring fellow Wookie soldiers to defend here until reinforcements arrive.")

Horuck grinned, smiling. Cron would eventually get some sort of replacement for his eye, probably a mechanical one, and then looked up at the sky. The tides have just changed in this war, and for the better of the Republic.

To Be Continued in Stari Chronicles # 17 Final assault Pt. 1/3 Infiltration


	17. Final assault pt 13 Infiltration

Stari Chronicles

# 17

Final assault Pt. 1/3 Infiltration

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Sith Rebellion Timeline: 1 year, 7 months, 12 days.

Maryna shivered as the cold night air of Coruscant engulfed her when the door opened. She hugged herself, trying her best not to think about the cold but instead of the party she was going to. Maryna felt joy as she thought of the party. The Sith Rebellion is practically over, all the known Sith base's destroyed and planets taken back, leaving only their secret base left. The Republic is working on trying to decipher information gained from multiple computers as to where the base may be. The last planet was taken back only five days ago.

The Jedi, bringing back many other Jedi in the front lines back to Coruscant, decided to throw a party in celebration of their almost triumph. Maryna was invited since she was already stationed at Coruscant as Lyra's guardian, but someone else very dear to her was invited as well, and was going to pick her up.

Danis Stari.

Maryna looked at the dress she's wearing, and gulped. She was wearing a purple dress that clung to her body like a baby does to its mothers, and was wearing a fingerless white gloves that went up to her elbows. She walked towards the end of a driveway, feeling weird walking in high heels again. She was good at it, but she felt weird walking in it since she hasn't walked in some for quite a while.

Maryna also had on two earrings that, at the end of them, were two pink balls. She looked around, hoping to see Danis's speeder somewhere nearby. She saw lots of speeders, but not a single one belonged to Danis. Maryna sighed, and then looked up at the clear night sky.

She smiled, thinking of her old apprentice, Sarli Kennison, and her traveling to many of those planets. She wondered what was happening with her old apprentice and her new husband, Horuck Falco, was doing. They were going to the party, that she knew, but Sarli was already five month's pregnant, meaning that she, if she wants to, can find out if her and Horuck's child would be a boy or girl.

Maybe she'd have twins, maybe even triplets. Maryna grinned as she thought of what Sarli's expression would be if that would happen. "Maryna, you there?" Maryna snapped out of her trance to hear the sounds of a speeder, and the familiar voice of Danis Stari.

Maryna pouted, saying, "Where were you?" She then smiled, and jumped into Danis's speeder. "Sorry, traffic was killer." Maryna looked at what Danis was wearing. He was wearing a tuxedo, and over his left chest was a red rose.

As the speeder drove away, Maryna noticed that Danis was acting weird. He was pondering something, what it was Maryna didn't know, but he was really into it. "Maryna," Danis started, looking over at her. "I was just wondering, and I doubt you would want to, but…"

Danis seemed to get tongue-tied, almost like he was afraid to say it, whatever IT was. He finally gained the courage, and then said, "Do you want us to go to this party as more than just friends?"

Maryna's heart beat suddenly stopped. She was shocked, to say the least, and didn't know how to respond. Danis was driving his speeder slowly since he was paying his full attention to her. She gulped, and then smiled. "Yes, I would love that very much."

Danis smiled, saying, "Really? A-Are you serious?" Maryna, grabbing Danis's right hand with her left, answered, "Yes, I am. I'm one hundred percent serious, and no matter what, my feelings will never change." Maryna hugged Danis's right arm, and leaned her head against Danis's shoulder as Danis flew the speeder towards the Falco's resident.

"Sarli, come on! Just tell me!" Horuck said as he felt Sarli wrap her arms around his left arm, and then leaned her head against Horuck's shoulder. "Horuck, for the millionth time, I won't tell you if our child is a boy or girl until the hidden Sith base is discovered and destroyed, or until two month's have gone by." Sarli said as she hugged Horuck's arm tighter. Horuck was in a normal tux while Sarli was in a pink dress that with sleeves that reached down to her elbows, and on her right hand on her ring finger, just like Horuck, was a ring that had Horuck gave her instead of the necklace when he proposed to her.

Sarli started showing signs of pregnancy only a month ago, and because of that, it was difficult finding a dress for Sarli. They managed to find one, though. Ever since they got back from their honeymoon, Viera and Cron have been giving them parenting lessons, and, after Horuck got enough money by doing Jedi missions, bought a small house on the top of a resident building, a building that is 20 stories tall, and for each two floors was a house with four bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, landing pad on the first floor that can fit three small speeders and/or fighters.

The house, surprisingly, was really cheap, but that was understandable since there was no furniture at all. Horuck and Sarli have been saving up their money, and have been able to buy a refrigerator, two couches, an king size bed, a crib for the baby, and some food. The sink was already in, but they haven't been able to buy any silverware, cups, bowls, or plates yet. Of course, the greatest part is that it is under a mile away from the Jedi Temple, so if their child does train to become a Jedi,

"Sarli, just tell me if it's one baby, or more." Sarli sighed, and then responded, "Fine, we're having only one. Now no more questions." Sarli said as she placed her right hand over her slightly inflated stomach. "Okay, fine, but the information we have may not even be accurate, and it could take months to crack. Why not just tell me now?"

Sarli hugged Horuck's arm tighter, saying, "Because I want you to look forward to something to end the war faster." Horuck planted a kiss on Sarli's forehead, saying, "I already have you and our unborn child to look forward to, and that's enough for me."

Sarli rested her head on Horuck's shoulder, whispering, "Don't try to change my mind, Horuck. This is just more of a push, is all." Before Horuck could respond, he heard the sound of a speeder approaching. The two of them looked over, and saw Danis and Maryna in a speeder stooping next to them.

Maryna smiled at them, saying, "Get in, you guys. I don't wanna be late to the party."

Horuck, Sarli, Danis, and Maryna entered a room that was 34 meters tall and long in all directions. Slow music was playing, and multiple other Jedi couples were already on the dance floor while many Jedi were off to the sidelines, enjoying the night with friends and families, and honoring the fallen.

Hanging from the ceiling was a red, yellow, blue, and green colored chandelier that was casting a color to the already golden room by the lights set up around there, and the entire room was filled with slow dancing music.

Sarli, who was resting both her hands on her stomach, leaned into Horuck as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Maryna was holding unto Danis's hand, the two smiling at the scene. Danis and Maryna already told Horuck and Sarli Falco about them starting dating, and they were surprised but happy at the same time.

"Sarli, lets go for a dance." Horuck said as he looked down at his pregnant wife. Sarli leaned in closer to Horuck, saying, "I don't know, Horuck. I don't want to upset the baby." Horuck's arm droop away from her waist, and then, stepping in front of Sarli, grabbed both of her hands, saying, "One dance is not the end of the world, and it's a slow dance, Sarli. I'm sure the baby can handle it."

Horuck started to walk towards the dance floor slowly, forcing Sarli to follow him. Sarli sighed, saying, "Alright, alright, fine. But just one dance, Horuck, and that's it." That was all that Horuck wanted.

As the two of them walked further, Danis looked over at Maryna, seeing her looking up at him. "Shall we?" Danis said with a grin on his face. Maryna smiled, and then, in unison, she and Danis started to walk to the center as well, both now smiling wildly.

As the two couples stood in the dance floor, the two guys putting their arms around their girl's waist while they held their hands that was raised to the level of their heads to the side. In tune with the music, the two couples started slow dancing to the music.

Horuck brought Sarli closer to him until her inflated stomach touched his. The two lovers stared into each other's eyes, and continued until they felt it. It was quite a surprise, but a good one. They both looked down at Sarli's stomach, a smile spread across their lips.

"Our child just kicked." Sarli said, and couldn't believe it. She wondered what it would feel like to have their child kick, but she never thought that it would feel like that. "I know, I felt." Horuck said as he placed his hand on Sarli's stomach. They both looked at each other again, feeling happier than ever before.

Danis and Maryna couldn't look away from each other, Danis's brown eyes looking into Maryna's green eyes. They both didn't want this night to end, and cursed every second that passed making it closer to the end but also praising each new one for the time they get to spend with each other.

As the dance continued, Horuck whispered into Sarli's ear, "Sarli, lets think of a name if our child is a boy or a girl." Sarli sighed, but she didn't say anything against it. Horuck spoke up first. "If it's a boy, how about we call him X'lor?" Sarli had a confused look on her face, and then whispered back, "X'lor? Where did you get that name?"

Horuck twirled Sarli, and then brought her in again. "X'lor was a kid I knew in the academy, and he was in the battle of Gerwaq, and when his attack failed and was left with only a sniper and three troopers, he and his remaining soldiers freed a village from the Sith, and then held the Sith off until the Republic managed to send help, but it was at the cost of his life."

Sarli narrowed her eyes, and then said, "So you want to name our son, if it really is a boy, after a guy that was killed?" Horuck smiled, responding, "Kinda." Sarli grinned, and then said, "Well, it does sound like a good name, but if it's a girl lets call her Brianna." Horuck leaned in, and then kissed Sarli on the lips for a few seconds before separating. "Sounds like a plan."

Before the two couples could enjoy the final few moments of the dance, he was interrupted by a female voice yelling, "General Stari, General Falco! We have need of your assistance!"

The two couples, grudgingly, stopped their dancing, and walked over to the female that called them. When they got to her, they saw that she had no hair, had blue skin, and only one eye. She definitely wasn't human, but whatever she was, they couldn't tell. This was the first time they ever saw this species.

"Master Skywalker asks you two to go and get your fleets ready for an trip to the Coridine system." Danis's right eyebrow raised, and then scratched his beard. "Coridine? I never heard of that planet before." The female nodded, and then pulled out two datapads. "All the information involving Coridine is in here, and it is a system in the borders of known space. No one travels there, and there's only one hyperspace lane going there, and it's the only one explored since it has no value. It is mostly water, has a few tiny islands that is only a few miles long, and the natives there are very primitive, only know learning how to use the basics of guns. The perfect place to hide the Sith base."

The couples froze at what they just heard. "The Sith base is on Coridine?" The girl nodded, and then motioned for them to take the datapads. "All the information is on here, but the mission briefing will be given to you on your way there." Danis and Horuck took he datapads, and then put them in their pocket. "Your ground and air forces will have to be prepared for a big battle, and me, along with multiple other Jedi Knights, will join your fleets." With that, she turned around and walked away.

Danis and Horuck turned around, and while Horuck and Sarli embraced in a hug, Danis grabbed Maryna's shoulders, and then said, "Maryna, I know that I'm coming back, but in case I don't…" Maryna put her right hand on Danis's cheek, her hand brushing against Danis's beard. "Danis, don't say that. You're strong, strong enough to come back from this." Danis smiled as he placed his hand over Maryna's, and then whispered silently, "I know, but in case I don't, then I want to do one thing."

Maryna blushed as she felt Danis's hand go over her own, and then replied back in the same tone of voice. "What is it?" Maryna was caught off guard when Danis leaned in, and planted a kiss on her lips. Maryna, at first, did not respond, but then returned the kiss while putting her hands on Danis's shoulders.

Maryna felt Danis's arm wrap around her waist, bringing her closer to Danis. The two of them stayed like this for ten more seconds before they separated, and then looked into each other's eyes. Danis smiled, and then said, "If I get to come back to that, then I will definitely survive this."

Danis stood in the middle of the hologram room, and then watched as holograms of Horuck, Kim, Cron Bane who now has a metallic eye, a Ithorian and a woman in her mid forties appear around him. The Ithorian spoke first. ("Hello everyone, my name is Valad Charliss, and I'm sure that we all know about you three, Horuck, Danis, and Kim, and Horuck here knows her, but you two don't.")

Valad motioned towards the woman, saying, ("This is Jedi Master Ala Krandor, a excellent Lightsaber master, but right now we need to be talking strategy and stop with all the idle chatter.") In the circle appeared Coridine, and by first look, it was mostly water.

("Coridine has a single mountain which should be our first target, but, with all the information that we've gathered, here's the layout of the base.") Valad pressed a button to the side, and the last thing they expected happen. The base appeared, and it took up half the planet.

"What type of base is that?" Horuck said, unable to say anything else. ("The base itself is made of material that makes it tough to sense a force sensitive, and then, inside a mountain, they mined the insides of it and placed a sensor jamming device in there, stopping us from being able to get any clear readings on the planet. Not only that, but when we enter the base via pods, there is a shield that will keep all water out, but allows everything else to come in and out. Another thing, with what little information we have, we managed to pin point these locations.")

five markers appeared over different parts of the base. Valad pointed at the marker furthest from the other four, saying, ("This is the Sith Master's throne room, where he will most likely be found.")

Pointing at another one, he said, ("This is the medical wing, where I will be leading a assault force, and once I obtain it, I will go and wait outside the Sith Master's throne room for the rest of you.")

Pointing at another marker, Valad continued. ("This is the barracks/weaponry, which Kim and Cron will attack together since we suspect this place will be the most heavily guarded place of the places we'll attack. Once you two are done there, you will meet up with me and my men outside the Sith master's throne room.")

Pointing at another one, he continued. ("This is the science wing where they are supposedly creating a new type of Sith warrior there by using four different type of stones. We don't know what they mean, but Ala Krandor's main objective is to stop these experiments forever. We don't want this happening again.")

Pointing at the last marker, he said, ("This area is the home to two beings who are called the Sith executioner and Tormentor live in this part, which Danis will attack and kill them. The reason is because this is the most direct route to the Sith Master's throne room, but not only that, but along the way you will meet Volcano, and then, Danis, you will try to bring him back to the light.")

Danis crossed his arms, saying, "What if I can't?" Valad shrugged, saying, ("What do you think? You take him down.") Danis nodded, and then uncrossed his arms. "Wait a second," Horuck said. "What do I do?" Valad nodded, saying, ("Of course, I almost forgot. Master Falco, you will lead our space forces, and your ground troops will be reinforcements incase we need them. Also, we have one last objective. In case we can't defeat the Sith master and can't bring Volcano back to the light, and if we're about to lose, then we are to lose this battle, then we will find a terminal, and send all information there to our fleet so then they can send this information to Coruscant so then they can use whatever information we give them as a means to have a more successful attack.")

Horuck sighed, saying, "So I see no action then?" Valad nodded his head, saying, ("No, they will have a fleet. How big, we aren't sure as well, but six fleets should be enough to take down whatever they have.")

With that, no one else said anything else. ("Right, your LZ will be uploaded to your datapads, and then, if you don't have any more questions, then this meeting is dismissed." The holograms disappeared, leaving Danis alone.

Danis walked towards the end of the room, opposite of the door, and then sat down. He should probably get some meditation in since he won't be able to get much of a chance later. Crossing his legs, Danis closed his eyes, and became one with the force.

Before he was even a minute into the meditation, he gasped as a red Lightsaber blade went through his chest, and then, with a surge of the force, was sent flying across the room. When Danis landed, he was surprised that he was still alive. In fact, the scar was gone now, and was almost like it was never there, and the room he was in wasn't the same room, but instead he was surrounded by the colors black and purple, and seemed to move like a liquid.

Danis looked at his attacker, and saw a man in a robe with a robotic mask standing behind him with a double-sided red Lightsaber. "THIS is my carrier?" The man said, his robotic voice echoing in the room.

"Pathetic, truly pathetic." Danis stood up, bringing his Lightsaber out. "You… I know you. A few times, when I'm meditating, I am you, and I fought against my master, and then Attila Fry, and then I fought Volcano. Who are you? What are you?" The man chuckled, and then walked forward. "I am the soon-to-be-leader of the shadow army, and as long as you live, I am stuck inside you. I admit, sometimes I get out into other people's dreams, but there is very little I can do during that."

Danis activated his Lightsaber, and was shocked. It was orange, but only half, while the other half was red. "W-What is this?" Danis said as he looked at the mixed Lightsaber blade.

"This is your true self, Danis. You are good, but when Karklon tried to kill you on Naorlore, your true self awakened. I awakened. You see, for now, you and me are one, so when your anger for Karklon started rising, my power was partly unleashed. The more you fall to the dark side, the more I come out. Now, Danis, tell me. This Maryna of yours, when I take over the galaxy, I'm thinking that I'll make her my sex slave."

Danis's hands formed into tightened fists, and gritted his teeth. "Maybe I'll torment her for fun until my death, or maybe I'll just kill her." Danis charged forward, yelling, "SHUT UP!"

Danis and the man clashed Lightsaber's, the man chuckling. He enjoyed the anger in Danis, and how much his wanting to kill him is. "YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER!" Danis yelled, and then his single hilt Lightsaber extended into a double-sided Lightsaber.

The man was caught off guard at the change in Lightsaber, and took two steps back to avoid the second blade. What caught him off guard the most was the amount of force power that suddenly was coming off him.

"Good, Danis." The man said, blocking another Lightsaber attack. "I can sense your anger, it makes you strong. Stronger than Skywalker, stronger than the Sith Master even." Danis took in a deep breath, and then exhaled as he deactivated his Lightsaber. "I won't fall to the dark side." Danis said as his double-bladed Lightsaber transformed back into a single hilt.

The man sighed, and then deactivated his Lightsaber. "If you are to be like that, then so be it." Danis awoke, finding himself in the same spot where he was before he was stabbed, and then pulled his Lightsaber out.

Pressing the activation button, he hoped that the blade would only be the same orange that it always was, and was not the mix. He smiled, and felt relieved when he saw a Orange blade coming out, and only a orange blade. Danis deactivated the Lightsaber, and then stood up. It was time to give his troops the battle plan.

The six Republic fleets exited space over Coridine, and saw that, unlike in the hologram, there was a asteroid field around the planet. "This is General Valad Charliss, speaking to all Republic forces! Prepare for land assault!"

Before the first set of drop ships could be sent off, the alarm went off, and a AI voice said over the intercoms, "Warning, enemy ships approaching from Asteroid field. Repeat, enemy ships approaching from asteroid field."

Horuck swore under his breath, and then took out a microphone. "All fighter pilots, report to your ships! All capitol ships, focus fire on the ships in front of my ship so we can have a clear path for our land forces to land! Bombers, use your bombs to weaken the shields and take out their big guns. All other fighters, protect the transports and bombers!"

Horuck put the microphone away, and then looked to count how many ships there were. About thirty, the size of three fleets. Horuck was glad that they had strength, numbers, supplies, and time on their side.

As Sith fighter's and bombers exited the Sith ships, Horuck knew one thing. This is what's left of the Sith forces, and they will not give up without a fight. That was good for Horuck, he wanted a fight.

Volcano and Jessica snuggled closer to each other as Volcano placed a hand on her inflated stomach. They were going to have twins, two boys. Jessica snuggled closer against Volcano, feeling safe in her Overlords hands.

"Jessica," Volcano said, causing Jessica to look up at her Overlord husband. "As soon as we can, let's leave this place, leave this Sith Rebellion, and go somewhere far away where no one ever goes. We can raise our children there, and forget about everything. Forget about the Sith, the Jedi, the Republic, everything."

Jessica looked at Volcano with a surprised look on her face, saying, "Where did this come from?" Volcano rested his forehead on Jessica's forehead, saying, "This base will be discovered sooner or later, and I don't want our children to be caught in the crossfire."

Jessica smiled, and then whispered, "If that's what you want, then so be it." Jessica kissed Volcano, and was immediately given a kiss in return. Before they could enjoy the kiss any longer, they jumped in surprise at the sound of a alarm, and then a droid voice saying over the intercom, "A Republic fleet has arrived over Coridine! I repeat, a fleet has appeared over Coridine! All Sith pilots, report to your fighters and defend the base! All land forces, defend all important locations in the Sith base."

The Sith Master and Darth Byloon, along with the rest of his royal guards, seemed to tremble at the news. The Sith Master shot straight up, yelling, "You three!" He was pointing at three startled royal guards. "You three will go to my son and his wife, and get them out of here! Take them to the planet Falzide! It is abandoned, and out of border space, so the Republic will not know of it! You three will stay with them, and do whatever they say, no matter what."

The royal guards nodded, and the three of them ran off. "The rest of you, go off to important locations in the base, and then hold your position. Byloon, prepare my ship. I want to join my family on Falzide."

Byloon nodded, and then want up to the Sith Master's throne as he stepped aside. Pressing a combination of buttons, Byloon stepped back as the Throne moved to the side, revealing a hidden pod inside. Byloon stepped inside, and started working on what was necessary for the pod to start working right. That will take a hour. Unfortunately, the Sith Master believes that he doesn't have that much time.

Danis felt the pod he was in move as the drop ship that was carrying his pod, which was also carrying five other men, and, including the pod Danis was standing in, the drop ship was carrying six pods, moved out of the hanger. The pods were on the bottom, and, to keep the pods from being crunched, the drop ship was lifted and stayed in the air by suspenders.

Now was the time for the landing parties to start their attack. There must be an opening in the Sith fleet, a big enough one for the landing parties to start their attack. Danis reached out with the force, and could sense the battle.

The Republic was giving its all, but the Sith hid turrets in the asteroid fields. The turrets were Ion cannons, but luckily not all the asteroids were turrets. Republic fighter squadrons were attacking the asteroids, but there was too many, and they were aiming at the star fighters, and not the drop ships or the ships. It was probably because the turrets needed to get rid of whoever was attacking them directly, so they were.

Danis smiled, and then felt the drop ships fly past the turrets, heading towards the planet below where the final battle will begin.

Sith troopers and war droids remained in their positions behind the door, pointing their guns at the door, waiting for the Republic forces to arrive. Unfortunately, they were on the wrong side of the door.

The room shook as six pods came through the ceiling, hitting the floor with a giant THUD. Six doors on each pod opened up, and for five six Republic soldiers jumped out while in the sixth five soldiers came out along with Dais, his Lightsaber active.

While most of the Sith tried to get behind what ever barricades they tried to make, some tried shooting at the soldiers. The ones that didn't move were gunned down easily within seconds, and the ones behind the barricades lasted only a few seconds longer. Danis watched as a submarine with six magnetic clamps at the end of ten feet long arms swam up, and then each magnet grabbed a pod, and then, with the pods, swam up to the surface so then the drop ships could grab them, fly back up to the command ships, and then fill up the pods with more reinforcements, and then drop the pods back in the Sith base, and redo the whole thing again.

Danis looked around the room, and then pointed at a door opposite where the Sith made their barricade. "Guard that door, troopers. The next wave of troopers will come with me, and we'll take the rest of the base. You all are to guard this LZ, and make sure the Sith don't take it. We may need a way back out in case things go unplanned."

The captain, a middle aged Rodian that was a captain before the clones started taking over, saluted, and turned to the soldiers, giving off Danis's orders. "_Good idea, but maybe you should take these soldiers on the offensive instead." _Danis tried not to listen to the metallic voice. Ever since they met, he would occasionally talk to him, trying to get closer to Danis for reasons unknown.

'Well, if I do, then my future reinforcements will be put in danger. After all, the Sith could try to take this position again, and stop my advance. That will be bad, very, very bad.'

Danis didn't hear a response. He must have gotten his point through to him.

Ala Krandor led her troopers through the long hallway, cutting down multiple Sith troopers that was unfortunate enough to stand in her path. Their objective was the science lab, which were just a few hallways away.

As Ala's green blade sliced through another Sith Trooper, she looked up at the end of the hallway, seeing more Sith war droids running up to fight them. They sure don't know when to give up, that was for sure. Raising her blade, Ala lunged forward, her trooper's close behind her, fighting against what seems like a almost endless amount of troopers.

Darth Garfolt looked at the four successful experiments with the rocks they found, and smiled. The four experiments were Darth Quil, Darth Skath, Darth Galok, and Darth Natorta. Darth Quil was a female, had grey skin, glowing red eyes, and was wearing a white and blue one piece outfit, and sticking out the back was a tail with a sharp point at the end.

Darth Skath also had grey skin, but he did not have glowing red eyes, they were just completely black with white dots. He had black clothing, and a black fish net covering his chest, revealing it for all to see. Darth Galok was a female human light grey skin and black hair, was wearing a dark Jedi robe.

Darth Natorta was a female Nautolan who had red pieces of cloth tied around each of the tentacles coming from her head, and was wearing black clothing. All four of them were in life size pods where they could only see their face because of a small window in the pod.

"Darth Garfolt!" A Sith war droid yelled as it charged into the room. "The Jedi assault… they're breaking through our defenses, and we can't stop them. We must evacuate." Garfolt sighed, and then looked at his four successful experiments. Out of fifty tries, these four were the only success. He was not going to have them die or be captured.

"I will not evacuate, and I will stop this assault." Garfolt said as he started accessing something in the computer. "First, these pods will be jettisoned into space. These pods cannot be picked up on scanners, and have a small hyper drive, which I have put in the coordinates for Falzide. It has a life support system that will keep them alive for twenty years, which is around the time it will take for their bodies to get used to the new powers they have. It also has a small engine, which will take them to the planets surface, and keep them out of danger. Once they land, they will more than likely go to the spaceport we put on the planet, take a ship, and leave. As for us, though, we won't be alive to see their glorious return.

As Garfolt finished the sentence, the four pods containing the four Sith went underground. "The pods will travel through a underground system of tunnels, moving faster than a star fighter, until it reach's the other side of the planet. Once it reach's it, it will be jettisoned to Falzide. They should be safe there, but we must make sure the Jedi don't take this information that we have. The only way to know of where they are is in this computer, so let's get rid of it."

As he pressed the final button, a blast door closed off on the opposite of where the war droid came in. "I'll shut a blast door off behind the Republic forces, and then I'll flood the area that has been blocked off in between the blast doors."

As he pressed the final button, he watched as the room was flooded in water. He hoped that his sacrifice was worth something to his Sith master.

Ala stopped as she heard a blast door close behind her. She was with ten of her soldiers while the other nine was behind the blast door. "GENERAL! ARE YOU OKAY!" Yelled the captain on the other side. "YEAH, I'M OKAY! I'LL TRY TO…" Before she could respond, she saw a door open, tons of water pouring in.

Ala extended her hand, straining to use the force to stop the water from crushing her and her troops. "CAPTAIN!" Yelled Ala. "WARN THE OTHER GENERALS THAT THEY MUST NOT GET TRAPPED IN THE BLAST DOORS OR ELSE THEY'LL GET FLOODED IN!" Yelled Ala as her body trembled. She couldn't hold the water back anymore, and then dropped to the ground as the water enveloped her and the troopers.

The captain wore, and then pointed at three of his troopers. "You three, go warn Danis's squad of this new trap." Pointing at the next three, he yelled, "You three will go warn Kim's and Cron's squad, and you two follow me. I will take this information to General Valad, and I will also transmit this information to Horuck so he can transmit it to Republic information central."

The troopers nodded, and then ran off. The captain ran off with the two other troopers, hoping that this won't stop their progress to destroy the remainder of the Sith base.

The Sith Master watched the hologram of the Republics progress, and was displeased with it. He could tell where they were going after, and gave off orders for the Sith to counter strike against them, but the problem was that they had few numbers, and their fleet just got destroyed. It seemed like they lost, especially due to the fact that their science lab and a few hallways was just flooded. That destroyed a few of their soldiers and a Jedi, but they had plenty more of them about to come. The big advantage for them is that one of the hallways coming to the Sith Master's throne room is gone.

That won't stop them, but it will give the Sith Master time. Not a lot, but still, it will have to do for now. He had to do it, he just had to. The Sith Master went to his throne, and then pressed a button. He wasn't gonna lose this base, not to any one. Especially to the Republic.

Danis activated his communicator, and heard Horuck say, "The Sith fleet is destroyed, and the information is sent to Republic Information central. With this, we'll be able to come up with better information."

Danis smiled at the news. This was going better than he thought. The captain of Ala's squad and the two troopers joined up with Danis and his squad, who has yet to reach the Sith Tormentor and Executioner.

Danis opened his mouth to talk, but stopped when he heard sirens going off. "That doesn't sound good." Danis said as he walked over to a nearby terminal where he already sent all information in it to Horuck for him to send it, and turned it on.

Danis searched through the information, and then gasped. "Horuck, these sirens mean that the base is going to self destruct!" Horuck didn't respond at first, but Danis could see Horuck's surprise expression on the hologram.

"Danis, get out of there! I'm calling all soldiers back to the LZ's to be picked up. How much time is left anyway?" Danis checked the screen, and then looked back. "We have about fifty minutes left. That should be enough time for us to evacuate."

Horuck nodded, and then said, "Alright, we'll call back the reinforcements that we just sent, and send them back as soon as we have them dropped off." With that, Horuck turned the communicator off, and then Danis sighed. "All of you, go back to the LZ."

Danis activated his Lightsaber, a orange blade coming out. "Sir, what are you doing?" Danis lunged towards a hallway, and then sliced a wall terminal in half with his Lightsaber. A blast door closed shut behind him, closing with a thud. Danis deactivated his Lightsaber, and then looked back at the blast door when he heard his soldiers pounding on the door. "Go back to the LZ, all of you. I must make sure the Sith master doesn't escape, and I can't endanger any of you." Before the soldiers could respond, Danis turned around, and then charged forward, his Lightsaber active.

Danis continued to slice the terminals in half as he continued, making sure that his soldiers won't try to go after him. After the seventh blast door, he stopped. It would take at least five minutes to get a blast door open, and he knew his captain. He won't put the rest of his squad in danger just to save one man, no matter who it is.

Danis deactivated his Lightsaber again, sighing. "_What you're doing is bold, Danis, but worthless. It would take you, Kim, Cron, and Valad at the least to take on the Sith Master, but now you're on your own. Well, you still have me, but I can't do anything to the Sith Master unless you're both meditating at the same time, which won't be a smart move for you right now." _

Danis sighed, and then started to jog. 'I'm doing this because I know the Sith, and they always have a escape plan or two. I just have to make sure he doesn't get a chance to achieve his plan.'

The man stayed silent again. He doesn't say a lot that was for sure. Still, Danis didn't need any help. He only needed himself, his Lightsaber, and his skills.

Kim and Cron felt the pod they entered get picked up by the sub, and started swimming up. Kim knew Cron could feel it, something happening to Danis. Whatever was happening to him, she knew Danis could handle himself.

She tried to hide her sadness again, how she had no friends left. Danis hates her, Volcano is with the Sith, and her only friends were her half-brother and father, who both are now with the Sith.

She looked at Cron, who was standing tall and proud. He must feel proud of being in the last tattle, which she herself is proud of. But still, Cron had family and friends to go back to. Kim did have a family, but they didn't like her. No one did anymore.

Kim rested a hand on her Lightsaber, hoping that Danis was okay. She wanted to make everything with him again, but she doubted he would ever forgive her again. After all, she doubt she could.

Danis opened a door to a room that was 10 meters long, and was tall enough to hold a Rancor. He felt something, a dark presence that was familiar to him. He also felt…

Danis rolled out of the way as five silver Lightsaber blades sliced through the air where Danis use to stand. Danis turned around, activated his Lightsaber, and sat in a crouched position.

He saw, standing in the shadows, was Darth Karklon, his right hands Lighstaber's activated. "Danis, I was hoping you would come. I thought you would try something like this." Karklon activated his other five Lightsabers, the ten silver Lightsaber blades shining in the light.

"Father, don't try to stop me." Danis said as he stood up, keeping his Lightsaber posed in front of him. "You know that what the Sith are doing is wrong, Father, so why do it?"

Karklon sighed, saying, "Its because the Sith know that for peace, sometimes there must be sacrifices, something that you Jedi never do." Danis tightened his grip, saying, "That is true, but you Sith don't know when it is right or wrong!" Karklon chuckled, saying, "I can feel the dark side, Danis. It is very strong in you, too strong for someone who has only felt it, but not mastered it."

Danis gritted his teeth, looking at Karklon in rage. "You must have turned to the dark side a long time ago, and mastered it." Danis knew what dark side he was talking about. Who ever the man that was in his dream was must be the cause of the Dark side.

"I would say I'm proud of how you've fallen, but then again that would be a lie. You never were worth any appreciation, and now, my failure of a son, it is time to die." Karklon lunged forward as Danis jumped backward. When Danis and Karklon landed, Karklon's blades, being twice as long as any normal Lightsaber, slashed at Danis. Danis and Karklon's blades crossed, both wanting to kill the other.

To Be continued in Stari Chronicles # 18 Final Assault Pt. 2/3 Stari VS Stari


	18. Final assault pt 23 Stari VS Stari

Stari Chronicles

# 18

Final assault Pt 2/3

Stari VS Stari

Time before detonation: 43 minutes

Sarli Falco and Maryna Caballa waited in the storage hold behind a few crates, listening to the reports over a Com unit they stole. They didn't like how the base was going to be destroyed, and if it was as big as half the planet, then when it blows up, it will take the planet with it.

All those innocents on the planet, unaware of their impeding doom that will kill them all in under a hour. Sarli placed her hand on her inflated stomach, wondering how many children are living there, playing, having fun, and all the pregnant women and happy couples, all their happiness about to be gone from the galaxy in just under a hour, and there was nothing any one could do anything to stop their death.

Sarli and Maryna snuck aboard Horuck's flagship before they left, both wanting not to let their lover die. After all, they wanted to help them if they can. The com. Unit turned on with static, and Valad's voice came over it. "This is General Valad Charliss, we have bad news. General Stari has left his squad behind to go off and fight the Sith Master. Master Falco, what are your orders?"

Maryna's heart felt like it was torn out of her chest, and then stomped on repeatedly. She didn't want to hear that, she wanted to hear that he got off the base. But all she heard was Horuck reply, "Do you know where he is?" Maryna was ready to run to a drop ship, and fly to get Danis off as soon as she heard the coordinates of where Danis is.

"We don't know, sir. He blocked off the path to him with at least one blast door, but his captain said he heard a few other blast doors close off as well, so he will get too far too come back as soon as we open the third blast door. He could be anywhere in the facility, but we do know that he's going after the Sith Master."

Maryna stood up, turning the com unit off. "Maryna? Where are you going?" Sarli said, knowing the answer. "I'm taking a ship, and I'm going to take it to the Sith Master's throne room. I'm going to bring Danis back, whether he wants to or not."

Sarli shot up, grabbing Maryna's arm. "Maryna, don't! You don't know when he'll get there, and the Sith Master is too strong! Even if you do manage to get into the Sith Master's throne room, then how do you propose that you hold him off until Danis gets there, and then how do you propose that you get out of there?"

Maryna stayed silent, unable to answer. "I have to at least try." Sarli let go of Maryna's arm, sighing. "I won't try to stop you, but can you at least wait for some more information? Going in almost blind will certainly get you killed."

Maryna, grudgingly, sat back down, crossing her arms. If a opportunity did arise to help Danis, she wasn't going to let it slip. She will try to save Danis, if it's the last thing she does.

Danis did a back flip, avoiding Karklon's Lightsaber's. As he landed, Karklon lunged forward again, trying to get a good hit on Danis. Danis brought his saber around, deflecting five of the Lightsaber finegrs, and then jumped over the other five. When Danis landed behind Karklon, he rolled out of the way, avoiding Karklon's Lightsaber's again.

Danis stood up, but only to be pushed back again by Karklon's attack. Danis knew he couldn't win this way, but with Karklon's ten Lightsaber blades that was twice as long as an normal Lightsaber blade, it was difficult to even get in close without getting cut to shreds, let alone actually harm him.

Danis jumped up towards a wall, and then, with one foot, pushed himself up and over Karklon. Danis landed again, and then deflected more Lightsaber blades while he was pushed back.

Danis had to find a weakness in Karklon's strategy somewhere, but he was having a difficult time. After all, he could just flinch his fingers, and his Lightsabers would cut him into five pieces.

As Danis blocked another Lightsaber attack, he saw a opening, it was small, only open for a few seconds if Danis was correct, but that was plenty of time. Danis lunged his Lightsaber in, the small hole, which fight under his left arm, and watched as the Lightsaber went through his father's lower rib.

Karklon screamed in pain, his Lightsaber's deactivating. Karklon took two steps backwards, his hands holding his wound, before he fumbled on his own feet. Karklon fell on his back, grunting as more blood came through the hole in his ribs.

Danis, with two slash's from his Lightsaber, cut off Karklon's arms at his shoulders. Karklon screamed in pain, blood trifling out of his shoulders. Danis deactivated his Lightsaber, breathing heavily. Danis watched as Karklon screamed at his pain, but soon stopped. He recollected his thoughts, and then looked up at Danis.

"Danis, my son," Karklon… no, Aerex Stari… started saying, his hood falling back. "You defeated me in battle, my son, and I am… proud of you." Blood started coming out of the corner of his lips, the crimson liquid trailing down to the bottom of his jaw.

"I… I never thought that you could…" Aerex coughed, blood splatting on the floor next to him. "I never thought… never thought that you could… become anything… important… I'm proud of how strong you've become…"

Danis tightened his grip, and then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? YOU NEVER GAVE ME ANY RESPECT OR EVER SHOWED LOVE TO ME, AND NOW, ON YOUR DEATH BED, YOU FINALLY SHOW ME SOME RESPECT?" Karklon gulped, probably surprised at this. He never saw his son act like this before. Danis wondered, when he gulped, how much blood did he just swallow?

Danis felt his anger grow more and more as Karklon tried to speak, but could cough only more and more blood. Danis calmed himself down, knowing full well what was inside him. Danis turned around, saying, "Listen to me, 'Dad'. I don't care about you, about what you think of me, or what you've done anymore. You're behind me now, and you won't haunt me ever again." Danis walked out of the room, ignoring Karklon's yelling for forgiveness until he stopped.

Aerex Stari was dead.

Sarli listened to Horuck give orders over the com. Unit, wishing that she was being held in his arms, and not in a stuffy old compartment hold hiding behind a few crates. She looked over at Maryna, who was looking at the com. Unit, hoping that it will give her some hope or clue as to where Danis is.

All that's being said is how the evacuation is going, and what the estimated time of evacuation is until it's completed. They'll be done approximately eight minutes before the bomb goes off, which gives them plenty of time to get out of the blast range of the base, and hopefully not get the fleet destroyed by the flying debris.

Sarli placed her hand over her inflated stomach, feeling another kick. She smiled slightly at the feel, unable to even begin to say how wonderful it felt. It did feel a little weird, yes, but it also felt quite amazing.

She wondered what Horuck will do once he finds out about the sex of his child, and smiled a bit wider. He'll definitely be surprised to see her on the ship. "Is there any sign of Danis at the LZ?" Horuck said. Maryna immediately stiffened up, wishing, hoping to hear some good news.

"Negative, sir. He has not returned, and we have found no evidence of where he could be. The rest of our men are here, sir, and are waiting to be pi…" Maryna turned the Com. Unit off, and then leaned her back against a crate, hugging her legs. "Are you okay, Maryna?" Sarli said, resting one hand on Maryna's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't listen to it anymore, it's too depressing for me."

She leaned her head on her knees, closing her eyes. She didn't lose any friends in this war, but she didn't want to lose her boyfriend, Danis. She only hoped he could get out in time.

Danis opened a door that had a lot of blood prints on it and around it, and on the other side was a dimly lit room with a few tables that had shackles on them, and a ton of blood. Hanging from the walls was a variety of torture tools and many other miscellaneous items.

Danis took a step in, his Lightsaber still in hand. If he remembered the schematics correctly, then this should be the room where the Sith Tormentor and Executioner subside, a place Danis will tread lightly. Very lightly.

Danis felt death here, a lot more death than he has even felt on a battlefield. Not only death, but also great suffering and pain. This was the dark side, and it was very strong here.

Danis looked to his right, seeing another door. Over top of it was a door that said, 'Trophy room'. Danis started to walk towards it, but immediately stopped. He jumped backwards, doing multiple back flips, and landing. He saw two Lightsabers glowing red, and was being held by a creature that was taller than Danis, had what looked like a hard shell on it, three long claws, and had spikes running down the back of its neck and coming out of its shoulders.

The Trophy room door opened up, and a creature with lava skin, two large horns coming out, red eyes, four arms, had hooves instead of feet, and was carrying two double-sided Lightsabers.

The one coming out of the trophy room smiled, saying, "Looky here, Tormentor. We've got ourselves a Stari here, and not just any Stari, but a Galactic Guardian. I can't wait to execute him… slowly."

Danis groaned under his breath. The one that came out of the door way must've been the Sith Executioner while the other one was the Sith Tormentor. Danis's Lightsaber flashed to life, his Orange blade lighting up the dark room.

The two Sith charged towards Danis, the six red blades twirling like a evil dance. Danis rolled underneath the Tormentor's legs, avoiding the blades. Danis stopped rolling, and then turned around, slashing at the Tormentor. The Tormentor screamed as it's left leg was cut off.

Danis stood up, blocking the four other blades of the Sith Executioner, and then started to retreat as the flurry of the Sith Executioner's attack continued, not giving up for even a second.

Danis looked at the Executioner, unable to see a chance to strike back. The Tormentor grabbed the leg that was bleeding heavily on the floor, and then dragged itself to a bloody table. "Fucking Jedi… wish I had Whym's immortality abilities, I can get this done a lot faster than usual… I wish I had more time to get my leg patched up."

Danis looked back at the Tormentor, seeing a opportunity to strike and kill it. Of course, even though it was undefended, Danis needed to get past the Executioner in order to get to the Tormentor, who was now stitching it back up.

Danis kept getting pushed back again and again, unable to make a move to get any closer to the Tormentor, who now finished stitching the legs back together, and was reaching for something on the wall.

Danis lunged to the side, missing two red blades of the Executioners. Danis didn't waste any time. Danis jumped towards a wall, and then, jumping off it, lunged towards the Tormentor. The Tormentor, too busy with trying to heal its leg, didn't notice Danis coming in, only noticing the fact that his leg will take a few more hours to fully heal. With a swing of Danis's blade, Danis sliced the Tormentor's head off, the head landing with a thud and then rolled away.

The body landed on the ground as one if it's Lightsaber's soared through the air and into Danis's free hand, snap hissing to life as a red blade came out. Danis felt a little more safe and stronger with the second blade since, before, with only one blade, he could only defend, but now with two blades, he'll have a easier time with the Executioner, but that doesn't mean that it will be easy at all. It just meant Danis could live a bit longer now with the second blade.

Horuck watched as the evac ships fly to and from the base on Coridine, his thoughts more on his home on Coruscant. His pregnant wife, Sarli Falco, was waiting for him back there, with their unborn child. Horuck can just imagine living up in the house they bought after they got all the necessities, the two of them growing old while watching their child grow up and become the man/woman he/she wanted to be.

Horuck's dream was interrupted by a demonic voice yelling, "Horuck Falco!" Horuck turned around to meet the deadly gaze of Kim Stari as she walked down the long walkway towards Horuck. All the staff personal was smart to stay out of her way as she stormed towards Horuck.

When she was a few inch's from Horuck, she grabbed his collar, saying silently but also a hint of threat in it, "What are you doing about Danis? I was told you are not doing anything about him.

Horuck grabbed her wrist's, making her let go of his collar. "Listen, I can't let other people die just to save one man." "That 'one man' saved us countless times, and he is also the Galactic Guardian! So how could you just leave him behind?"

Horuck let go of Kim's wrist, saying, "He is the Galactic Guardian, yes, but as a Galactic Guardian he knows that, if it calls for him to do so, to give up his life to save the galaxy, and that's what he's doing. He knows what he's doing, and if I send a ship to go get him, then that will waste precious time that I could use to get other soldiers out of the base, and I doubt we can even find him in time. If I could, then I would search for him, but I have to think about everyone else first. That is what a Jedi does, after all. He looks for the good of all people, and not just a single individual."

"Horuck, Danis is a symbol of hope and peace, and if he dies, then…" "Then people will see that he died to protect them, and besides, if we do need a Galactic Guardian after this to keep the peace, then the Jedi Council will appoint a new one, so just calm down Kim."

Kim and Horuck stared at each other for ten whole seconds before Kim turned around, and walked away. Horuck let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and then turned back to see the planet below. He won the battle against Kim, now he just has to worry about the battle of time towards Coridine's destruction.

Miko and Adson Skywalker walked down towards Adson's room, both not talking. Adson had been adopted as a Skywalker for about six months now, and even though Gaz and Adson have been getting along pretty well, Miko and Adson has barely been able to get along at all. They have spent a lot of time together, but they seem to rarely find something in common.

Adson looked at his Lightsaber that was hanging on his belt, and even though he is new to the whole Jedi business knows from rumors that a Lightsaber is like a Jedi's life, but he wished he could use it to make the bond between him and his new half-sister stronger.

Or at least a little bit strong.

"Adson," Miko started, looking down at Adson while he looked up at her. "I know that we haven't been getting along pretty well, but how about we go out somewhere sometime and, you know, hang out? That is how a brother and sister is suppose to get closer, after all, so what do you say? Tomorrow you and me go off to the Galactic Zoo? It's only a few miles away from the Temple."

Adson smiled, and then replied, "I would love that very much, sis." Adson stopped walking when he heard a door open, and looked at it. He was surprised to see that he was just one step away from entering his room, wondering when he got here.

Miko turned around, saying, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow than." With that, Adson walked into his room, and then closed the door, unable to keep his excitement about spending time with his sister tomorrow.

"YOU KILLED HIM, YOU BASTARD!" Yelled the Executioner, charging towards Danis, his two double-sided Lightsaber's twirling above him. Danis brought his two Lightsabers up, one Lightsaber deflecting one of the Executioner's Lightsaber and his other deflecting the other Lightsaber.

Danis was pushed back against the wall by the Executioners assault, which showed no sign of slowing down or a opening coming any time soon. As the Executioner yelled again, Danis reached out with the force to a object on the wall behind the Executioner. The object was a knife with a buzz saw underneath it with a pointer laser on the top. What it could actually used for instead of killing people is uncertain.

The object flew off the wall, and flew into the Executioner's left eye, lodging itself neatly into its eye. The Executioner cried out in pain as trickles of red and yellow blood oozed out of his eye. Danis brought his left hand, which was holding the Tormentor's Lightsaber, up, and managed to cut the Executioner's second Lightsaber in half, rendering it useless.

The Executioner took five steps back, two free hands trying to pull the device out, but was failing. It was probably meant to be stuck in, and stay in. Danis charged forward, bringing his Lightsaber's up, and then down on the Executioner.

The Executioner brought his Lightsaber up, cutting Danis's two Lightsaber's in half. The Executioner, with a loud roar, grabbed Danis's throat with tremendous strength using his upper left hand, and then lifted him up into the air!

Danis gasped for breath as he dropped what was left of the two Lightsaber's to the ground, and then clawed at the monstrous hand holding his throat, trying to loosen the deadly grip.

The Executioner chuckled, his upper right hand still covering his eye that had the tool in it. "You, Stari, have been very worthy of this death." The Executioner's blade went up in front of Danis's face, just inches from burning a scar on his face. "Your head will indeed be a valuable trophy in my collection." Danis looked behind the Executioner at the Tormentor, and next to his body was lying the tormentor's last Lightsaber.

The Executioners blade was brought back, and as he swung his Lightsaber to behead Danis, he stopped, eye wide as he felt something steaming hot tear through his heart. Looking down, the Executioner saw the Tormentor's second Lightsaber was what killed him. Danis dropped to the ground on all fours when he finally managed to get free of the Executioner's grasp. As Danis coughed, holding his throat, the Executioner fell backwards, landing on the Tormentor's body.

After several seconds, Danis stood up, his hand still rubbing his neck. Danis reached his hand out, and the Executioner's Lightsaber that was still functional into his hand. Pressing both buttons, he watched as the two crimson blades pop out.

Deactivating the Lightsaber, Danis put it on his belt, and then looked at the two monstrosities. Whatever they were, they weren't easy to beat, and they were not going to be the hardest Sith to fight. After all, Sith Master is suppose to be really powerful, and then there's his brother, Volcano, who now calls himself the Sith Overlord, and who knows what else awaits him down here.

Danis looked at the room the Executioner walked out of, and wondered what was in there. Danis walked towards the room, and looked inside the room. Danis almost barfed at the sight. The room was full of hooks all along the walls, and on each hook was a head.

Danis quickly closed the door, and then walked out of the terrible room. He never wants to see that sight ever again.

2 minutes later

Danis walked down a long hallway, hoping that, whatever awaited him would not kill him. Of course, this entire building is gonna kill him, but Danis will make sure that it will also take the Sith Master with him.

As Danis neared the end of the hallway, he saw a black, metal door. That was a weird sight since all the hallways are pure white, and a single black door meant that whatever was on the other side must be special.

Or deadly.

As Danis opened the door, he immediately wanted to find another way to the Sith Master's throne. The hallway was nothing but see-through glass, and on the outside Danis could see all the small fish swimming around it, almost as if they were trying to enter it. Danis looked down at the ground, relieved to see that the floor had a stable and sturdy cat walk, but he still was having second thoughts.

Still, Danis didn't have any other choice as far as he could see, and then took one wary step into the glass hallway. After three steps in, Danis deemed the place safe. Halfway through, he regretted thinking that.

Danis watched the Fish swim away, but it wasn't all in a random direction, but all towards to his right, which meant that something to Danis's left scared them off. Looking over, Danis cursed as he saw a giant yellow-and-red fish about a Kilometer long, had two glowing, green eyes, and as it opened its mouth, two row of razor sharp teeth could be seen. Six holes opened up on its back in two rows of three.

Six tentacles popped out, and then went towards Danis. Danis ran down the long, glass hallway, now noticing some blood on the floor. This wasn't a observation deck or a nice place to see the ocean, it was a feeding ground for that… thing.

Danis ran as the tentacles raced towards him at a amazingly fast rate. As Danis ran down the hall, the tentacles easily broke through the glass, almost hitting Danis, but missed him, and he saw that, at the end of each tentacle was a small mouth. Probably to help keep its grip on its prey.

As Danis ducked underneath a tentacle, he activated his Lightsaber, two red blades coming out. Danis felt water rushing up to his kneecaps already when he was almost three-fourths to the end of the hall.

Danis, calling heavily on the force, was able to move at a good jogging speed while cutting any tentacle that came too close, but whenever he cut one tentacle, it would just grow back. Danis eventually had a hard time moving in the water, but could almost touch the doorway. The Tentacles all came at Danis at once from behind, and Danis, knowing he couldn't die here, not like this, not after all he's gone through to get this far, turned around, and then threw the tentacles back, drawing on the force to do so.

Danis turned around, and quickly opened the door. Danis was pushed out the doorway, the water rushing over him. Danis quickly stood up, seeing the tentacles coming straight for him. Danis, after closing the black door, took a step back as the tentacles hit the door, a giant bump appeared. Danis quickly sliced the console next to the door two times, making sure the door couldn't be opened except by force.

Now Danis turned around, and ran down the hall, knowing that that door probably won't last very long against whatever that was. When Danis was only fifteen steps away, he slashed a console on the wall, a blast door closing behind him. That should at least slow the creature down.

Danis walked down the hall until there was a console, and then he activated it. After searching for a few seconds, he found what he was looking for. That creature was a failed experiment, one that can breath under water, but as soon as it leaves the water, even if it's just a small patch of skin touching the air, it would die, and it can only live in the water on Coridine. They called it XD-34, but was also nicknamed the sea god of death.

It was meant to be a weapon, but once they saw it, they decided to feed traitors and a few enemy soldiers that was captured, and only then did they see its worth as clean up.

Danis checked the map on the computer, and saw that he was only under half a mile away from the Sith Master's throne room. Danis quickly started to do a fast jog towards the throne room, hoping that he is not too late to stop the Sith master's escape.

Private Japla Durrun fired his XK-60 rifle at the league of Sith war droids that was trying to get past him and the rest of his squadron to the evacuation zone. Japla's commanding officer, sergeant Ishti Scuta, yelled, "Incoming Thermal!" A small, silver ball was thrown out, rolling into the middle of the enemy's forces.

Within five seconds, it went off, destroying the major part of their forces. Now there was around fifteen war droids left if Japla was correct. Japla and Ishti were both male Trandoshan's, non-clones, bit everyone else in their squadron were clones.

Japla smiled when he shot down the last drone, falling to the ground with a blast mark on its chest piece. Japla stood up from what he was using as cover, which was a couple of crates that now had a scorch marks on it, and looked at the Sergeant as the speakers spoke, saying in a voice that sounded like a middle aged woman's voice, "Thirty minutes until self-destruct sequence. I repeat, thirty minutes until self-destruct sequence."

Ishti looked at his men, saying, "You heard them, men. Only a half a hour left until this place is nothing more than a Fartelpian mouse-monkey being shot by a rifle on a hot summers day on Tatooine."

Japla never heard of a Fartelpian mouse-monkey before, so he had no idea what the sergeant was talking about. Of course, this was his first mission, so he was new to, well, everything.

"We'll hold them off for twenty more minutes, and then we'll get to the evac zone and then get the hell out of here, but we're not going anywhere without showing these Sith what happens when they mess with the Republic!" "Hoorah!" yelled the soldiers, and then they all went back into their positions behind the crates blocking the hallway.

Japla definitely knew that this military life wasn't for him so far, but it was his first battle, and a enormous one too. At least this way, if he ever has grandchildren, he can tell them that their grandpa was in the last battle of the Sith Rebellion.

Volcano and Jessica Stari exited their room, a bag full of supplies in each hand, being greeted by three of the Sith Master's royal guards. Their white robes matched like the white walls around them. "Sith Overlord, Jessica Stari, under orders by the Sith Master, you two are to come and go to the Sith Master to a safe hideout in a secure location."

Volcano's two Lightsaber's flew into his hands, and then he activated them, two red blades flashing to life. "Go back and tell my Father that I want me and my family to have nothing to do with this rebellion, and I WILL take them away from this whole Rebellion."

The three guards went into formation, one in front and two in back, and all three pulled out a long, cylindrical object, two crimson red blades popping out at both ends. "You two WILL come with us, whether willingly or by force."

Volcano's grip tightened, and then he looked over at his pregnant wife. "Jessica, stay back, and don't let them get too close." Jessica reached down, grabbing her Lightsaber that was hanging off her belt. She wasn't a master with the Saber, but even a beginner can be as dangerous as a master.

"No matter what, think of the children. They are the only hope my kind has left." Jessica nodded, and then took two steps back, her back against the wall and her Lightsaber in her right hand.

Volcano rushed towards the three guards while they stood in that formation. When Volcano was only three steps away, the three guards rushed forward to meet blades with the Overlord of the Sith.

Danis rushed down the hall, swearing when he felt the Sith forces try to get to the Extraction point, the one hope any remaining soldiers have of getting out in time. "_I sense him." _'Who do you sense?' _"The Overlord, I sense his darkness. He's fighting three opponents, and winning. They don't stand a chance."_ Danis looked down at his Lightsaber, thinking back to when he first saw Volcano when he was only five-years old.

Aerex immediately liked him more than Danis, even though he knew Danis for five years, and he only just met him. Danis hated him, wished that he would just leave them, but never imagined once that they'd ever be fighting in a situation like this.

Danis now sensed Volcano too, the dark side flowing through him like he was a conductor. It seemed impossible not to sense him now. Danis ran towards the door at the end of the hallway, where he heard three men screaming in pain, and then two Lightsaber's deactivating. Danis rushed up to the door, and pressing a button to the side, the door swished open.

Danis was surprised when he saw Volcano was holding hands with a woman that had a inflated stomach. Was she pregnant, and was Volcano the father? Volcano and the woman was surprised to see Danis here, Volcano more than the woman.

Volcano looked at the woman, whispering, "Jessica, get out of here. The escape pods are nearby. I'll join with you soon." Jessica nodded, and then, with their bags, ran out of the room that seemed to be a extension of Volcano's room.

When Jessica left, Volcano activated his Lightsabers, two crimson blades coming out. Danis activated his Lightsaber, two red blades coming out of each end. "When did you get that?" Volcano asked, motioning towards the Lightsaber. "The Sith Executioner and Tormentor were nice enough to lend me one after destroying mine."

Volcano snickered. "I knew that nothing would have stopped you from getting this far, Danis. I wouldn't expect anything less from the Galactic Guardian." Danis took in a deep breath, and then concentrated on trying to sense the Sith Master. He was still in the base, so hopefully Danis had enough time to deal with Volcano.

"Danis, I know you'll try to bring me back to the Light side, but I will not go back. They are weak and pathetic, but I will also not be a Sith. I just want to stay out of this conflict, me and my family."

Danis was surprised at Volcano's words. So that woman really was his wife, and she really was pregnant with his childe. "Volcano, I can't let you just go. You have worked with the Sith, and so I need to bring you in for crimes against the Republic." Volcano sighed, and then brought his Lightsaber's into a position suggesting that he was going to lunge forward and try to stab Danis.

As Danis got into position, Volcano remarked, "Then it looks like this will end with one of our deaths, and I promise you this, Danis. I will not die today." Danis then lunged towards Volcano while Volcano lunged towards Danis, the two about to meet in battle for the final time.

To Be Continued in Stari Chronicles # 19 Final Assault Pt. 3/3 final duel


	19. Final assault pt 33 Final duel

Stari Chronicles

# 19

Final assault Pt. 3/3

Final battle

Time before detonation: 26 Minutes

Danis then lunged towards Volcano while Volcano lunged towards Danis, the two about to meet in battle for the final time. Volcano brought his Lightsaber's forward, trying to stab Danis, but before the Lightsabers met with Danis, Danis ducked underneath the blades.

Danis swung his double-sided saber towards Volcano's legs, but Volcano jumped over the crimson blades. Danis rolled to his right, avoiding Volcano's Lightsaber's from stabbing him right in the spine.

Danis stood up while turning around, bringing his Lightsaber up, blocking Volcano's two crimson blades. The two of them stayed lock in this position, the two trying to gain the upper hand. "Danis, I will give you one more chance to get out of here. Just let me and my wife go, and I will never bother you again."

"I have to bring you in, Volcano. It's not just my duty as a Galactic Guardian or a Jedi, but a duty as your half-brother." Volcano sighed, knowing that he will now have to kill Danis. Volcano jumped up, kneeing Danis in the chin, and then did a back flip. Halfway through it, his feet hit the roof, and then he pushed off!

Volcano swung his Lightsabers, trying to decapitate Danis, but Danis ducked and rolled away. Danis stood up, and then, with a slash of his Lightsaber, deflected Volcano's two blades. The two half-brother's dealt, deflected, and blocked blows over and over for 4 minutes, both not gaining any ground.

Danis ducked underneath Volcano's blades, and then, instead of cutting off Volcano's legs, he brought his right fist up, hitting Volcano right in the throat. Volcano took two steps back, coughing for air as Danis stood up straight, getting into fighting position.

"You could've chopped my legs off Danis, and you know it. All you had to do after that was chop my arms off, and I would be almost powerless to stop you from bringing me in." Danis smirked, replying, "Well, I know you won't stay in custody for long. You're really powerful, and I know that, if I try to stop you from escaping, then I'll have to try and do it for my entire life."

Volcano stopped rubbing his neck, and then snickered. "Danis, you really are a pathetic being. You get a chance to kill your opponent, but instead you let him live. Father was right, you are worthless. I doubt that Maryna will ever find you entertaining enough to stay with you for very long. Hell, she'll probably come running back to me, trying to gain my attention again."

That got Danis angry. "I would love to see Maryna's expression when I put her down again and again. That will never get old, seeing her cry over and over again. Maybe I'll even kiss Jessica in front of her, and probably take a picture of her sad face."

Danis closed his eyes, looking down at the ground, his grip even tighter than ever on his Lightsaber. "I'll probably capture her and sell her into slavery. Either as a dancing slave or a sex slave, I don't know yet, but I like the idea of how much money I could gain."

Danis opened his eyes, his once brown eyes now orange. "You will never speak of her like that again!" Danis said, his voice changing, almost like a metallic voice. This caught Volcano off guard, but not only the voice or the eyes, but how much stronger in the force Danis just became, almost like he was drawing this power in from another source.

Danis lunged forward at a speed that Volcano could barely keep up with. After deflecting the first two blows, Volcano couldn't block the third as it came up, and chopped his left arm off at the shoulder. Volcano screamed in pain, but screamed even louder as he felt his right wrist get cut off.

Danis pushed Volcano unto the ground, and then brought his Lightsaber above him. Danis brought it down, stabbing Volcano in the heart. Danis heard Volcano's last breath as the last of his life left him.

"VOLCANO!" Danis turned around, and then used the force to push the speaker against the wall and held her there. The speaker was Volcano's pregnant wife, who had tears coming down her cheeks.

"Please… just kill me…" Danis gasped, not expecting that plea from her. "Without Volcano, I," Jessica sobbed while looking over Danis to see her husbands body, lying on the ground motionless. "I can't live w-without him." Jessica was getting a little hard to understand due to the fact of her constant sobbing.

Danis closed his eyes, and then opened them again, his eyes now brown again. Danis deactivated the Lightsaber, and then let go of Jessica. She fell on the ground, sobbing. "You have a minute." Jessica looked up, her eyes pleading for a explanation.

"You have one minute to weep over your husband, and then I', gonna jettison you away in a Escape pod. Now, go." Jessica seemed to just appear next to Volcano's side, her head on his chest and her hands on his shoulders. She couldn't help but cry, she had nothing else to do or say. All she could think about was Volcano somehow wrapping his arm around her, and soothing her.

Jessica knew that this wasn't possible, just that the last moments of his life was spent without knowing what happened to her, and not seeing his two son's growing up and being happy. He spent the last moment of his life fighting his own brother, the last thing that he wanted.

She did this for a whole minute until Danis walked up, saying, "Your minutes up." Jessica sniffed, and then sat up, grabbing Volcano's two Lightsabers. "I want these to give to my two son's." Danis gasped. 'Son's? She's pregnant with twins?' "I need something that my son's can use to think of their father." Danis sighed, and then grabbed her shoulder and forced her to stand up.

"I'm gonna put you into a escape pod, and jettison you into space with this." Danis pulled out a small circular device with a small blue button and two inactive blue and yellow lights on the side.

"This is my homing beacon. Press the button once when you reach orbit, and the Republic ships will send out a few escorts to pick you up. After that, you can go wherever you want." Jessica just held the Lightsabers close to her chest, and walked with Danis towards the escape pods. Upon entering the room with the escape pods, Jessica entered the escape pods with her and Volcano's stuff. Upon sitting down, the escape doors closed, and Jessica was then jettisoned into space.

Danis walked out of the escape pod room, heading towards a spot where he felt death and suffering the most, probably the Sith Master's Throne room. Danis wasn't sure if he was ready to fight the Sith Master, e felt like he was about to face death himself, but then he thought of one thought that made him more confident that he can fight against the Sith Master. He thought of Maryna Caballa waiting back on Coruscant, of her being safe and happy. That will not happen if the Sith Master lives, and so Danis will defeat the Sith Master, or die trying.

Horuck bit his thumb as he heard radio silence coming from the planet. This meant that either it was going well, or it meant that their communications were being jammed, and that worried Horuck. Of course, if they were being jammed, they would know about it due to all the sensors in every ship, but Horuck has come to learn to never underestimate the Sith.

"Sir, our sensors have picked up a escape pod being launched with three life signs." "Do we know if it's Sith or one of our guys?" Horuck said, turning to the clone that had reported it. "Sir, we're also picking up Danis's homing beacon inside."

Horuck smiled at the news Has Danis already been able to beat the Sith Master, or did he decide to leave the Sith Base knowing that he didn't have enough time to get out afterwards? "Send a small fighter squad to bring the escape pod in, and then bring Danis here to the bridge." The clone saluted, saying, "Yes sir." And then relayed Horuck's command.

Jessica felt the fighter's get the escape pod in a small tractor beam, and then was pulled towards the Republic fleet. Jessica put her right hand over her stomach as she felt three small feet kick at once, causing her to smile. She was still sad over Volcano's death, but it was hard for her to stay angry when she felt her two son's kick.

For a entire minute the escape pod was pulled towards one of the Republic ships, which one Jessica didn't know. Even if she could see the ship, she wouldn't be sure either way. She didn't know the name of any Republic ships, or the Jedi on them.

That scared Jessica, especially since she was Sith. What will the Jedi do with her? Will they kill her, even though she's pregnant? Will they wait until she gives birth and THEN kill her? Jessica only hopes that they tell her children who their parents are if that is the case.

Soon she felt the escape pod being set on something, and then a few voices outside as the fighter's landed not too far away. She heard the voices quickly chatting with each other about opening the door.

In seconds, the door opened up, and a Republic soldier stepped in, saying, "General Stari, General Falco wants…" He stopped talking when he saw that instead of Danis was Jessica, who was trying to stand up. "W-Where's General Stari? Who are you?" Jessica gulped, hoping that this soldier doesn't have a itchy trigger finger. Jessica shook those thoughts away, and then stood up straight, one hand at her side while another on her stomach. "My name is Jessica Stari, pregnant wife of the currently deceased Volcano Stari." The soldier, and a few other people that appeared behind him, were speechless, unable to comprehend Jessica's words.

"I-I'm sorry, but there's you and your child, so where the third life sign we detected?" Jessica looked down, saying, "That would be my second child. I'm pregnant with twins." Jessica held the now active homing beacon out, saying, "This is Danis's homing beacon. He gave this to me so you would bring me on board. I would like to go…" Jessica stopped her speech right there. She didn't know where to go, or how she'll raise up her two son's. She wished that she had some idea, but Volcano had the idea of raising their children somewhere safe and quite, not her.

"Take me to General Falco, I want to meet with him immediately." The soldier nodded, and then exited the escape pod, Jessica following right after him. She looked around the hanger, and felt like going back into the pod when she saw everyone staring at her. She had to stay strong, if not for her sake or for the memory of her deceased husband, then for her children.

She followed the soldier, passing by a mechanic who was calling someone on his personal com. Unit. It was probably Horuck so then he can be told of the new situation here. Jessica took in a deep breath, hoping that the meeting with this 'General Falco' will go well.

Sarli was tired, more tired than usual. It was either from the pregnancy, or the fact that it was just about midnight when she snuck aboard the ship, and has barely been able to get any sleep. Sarli looked over at Maryna, seeing her wide awake as well, hugging her legs and looking up at the ceiling.

Sarli felt sorry for Maryna since the one she loves might die down there, and even though she's so close, she couldn't do a thing. Sarli placed a hand on her stomach, knowing that she would feel destroyed if something was to happen to Horuck.

She leaned her head on the crate behind her, thinking of her lover that was up on the bridge. She stood up, looking at the time that was left before the destruction of Coridine. She put the timer up on a small data pad, and it said only twenty minutes.

Sarli crawled towards Maryna, and then whispered, "Maryna, how long will it take us to get to the bridge?" Maryna looked over at Sarli, responding, "About nineteen minutes. Why? Is it about time to go?" Sarli nodded, and then stood up from behind the crate, Maryna following her example.

The two of them started sneaking towards their bridge, wanting to be a surprise. Who Maryna wanted to surprise now she didn't know, but she wasn't going to stop Sarli from surprising her husband.

Maryna simple followed her old apprentice towards the bridge, hoping against hope that Danis will somehow be alive, and waiting for Maryna on the bridge.

The Sith Master watched as Darth Byloon exited the pod, putting his gloves back on over his scorched hands. For as long as the Sith Master knew Byloon, his entire body has been scorched, and he doesn't mention why. It was a subject he never talks about.

"We have eighteen minutes for the ship to be fully powered up. Once that happens, we can get out of here, but we have only one minute to get to the atmosphere and jump to Hyperspace. Where is Volcano?" The Sith Master sat in his throne, saying, "I believe he's dead. I could barely sense him a few minutes ago, but now I don't. I can only come to the conclusion that he is dead."

Byloon didn't seem phased by this at all. He probably only cares about his master's survival, and Volcano was only a side mission. "I believe that is true. After all, I have lost contact with the Tormentor and Executioner, and their room is not far behind Volcano's. Should we presume that Jessica and the twins are dead as well?"

The Sith Master closed his eyes, thinking this over. "Possibly. If it wasn't for the disease in my body, I would start thinking of a second rebellion, but, even though we've stopped the spread, we didn't kill it. I will be dead within a year, so Byloon, when we leave this planet, you are in charge." Byloon bowed, saying, "Thank you, my master."

The Sith Master brought his hand up over his heart, which was now nothing but a gem. After finding out how to replace his heart with a gem, the Sith Master did it immediately, happy that it at least gave him more time to do what he wants, lead this rebellion to the very end.

Byloon stood next to the Sith Master, and then turned towards the entrance, placing his hands on his Lightsabers, his arms forming a X. This was what it was usually like, leading the Sith Rebellion in this position with a hologram of the galaxy in front of him, and him leading out the commands of his entire army. He thought back to all the victories, all the losses, all the strategic choices he had to make, and every single problem and solution he had faced.

It was a good run, but it will soon be over.

Danis could sense them now, two Sith. One extraordinarily powerful Sith, and another one not as strong, not anywhere close, but Danis guessed that it must be his guard, Darth Byloon. Danis swore underneath his breath.

Fighting the Sith Master alone, but with his guardian it will be a very short fight for Danis unless he can fight them one at a time. Danis knew that was more than likely not gonna happen.

Danis ran towards a door that was golden, and had a SM on it. Danis stopped outside of it, reaching for his Lightsaber. He felt it there, hanging from his belt. He unclipped it from his belt, and held it in his hand. Everything that has happened so far has lead up to this moment, this one final battle between him, Darth Byloon, and the Sith Master.

Danis took a deep breath, and then opened the door. As he did so, the announcer said, "Fifteen minutes until self—destruct sequence. I repeat, Fifteen minutes until self-destruct sequence."

Danis saw the Sith Master sitting in his throne, and standing next to him was Darth Byloon. The Sith Master sighed, and then crossed his arms. "Let me guess, you want to try and stop us from escaping, am I correct?" Danis nodded, activating his Lightsaber.

Two crimson blades popped out, and Danis got into position. The Sith Master leaned back in his seat, saying, "Byloon, I'm bored. Entertain me by killing this Jedi." Byloon nodded, and then pulled his Lightsaber's off his belt.

Byloon slowly walked down the steps, his two Lightsaber's now active with two crimson blades out. When Byloon stepped down from the last step, he and Danis slowly started to circle each other, Danis twirling his Lightsaber over his head while Byloon kept his Lightsaber's at his side, twirling them as well.

After doing this for ten seconds, Byloon made the first move. Byloon lunged forward, his Lightsaber's dancing in the air. Danis tried remembering what survivors of previous battles against Byloon has told him, how while you're trying block the Lightsabers, he'll try to kick you, or elbow you, or punch you, or something like that.

Danis stopped twirling his Lightsaber, and then blocked his Lightsaber. He knew how this Sith was going to fight, and he was going to do what the old saying says: What goes around comes around.

Danis blocked five attacks before he saw Byloon's left leg start to rise towards Danis's gut. Danis simply sidestepped Byloon, and then brought his right elbow forwards, hitting Byloon in the side of the helmet. Byloon staggered backwards a few steps, surprised by the sudden counter-attack, but then charged at Danis again. Again, Danis blocked a few more attacks, and then saw Byloon try to elbow him. Danis stepped back, trying to avoid the elbow, but didn't anticipate Byloon then outstretched his arm, his fist hitting Danis's jaw. Extremely hard.

Danis fell on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. Danis rolled away from Byloon, avoiding the two deadly crimson blades of light. Danis immediately shot up, and then spun around, blocking Byloon's two Lightsaber blades. The two fought viciously, eventually going from Lightsaber with a few blows to practically nothing but blows with very little Lightsaber attacks.

Danis brought his right arm down, blocking one of Byloon's kicks, and then tried to deliver a punch with his other arm, but missed due to Byloon ducking underneath his attack.

Danis brought his hand back, blocking a karate chop, and then leaped backwards, seeing Byloon's shin rise up to his chin level, missing by just a few inch's. Danis landed, and then looked down at his hand, realizing that he still had his Lightsaber, but was deactivated, just like Byloon's. The two of them, at some point in their hand-to-hand combat, deactivated their Lightsabers.

Danis launched himself forward, his right fist that was holding his Lightsaber in a fist, and aiming for Byloon's head. Danis didn't hold the end s out though, he held it sideways, knowing Byloon's next move.

As expected, before Danis's fist could make contact, Byloon moved his head to the side. That was his last mistake. Two Crimson blades popped out, the blade to the left cutting off Byloon's head in half.

Byloon fell over, blood pouring out from his wound. Danis breathed heavily, now aware of how exhausting his fight was. All he could think of was trying to beat Byloon, trying to survive somehow.

The room was the filled with the sound of someone clapping.

Danis turned around, seeing the Sith Master was standing, walking down the stairway towards Danis, clapping. "That was quite entertaining, Galactic Guardian. I guess the Republic chose well in choosing you."

The Sith Master reached into his robes, and then pulled out two Lightsabers, one golden the other red. Pressing the activation button on each, two black blades popped out.

"I hope you're more of a match than that sister of yours. She was quite pathetic, and went down far too easily." Danis got into fighting position, sweat coming down his face.

"Ten minutes until self-destruct sequence. I repeat, ten minutes until self-destruct sequence." Danis gulped, swearing underneath his breath. He really wasn't going to get out of here, he wasn't going to see Maryna ever again. Danis never thought that the last time he saw all of his friends would be the last time.

"Listen to that. Just ten more minutes, and that's it. The end of everything." The Sith Master chuckled, and then formed a X with his Lightsabers. "This is quite ironic for me. I fought so hard to gain everything here, but in the end it turns out I'm about to lose everything here."

Danis got into a defensive position, hearing the voice again. _"The Sith Master is too strong for you, Danis. Let ME take over, and destroy him for you." _Danis pushed the man away, trying not to listen to him. Yes, he was exhausted, but that doesn't mean he will give over to the Dark Side just to defeat one last opponent.

The Sith Master then put both blades over his head, and then lunged forward, bringing both Lightsaber's in from both sides. Danis somersaulted backwards, avoiding the two black sabers. When Danis landed, he brought his Lightsaber up to block the Sith master's two Lightsabers as the speaker announced, "Nine minutes to self-destruct sequence. I repeat, nine minutes to self-destruct sequence."

Horuck looked at the timer reach ten seconds before eight minutes. "General, all of our soldiers are now off planet. Shall we send a drop ship down to the planet below to find General Stari?" Horuck looked at the planet below, thinking. "We need five minutes to get to a safe distance, so send some fighters down to do a quick scan, but if they find nothing, then tell them to return quickly. I don't want to lose any more men than necessary." "Yes sir." Was the only response.

Horuck soon saw ten fighter's fly towards the planet's surface. Horuck started tapping his foot impatiently for the next two minutes, and then saw the five fighter's dock with their respective command ship.

Horuck put the communicator up to his lips, and then said, "Anything?" Horuck got a "Negative." From a female voice with a strong Corellian accent. Horuck sighed under his breath, and then said, "Everyone, retreat to outside of the blast zone. I repeat, retreat to out of the blast zone."

As he received positive feedback, Horuck looked back at Coridine. He did everything he could to save him, Horuck told himself, but he knew that was a lie. He should've sent a squadron out sooner, and then he may have found Danis. He was using almost all the fighter's to scan for enemy activity, he could've spared at least one fighter, but he was too busy concentrating on the evacuation.

As the ship finished turning, the planet out of view of Horuck's view, he knew that the only thing that could save Danis now would be a miracle.

Danis was pushed back by the superior fighting style of the Sith Master, sweat rolling all over is body, dampening his cloth's. Danis was surprised that he has lasted this long against him, but knew full well that the Sith Master was only toying with him.

The Sith Master probably wanted to spend his last few moments of living killing Danis, wanting to die with the thrill of killing off one last Jedi. Danis jumped back, creating a small gap between him and the Sith Master.

For the next two seconds, Danis's panting was the only sound in the room until the Sith Master finally said, "Well, you're more entertaining than that sister of yours, but not by much. I was honestly hoping for more of a challenge from the Galactic Guardian."

"_Danis, let me take over already! We're both gonna die in about five minutes anyways, so why not let me take over and fight this battle for you?" _Danis wanted to ignore the voice, but he couldn't ignore it anymore. His body was begging for the strength to go on, to live even though they will all die in just five minutes.

The Sith Master raised his blades, about to strike again. 'Alright, whatever you are. You want control?' The Sith Master lunged, wondering why Danis was looking down at the ground. As the Sith master brought his blades down, Danis's hands shot up, grabbing the Sith Master's wrists and held them there, the Sith Master caught off guard by Danis's sudden strength.

Danis opened his once brown eyes to reveal two blood red eyes, and then he smiled. 'I'll give you control, complete control.' _"I've looked forward to fighting you, Sith Master. I wonder how strong I am compared to you." _The Sith Master was caught off guard at the sudden change of Danis's voice, and his sudden change in eye color.

Danis, or whatever he was now, kicked the Sith Master in the stomach, pushing him back a few feet. Danis brought his Lightsaber up into a offensive stance, grinning wildly. The look in his eyes said it all to the Sith Master. He wanted death, and he wasn't going to wait for the Sith Master to lollygag.

"W-What happened to you, Guardian? Where d-did you gain such strength?" Danis grinned wider, saying, _"Sorry, but that's our little secret. You see, I'm not really Danis. More like a second being inside him. When he was only young, too young to even know his own name, I was created inside of him by a scientist who was called 'The everlasting scientist'. He was a expert in midi-chlorians, and put some midi-chlorians of the dark side in Danis, but he did something with them. He made us not only undetectable, but also gave us all one personality. That is what made me, and now I am unleashed. Unfortunately for you, I feel like killing, and you're on the top of my list to kill first."_

The Sith Master, in a speed that any normal human eye would have trouble keeping up with, lunged at Danis, yelling in a almost animal-like roar. The Sith Master gasped when Danis managed to block the sabers in a speed he, himself, couldn't keep up with. _"You said you wanted a challenge." _Danis said, looking into the Sith Master's eyes. _"Well, I'm here to give it to you." _

The Sith Master's robe was grabbed by Danis's right hand, and then thrown up into the air! The Sith Master smiled, finally happy about receiving a challenge for someone like him.

The Sith Master landed, and then twirled his Lightsaber's. Attacking head on would be suicide, and letting him attack too would be even worse. So what else can the Sith Master do? Why, nothing more but enjoy this fresh challenge, and go down fighting.

For two more minutes the Sith Master went on the offensive, but was unable to find a weakness in Danis's form. The Sith master's offense didn't make Danis move back. Hell he didn't move at all. His arm was the only thing moving.

He even deactivated one side of his Lightsaber, but even with that, the Sith Master proved too easy a challenge for Danis. _"You said you wanted a challenge, Sith Master, but I want one in return, and I am very disappointed in your attempt." _The Sith Master gasped when the other blade popped out, and was then pushed back by the superior skills of Danis.

Danis ducked underneath a weak attempt of the Sith Master's counter-attack, and then brought his Lightsaber around, cutting the Sith Master in two. Danis closed his crimson red eyes, and upon opening them, they were brown again.

"_Listen to me, Danis. These last few seconds of you living will be with you control over your own body. Since I am, technically, just the force, then I may live. Of course, I'm uncertain of what is about to happen, but I could still live. So, any regrets?" _Danis smirked, and then went, and sat on the Sith Master's throne.

'My only regret is not being able to go home and tell Maryna all about this battle, to not be able to start a family with her, or ever see her again.' Danis snickered, looking down at the ground. 'You saved my life, but yet I don't even know your name. Do you even have one?'

AT first, there was no response, but then he heard the man say, _"Shadow lord. After all, my philosophy in life is that there is always a shadow in someone's heart, and I'm just here to dig it out." _'You know, I'm sad that the last person I'm talking to is inside my head, and has such a dark philosophy of life.'

Danis leaned his head back, closing his eyes and smiling greatly. He thought back to the beginning of his adventure, at his first memory of him being carried by his mother, and could never imagine that he would go down like this.

Horuck watched as his flag ship turned around, looking at Coridine. He and his crew will be the last surviving men alive in the entire galaxy to see Coridine. He could hear a few people start up their holocams, recording the last minute of Coridine.

The fleet managed to get out of the blast zone of the explosion, but it is still uncertain whether or not the debris will get to them. If it does, it will cause massive damage to the ships, maybe even destroy a few, but Horuck didn't want to move any farther away in case the Sith are just faking it.

Horuck finally heard someone say, "General Falco, we have one minute until the base self-destructs." Horuck bit his lip, knowing that, even if he dies here, he'll still have his wife and unborn child back home.

The door behind him opened up, and he heard a very familiar voice saying, "Horuck!" Horuck spun around, seeing his pregnant wife, Sarli Falco, and her old master, Maryna Caballa, running up to him. "Sarli?" Horuck said as she reached up to him, and wrapped her arms around him, and then planted a kiss on his lips.

Horuck separated the kiss, saying with shock and awe, "Sarli? What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Sarli smiled, saying, "Yeah, I know, but I wanted to be a surprise for you once you win."

Horuck put a hand on Sarli's cheek, and then put his head on Sarli's "Sarli, even though we're out of the blast zone we could be killed by the debris. You can't just think of yourself anymore." Horuck placed his hand on her stomach, whispering, "You're with child now, and so when you put yourself in danger, you put our child in danger as well."

Sarli gulped, and then brought her face in closer, saying, "I know, but I couldn't live without you, Horuck. If you die, then I want to die with you." Maryna's voice echoed in the background, saying, "What do you mean there isn't any sign of anything leaving the planet? Danis has to have found a way off planet!" "I-I'm sorry General Caballa, but there is no sign of anything that does not has hyperspace capability to escape, and even if he did, then it will barely be able to escape."

Maryna looked back at Coridine, whispering to no one in particular, "Come on, Danis. Get out of there." "Ten seconds until self-destruct, everyone! Take one last look, everyone. This is the last view we'll get." Sarli's smile disappeared, and then she whispered, "Horuck, before we possibly die, can you give me one last kiss?"

Horuck grinned, replying, "I'm insulted you even had to ask." Horuck and Sarli kissed as the timer reached zero, the entire planet blowing up. As the tremendous explosion happened in the distance, everyone that was behind Horuck and Sarli saw the two kissing as if nothing was happening, the explosion merely a background for the two lovers.

When the explosion disappeared, Horuck and Sarli separated, staring into each other's eyes. They both grinned, unable to answer. "Horuck, when I give birth, X'lor is going to grow up to be just as strong and handsome as you."

Horuck looked at the remains of Coridine, seeing not even any debris. "Sir, no debris is left. The explosion must have been too great to have left any debris." Horuck barely heard her, his attention mostly on his beautiful wife in front of him. The two of them have gone through so much in their battle against the Sith, and in the beginning, they haven't seen each other for two years, growing quite distant, but in the end they are married and have a son on the way.

Horuck's eyes widened in realization. "Wait a second, X'lor?" Horuck smiled as he remembered what they said at the dance only a few hours ago. **"If it's a boy, how about we call him X'lor?" **Horuck's smile widened into the biggest one it has ever been. "Y-You mean… we're gonna have a son?"

Sarli nodded, her smile growing just as big as Horuck's. "Danis." Horuck and Sarli turned their heads to see Maryna crying, her breathing coming out in short, loud sobs. Horuck and Sarli completely forgot about her new relationship with Danis.

Horuck placed a hand on Maryna's shoulder, saying, "Maryna, he died protecting us all. He died for you, Maryna. He died to protect the one he loved." Maryna looked up at Horuck, her eyes red. "He died protecting YOU, Maryna. He did this protecting you."

Maryna sniffed, and then looked back at where Coridine once was. "I know you're right, but it's still hard to believe he's gone. I… I wish I knew what to do."

Horuck and Sarli looked at the same empty spot that Maryna was looking at, smiling. "We will live on, Maryna. Danis died to protect the future of the Republic, and no matter what, Maryna, I will not make Danis's death be in vain."

_**The end**_

_**Just kidding :)**_

Timeline: Two weeks after Danis's death

Location: Unknown

Darth Tralax waited patiently in the dark room, his robotic arms onhis sides. As his organic eyed the almost pitch black room, his metallic red eye scanned the room in night vision, picking up Darth Zank's figured slouched against the wall, his sharp teeth digging into what was left of the poor man that decided to question him.

Darth Zank was a Zagorian, a near-human species black eyes with small red dots in the middle, and spiky, blood red hair. As he opened his mouth it revealed his sharpened, red teeth. Darth Zank was wearing a black shirt and pants, a grey belt on his waist along with red outlines along both his arms.

A single Lightsaber hanged on his belt, and as finished taking off the last meat off a bone, he threw it in a pile of bones. That is all that's left of the poor man that decided to piss him off. The bones will be used for a snack later.

Darth Zank was quite disgusting to Darth Tralax. Hell, all non-humans were disgusting to him, but he didn't mind. Zank will be a valuable tool to use in the upcoming battles against the Jedi. Darth Zank looked up as their master walked by, his cloak flowing behind him. Darth Zank smiled, standing up in a amazing speed.

"Master! I'm so happy to see you!" Darth Zank said, not noticing Darth Tralax following closely behind them. If one thing was for certain, it was Darth Zank's complete loyalty to their master. Something Darth Tralax doesn't have.

As they neared a red and black door, Darth Tralax stepped in front of his master, saying, "Master, let ME be the first one out. I'll be the one to show you in, kinda like a presenter."

His master just looked at him, not saying anything. "Listen, master, I'm also doing this as a security measure. If someone plans to kill you at this, then let me go out first. You are more important than I am, and we all know this."

Their master raised his hand, and then motioned for him to go forward. Tralax smiled, and then turned around to the door. After straightening himself out, Tralax opened the door, and walked into a room that was a mile tall along with eight miles long. Floating video camera's appeared around Tralax, holograms of him appearing every twenty feet. Tralax leaned in towards a microphone, and as he spoke, the speaker's that every thirty feet magnified his voice. "Everyone, I am Darth Tralax. I am not the new leader you all want, or need, at the time, but our true leader is right behind this door."

Tralax pointed at the door behind him, and then continued. "He has many names, on of them being Shadow Lord, but his Sith name is…" The door opened up, and out stepped the Shadow Lord. "Darth Vafot."

The shadow lord, otherwise known as Darth Vafot stepped up to the microphone as Tralax stepped behind him, next to Darth Zank. "My fellow Sith," Darth Vafot started, the flying camera's flying all around. His metallic voice could now be heard through the eight-mile long room. "The Sith Rebellion is over, we have lost, but we are not yet dead. We still live, and we will survive the rough days ahead. After all, " Darth Vafot raised his hand with his Lightsaber, and activated it, two red blades popping out. "We will rise again." Darth Zank raised his Lightsaber, a red blade popping out too, and then Darth Tralax took out two Lightsabers, and then two red blades popping out of both side's.

"We will survive." The eight mile long room was then filled with the sound of hundred's of Lightsaber's activating. "And most important of all, we will destroy the Jedi and their Republic!"

Darth Vafot looked out at the hundred's of Sith on the floor that was half a mile below the podium he was on, and then up at the hundred's of different alien Sith species in the sky and clinging to the wall.

This wasn't the only room like this, there was five other room's just like this hearing and seeing this speech, all of them filled up just like this one. This war wasn't over, not by a long shot.

To Be Continued in Lordess Chronicles # 1 The gathering


End file.
